Primeras Impresiones
by Muselina Black
Summary: La llegada de nuevos habitantes a Meryton va a dar una vuelta completa a la vida de todos sus habitantes, especialmente de las hermanas Bennet. Las cosas no van a ser fáciles para estas hermanas en su búsqueda del amor. Ambientado en el siglo XXI.
1. Sábado

_Bueno, esta es una historia que tengo escrita hace algún tiempo. Siguiendo con mi obsesión __con adaptar al siglo XXI a mis parejas preferidas, ahora es el turno de la pareja preferida de todo el mundo: Lizzie Bennet y Fitzwilliam Darcy. ¡Ojalá les guste!_

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, si no a Jane Austen y a sus descendientes.  
><em>

**Capítulo 1**

La señora Bennet estaba muy emocionada esa mañana. Hacía pocos días habían llegado nuevos vecinos al vecindario, un bonito condominio a las afuera de la pequeña ciudad de Meryton, en el condado de Hertford, y estaba ansiosa de conocerlos. Ése sábado, en contra de su costumbre, se levantó muy temprano y empezó a recorrer la casa nerviosamente.

— ¡Niñas! ¿Alguna quiere acompañarme a darle la bienvenida a los Bingley? — gritó, asomándose por las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso, en el preciso momento en que su segunda hija, Lizzie, bajaba por ellas, aún con su pijama puesto, y el pelo desordenado.

— ¿Qué pasa mamá? — preguntó, extrañándose de ver a su madre levantada a las diez de la mañana, en sábado. Lizzie era una muchacha aguda e inteligente, y sin pelos en la lengua, por lo que sus comentarios irónicos solían dejar a sus interlocutores con la boca abierta. No era una chica bonita, en el sentido típico de la palabra, sus rasgos eran demasiado grandes para su cara, llevaba el pelo corto hasta los hombros, habitualmente desordenado y era muy menuda. Lo más llamativo de su apariencia eran sus ojos; grandes, oscuros y profundos.

—Voy a ir a ver a los Bingley, es de buena educación dar la bienvenida a los recién llegados. — Le contestó su madre, abrochándose el abrigo. Lizzie arrugó el ceño.

Así que era eso. Desde que había oído acerca de los nuevos vecinos, la señora Bennet no había dejado de insistir con que debían hacerles una visita de bienvenida. Lizzie se sonrió. Sus dos hermanas menores pasaron a su lado, completamente vestidas, lo que era muy raro en ellas los sábados por la mañana. Kitty y Lydia eran muy parecidas a su madre, mientras que Lizzie y Mary tenían más en común con su padre. Jane, por su parte, era la mezcla perfecta entre su padre y su madre.

—Nosotras vamos contigo, mamá. — dijeron, entre risitas idiotas, tomando del brazo a su madre y arrastrándola hasta la puerta.

Lizzie rodó los ojos y se dirigió a la cocina. Hill, la cocinera, le sirvió su desayuno. Café con leche y tostadas con mantequilla, como siempre. Hill llevaba con la familia desde el nacimiento de Lizzie, quien era evidentemente la preferida de la maternal señora. Mientras Lizzie tragaba sus tostadas, Hill cocinaba el almuerzo para ese mediodía.

— ¿Por qué no acompañaste a tu madre? — preguntó, mientras deslizaba dos tostadas más en el plato de la chica, ella siempre insistía en que Lizzie estaba demasiado flaca.

—No me interesa mucho conocer a los nuevos vecinos, no creo que sean muy interesantes. Además es seguro que si tienen hijos de nuestra edad, los conoceremos el lunes en el colegio, o en la fiesta de hoy en la noche. — contestó la chica, tomando el último sorbo de su café y devorando el último par de tostadas en un par de mordiscos. — No hay por qué apurar las cosas. — Agregó, tomando su taza y su plato y metiéndolos en la máquina lavaplatos. Besó a Hill en la mejilla y subió de nuevo, esperando que el baño estuviera desocupado.

Para su suerte, se encontró con Jane, su hermana mayor, saliendo de él, envuelta en una toalla. Era la hermana preferida de Lizzie, alegre y cariñosa con su familia y amigos cercanos, aunque un poco tímida frente a los desconocidos. A sus dieciocho años estaba a punto de terminar sus estudios en la escuela local e irse a estudiar administración a alguna universidad.

—Te dejo el baño Lizzie. Siéntete libre, Mary se levantó a su hora habitual y no sé por qué Kitty y Lydia se levantaron temprano. — dijo con una sonrisa, entrando a su pieza. Lizzie entró al baño y prendió la ducha, como era la última en ducharse el agua caliente prácticamente se había acabado, por lo que tuvo que ducharse a toda velocidad. Cinco minutos después salía del baño, tiritando, envuelta en una toalla, y secándose el pelo con una toalla pequeña.

Entró a su pieza y se sentó sobre la cama desecha. Su pieza era pequeña y sencilla, su cama, un escritorio, sobre el que reposaba su laptop, que había ganado por ser la mejor alumna de su clase el año anterior, una repisa llena de libros (en completo desorden) y su guitarra eléctrica apoyada en su soporte en una esquina, eran las únicas cosas que se podían ver, su ropa estaba metida de cualquier forma en el clóset empotrado en la pared y en las paredes se veían fotos de ella con sus hermanas y pósters de sus bandas preferidas. Su madre insistía día a día en decirle que ordenara el omnipresente caos de su pieza, pero eso era inútil, la pieza de Lizzie insistía en mantenerse desordenada. Lizzie se vistió en dos segundos e hizo su cama. Dio una mirada a su alrededor y maldijo entre dientes frente a la repisa de libros, imposiblemente desordenada, decidió que no valía la pena intentar ordenarlos, sacó uno de ellos y salió de su pieza. Bajó al living, porque ahí había mejor luz para leer que en su pieza. Ahí estaba Mary, ensayando piano, como hacía todos los sábados en la mañana.

— ¿No quisiste acompañar a mamá? — preguntó Lizzie, cuando su hermana notó su aparición en el living y dejó de tocar por un momento.

—No, sabes que conocer gente nueva nunca ha sido uno de mis intereses. No me siento cómoda con el tipo de superficialidades presentes usualmente en esos tipos de relación. Además prefiero aprovechar mi tiempo de mejor forma, mejorando mis conocimientos y habilidades naturales. — le contestó Mary, volviendo su vista al piano y empezando de nuevo a tocar las repetitivas escalas.

Lizzie rodó los ojos y se sentó en una de las grandes sillas junto a la ventana, abriendo el libro. Era su lugar preferido, y siempre se sentaba con las piernas encogidas bajo su cuerpo. Mary siempre hablaba así, presuntuosamente. Siempre actuaba como si fuera mejor que el resto, y todos los demás fueran idiotas, frente a su brillante inteligencia. Solía ir vestida de negro o colores oscuros, con ropa muy sencilla y el pelo negro y liso muy bien peinado en un moño en la nuca. Lizzie la consideraba tan vanidosa como a Lydia, que siempre estaba preocupada de su aspecto, y se volvía loca si llegaba a aparecerle un grano, sólo que Mary quería que la admiraran por su "inteligencia", o más bien, por su capacidad de memorizar libros completos. Mary volvió a sus escalas. Un rato más tarde la estruendosa voz de la señora Bennet irrumpió en la sala, seguida de las risitas de sus hijas menores.

— ¡Qué lástima que no hayamos podido ir a ver a los Bingley! — suspiró, lanzándose en el sofá frente a la chimenea. Jane entró al living y se sentó junto a ella.

—Hola mamá. — sonrió, con su amabilidad habitual. —¿No estaban los Bingley?

—No, por desgracia, habían salido a matricular a sus hijos en el colegio. Pero no es tan grave, el señor Lucas me dijo que confirmaron su asistencia a la fiesta esta noche. Va a ser tan emocionante… una familia tan interesante, no se imaginan el auto que tenían estacionado fuera de la casa… — La señora Bennet le hizo un gesto a Kitty, que fue a buscar un vaso de agua a la cocina, mientras su madre se acomodaba en el sofá.

—Claro, si tienen un auto caro, deben ser buenas personas. — la interrumpió Lizzie, levantando la vista de su libro. — Las personas estúpidas, aburridas o egoístas, nunca tienen autos caros o casas lujosas, esas cosas son exclusivas de las buenas personas…

— ¡Lizzie! — La interrumpió Jane, con un tono serio. Una cosa era ser sarcástica, y otra muy diferente era ser sarcástica con su madre. A veces Lizzie no sabía cuáles eran los límites. Lizzie escuchó el reproche, pero lo ignoró, volviendo la vista a su libro. Jane suspiró. —Entonces mamá, ¿Cuántos hijos tienen los Bingley?

—Seis, pero sólo dos viven con ellos; Charles, que tiene tu edad y Caroline, que debe tener la edad de Lizzie. Empiezan el colegio el lunes. ¡Es tan terrible no haberlos visto! — Se quejó la señora Bennet, tomando el vaso que le tendía Kitty, que desapareció de nuevo en el pasillo.

—Sí, mamá. Ya lo dijiste. Una tragedia. — replicó Lizzie, con la cabeza en su libro, principalmente para evitar las miradas reprochadoras que le dirigía Jane. Sus hermanas menores entraron al living gritando emocionadamente. Mary suspiró y dejó sus escalas, bajando la tapa del piano con un gesto decidido que expresaba su desprecio por sus superficiales hermanas menores.

— ¡Irán a la fiesta! ¡Irán a la fiesta! — gritaban las dos chicas, bailando por todos lados. Lizzie tuvo la sensación de que ya se habían imaginado un escenario rosado donde bailaban toda la noche con el chico Bingley, que caía enamorado a sus pies. Sus hermanas podían ser tan idiotas si se esforzaban, o sin esforzarse. Las chicas se acercaron a Jane por detrás del sofá, una por cada lado.

—Jane, ¡préstame tu vestido morado! — rogó Lydia, poniéndose de rodillas tras el sofá. — ¡Te juro que hago todas tus tareas por un mes! ¡Dos! ¡Por favor!

— ¡No, Jane! ¡Préstamelo a mí! — exigía Kitty al mismo tiempo. —Te puedo prestar mis zapatos plateados, te van a quedar perfectos con el vestido azul que te queda tan bien…

Lizzie les lanzó una mirada divertida y cerró el libro, para concentrarse en la escena. Sus hermanas menores definitivamente eran tontas, o por lo menos lo aparentaban muy bien. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Mary les lanzaba una mirada de completa desaprobación y salía de la pieza, exasperada. Seguramente la cantidad de ruido en la pieza la desconcentraba, por que a esas alturas Jane intentaba con todas sus fuerzas hacerse oír, a lo que sus hermanas respondían hablando más fuerte. Tras un buen rato de discusiones y negociaciones lograron llegar a un acuerdo que satisfizo a todas las hermanas involucradas, aunque a esas alturas era prácticamente la hora de irse a la fiesta.


	2. Nuevos vecinos

**Capítulo 2**

Esa noche las Bennet subieron al auto de sus padres dispuestas a pasar una noche inolvidable, aunque ninguna era consciente de que esa noche cambiaría sus vidas para siempre. Se dirigieron a la casa de los Lucas entre risas, si había algo que caracterizaba a las hermanas era su alegría (bueno, quizás con la excepción de Mary).

Al llegar se encontraron con la casa llena de sus amigos. Los Bingley aún no habían llegado y la música salía por las ventanas.

— ¡Charlotte! — Gritó Lizzie al ver a su amiga. Charlotte Lucas la abrazó y fue arrastrada hacia un grupo de jóvenes por una risueña Lizzie.

Unas amigas de Jane arrastraron a la chica a la pista de baile, y las amigas de Lydia y Kitty hicieron lo mismo.

No habían pasado diez minutos desde su llegada cuando las Bennet ya estaban bailando en la pista de baile con sus amigas y amigos. Los señores Bennet se reunieron con los demás padres en una habitación aparte, para dejar que los jóvenes se divirtieran hasta la hora de la comida, que sería después de la llegada de los Bingley.

Las Bennet eran muy populares por su alegría y entusiasmo naturales, por lo que no pararon de bailar hasta que se apagó la música, con las consiguientes quejas de todos los jóvenes presentes, que fueron acalladas por la apertura de las puertas del salón que daba al lugar donde estaban los padres.

Cinco figuras desconocidas aparecieron en el dintel, precedidos por la figura bonachona del señor Lucas. Cuando pudieron distinguirlos notaron que eran dos adultos seguidos de tres jóvenes, dos chicos y una chica. Los dos adultos y dos de los hijos eran pelirrojos y pecosos, mientras que el otro tenía el pelo muy oscuro. Los adultos exhibían una sonrisa, que aunque no era cálida, al menos era sincera y su hija a su lado miraba a su alrededor con gesto altanero, en abierto contraste con el chico pelirrojo, que sonreía de oreja a oreja con una sonrisa honesta y amable. Por su parte el chico de pelo oscuro caminaba muy erguido, sin mirar a los lados y con una expresión inescrutable en la cara.

— ¿Cuál de los gallitos pintados es el tal Charles? — Lizzie le preguntó a su amiga Charlotte Lucas, en un susurro, mientras veían como el señor Lucas llevaba a los recién llegados hacia un sector menos ocupado, para presentarlos a los vecinos.

—El pelirrojo de la derecha. — contestó su amiga, sin demasiado interés. Un año mayor que Lizzie, era su mejor amiga, no muy guapa, por lo que era muy tímida y nerviosa, y le costaba un mundo expresarse frente a desconocidos o hablar en público, ya que se ponía a tartamudear incontroladamente, pero cuando estaba con Lizzie sacaba las mejores partes de su personalidad y demostraba lo inteligente que era.

— ¿Y el otro quién es? — preguntó Lizzie de nuevo, fijando su mirada en el chico de pelo oscuro.

—Fitzwilliam Darcy, un amigo de los Bingley, que está viviendo con ellos por un tiempo. Sus padres son embajadores en la India, preferían que terminara sus estudios aquí. Tiene tu edad, para más detalles.

—Pobre. — murmuró Lizzie, examinando atentamente al joven. — Se ve miserable.

—Miserable, puede ser, pero de pobre nada. Al parecer es dueño de la mitad de Derbyshire. — agregó Charlotte en un susurro.

— ¿La mitad miserable? — le respondió su amiga rápidamente. Charlotte no pudo reprimir una risa, al igual que Lizzie, justo cuando los Bingley y Darcy iban pasando frente a ellas. El último pareció escucharlas y les dirigió una mirada, que se cruzó con la de Lizzie, ella sonrió burlona y él apartó la vista, turbado. Ella pudo darse cuenta de que él tenía unos bonitos ojos azules, que contrastaban con su pelo negro, él notó la mirada escrutadora de unos ojos negros, y se sintió muy incómodo. No le gustaba la idea de que esos ojos volvieran a mirarlo tan fijamente como en ese momento. La señora Bennet apareció a las espaldas de Charlotte y Lizzie, arrastrando a Mary tras ella.

—Ven, Lizzie, vamos a presentarnos a los Bingley. — dijo, tomando a su hija del brazo. La muchacha la miró exasperada.

—Mamá…. — empezó a quejarse, pero su madre no la dejó terminar, si no que la arrastró, dejándola con su perorata peleando por salir de sus labios. Si algo podía decirse de la señora Bennet era que era muy determinada.

—Nada de peros, Elizabeth Anne Bennet. Es de buena educación presentarse a los nuevos vecinos y ser amable. Vas a ser una niña bien educada con los nuevos vecinos, porque tu padre y yo no hemos criado a una mocosa sin modales. — le contestó la mujer, sin dejarla decir nada más.

Arrastró a las tres muchachas por el salón tras ella, aunque no encontró por ningún lado a Lydia y a Kitty, que al parecer estaban bailando. Cuando llegaron frente a los señores Bingley la mujer los saludó amablemente. La señora Bingley les dirigió a todas una sonrisa radiante, era una mujer muy guapa y elegante, pero al mismo tiempo parecía ser muy amable, al igual que su hijo, que estaba junto a ella. Él sonreía tan abiertamente como ella, hasta que su mirada quedó clavada en Jane. El señor Bingley y su hija saludaron con una fría inclinación de la cabeza. Darcy parecía ausente de todo, con la mirada perdida en el vacío y sin perder un gramo de su buena presencia.

El señor Lucas, como anfitrión hizo las presentaciones.

—Señora Bennet, ellos son John y Daphne Bingley, sus hijos Caroline y Charles, y el joven señor Fitzwillliam Darcy. Señor y señora Bingley, ella es la señora Susan Bennet, y sus tres hijas mayores; Jane, Elizabeth y Mary…

—Tengo dos hijas más, pero están bailando. — Lo interrumpió la señora Bennet.

Los adultos se alejaron un par de pasos y dejaron a los jóvenes en paz. Charles miraba a Jane como si hubiera sido ciego durante toda su vida y de pronto conociera la luz y el color, Lizzie se fijó en como ella le devolvía una mirada igual de intensa, lo que le impidió a ella misma darse cuenta de que Darcy, que estaba un par de pasos atrás de su amigo la miraba fijamente a ella. Caroline ariscó el ceño frente a la actitud de su hermano, y pegó un respingo cuando éste salió de su estupor e invitó a Jane a bailar. Ambos desaparecieron entre la multitud, dejando a Caroline, Lizzie y Darcy juntos, sumergidos en un incómodo silencio. La señora Bingley llamó a su hija a su lado y Darcy y Lizzie se quedaron solos. Al darse cuenta de que el joven estaba a su lado, Lizzie se dirigió a él con una sonrisa.,

— ¿No bailas?

—No si puedo evitarlo. — fue la helada respuesta de Darcy. Lizzie lo miró fijamente, y él se alejó un paso, evidentemente incómodo y evitando su mirada. Decididamente la mirada de esa chica era una de esas cosas que no le gustaba experimentar muy seguido. Otro joven se acercó a ellos e invitó a Lizzie a bailar, ella asintió, dirigiéndole una última mirada a Darcy antes de desaparecer entre los bailarines. El joven la vio desaparecer envuelta en su vestido negro y suspiró aliviado. Algo le decía que la exposición prolongada a esa chica podía ser algo muy peligroso, demasiado peligroso.

Un rato más tarde Lizzie estaba sentada a un lado de la sala, cuando pasaron a su lado Bingley y Darcy. Los jóvenes se detuvieron un par de pasos junto a ella. Bingley le sonreía a su amigo, intentando animarlo.

—Vamos Darcy, fuera esa cara larga de una vez por todas. Anímate por favor. Nunca había visto tantas chicas lindas en mi vida.

—Bailabas con la única bonita, mejor vuelve con ella, conmigo pierdes el tiempo. — replicó secamente su amigo.

—Pero su hermana es muy simpática y muy linda. Le puedo pedir a Jane que te la presente, si quieres.

—Ya sé a cuál te refieres. Olvídalo. No es lo suficientemente linda para tentarme. Mejor vuelve con Jane. — contestó Darcy. Bingley le sonrió y desapareció buscando a Jane.

Lizzie le lanzó una mirada de profundo odio al joven. En pocos segundos hizo un completo perfil del muchacho, orgulloso, estúpido, arrogante. El típico idiota que se creía mejor que todos los que lo rodeaban, sólo porque venía de Londres y era dueño de medio condado miserable. "Maldito idiota", masculló entre dientes, indignada a su pesar por el hecho de que él no quisiera bailar con ella. Ya vería ese tal Darcy quién era Elizabeth Bennet, se prometió a sí misma.

Durante la comida Darcy se vio envuelto en una incómoda conversación con Bingley, la señora Bennet, Jane y la otra chica Bennet, la de los ojos oscuros. Cuando Charles vio a Jane sentarse en una mesa con su hermana y su madre, lo arrastró hasta ella y lo hizo sentarse entre él mismo y Lizzie. Darcy no pudo evitar notar que ella le lanzaba miradas envenenadas cada cierto rato, sin decir una palabra. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por ignorarla como pudo. Las miradas de esa chica eran cada una más incómoda que la otra. La señora Bennet estaba alabando a su hija mayor, al parecer se había dado cuenta de que Bingley la miraba mucho.

—Hace unos años un chico estaba tan enamorado de mi Jane, que le escribió unos versos maravill…— la mujer no alcanzó a terminar la oración por que su otra hija la interrumpió apresuradamente, dándole un violento codazo.

—Pero ahí quedó todo. — sonrió Lizzie, inocentemente. -–Me pregunto quién habrá descubierto el poder de la poesía para matar el amor.

—Creía que la poesía era el alimento del amor. — replicó Darcy.

—De un amor fuerte y verdadero, puede ser. — contestó ella, con una sonrisa. -–Pero, un amor a primera vista, una inclinación sin ningún tipo de sentido, basta sólo un soneto para ahogarlo.

— ¿Qué crees tú que haría crecer el amor? — preguntó Darcy, interesado a su pesar.

—Bailar. — contestó ella, sin vacilar. -–Aunque la pareja no sea tentadora. — agregó, clavando su mirada en Darcy, haciendo que él se removiera inquieto en su silla. Lizzie le dirigió una sonrisita, se levantó y desapareció de la vista del chico, que se quedó mirándola. ¿Habría escuchado lo que había dicho sobre ella?

Horas más tarde, mientras ambas hermanas se preparaban para irse a dormir, Jane le confesó a Lizzie que Charles era lo que siempre había esperado.

—Es perfecto, justo como tenía que ser. Amable, simpático, divertido… — dijo, soñadora. Una sonrisa adornaba su cara, haciéndola verse más bonita de lo normal.

—Guapo y suficientemente rico. — agregó Lizzie, con una sonrisa burlona. Su hermana la miró, como si no creyera lo que su hermana decía. Al ver la sonrisa de su hermana, Jane sonrió de nuevo y bajó la cabeza.

—Sabes que no creo que el amor deba guiarse por las apariencias.

—Lo sé, yo también lo creo. Sólo si estuviera completa e irrevocablemente enamorada pensaría en tener una relación seria con alguien… por eso voy a terminar sola. Pero Charles está bien, te permito que te guste. Te han gustado otros más tontos. Y su hermana… voy a evitar decir cualquier cosa sobre ella por el momento, porque no sería nada bueno. — Jane se rió y escondió la cabeza en su almohada. —No sé qué rayos tienes que a todo el mundo lo ves bueno, nadie es malo para ti.

—-No todos. Su amigo, Darcy, es la persona más desagradable que he visto en mi vida. Aún no puedo creerlo que dijo de ti.

— ¿Darcy? Por ahora me quedo con que es un idiota arrogante, pretencioso y orgulloso. No vale una segunda mirada- sonrió Lizzie y Jane se rió. — Le perdonaría su orgullo si no hubiera herido el mío. — agregó Lizzie, con un gesto de desprecio.

Al mismo tiempo, en Netherfield se desarrollaba una conversación similar entre dos jóvenes.

— Jane es perfecta, linda, inteligente, buena… no encuentro palabras para describirla. Ella es tan…— Darcy miró a su amigo con el ceño fruncido. Bingley tenía la manía de enamorarse muy seguido. Cada vez que conocía a una chica linda se volvía loco y juraba que ella era la mujer perfecta, hecha a medida para él.

—Sin embargo, acabas de usar varias. — ironizó, sin lograr borrar la sonrisa de la cara de Bingley. —No sé que le ves de especial, es una chica como cualquier otra. — agregó, mirando distraído por la ventana.

— ¿Su hermana también? — preguntó Bingley, un poco picado. Él se había dado cuenta de cómo miraba su amigo a la chica.

—Pasable, aunque tiene bonitos ojos. — dijo Darcy, sin mirarlo.


	3. Música

**Capítulo 3**

El lunes las Bennet se dirigieron al colegio caminando, como hacían todos los días que había buen tiempo. Lizzie iba varios pasos delante de sus hermanas, leyendo un resumen para su prueba de historia, Jane un par de pasos atrás de ella, iba en las nubes tarareando una canción alegre, Mary iba a su lado, concentrada en sus pensamientos y las dos menores iban atrás de ella, hablando animadamente de los pormenores de la fiesta del sábado.

Cuando Lizzie entró a la sala de historia, que era donde cada mañana la tutora de su curso los recibía y les daba los anuncios del día, se encontró con la desagradable sorpresa de que Darcy y Caroline iban a estar en su curso. Ahí estaban los dos sentados en un par de bancos en la primera fila, sin hablar entre ellos o con nadie más. Lizzie maldijo por lo bajo, se le había olvidado que el par de presuntuosos iban a ser sus compañeros. Pasó a su lado sin dirigirles una segunda mirada, pero ellos no parecieron notarlo, de hecho, no parecían notar a nadie más. Darcy estaba apoyado en el respaldo de su silla y parecía ensimismado en sus pensamientos, y Caroline lo miraba con admiración. Unas chicas que estaban al otro lado del pasillo miraban al chico con fascinación, y cuando él les dirigió una mirada lanzaron unas risitas estridentes que ocasionaron una mirada asesina de Lizzie, que intentaba leer en su puesto preferido junto a la ventana.

"_Lo siento, queridas, él es demasiado superior como para ustedes.",_ Pensó, arrugando el ceño.

Cuando volvió la mirada a su resumen, una voz la interrupió de nuevo.

—Hola Lizzie. — Phil King, uno de sus compañeros se sentó en el escritorio junto al de ella. —¿Tú tocas la guitarra y cantas, verdad?

—Sí. — respondió ella, sin saber a qué iba esa pregunta. — ¿Por qué?

—Va a haber un concurso de bandas, y quería saber si te interesaba unirte a mi banda.

—OK. ¿Y quién estaría en esa banda? — sonrió Lizzie, bajando el resumen. La idea sonaba muy interesante.

—Yo, Susan y John Lucas. Queremos empezar hoy mismo a ensayar, así que lleva alguna canción preparada para sugerir. Nos vamos a juntar en el recreo para discutir los asuntos menores.

—Perfecto. — sonrió Lizzie. —Nos vemos.

El chico atravesó el pasillo y se sentó en un escritorio al fondo de la sala. Lizzie volvió su mirada al frente, al ver a la profesora que acababa de entrar a la sala, ignorando una mirada sombría de Darcy. Otro chico se sentó junto a ella y le dirigió una enorme sonrisa. Zach Blint era uno de sus mejores amigos y se conocían desde la infancia.

—Buenos días, alumnos. — dijo la señorita Price, parada al frente de su curso. —Y como novedad, tengo que presentarles a Caroline Bingley y Fitzwilliam Darcy, que se integrarán a nuestro curso. Espero que les den una buena bienvenida, y sean buenos compañeros.

—Sí, como no. — susurró Lizzie. —Sería mil veces más fácil si ellos actuaran como si quisieran conocer a alguien. Se creen demasiado buenos para este colegio.

-¿No los estarás juzgando demasiado rápido?

—No creo. — contestó ella con una sonrisa.

El timbre sonó y la profesora les indicó que separaran los escritorios para dar inicio a la prueba, y le pidió a Darcy y Caroline que se sentaran al fondo. Eso permitió a Darcy poder observar atentamente a Lizzie, sin ser descubierto por esos ojos negros. Ella estaba muy concentrada en su prueba, y él observó divertido sus gestos, ante una pregunta fácil sonreía y la contestaba rápidamente y cuando no sabía una respuesta se tiraba el pelo suavemente con su lápiz. No mucho rato después de empezar la prueba la entregó, y se devolvió a su puesto, tamborileando con los dedos y mirando por la ventana. Cuando sonó el timbre que indicaba el término de la clase desapareció por la puerta como un rayo. Era un cálido día de primavera y la mayoría de los alumnos de la Jane Austen High estaban aprovechando el sol en el patio.

Lizzie estaba con los demás posibles miembros de la banda, poniéndose de acuerdo en los puntos que Phil consideraba básicos antes del primer ensayo. Punto número uno: estilo.

—Yo propondría un estilo muy libre, que nos permita mezclar muchas cosas. — sugirió Phil. —No repetir lo mismo una y otra vez, variar un poco.

—O sea, no tendremos un estilo definido. — se burló John Lucas, el hermano de Charlotte, que iba en el curso de Lizzie. —Me gusta.- agregó con una sonrisa — Encasillarnos en alguna categoría específica nos limitaría demasiado.

A los demás también les gustaba la idea de no tener que ajustarse siempre a un único estilo, por lo que la idea de Phil fue aceptada sin muchas discusiones. El siguiente punto, el nombre de la banda fue un poco más polémico.

—Yo propongo "Blood Rain"— dijo John Lucas, que era el baterista. —Y podemos vestirnos como vampiros asesinos, o zombies…— Susan, la melliza de Phil lo miró horrorizada.

—Olvídalo Lucas… Yo no me voy a disfrazar de monstruo horrible.

—¿Qué les parece "Roses and Carnation"? —- sugirió Phil, a lo que John respondió con un golpe en el hombro. -¿Cuál es el problema?

—Es un nombre de _chicas_… Y por ahora tenemos sólo dos chicas, que son minoría. — Lizzie lo golpeó a su vez. —¡Hey! ¿Por qué fue eso?

—Por idiota, además de no saber contar, somos la misma cantidad de hombres que de mujeres. Pero estoy de acuerdo contigo, es un nombre cursi.

—¿Qué les parece "Spotless Mind"? — dijo Susan, que tocaba el teclado. —Como esa película…

—Me gusta. — aprobó Lizzie. El hermano de Susan sonrió, aprobándolo. John intentó convencerlos de que su nombre era mucho mejor que el de Susan, pero eran tres contra uno, y terminó por ceder, aunque no dejó de insistir en agregarle algo de sangre al nombre.

Se pusieron de acuerdo en los últimos detalles y acordaron que se juntarían esa misma tarde en la casa de los King, que tenía una pieza insonorizada para ensayar. El timbre sonó justo cuando terminaron de decidir a qué hora se iban a juntar, y se dirigieron juntos a la sala de Literatura, riéndose de John, que no parecía estar dispuesto a rendirse tan fácil con el nombre.

La profesora de Literatura los hizo pasar y ellos se sentaron en los primeros asientos junto a la ventana, el resto del curso se habían sentado en sus lugares habituales y los nuevos estaban sentados justo al frente de la clase, de nuevo sin prestar atención a sus compañeros.

—Bien, ya que tenemos nuevos alumnos, cambiaremos algunas cosas por aquí. Señorita King, pase a la primera fila, con la señorita Bingley, y ustedes, señor Darcy, y señorita Bennet, vayan a esos puestos al fondo, quiero poner a los señores Jones y Lucas en el lugar donde está la señorita Bennet. Rápido por favor, no queremos perder más tiempo.

Lizzie abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y se le desencajó la mandíbula. ¿Cómo rayos podía tener tanta mala suerte? Sólo a ella le podía tocar sentarse al lado del gallito pintado que se había creído mucho para bailar con ella en la fiesta. Resignada a lo peor, se encaminó al puesto que le había señalado la profesora. Podía sentir como Darcy iba detrás suyo, sin pronunciar una sola palabra. Lizzie iba tan concentrada en maldecir a su desgracia, a la profesora y a Darcy, que no vio una mochila que estaba tirada en el suelo y tropezó con ella. No alcanzó a caerse por que se afirmó en la mesa más cercana, sintiendo como la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas. ¿Por qué demonio tenía que ser tan torpe? Se sentó en donde le habían dicho con las mejillas ardiendo.

Darcy la miró antes de sentarse junto a ella, se veía muy guapa con las mejillas rojas y esa mirada irritada. Apartó la mirada de la chica, avergonzándose de sus propios pensamientos, y la volvió al pizarrón, donde la profesora empezaba a escribir las características del movimiento Surrealista. Aunque bonita, la chica no pasaba de ser una chica, y para colmo de males, una chica socialmente inferior a él. Él era hijo de una de las familias más ricas y antiguas del país, y ella, de un simple dueño de un campo minúsculo, en un pueblo igualmente pequeño. No valía la pena perder el tiempo con ella. Volvió a fijar su atención en lo que decía la profesora, dejando de lado la delgada figura de la muchacha, que estaba absorta en sus apuntes.

Al terminar las clases del día, Lizzie fue a su casa a buscar su guitarra y se dirigió a la casa de los King. Era el lugar perfecto para ensayar, como ambos hermanos eran aficionados a la música, sus padres les habían acondicionado una sala de forma que pudieran hacer todo el ruido que quisieran sin molestar a nadie. La tarde se les pasó muy rápido, eligiendo entre todas las canciones que propusieron las que más les gustaban para el concurso de bandas.

—Las reglas dicen que debemos presentar dos canciones, pueden ser covers o canciones originales. En nuestro caso, como acabamos de empezar con esto, creo que deberíamos hacer unos covers. ¿Todos trajeron lo que les pedí?

— ¿Qué nos pediste? — preguntó John, desde atrás de la batería.

—Las canciones que querían proponer. No voy a perder el tiempo preguntándote a ti, porque me imagino que la respuesta es no. ¿Los demás?

Lizzie le entregó sus ideas a Phil que las juntó con las suyas y las de Susan sobre el teclado. Empezó a leerlas y a mostrárselas a sus compañeros, hasta que eligieron las dos canciones que querían presentar en el concurso. El resto del ensayo lo dedicaron a empezar con la primera canción, y a pesar de ser la primera vez que tocaban juntos no lo hicieron nada de mal, y unas horas después ya la habían logrado sacar. Cuando terminaron Lizzie fue la primera en irse, se despidió de sus amigos y salió de la casa, en dirección a la suya, bastante apurada. Cuando iba a medio camino sintió unas voces que se acercaban a ella por un camino a su izquierda, y ante su enorme sorpresa, los identificó como los Bingley y Darcy. No creía que a alguno de ellos le gustara caminar, a diferencia de ella y sus hermanas, ellos habían llegado al colegio en un auto último modelo. Pero ahí estaban, caminando igual que ella. Charlie se acercó a saludarla entusiastamente y empezó a caminar con ella, mientras sus acompañantes los seguían unos pasos atrás.

— ¿Cómo está tu hermana? —preguntó, con una sonrisa idiota en la cara. Lizzie se sonrió. ¡Se habían visto durante toda la mañana y él preguntaba por ella! Lizzie nunca había creído en el amor a primera vista, pero eso se parecía mucho.

—Bien… supongo. — replicó.

— ¿Así que tocas la guitarra?- preguntó él, apuntando a lo que la chica llevaba en la espalda.

—Sí. Acabamos de formar una banda, con unos amigos, para el concurso de bandas del colegio.

— ¿Un concurso de bandas? — preguntó Bingley, muy interesado. — ¿Cuándo?

—A finales de mes. — Respondió la joven. Bingley parecía de verdad muy interesado.

— ¿Escuchaste Darcy?- Gritó el joven por encima de su hombro. Darcy avanzó hacia ellos, seguido por Caroline, levantando una ceja. —Lizzie me acaba de decir que va a haber un concurso de bandas en el colegio. ¡Podríamos formar una nosotros! Yo en la batería, tú en el bajo, y seguramente encontraremos más de un par de guitarristas. ¡Tú podrías ser el cantante! No lo haces nada de mal. —Darcy no respondió nada a la perorata de su amigo, si no que parecía estar muy concentrado en la punta de sus zapatos.

—En Londres teníamos una banda. — Bingley le comentó a Lizzie, y en unos pocos minutos ambos estaban enfrascados en una conversación interesantísima acerca de distintos estilos musicales. El grupo preferido de Bingley era The Doors, mientras que el de Lizzie era The Beatles. El resto del camino lo recorrieron hablando de los respectivos grupos, y discutiendo cuál de ellos era el mejor. Bingley sabía mucho de música, y subió varios puntos en la estimación de Lizzie.

Por su parte Darcy estaba, muy a su pesar, interesado en la conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo unos pasos delante de él. La chica expresaba sus opiniones muy decididamente, y se llevó una grata sorpresa al descubrir que ella de verdad sabía de qué estaba hablando y se manejaba bastante bien en el tema. Tenía que reconocer, muy a su pesar, que estaba impresionado.

Los Bingley la acompañaron hasta la entrada del terreno de Longbourn, donde la muchacha se separó de ellos y se alejó por el camino interno hasta su casa.

Caroline Bingley no estaba para nada feliz. Su hermano la había arrastrado a un paseo inútil, le dolían los pies y estaba muy cansada. Para colmo de colmos Darcy no se había molestado en mirarla una sola vez en todo el dichoso paseo, si no que había estado demasiado ocupado en fijarse en esa provinciana sin respeto por su imagen personal. ¡Era cosa de verla! Llevaba blue jeans desgastados y rotos en los bajos y polerones oscuros, que no la favorecían en lo absoluto. Decidió divertirse a costa de su hermano y Darcy, y de paso atraer hacia sí misma la atención del último:

—Charles, no me extraña que te _agrade_ Jane, es una chica… eh… simpática… y linda. Pero su _hermana_. — Dijo, mirando de reojo a Darcy y poniendo mucho énfasis en la última palabra. —Es otra cosa, no parece preocuparse por su aspecto en lo más mínimo.

Bingley se apresuró en defender a Lizzie, que le caía bastante bien.

—Lizzie también es simpática, e inteligente. — murmuró.

—Yo no lo veo así. Ninguna mujer que pretenda serlo puede ser tan descuidada con su apariencia. Pero al parecer nuestro amigo Darcy opina de manera diferente. ¿O no? — Agregó, fijando la mirada en el joven. Él le devolvió una mirada interrogante. —¿No es así? Por lo menos, hoy me has dado la impresión de que te gusta.

—A mí no me gusta Elizabeth Bennet, aunque concuerdo con Charles en que es inteligente. — se defendió el chico.

— ¿Y cómo determinas su inteligencia? — preguntó Caroline, muy picada. Ella pretendía que Darcy se diera cuenta de lo ridículo de su actitud hacia esa provinciana, pero lo único que estaba logrando era que los dos idiotas se dedicaran a hablar bien de ella

—Se ve en sus ojos… — dijo Darcy rápidamente. Caroline se detuvo y lo miró con la mandíbula desencajada. Bingley también paró y lo miró divertido. Darcy se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y enrojeció ligeramente.

—Te gusta.- sentenció Bingley, burlonamente. —Qué sorpresa.

—No me gusta. Sólo dije que tiene ojos inteligentes.

—Te gusta.- repitió Bingley entre risas. Caroline no reía, si no que tenía los labios muy apretados y lo miraba con expresión inescrutable.

— ¡Ya les dije que no me gusta! — exclamó Darcy, varios decibeles más fuerte de lo que le hubiera gustado. —Y no me mires con esa cara de idiota, Bingley. Ya te dije que no es lo suficientemente linda para tentarme, por no mencionar su actitud de "soy más inteligente que todos", y Caroline tiene razón acerca de su aspecto. Además, claramente no está a la altura de Pemberley. — agregó, caminando a grandes zancada para alejarse de los dos hermanos. Bingley atrás de él reía con todas sus fuerzas, y Caroline aún no era capaz de volver a encajar su mandíbula.

* * *

><p><em>La banda preferida de Lizzie es The Beatles, porque fueron una banda innovadora y original, que dasafió todas la convenciones de su época. La de Bingley es The Doors, porque me gustó la idea de que fuera fan de alguien tan distinto de él como era Jim Morrison. En cuanto a la banda preferida de Darcy... es una sorpresa...<em>

_No les voy a pedir reviews a cambio de capítulos (chantaje barato ¬¬), pero si alguna vez quieren dejar uno, harían a una escritora muy feliz!_


	4. Peleas

**Capítulo 4**

Las semanas pasaron, y los Bingley se adaptaron a rápidamente a su nueva vida. Las visitas entre ellos y los Bennet, de quienes se habían hecho muy amigos, se hicieron frecuentes. Todo eso hacía que Jane y Charles tuvieran muchas ocasiones para estar juntos, para su suerte. Y para la desgracia de Lizzie y Darcy, también ellos dos. En principio Lizzie ignoraba a Darcy, y éste hacía lo mismo con la muchacha, pero muchas veces ambos se veían envueltos en discusiones estúpidas y sin sentido, para su disgusto y la diversión de todos los que los rodeaban.

—Claro, cómo no todos podemos nacer con una cuchara de plata en la mano. — Fue la respuesta sarcástica de Lizzie, frente a un comentario que Darcy hizo acerca de la moto de John Lucas.

—Lamentablemente, no. Y tenemos que soportar a gente como los Lucas… — Darcy no alcanzó a terminar la oración porque Lizzie lo interrumpió, alzando la voz.

— **¿¡Gente como los Lucas!** ¿A qué mierda te refieres con eso? — Le gritó. —Puede que no sean unos estúpidos aristócratas estirados que se creen mejor que todo el mundo, pero aún así, son mucho mejores que tú.

Lizzie salió de la habitación dando pasos de gigante. _"Estúpido y creído Darcy, como si él fuera mejor que John por haber nacido donde nació"_, bufó, tirándose en el pasto junto a un árbol.

Por su parte, Darcy se quedó pensando. _"¿Qué se cree esa ridícula para decirme que Lucas es mejor que yo? Claro que no lo es, no tiene ni el nombre, ni el dinero, ni la educación que recibí. No puede ser mejor que yo."_ Sin embargo el joven no movió un músculo, sabiendo perfectamente que sus amigos estaban observando cada una de sus reacciones.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de esas peleas ocasionales, la relación entre Lizzie y Darcy solía basarse en que ambos jóvenes se ignoraban mutuamente. A menos que Darcy atacara abiertamente a alguno de sus amigos, Lizzie hacía oídos sordos a lo que el joven decía. Y cuando ella hacía algún comentario que buscara (directa o indirectamente) ofender a Darcy, él hacía como que no se daba por aludido. Sobra decir que Jane y Bingley, particularmente, encontraban la situación muy divertida.

Una de esas tardes que solían pasar en la casa de los Bingley, todo parecía muy tranquilo. Los jóvenes se habían instalado en la sala de estudio de los Bingley y Darcy. Lizzie leía un libro sentada en un cojín con la espalda apoyada en la pared, la biblioteca de Netherfield era completísima, y los Bingley la habían invitado cordialmente a usarla todo lo que quisiera. Jane y Bingley estaban conversando en un sillón, muertos de la risa, Darcy escribía un e-mail en su laptop y Caroline se limitaba a dar vueltas por ahí como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Escribes muy rápido, Fitzwilliam. — Dijo luego de un rato, apoyando sus manos en los hombros de Darcy, que se estremeció ante su tacto. Caroline tenía una forma particularmente desagradable de llamarlo por su nombre completo.

—No, escribo bastante despacio. — Contestó él, con un tono claramente irritado. Caroline lo ignoró y siguió caminando alrededor de la mesa, mientras él intentaba ignorarla.

— ¡Recibes tantos mails al día! Y los contestas todos…. Si fuera yo, moriría de aburrimiento. Pero claro, tú has quedado a cargo de algunos negocios de tu familia. Es impresionante, si quieres mi opinión, no es normal que alguien de tu edad haga este tipo de cosas. — dijo, intentando atraer su atención.

—Qué bueno que soy yo el que tiene que hacerlo, mi padre me enseñó a manejar sus cosas durante años. No es gran cosa. — replicó secamente el chico.

—Por favor, dile a tu hermana que la extraño. ¿Está en Hills Towers todavía? Es un estupendo colegio, recuerdo cuando iba ahí, aunque claro, no me gusta estar lejos de mi familia… En todo caso, vi uno de los vestidos que diseñó durante el verano para una de mis primas, simplemente maravilloso.

— ¿Te importa si se lo escribo en otro momento? La verdad, estaba escribiendo sobre algo distinto, e importante. Pero le puedo decir todo eso en el próximo mail que le mande.

Caroline se quedó callada y adoptó una expresión confundida. Su mirada iba y venía de Darcy a Lizzie, mientras meditaba respecto a qué hacer. Bingley y Jane se habían acercado y se estaban involucrando en la conversación.

—Todas las chicas que conozco son talentosas, todas tocan instrumentos, diseñan su propia ropa, pintan o cualquier otra cosa. No he conocido una sola chica sin talentos… — empezó a decir Charles, pero Darcy lo interrumpió.

—Todo lo contrario, Bingley. La palabra "talentosa" se aplica con demasiada generosidad a las chicas. — Lo interrumpió su amigo.

—Claro. — lo apoyó Caroline. — Debe tener buenas notas, practicar deportes, bailar, hablar un segundo idioma y tocar al menos un instrumento, como mínimo para ser llamada "talentosa". Y debe haber algo en su forma de caminar, en su aire…Si no, sólo tendrá un leve barniz de educación, pero no será talentosa.

—No he conocido a ninguna chica con todas esas cualidades.- Se escuchó la voz de Lizzie. Había levantado su cabeza del libro que estaba leyendo. —Pareces difícil de complacer, y por lo demás, esa "mujer ideal", suena como un sueño insoportablemente machista.

—Soy difícil de complacer. — contestó él. —Además, me parece que cualquiera que quiera ser considerada "talentosa", debe mantener su mente activa, leyendo. — Señaló, mirando a Lizzie, quien cerró bruscamente su libro.

—Eso es un ideal imposible. — dijo agresivamente. — Además presupone ver a la mujer casi como un objeto decorativo, Darcy. Lo que tu describiste es un jarrón, o una estatua, no una mujer.

— ¿Eres de verdad tan severa con tu propio sexo?

—Soy realista. No existe una mujer así en todo el mundo. — contestó ella con una sonrisa, y volvió a reclinar su cabeza sobre el libro.

—Además, no es necesario para una mujer ser inteligente. — Dijo Caroline, abanicándose con la mano. Al oír eso, Lizzie bajó su libro y lo cerró bruscamente de nuevo.

—No sé si no necesitan ser inteligentes, pero de todas formas no es tan importante como para los hombres. Mal que mal, son ellos quienes tienen que mantener a sus familias. — Fue la respuesta de Darcy, que hizo sonreír a Caroline, al parecer había dado con un punto en común con Darcy.

Lizzie se paró del cojín donde estaba sentada, lentamente caminó hacia Darcy, que había dejado de escribir y estaba apagando su computador.

— ¿Y las mujeres no pueden aportar a la mantención de la familia? Qué estupidez más grande, Darcy. Las mujeres tienen las mismas capacidades intelectuales que los hombres, y claro que pueden ayudar a mantener a su familia. Pero seguramente, tú quieres una mujer florero, que se dedique a cuidar tu casa y sea el accesorio perfecto para las cenas en la compañía que heredaste de tu padre… — Le espetó Lizzie, agresivamente.

—Yo no he dicho que las mujeres no puedan mantener a su familia, si no que su lugar es en la casa, con los hijos. — Le contestó Darcy, muy serio.

— ¿El lugar de la mujer? ¿En qué siglo naciste? Esa idea de que las mujeres tienen un lugar y los hombres tienen otro, es una idiotez sin pies ni cabeza. Las mujeres, y los hombres, tienen todo el derecho del mundo de elegir por ellas mismas lo que quieren hacer. — Darcy intentó decir algo, pero no encontró argumentos para rebatir lo que decía ella. La mirada de Lizzie estaba clavada en los ojos de Darcy, que le sostenía la mirada, sin decir nada.

Caroline advirtió que la conversación se estaba desviando demasiado de su persona y se acercó a Lizzie, que había vuelto a leer apoyada en la pared.

—Lizzie, querida. Hace mal quedarse mucho rato en una misma posición, debería moverte un poco. Ven, demos un par de vueltas alrededor de la habitación. Te va a hacer bien hacer circular la sangre un poco. —Lizzie se levantó de mala gana, Caroline pasó su brazo por el suyo y la guió por la sala. — ¿No te parece bueno estirar los músculos un poco? Fitzwilliam, ¿Por qué no nos acompañas?

—No gracias. Sólo hay dos razones por las cuales ustedes querrían caminar así, y no pienso interferir con ninguna de ellas.

— ¿Qué opinas Lizzie? — Lizzie tenía el ceño fruncido, mirando a Darcy. Caroline apretó los labios al ver la mirada de reojo de Darcy clavada en Lizzie.

—Que lo mejor es ignorarlo. — respondió Lizzie, fastidiada.

— ¿Cuáles son esas razones? — preguntó Caroline, ignorando deliberadamente a Lizzie, que bufó, desesperada.

—Una, quieren hablar de asuntos secretos entre ustedes dos, en cuyo caso las molestaría, y en el segundo caso, saben que se ven mejor caminando, en ese caso, puedo verlas mejor desde aquí.

— ¡Eres un fresco! — dijo, falsamente escandalizada Caroline. — ¿Qué respondemos a eso Lizzie?

—Podemos molestarlo un poco. ¿Tienes defectos, Darcy? — Le preguntó directamente a él, soltándose del brazo de Caroline y parándose frente a él. — ¿Crees que el orgullo es un defecto o una virtud?

—No soy orgulloso. —dijo él lentamente. —Pero creo que me cuesta perdonar a los que me ofenden, una vez que alguien pierde mi amistad, la pierde para siempre.

—Maldición… Elegiste bien tu defecto, no puedo reírme de eso. Es demasiado razonable. Qué pena, siempre me ha gustado mucho reír. Las personas de las que uno no se puede reír son demasiado aburridas. — Contestó ella, sarcásticamente, mientras volvía al cojín donde había estado sentada y volvía a tomar su libro. Caroline se sentó en el sillón jugueteando con su pelo, Darcy volvió a la pantalla de su computador y Jane y Bingley a su conversación.

Mucho rato más tarde, cuando los señores Bennet decidieron que ya era hora de volver a casa, Charles y Darcy se ofrecieron a acompañar a Lizzie y Jane al auto. Siempre tenían esos gestos caballerosos, que impresionaban a Jane, y hacían reír a Lizzie. Bingley se apresuró y ayudó a Jane a subir al auto, mientras sus padres conversaban un poco más allá. Darcy hizo lo propio con Lizzie, dándole la mano para que subiera al auto. La muchacha se estremeció ante el contacto, era una especie de corriente eléctrica entre ambos. Darcy la soltó muy rápidamente, hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza y desapareció al interior de la casa. Lizzie lo vio desaparecer desde el interior del auto, extrañada. ¿Qué le habría pasado?

Mientras volvían a la casa, los señores Bennet se deshacían en halagos acerca de los Bingley. Éstos eran amables, generosos, simpáticos, y no eran en lo absoluto soberbios o arrogantes, o sea, una suma de bondades. Estaban felices de ser amigos de esa familia. Jane no hablaba, se limitaba a sonreír ausentemente y Lizzie tampoco tomaba parte en la conversación, si no que miraba por la ventana, dándole vueltas a la extraña conducta de Darcy y a sus estúpidos comentarios.

* * *

><p><em>Este capítulo está dedicado a todas las que me escribieron reviews yo me agregaron a favoritos. ¡Muchas gracias! No saben lo feliz que me hace recibir esos comentarios y saber que hay gente a la que le gusta lo que escribo. Y gracias también a las(os) que leen y se quedan calladas(os), ojalá que algún día se animen y me escriban algo._

_Voy a tratar de subir dos capítulos por semana, uno el martes y el otro el jueves (no debería ser muy difícil, tengo la historia prácticamente lista), a menos que alguna fuerza superior me lo impida (leáse pruebas, exámenes o trabajos de la Universidad), ¡espero que les guste mi historia y sigan leyendo!  
><em>


	5. Nuevo Estudiante

**Capítulo 5**

Un día en el que Lizzie volvía a su casa luego de un ensayo en casa de Zach, al otro lado del pueblo, empezó a llover. Una típica lluvia de verano, que en pocos segundo la dejó empapada. Agradeció a todos los cielos por haber comprado el estuche impermeable para su guitarra y siguió caminando bajo la lluvia. No había previsto que lloviera, por lo que no había salido con su chaqueta. Al llegar a su casa se encontró con que los Bingley habían ido de visita. Caroline la miró de arriba abajo, desaprobando todo su aspecto, por cómo se veía su cara. Jane saltó de su sillón y empezó a retarla, mientras Bingley se reía por lo bajo. Darcy se limitó a pararse educadamente cuando ella entró y no le dirigió una segunda mirada.

—Eh… hola… — saludó tímidamente Lizzie. De alguna forma extraña la presencia de los tres invitados en su casa y su terrible aspecto la intimidaban más de lo normal.

—Elizabeth Anne Bennet. — Exclamó Jane, empujándola por la espalda. — ¡Anda a cambiarte de ropa! ¡Inmediatamente! Estás empapada y te vas a resfriar.

Lizzie obedeció y desapareció por las escaleras. Jane se fue a la cocina a prepararle algo caliente para que recuperara el calor.

—Por favor, ¿Vieron todo el barro que tenían sus pantalones? Por lo menos unos seis centímetros… Casi medieval. ¿No te parece Darcy? ¿O acaso el ejercicio resalta tanto sus mejillas que no lo notaste?

—No, de hecho pensaba que el ejercicio le había dado un brillo encantador a sus lindos ojos. — respondió el chico, con una sonrisa sarcástica. Caroline lo miró, sin poder decir si el chico lo decía en serio o no, y como no pudo decidirse se echó hacia atrás con los labios fruncidos.

Jane volvió con una taza de té, que dejó sobre la mesa.

— ¿De qué hablaban? — Les preguntó, con una de sus típicas sonrisas encantadoras. Bingley y Darcy cruzaron una mirada y respondieron a la vez.

—De fútbol.

Lizzie bajó un rato después, con ropa seca, sacó un libro de la repisa y se tiró sobre un sillón sin decir una palabra. La tensión era palpable en la salita de los Bennet, hasta que Bingley, con su habitual buen humor, decidió romper el hielo.

—Lizzie, ¿cómo les ha ido en los ensayos?

Lizzie bajó el libro y empezó a conversar con él, Jane se unió rápidamente a la conversación pero ni Caroline ni Darcy se unieron a la conversación. Ambos miraban a los otros tres de reojo y volvían rápidamente la vista a sus propios zapatos.

Una mañana, pocas semanas después, Lizzie salió más tarde lo habitual y tuvo que correr con todas sus fuerzas hasta la escuela. Como iba absolutamente preocupada por no llegar tarde, chocó contra un chico, lo que hizo que ella cayera y todas sus cosas quedaran dispersadas por el suelo.

—Lo siento mucho. ¿Estás bien? — dijo el muchacho, agachándose para recoger los libros de Lizzie.

—Sí, gracias. Pero fue culpa mía. — Contestó ella. El chico se paró y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a pararse. Lizzie aceptó la mano que el chico le tendía y se paró. Al hacerlo un dolor punzante subió por su pierna. — ¡Ah!

— ¿Tu pie? ¿Estás segura de que está bien? — dijo él, la ayudó a incorporarse y la guió hasta un banco cercano. Tomó el pie de la chica y palpó buscando una fractura o esguince. — No tienes nada grave, sólo una torcedura. ¿Vas a la Jane Austen? — La chica asintió —Yo también, soy nuevo. Voy a tercer año. ¿Y tú?

—También.- sonrió ella. — ¿Cómo te llamas?

—George Wickham. Encantado, por cierto. ¿Y tú?

—Lizzie, Lizzie Bennet. — sonrió la muchacha, él la tomó por la cintura y le indicó que pasara uno de sus brazos por sus hombros. Recogió la mochila de la muchacha del suelo y se la colgó del hombro junto con la suya, y así caminaron a clases. Entraron a la sala aún juntos. Lizzie vio que Darcy los miraba entrar, y puso una cara inexplicable. Darcy no daba crédito a sus ojos. ¿Qué rayos hacía ese idiota en Meryton? George acompañó a Lizzie hasta su puesto, y su mirada se encontró con Darcy, que lo fulminaba con la mirada.

—Gracias, George. — dijo Lizzie, con una sonrisa, cuando él la dejó en su puesto.

—De nada. — sonrió él. Era muy guapo y su sonrisa era maravillosa. Lizzie no pudo evitar que tenía músculos bien definidos en los brazos, que indicaba que el joven era deportista. Wickham dirigió su mirada al compañero de banco de Lizzie. —Hola Darcy. — La sonrisa de Wickam se ensanchó en un gesto burlón.

—Wickham. — dijo fríamente el aludido. Wickham le dirigió una sonrisita burlona y se sentó en un banco en la parte de atrás de la sala. Darcy le dirigió una mirada helada mientras caminaba por el pasillo, lo que no pasó desapercibido para Lizzie, quien se preguntó de donde podrían conocerse esos dos.

Durante el recreo Lizzie acompañó a Wickham a conocer el resto del colegio, con la intención de averiguar el motivo del juego de miradas entre los chicos. Después de dar una vuelta por el colegio, ella lo arrastró hasta un banco afuera, que no quedaba lejos de la entrada de la sala. No se veía a Darcy por ningún lado.

— ¿De dónde conoces a Darcy? — preguntó, directamente como era su costumbre.

—Te diste cuenta… — Dijo el chico, al parecer algo incomodo. —Mira… esto…- balbuceó. —Es complicado. — dijo finalmente.

—No te preocupes, creo que puedo hacer el esfuerzo. — sonrió Lizzie.

—Bueno. Él y yo nos criamos juntos. Fuimos a la misma escuela y pasamos las vacaciones juntos, como si fuéramos hermanos. Mi padre era el administrador de la propiedad de los Darcy y el padre de Darcy confiaba en él ciegamente. A mí me trataba como a uno más de la familia, de hecho, me quería más a mí que a su propio hijo. Darcy nunca pudo soportarlo. Cuando mi padre murió, el señor Darcy insistió en que yo debía heredar su trabajo, y así lo hice, pero cuando se fueron a la India, Darcy me despidió sin más explicaciones y contrató a otra persona para que hiciera el trabajo, ignorando por completo las órdenes de su padre. Dijo que no habían sido órdenes explicitas, si no que eran recomendaciones. No había nada por escrito ante un notario que me sirviera para defenderme, así que no pude hacer nada. Mi madre decidió que lo mejor era irnos de ese lugar, y llevamos el último año cambiando continuamente de ciudad. — Los recuerdos de los que hablaba eran claramente dolorosos, se veía en la forma en la que apretaba los labios en las pausas. — Y en la primera en la que creo que podremos quedarnos… está el muy cretino. Pero no pienso irme, si él quiere evitarme, debe ser él quien se vaya. No yo.

Lizzie había escuchado toda la historia casi sin parpadear. Ella ya sabía que era un idiota, no creía que además fuera tan injusto y abusador. Estaba indignada con el idiota ese que la despreciaba, y quería ir a buscarlo y gritarle todo lo que pensaba de él. Quería gritarle y decirle que era un estúpido que abusaba de la gente con menos poder y que no tenía derecho a sentirse tan superior a todos.

— ¡Darcy es un cerdo! — exclamó indignada. — No puedo creer como te trató. Eso fue injusto, estúpido, y egoísta. Aunque no debería extrañarme. Es un imbécil orgulloso y arrogante. Se cree mejor que todos a su alrededor, y no vale la pena ni mirarlo.

— Es cierto que lo que me hizo fue injusto, pero yo no soy rencoroso. No puedo decir que lo haya perdonado, pero no lo odio.

—Yo sí. — contestó Lizzie, obstinada. —Ya dijo una vez que yo no era lo bastante bonita para bailar conmigo, y eso no se lo voy a perdonar jamás.

— Entonces, es un completo idiota. — sonrió Wickham, galantemente. Lizzie se sonrojó ligeramente. Por suerte para ella, la campana sonó. — Entremos, no quiero llegar atrasado en mi primer día. Crearse una reputación es demasiado fácil, lo difícil es hacer que la olviden. — Se levantaron y se dirigieron a la sala de clases, antes de entrar Wickham la agarró del brazo y la detuvo. — No le digas a nadie, y mucho menos a Darcy, nada de lo que te dije. No quiero conflictos ni nada por el estilo, ni hoy, ni ningún otro día. Por favor.

—De acuerdo. Aunque siendo sincera, no hablo mucho con Darcy. De hecho, no hablo nunca con él, si puedo evitarlo. — sonrió la chica, y entró a la sala, seguida por el muchacho. Darcy ya estaba ahí y le dirigió una mirada fija mientras ella se sentaba. Ella lo ignoró y se concentró en la clase.

No era una clase complicada, pero necesitó el doble de la energía normal para mantenerse concentrada, el concurso de bandas era ese viernes. Ya tocaban bastante bien, y las canciones era casi iguales a las originales. Había oído que Darcy y Bingley también habían formado una banda. ¿Se presentarían en el concurso? Nunca había tocado o cantado en público y, aunque no pensaba admitirlo ni por medio segundo, estaba muy nerviosa. No quería hacer el ridículo frente a todos, especialmente Darcy. No podía ridiculizarse frente a ese idiota.

Apartó la imagen del muy idiota de su mente y volvió a prestar atención a la clase. La profesora seguía hablando, y nadie parecía escucharla, Lizzie miró a su alrededor, efectivamente, nadie escuchaba a la profesora. Wickham miraba por la ventana, Darcy dibujaba en el borde de su cuaderno, Susan revisaba su celular y Phil escuchaba música en su iPod, con la cabeza enterrada entre sus brazos. La profesora no parecía darse cuenta de que sus alumnos no la escuchaban y seguían haciendo su clase. Lizzie suspiró y miró su cuaderno; estaba en blanco. Con una maldición mental volvió su atención a la clase y se dispuso a tomar apuntes.


	6. El Concurso de Bandas

_Los nombres de las canciones aparecen abajo._

**Capítulo 6**

Un reflector la cegó. Mierda, no había contado con eso. Conectó su guitarra al amplificador y se paró frente al resto de la banda. Le hizo un gesto al técnico para ver si el micrófono estaba prendido y éste le indicó que así era. Las reglas eran simples, cada banda presentaba dos canciones y el público votaba por su banda preferida en unas urnas ubicadas al fondo de la sala. Lizzie miró al resto de la banda y respiró hondo. Los instrumentos comenzaron a sonar, y Lizzie, a cantar. De todas las canciones que había cantado en las últimas semanas, "Barrowland Ballroom" había sido una de las que mejor les había resultado.

Darcy estaba hipnotizado por esa chica. Tenía una voz preciosa y tocaba bien la guitarra. Además, se veía segura y cómoda en el escenario. No iba vestida con muchas pretensiones (de hecho, con ninguna), una polera a rayas, demasiado grande para ella y unos pantalones anchos con bolsillos a los lados. Su estilo era similar al de los hombres de la banda, y radicalmente distinto al de la chica King, que usaba un vestido corto azul con calzas negras y unos tacos imposibles. Darcy se sonrió.

Los ojos de Lizzie pasearon por el público y su mirada se encontró con la de Darcy, que estaba en primera fila, acompañado de Bingley y Jane. Él la miraba a ella, atentamente y ¿sonriendo? Lizzie se extrañó, pero volvió a la canción. Ese imbécil no iba a distraerla.

And when the night turns to day and all the people go away it's not the same  
>Tell me who's to blame<br>And when the stars shine so bright on a cold December night  
>I wish that I was on the stage<p>

El coro volvió a empezar. La canción era muy buena, los músicos tocaban muy bien y Lizzie cantaba increíblemente. Darcy pensó que a pesar de la dificultad extra de ser los primeros en la competencia, lo estaban haciendo muy bien. Charles le dirigió una mirada divertida a su amigo, que tenía los ojos fijos en el escenario, pero los despegó al darse cuenta de que Bingley lo miraba, al borde de un ataque de risa. Darcy desvió la mirada y la paseó sobre el público que abarrotaba el gimnasio. Ahora las voces de Susan y Lizzie se turnaban.

Sólo faltaba el último coro, Lizzie se volvió hacia sus amigos y les dirigió una sonrisa traviesa.

Lizzie sonrió e hizo una reverencia con la cabeza. Dejó su guitarra a un lado y tomó el micrófono con una mano. La batería y el teclado marcaban el ritmo de la canción. Phil no tocaba durante esa canción así que se sentó en una esquina del escenario, con las piernas colgando y marcando el ritmo con las palmas en la madera. "Mariella" no tenía guitarras, sino que la melodía la llevaban el bajo, el teclado y la batería.

La canción era totalmente distinta a la anterior, mucho más lenta y tranquila. Sólo la batería y el teclado marcaban el ritmo, lentamente, mientras Lizzie caminaba hacia un lado del escenario. Al decir la última frase se sentó en el borde del escenario, junto a Phil. La música empezó a ir más rápido.

Se puso a cantar mirando a Phil. Esta canción la ponía más nerviosa que la primera, porque no habían podido practicarla tanto. La sonrisa de Phil le indicó que iba muy bien y se relajó. Lizzie se paró de nuevo y se dirigió al otro extremo del escenario.

Mientras la canción iba avanzando, Lizzie iba ganando confianza sobre el escenario. Darcy se sonrió, le gustaba la forma en la que Lizzie actuaba con sus compañeros, se movía a su alrededor juguetonamente.

Lizzie sonrió, sentía que lo estaba haciendo bien. Miró al público y, por segunda vez, se encontró con que Darcy la estaba mirando fijamente. A ella. Apartó la mirada y empezó con la última parte de la canción, la parte más difícil porque era muy rápida.

Lizzie cerró los ojos. Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar por parte del público. Phil se levantó y la abrazó.

—Ésta fue la presentación de "Spotless Mind", con Lizzie Bennet en la voz y guitarra, la bella Susan King en el teclado, John Lucas en la batería y Phil King en el bajo. Démosle un gran aplauso, por su excelente presentación.

Los chicos tomaron sus cosas y bajaron del escenario en medio de los aplausos, mientras el siguiente grupo subía con sus cosas y empezaban a prepararse para tocar. Jane y Mary se acercaron a su hermana y la abrazaron.

—No sabía que podías cantar así, Lizzie. — Sonrió Jane, sin soltarla.

—Felicitaciones Lizzie. — Fue el sencillo saludo de Mary.

—Gracias. — contestó Lizzie, abrazándolas a su vez.

La siguiente banda no era tan buena como "Spotless Mind", pero el público igual aplaudió con entusiasmo. El presentador volvió a aparecer en el escenario.

—Despidamos a "Blood Rain" con un caluroso aplauso. — Lizzie miró burlonamente a John, que le devolvió una sonrisa de disculpa. —Ahora recibamos con otro aplauso a "Freezing Elephants". Tenemos a Fitzwillam Darcy en el bajo y la voz principal, Charlie Bingley en la batería, Austin Thorton en la primera guitarra y Arthur Fairfax en la segunda. Un aplauso, por favor.

Jane arrastró a Lizzie hasta la primera fila, por lo que la chica quedó con una visión privilegiada de cierto personaje, que usaba chaqueta de cuero negra, una polera blanca y jeans muy gastados, al igual que todos sus compañeros.

"_Jane me las vas a pagar_", pensó, maldiciendo la chaqueta de cuero y los jeans gastados. No le gustaba reconocerlo, pero Darcy era muy atractivo. Arrugó el ceño, nunca reconocería en voz alta que pensaba que Fitzwilliam Darcy era atractivo.

Bingley tomó uno de los micrófonos de la batería y se lo acercó a la boca.

—Ehhh…Como ya dijo Paul, somos "Freezing Elephants" y ésta es muestra primera canción. — apartó el micrófono y empezaron a tocar. "Born to Be Wild", el himno de los rockeros por excelencia.

Darcy tenía una voz perfecta para la canción, y la chaqueta le quedaba demasiado bien, para el gusto de Lizzie. Las chicas a su alrededor no paraban de gritar y suspirar, completamente locas por el chico. Lizzie no quería parecerse al montón de idiotas que la rodeaban, no podía evitar mirarlo, aunque interiormente se estaba moliendo a patadas mentales por no poder quitar la vista de ese cretino. Darcy notó que ella lo miraba y le dirigió una mueca. Lizzie le devolvió una mirada sarcástica. "_Idiota_".

Lizzie murmuró algo en el oído de Jane y se perdió entre el público, maldiciendo interiormente a Darcy. Se apoyó en la pared del fondo del gimnasio.

—Hola Lizzie. — La voz de Wickham en su oído la hizo pegar un salto. — Lo hiciste muy bien. Me encantó la segunda canción.

—Gracias George. — sonrió ella, sonrojándose levemente. — ¿Qué te parecen ellos?

—Son buenos… creo. Sinceramente no sé mucho de música.

Darcy buscó con la mirada a Lizzie, unos segundos antes había estado ahí, junto al escenario. La encontró al fondo del gimnasio, junto a la pared, acompañada de ese Wickham. Ese tipo era un completo imbécil, intentando ocultar todo lo que se le venía la mente, siguió cantando, con la esperanza de captar la atención de la chica.

Lizzie miró al escenario. Ahí estaba Darcy, mirándola. "_¿Qué rayos está haciendo?_" pensó, un segundo después de estar segura de que él la miraba a ella. ¿Qué se creía ese idiota arrogante? George susurró algo en su oído, pero Lizzie no pudo entenderlo, estaba absoluta y completamente absorta en el joven del escenario. Sacudió la cabeza ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Estaba mirando fijamente y como obsesionada al tipo más orgulloso e idiota del universo. No podía seguir mirándolo así, era ridículo. Se despidió de George y salió del gimnasio, furiosa consigo misma. Maldiciendo a todo lo que la rodeaba se sentó en la baranda de la escalera que llevaba al patio. La puerta del gimnasio se abrió y Charlotte Lucas salió y se sentó junto a ella.

— ¿Estás bien? — Lizzie se volteó a mirarla.

—Sí, claro. Me sentía un poco mareada, el aire está un poco pesado adentro.

—Lo que tú digas. ¿Entremos?, hace frío aquí. — sonrió Charlotte, pasando su brazo por los hombros de su amiga. —A propósito, les salió perfecto. Apúrate, van a seguir. — Lizzie asintió sin ganas, lo último que quería en ese minuto era ver a Darcy cantando, de nuevo. Entraron justo cuando empezaban con la siguiente canción. Para contrastar con el rock clásico de la primera canción, habían elegido algo más moderno para su segundo tema. "I Bet That You Look Good on the Dance Floor", de Arctic Monkeys, una banda que Bingley y Darcy admiraban mucho.

Darcy paseó su mirada por el público, sus ojos se fijaron en la puerta, por la cual Lizzie estaba entrando, con una de sus amigas. Su mirada parecía evitar el escenario y se dirigió a un lugar alejado de él.

Lizzie no pudo evitar hacer una mueca entre sarcástica y sorprendida cuando entró. "I bet you look good on the dancefloor", era una de sus canciones preferidas. Haciendo un esfuerzo por no mirar al escenario, se ubicó al fondo del gimnasio, sentada en las escaleras junto con Charlotte, que miraba emocionada al escenario y no le estaba prestando mucha atención.

— ¡Anímate Lizzie! — le sonrió a su amiga, Lizzie le devolvió una sonrisa floja. — ¡Vamos! ¡No seas tonta! Será un idiota, pero canta bastante bien. — Lizzie se rió al oír eso.

—Ok, como tú quieras. — dijo, entre risas y se dispuso a escuchar a la banda. Ese imbécil no iba a arruinarle la noche.

Darcy miró en la dirección de Lizzie, su amiga le estaba diciendo algo al oído, y la expresión enojada de la chica había cambiado y se había dirigido al escenario. No estaba tan lejos como para notar que ella estaba moviendo los labios sin hablar, siguiendo la canción. Nunca había conocido a una chica que escuchara a Arctic Monkeys. Al parecer, la chica Bennet no era tan mala como parecía.

La canción terminó. Darcy pensó que para haber sido su primera presentación no había ido nada de mal, Lizzie lo miraba con admiración mal disimulada, el bajo en sus manos era dócil y hacía lo que él quería. Todo era como él quería. El público aplaudió ruidosamente, entre los aplausos se escuchaban gritos femeninos. Los miembros de la banda se sonrieron unos a otros.

El presentador los despidió y le recordó al público que debía votar por su banda preferida. Lizzie se sintió un poco desanimada, después de todo, la presentación de "Freezing Elephants" había sido una de las mejores de la noche. A la actuación de los chicos siguieron dos o tres bandas más, pero Lizzie no les prestó mucha atención. Cerca de la medianoche el presentador despidió a la última banda y anunció el cierre de las urnas. Un rato después volvió a subir al escenario.

— ¡Compañeros de la Jane Austen High! ¡Tenemos un ganador del primer concurso de bandas del colegio! La banda ganadora del concurso es… — Lizzie se mordió el labio inferior y cogió nerviosamente el brazo de Phil King. ¿Por qué se demoraba tanto en decir al ganador? El chico que estaba sobre el escenario parecía estar disfrutando con el nerviosismo que provocaba en los participantes. Esbozó una sonrisa burlona y tomó aire para anunciar a todo pulmón. — ¡"Spotless Mind"!

Lizzie soltó el brazo de Phil, pero no se movió de su lugar. El chico le sonrió y le hizo un gesto, indicándole que cerrara la boca, que estaba abierta de par en par. La chica recompuso su expresión y lo siguió hasta el escenario. Su cara delataba la sorpresa y la alegría que la embargaban, Lizzie no era de esas personas que esconden sus sentimientos. Hacía sólo un par de meses que estaban tocando juntos, y ya habían ganado algo. Phil y Susan la empujaron hacia el escenario, a donde ella subió como una estúpida. El presentador les entregó sus premios, unos mp3 de muy buena calidad. Lizzie sólo percibía algunas cosas, los brazos de Phil rodeándola, ella misma devolviéndole el abrazo, el abrazo de grupo con el resto de los chicos. Ella se escabulló por debajo de los brazos de sus amigos, quienes la volvieron a atrapar, entre risas.

— ¡Ganamos! ¡Ganamos! — gritaban, el público los aclamaba a gritos y ellos se emocionaban aún más. Todo era demasiado increíble para que pudieran procesarlo. Susan lloraba de emoción y Lizzie y los chicos se reían con ganas.

Mucho rato más tarde prendieron las luces del gimnasio, indicando el final del concurso, y que los asistentes debían irse a sus casas. Los Bingley y Darcy se acercaron a las Bennet para acompañarlas a su casa.

—Te felicito Lizzie. — dijo Charles, abrazando impulsivamente a la muchacha, que se quedó helada de la sorpresa. Se separó bruscamente del chico y quedó frente a frente con Darcy, quien le tendió la mano educadamente.

—Felicitaciones, lo hicieron muy bien.

Lizzie tomó la mano que el chico le tendía y se la estrechó firmemente por unos segundos.

—Gracias, Darcy, ustedes también lo hicieron muy bien.

Ambos separaron las manos bruscamente al mismo tiempo. Una corriente eléctrica los recorrió de pies a cabeza. Darcy se restregó la mano en el pantalón, mientras Lizzie la metía despreocupadamente en su bolsillo. El gesto del joven la irritó, ¿Acaso ella no era siquiera digna de tocar a ese estúpido creído? En su mente decidió, de nuevo, que ese idiota no valía la pena, porque era el idiota más idiota e imbécil que había conocido en su vida.

Durante el camino a su casa no se dignó a dirigirle la palabra a Darcy, quien iba al lado de ella, tan callado como ella misma. Unos pasos atrás de ellos iban Jane y Charles, caminando tan lentamente como era posible, abrazados y hablando en susurros.

Lizzie, al darse cuenta de que su hermana no pensaba apurarse, y que el paseíto daba para largo, empezó a caminar cada vez más rápido, deseosa de alejarse lo más posible de Darcy. Se adelantó todo lo que pudo y llegó a la casa bastante antes de que Jane llegara. Aprovechó esos momentos a solas en la puerta para poner en orden sus ideas, había demasiadas cosas dando vueltas por su mente esos últimos días, y la principal de esas cosas era Darcy, que a veces actuaba totalmente normal con ella, y otras la rehuía como a la peste. Suspiró profundamente y enterró la cabeza entre los brazos. _Mierda_.

La levantó unos segundos más tarde, cuando sintió pasos sobre el camino de grava que llevaba a la entrada de la casa. Antes de que Jane apareciera en su campo visual, Lizzie se levantó y abrió la puerta. Su padre estaba en su escritorio, esperando que su hija favorita llegara a contarle acerca del concurso. Lizzie se asomó al escritorio y al verlo entró para saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla, pero salió antes de que él pudiera preguntarle cualquier cosa. Subió por las escaleras rápidamente y entró en su pieza cerrando la puerta tras de sí con más brusquedad de la necesaria. Se puso el pijama rápidamente, sin preocuparle donde caía su ropa y se acostó. Apenas cerró los ojos la imagen del chico en su chaqueta de cuero apareció. Suspiró y se dio vuelta, al parecer su subconsciente estaba decidido a darle una noche agitadita, todo por culpa de ese intento de rockero bipolar y orgulloso.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, ¿qué les pareció el concurso? No, nunca pensé en salirme de lo predecible y no hacer que "Spotless Mind" ganara el concurso. Es importante que ganen, porque así Darcy empieza a ver a Lizzie con otros ojos (aunque hace rato que piensa que es linda, todavía no puede aceptar que ella haga las mismas cosas que él, e incluso mejor). Por lo demás, ¿les gustaron las canciones? Las de "Spotless Mind" son "Barrowland Ballroom" de Amy MacDonald y "Mariella", de Kate Nash. Por otro lado, las de "Freezing Elephants", son "Born to be Wild" de Steppenwolf (TEMAZO, como diría uno de mis amigos músicos. De hecho, uno de mis mejores recuerdos de mi época de colegio es ir a escuchar a la bada de mis mejores amigos en un bar, y esa fue la canción estrella) y "I Bet You Look Good on the Dancefloor" de los increíbles Arctic Monkeys (de nuevo, recuerdo de mis amigos tocándola en un festival del colegio).<em>

_Ojalá que les haya gustado. Espero subir el próximo capítulo el jueves, pero si por alguna razón no puedo hacerlo; actualizaré el viernes. ¡Palabra de honor!_


	7. Café

**Capítulo 7**

Darcy estaba de espaldas en su cama. La imagen insistente de una muchacha con polera tres tallas mayor de lo que debería y pantalón con bolsillos aparecía sin cesar en su cabeza. Se removió inquieto entre las sábanas, los ojos negros de la muchacha no lo iban a dejar dormir en toda la noche. A pesar de todo se sonrió para sus adentros, había algo en esa Bennet, no sabía qué, que lo tenía subyugado. Puso uno de sus brazos tras su cabeza, ella era increíble, y lo que más lo divertía de ella, era precisamente el hecho de que ella parecía no soportarlo, y lo trataba sin la consideración con la que normalmente lo trataba todo el mundo. Cerró los ojos de nuevo, la imagen de la chica volvió a aparecer en su mente. Mierda, pensó, parecía que su cerebro estaba dispuesto a molestarlo por un buen rato más, y todo por culpa de una mocosa mal genio y sarcástica. Respiró hondo y se incorporó en la cama, prendió la luz del velador y se puso a leer el primer libro que estuvo a su alcance. Cualquier cosa antes de tener la imagen de Lizzie revoloteando en su cabeza.

El lunes siguiente, en el colegio, los dos jóvenes se ignoraron como era habitual entre ellos. De todas formas, ninguno de los dos sentía muchas ganas de hablarle al otro. Lizzie fue felicitada por todo el colegio por la presentación de "Spotless Mind" en el concurso, y Darcy la observaba por el rabillo del ojo, envidiando desde el fondo de su mente a todos los que se acercaban a ellos, a los que la abrazaban y especialmente a al imbécil de Wickham, que no se separó ni un minuto de ella. Durante uno de los recreos, Caroline se acercó a él, poniéndole una mano en el hombro, coquetamente.

—Lamento mucho lo del concurso. Es obvio que deberían haber ganado ustedes. Cualquiera se daba cuenta de que lo hicieron mejor que esos, y estaban mucho mejor vestidos, claro. — Le dijo al oído, mientras se sentaba a su lado. —¿O los lindos ojos de Lizzie Bennet no te dejaron darte cuenta?

—No, la verdad es que lo noté. Pero me distrajo en seguida con su voz y su talento para la guitarra. — Le replicó Darcy sarcástico. Caroline decidió volver al ataque.

—Me imagino que pondrás las fotos de su familia en Pemberley, quedarán perfectas con los cuadros de tus antepasados. Y claro, no dejarás que le saquen fotos o la pinten, nadie podría copiar sus "maravillosos ojos". — La voz de Caroline destilaba veneno por todos lados, pero Darcy parecía inmune a él.

—Sí, se podrían copiar la forma de sus ojos y sus pestañas, pero me parece que sería mucho más difícil copiar su expresión. — Al oír la respuesta del joven, Caroline apretó los labios, a las claras, muy enojada.

—No sé qué le ves, es pequeñita, delgadita y no tiene nada especial… es igual a todas las chicas de por aquí, profundamente vulgar.

—Te olvidaste de su inteligencia y sus habilidades musicales. Aunque, en cualquier caso estás siendo demasiado injusta con ella. — Dijo el joven, parándose y dejando a Caroline sentada con la mandíbula desencajada. Caroline le dirigió una mirada envenenada a Lizzie, que hablaba con unas amigas al otro lado del patio, ignorando felizmente la conversación entre los dos jóvenes. Con un gesto de desprecio se levantó y se dirigió a su clase con la frente en alto.

Lizzie tuvo un día muy agitado, todo el mundo la felicitaba por la presentación del viernes anterior, insistiendo en lo bien que lo habían hecho y que no sospechaban que tuviera esas habilidades en el canto y en la guitarra, pero Lizzie lo sentía tan vacío, tan sin sentido. Odiaba eso en su vida, el que toda la gente fuera igual y amable todo el tiempo, era tan… aburrido. Con un poco de suerte no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que se olvidaran de todo y la dejaran en paz. Cuando a las cuatro sonó el timbre que indicaba la hora de volver a casa tomó sus cosas y salió lo más rápidamente que pudo. No veía la hora de llegar por fin a su casa y descansar un poco. Iba concentrada en el camino y no vio al joven que se acercaba a sus espaldas. Cuando sintió los pasos de alguien más junto a los suyos miró a su lado y se encontró con Darcy, mirándola seriamente.

—Darcy, ¿Qué quieres? — le dijo con un tono que no podía ser más hostil, casi retándolo a decirle lo que quería.

—Nada, sólo pensaba que podía ser… que era mejor ser agradable contigo y volver a casa acompañado.

— ¿Tú? ¿Agradable? No me hagas reír. — le contestó ella, sarcásticamente.

—No te burles de mí… — dijo él, con el semblante serio.

—No me burlo de ti, ya te dije una vez que nunca podría hacerlo, no tienes ningún defecto, o al menos, no quieres admitirlo.

—Yo sí tengo defectos, de hecho, te dije uno de ellos esa misma tarde; no perdono nuca las ofensas que me hacen. — se defendió el muchacho.

—Sí, pero es un defecto tan… razonable. — dijo la chica con una mueca.

—Lo dices como si fuera algo malo. — apuntó el joven.

—Lo es. — declaró la chica. —Las personas razonables son aburridas y es imposible reírse con ellas, o de ellas, y yo ya te dije que me gustaba reír.

—Las personas que se ríen de todo suelen ser algo tontas y terminan por reírse de todo y no tomar nada en serio. Se ríen incluso de lo que no se deben reír.

—Espero no ser así. — le sonrió la muchacha. —Yo sólo me río de las cosas ridículas, nunca de las cosas buenas de los demás. De todas formas, espero no conocer mucha gente seria y razonable en mi vida. — Darcy reprimió su réplica al oír la indirecta, obviamente dirigida hacia él. Lizzie observó el rostro del chico de reojo, hasta que pudo notar que había entendido la indirecta, entonces se adelantó un par de pasos. El joven la siguió. Lizzie rodó los ojos y suspiró, al parecer necesitaba algo más que indirectas para alejarlo, pero no estaba de humor para insultarlo directamente. Recordó la furia contenida en la cara del joven cuando vio por primera vez a Wickham en Meryton, y decidió molestarlo con eso, así además conseguiría sacarle algo de información.

— ¿De dónde conoces a Wickham? — le preguntó, no pensaba ser delicada en ese asunto. Una sonrisa traviesa se asomó en sus labios al ver la expresión incómoda y rígida del chico.

—No es asunto tuyo, pero te voy a decir que lo conozco desde niño, y me imagino que ya te habrás dado cuenta de que no tengo la mejor opinión de él.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó Lizzie, curiosa a su pesar. El tono del joven había llamado su atención.

— Eso me lo reservo. No es asunto tuyo ni tengo por qué decírtelo. — Le contestó Darcy, mirándola de reojo. Lizzie arrugó el ceño y siguió caminando en silencio, pero unos segundos más tarde una sonrisa traviesa afloró a sus labios.

— ¿Cómo te gusta el café? — la pregunta tomó a Darcy por sorpresa.

— ¡¿Qué? — la miró sorprendido.

—Lo que escuchaste Darcy, ¿Cómo te gusta el café? ¿O necesitas que te lo deletree?

—No… pero es una pregunta rara…

— ¿Qué? ¿No me digas que te da vergüenza? No seas ridículo y contesta de una vez.

—Ok… me gusta negro, con dos de azúcar.

Lizzie le dirigió una mirada divertida.

—Justo como me lo imaginaba. Aunque no lo creas, el cómo te tomas tu café dice mucho acerca de tu personalidad, bastante más de lo que te gustaría.

— ¿Sí? ¿Qué dice de la mía?

—Mucho, pero mejor me lo reservo. — Le sonrió Lizzie, burlona. Darcy se sintió tentado a insistir, pero decidió no hacerlo. Lizzie era de esas chicas de las que uno nunca sabía que esperar. Sin embargo, unos minutos de silencio después decidió arriesgarse con una pregunta a la muchacha.

— ¿Y a ti, cómo te gusta el café?

—No sé. Siempre lo tomo de manera distinta.

— ¿Por qué? — Darcy estaba muy intrigado.

—Me gusta probar cosas nuevas, hace la vida más interesante.

Darcy calló de nuevo. Ella lo desconcertaba, y lo tenía subyugado a su pesar. Por su sanidad mental lo mejor que podía hacer era alejarse de ella todo lo posible. Ella, por su parte, no dejaba de pensar en ese idiota que tenía la manía de aparecer en cualquier lugar donde estuviera. Un imbécil que tocaba el bajo maravillosamente bien, y tenía una vox maravillosa, pero no por eso dejaba de ser un cretino orgulloso. Suspiró aliviada cuando divisó su casa y tuvo una excusa para alejarse de Darcy. Darcy también respiró tranquilo cuando la vio alejarse por el camino de su casa. No era bueno para su salid mental hablar con ella, pero tenía unos ojos preciosos.

Lizzie entró a su casa, saludó a su madre, que estaba viendo una telenovela en la salita de estar y subió a su dormitorio, donde despejó su escritorio de un manotazo, barriendo con muchas de las cosas que tenía encima, sin ningún cuidado. Su celular sonó, sobresaltándola, antes de que pudiera sentarse y abrir el cuaderno. Maldijo entre dientes antes de contestar, aunque su mueca se transformó en una sonrisa cuando vio quien la llamaba. Wickham necesitaba que ella le explicara química al día siguiente antes de la prueba. Ella aceptó y colgó, diciéndole al chico que debía estudiar. Lanzó el teléfono sobre su cama y empezó a estudiar para la prueba de literatura que tenía al día siguiente, además de la de química. Se puso los audífonos, la música la ayudaba a concentrarse cuando estudiaba. Cuando levantó la cabeza del libro, se dio cuenta de que llevaba la mayor parte de la tarde estudiando para literatura y se había olvidado por completo de química. Para colmo de colmos, ya era prácticamente la hora de comer. Empujó la silla hacia atrás, resoplando fastidiada. Su madre la llamó por la escalera para que bajara a comer. Lizzie suspiró, tendría que estudiar después de comer. Apagó la luz del escritorio y bajó al comedor, desde la escalera ya se escuchaban las voces emocionadas de sus hermanas, suspiró resignada y entró al comedor. Su padre aún no estaba ahí, por lo que no habían empezada comer todavía.

La señora Bennet miró reprobadoramente a su segunda hija, que le devolvió una mirada culpable.

— Lizzie, te he dicho un millón de veces, por lo menos, que no llegues atrasada a las comidas. Sabes que en esta familia se come a las siete y media.

—Pero mamá, papá aún no llega, y además no estoy tan atrasada… — empezó a defenderse, pero su madre la interrumpió haciendo que las dos menores empezaran a reírse por lo bajo.

—Lizzie, no des más excusas y siéntate de una vez por todas.

—Sí, mamá.

La voz del señor Bennet diciéndole algo a la señora Hill, se escuchó por el pasillo y unos segundos después la amable cara del dueño de casa apareció en el dintel de la puerta. Lizzie le sonrió y se sentó en su puesto habitual entre Lydia y Kitty. La comida transcurrió como era habitual en la familia Bennet, los comentarios sobre ropa y chicos de Lydia y Kitty, las citas moralistas de Mary, las sonrisas ausentes de Jane, los parloteos sin sentido de la madre de las chicas y los comentarios sarcásticos de Lizzie. El señor Bennet se limitaba a mirar a sus hijas y a sonreír burlonamente. No solía hablar durante las comidas, porque creía que sus hijas hablaban lo suficiente por ellas mismas. Aprovechando una pausa en el discurso de su mujer, dirigido principalmente a Lizzie por su despreocupación en el vestir, tosió para llamar la atención de su familia. Las mujeres que lo rodeaban se voltearon hacia él, ligeramente sorprendidas por ese arrebato tan inusual de su padre, éste les devolvió una sonrisa y les dijo:

—Mi amor, niñas… les tengo una noticia. — Las chicas lo miraron con los ojos bien abiertos. — ¿Se acuerdan de mis amigos los Collins? — Sus hijas negaron con la cabeza y su mujer le prestó más atención. — Bueno, ustedes no podrían acordarse, eran muy pequeñas la última vez que los vimos, creo que Lydia todavía no nacía.- Su mujer tosió para hacerlo volver a la historia. — El punto en este caso es que los Collins nos visitarán como por un mes. Llegan la próxima semana, con su hijo, William, que si mal no me equivoco, debe tener la edad de Jane.

Apenas terminó de hablar sus hijas lo miraron, sin creer lo que acababan de escuchar. La señora Bennet acarició la manga de su marido.

— ¿No crees que un mes es demasiado tiempo?

— Sí, pero vienen llegando de Estados Unidos, donde llevan como quince años, por el trabajo de Fred. Me avisó hace algunos días que había conseguido un nuevo trabajo en Hunsford, y que necesitaba un lugar donde quedarse hasta que todo estuviera listo para que se instalen allá. Yo contesté, invitándolos a quedarse con nosotros, sabía que ibas a estar de acuerdo, querida…

— ¿Es guapo? — preguntó Lydia, interrumpiendo a su padre.

— ¿Quién? — preguntó su padre, sin saber de que hablaba su hija menor.

—William Collins, papá. ¿Quién más?

—No tengo ni la más mínima idea. Tenía como tres años la última vez que lo vi. Pero pronto podrás descubrirlo por ti misma. Aunque preferiría que no te preocuparas tanto acerca de si es o no guapo, a veces pienso que tengo a las dos hijas más tontas de la ciudad.

Lydia y Kitty miraron a su padre con el ceño fruncido. Lizzie se río disimuladamente atrás de su servilleta, junto con Jane y Mary esbozó una sonrisita de superioridad.

— ¡Steven! — exclamó la señora Bennet, escandalizada por el comentario de su marido. — No digas eso, si yo tuviera que despreciar a las hijas de alguien no sería a las mías.

— Sí actúan como tontas no pueden esperar que los demás piensen lo contrario. Si quieren que piense que no son tontas, podrían actuar de vez en cuando como si fueran inteligentes.

Kitty abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada, en cambió Lydia se reclinó indolentemente en su silla, como si no le hubiera importado. Lizzie rodó los ojos y optó por desentenderse del tema, Lydia siempre había sido una tonta y no tenía esperanzas de que fuera a cambiar de un día para otro. La comida terminó con toda la familia sumida en sus propios pensamientos, excepto Lydia y la señora Bennet, que siguieron conversando y a quienes no parecía importarle que el resto de la familia no estuviera prestándoles atención.

* * *

><p><em>Lo del café lo saqué de un musical del "Off-Broadway", "I Love You Because", que está ligeramente basado en Orgullo y Prejuicio. La parte del café es una de las que más me gustan porque muestra lo serio y "cuadrado" (puede ser un chilenismo, se usa para describir a alguien que tiene una rutina fija o se apega mucho a las normas) que es Darcy, y lo relajada y original que es Lizzie. Y todo eso, a través de como toman su café.<em>

_Espero poder subir el siguiente capítulo el martes, hasta entonces: ¡Gracias por leer!_


	8. Una Visita Desagradable

**Capítulo 8**

Tres días después llegaron los Collins. Ellos eran una pareja de aspecto pomposo y ridículo, y su hijo se les parecía mucho, el paso por los mejores colegios de Estados Unidos no le había dado más que un leve barniz de educación y sus modales y forma de hablar hicieron que las Bennet se rieran disimuladamente apenas se presentó. A Lizzie le desagradó desde el instante en que cruzó el umbral. El joven entró a la casa siguiendo a sus padres y saludó a los señores Bennet muy ceremoniosamente.

—Señor y señora Bennet, me uno a mis padres en el gusto de visitarlos, me honra enormemente que hayan abierto las puertas de vuestro hogar para admitirnos en él. — Vio a las jóvenes que estaban junto a su madre. —Y a ustedes, señoritas Bennter, les puedo asegurar son las jóvenes más bellas que he visto en mi vida, me atrevería a decir, incluso, que son la viva imagen de su madre cuando era joven, aunque debo reconocer que sigue igual que en esos tiempos. — La señora Bennet se sonrojó y soltó una risita infantil, mientras las menores se rieron descaradamente en la cara de Collins.

Lizzie enarcó una ceja, intentando contener la risa, avergonzada de la conducta de sus hermanas, aunque no podía negar que la actitud de joven llamaba a la risa, por su pomposidad. Collins las miró, un tanto desconcertado, él esperaba impresionar a las guapas señoritas Bennet con su inteligencia y elevado vocabulario, pero lo único que había conseguido era que se rieran de él.

Luego de disfrutar un rico aperitivo, la señora Bennet los invitó a pasar a la mesa, donde los esperaba un delicioso roast beef con salsa de hierbas y acompañamiento de papas al horno con eneldo. Se sirvieron y se sentaron para comer. Tras un par de bocados el joven Collins no pudo contener un nuevo comentario, esta vez, acerca de la comida.

—Estas papas están deliciosas, señora Bennet. ¿A cuál de sus maravillosas hijas debo felicitar por este delicioso tubérculo?

Lizzie no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco, ¿cómo se las arreglaba ese tipo para ser tan desagradable? Cada vez que había abierto la boca, había hecho algún comentario estúpido y pomposo. Y no parecía tener sentido del humor… Definitivamente era una de las personas que Lizzie no podía soportar.

La señora Bennet lo miró, ciertamente indignada. Uno de sus mayores orgullos era poder mantener su casa con todas las comodidades existentes, y se sentía extremadamente ofendida cuando alguien osaba poner en duda que tuviera la posibilidad de tener las mismas comodidades que la gente rica.

—William, en esta casa somos perfectamente capaces de tener un cocinero. Mis hijas no tienen por qué cocinar.

—Ni sabemos hacerlo. — susurró Lizzie a Jane, que reprimió una risita, que llamó la atención de Collins al otro lado de la mesa. Jane volvió a sentarse erguida y le dirigió una sonrisa al joven, él le devolvió una mueca, que parecía intentar ser una sonrisa, y volvió su atención a su plato.

—William, ¿Qué diferencias notas entre los sistemas escolares de Estados Unidos e Inglaterra? — Le preguntó el señor Bennet. Collins empezó a explicarle las diferencias, mientras que las hijas de sus anfitriones se desconectaron de la conversación, perdiéndose en sus respectivos pensamientos.

Después de la comida, volvieron al comedor, donde la señora Bennet empezó a servir café a sus amigos. El joven Collins, recuperado de la reacción de sus anfitrionas ante sus comentarios anteriores, se arriesgó a decir otra cosa.

—Señora Bennet, permítame decirle que tiene unas hijas verdaderamente encantadoras, además de guapas, son muy inteligentes y amables. Nunca había conocido chicas tan elegantes y bien vestidas…— Lizzie bufó exasperada, y lo interrumpió, aburrida de los comentarios idiotas del joven.

—Qué amable cumplido…— el tono sarcástico de la joven no pasó desapercibido para su madre, que empezó a prestar oído a la conversación de su hija con el joven Collins.

—Es un cumplido delicado, como sé que les gusta recibir a las chicas. — Contestó él, sin acusar recibo de la impertinencia de la chica. Lizzie sonrió con malicia.

—Y esos… cumplidos… ¿Son improvisados o los has pensado desde antes? — siguió la joven, sin cambiar en lo más mínimo el tono sarcástico.

—Normalmente los improviso, pero en mis ratos libres suelo entretenerme inventando nuevos, para luego decirlos con un aire espontaneo y…

—Créeme, nadie se daría cuenta de que son ensayados. — sonrió Lizzie, mordazmente. Jane, que estaba junto a ella, disimuló una carcajada en un ataque de tos.

— ¡Lizzie! ¡Ven aquí un segundo! — La llamó su madre, indignada por la insolencia de su hija hacia un invitado. — No seas tan mal aprendida, me consta que te hemos educado mejor que eso. — susurró en el oído de su hija.

—Como tú digas mamá… — asintió la chica, con una mueca. —De todas formas, tengo que ir a dormir. Buenas noches. — dijo en voz alta, como en general y subió a su dormitorio. Un rato más tarde la siguieron sus hermanas, que estaban cansadas. Un rato más tarde se escucharon los pasos de William dirigiéndose a su pieza al fondo del pasillo. En el living quedaban los señores Bennet, acompañados por los señores Collins. La señora Collins se acercó a su amiga.

— ¿Te imaginas querida si una de tus hijas saliera con mi William? — La señora Collins tenía una sonrisa estúpida en la cara. La señora Bennet se acercó más a ella, para poder discutir en privado.

—Sería increíble. ¿Tienes a alguna en mente? — William Collins era un muchacho como los que le gustaban; elegantes, inteligentes y bien educados. A diferencia de sus hijas, ella había pasado por alto los modales ridículos y pomposos del joven.

—A la mayor, Jane… es una chica perfecta.

—Agnes, querida, Jane ya tiene novio… bueno, casi. Pero Lizzie es tan buena opción como ella. Es casi tan guapa como Jane y es muy inteligente. — Claramente, la señora Bennet había pasado por alto la actitud de Lizzie hacia el joven Collins.

—Bueno, Lizzie será. Nos divertiremos mucho juntándolos, como cuando estábamos en el colegio y le conseguíamos novios a todas nuestras amigas…— se rió la señora Collins. La señora Bennet asintió y cogió otra galleta de la bandeja.

Darcy estaba en el balcón de la terraza de Netherfields, pensando. Cuando necesitaba pensar solía buscar un lugar tranquilo y solitario. No le acomodaba el ruido que le ofrecía el mundo. En esos momentos la imagen que aparecía en su mente era la de Lizzie. Últimamente no podía evitarlo, ella parecía aparecerse en su mente cada vez que él bajaba la guardia. Y lo peor, era que él tenía muy claro que ella estaba prohibida para él. "Mierda", suspiró, y se apoyó con los codos en la baranda del balcón, mirando al infinito. No era buena idea seguir pensando en ella, si tenía algo de autorrespeto o de respeto por su familia, debía eliminarla por completo de sus pensamientos. Sí, era guapa, e inteligente, pero no podía ser. Las condiciones de sus familias no lo permitían, y si no se equivocaba, ella parecía odiarlo. Y en cambio, siempre estaba con ese idiota de Wickham. Apretó los labios y empuñó las manos, como lo hacía siempre que pensaba en él. Ese idiota era una de las miles de razones que hacían que Lizzie fuera una tentación prohibida para él mismo. Relajó la mandíbula y soltó las manos, Wickham no valía la pena, el muy desgraciado. Pero, maldito sea, tenía una suerte jodidamente buena. Lo maldijo de nuevo para sus adentros, ojalá pudiera vengarse de ese desgraciado y hacerlo pagar por todo lo que le había hecho. Sintió pasos a su espalda, se incorporó y se dio vuelta, para encontrarse con que Caroline estaba ahí.

—Fitzwilliam, que curioso que estés aquí. — dijo, acodándose en la baranda junto a él, Darcy se apartó unos centímetros, instintivamente.

— ¿Por qué sería curioso encontrarme aquí? — Le replicó, lo más secamente que pudo, esperando que la chica entendiera la indirecta y lo dejara en paz.

—No sé, es uno de mis lugares favoritos de la casa. — contestó la chica, coqueta. Se acercó un poco más al muchacho, haciendo que su brazo rozara al del joven. Darcy se apartó, incómodo. —Y parece que también el tuyo.

—Eh… si…— masculló el muchacho. La joven no parecía advertir la incomodidad de su compañero y siguió hablando.

—Es un lugar precioso. ¿No te parece? — el joven no contestó. —Y… ¿Podría saber qué te trae aquí?

—Nada en especial, solo necesitaba un lugar calmado y _solitario_, para pensar… — Darcy frunció el ceño, enfatizando la palabra "solitario".

La chica ignoró la indirecta y lo interrumpió descaradamente.

—No me digas que los ojos de Lizzie Bennet siguen ocupando tu mente. Pensaba mejor de ti, estaba segura de que a estas alturas ya te habrías dado cuenta de que ella no vale la pena, no está a nuestra altura y es obvio que tú te mereces a alguien mucho mejor que ella…

—Pensé que estábamos en el siglo XXI, Caroline, y estaba seguro de que ya habíamos superado ese tipo de idioteces…— masculló Darcy entre dientes.

—Y yo pensaba que tú sabrías mucho mejor que yo que esas estupideces no son cosa del pasado. Claro que podemos elegir, pero dentro de nuestro círculo. Ella no pertenece a él, no es elegante, ni su familia es la más adecuada. Ella no es como nosotros. No sé que le ves.

"Yo tampoco", pensó Darcy, sin intenciones de seguir con la conversación. Caroline apretó los labios; Darcy siempre era desagradable con ella, a pesar de que ella fuera mucho mejor partido que esa mal vestida de Lizzie Bennet. Pero lo mejor que podía hacer, era provocar que Darcy se diera cuenta de que ella era un partido más lógico que cualquier mocosa de pueblo.

—…En fin, Darcy, espero que pienses bien en lo que vas a hacer, tienes muchas opciones mucho mejores que ella. — dijo Caroline, entrando de nuevo a la casa. Darcy frunció el ceño mientras ella se alejaba de él, sacudiendo exageradamente las caderas mientras caminaba. Esa era una chica realmente estúpida.

Darcy maldijo por lo bajo. Pero a su pesar, Caroline tenía toda la razón, Lizzie estaba fuera de su alcance. Por mucho que estuviera en el siglo XXI, las cosas no habían cambiado tanto; Darcy venía de un mundo en que las familias estaban relacionadas desde hacía siglos, y no se relacionaban con gente que no fuera como ellos. Envidiaba un poco a Lizzie por eso, por la libertada que tenía la chica para hacer lo que quisiera, sin que siglos de antepasados se revolcaran en su tumba, o tíos aristócratas arrugaran la nariz. Lizzie era libre, mientras que Darcy se sentía como si estuviera encerrado en una jaula.

Sacudiendo esos pensamientos, entró en la casa y subió al segundo piso, donde estaba su dormitorio. Caroline estaba en su pieza, escuchando a algún estúpido cantante pop con la puerta abierta. Darcy puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar la estúpida melodía. Pasó ante el dormitorio de Bingley antes de entrar al suyo, y por la puerta entreabierta escuchó los ronquidos acompasados del joven. Se sonrió ante la despreocupación de su amigo, que se las arreglaba para dormir pasara lo que pasara a su alrededor, incluida la horrible música pop que escuchaba su hermana en esos momentos. Se pudo imaginar perfectamente a su amigo durmiendo boca abajo, con una de sus piernas saliendo de entre las sábanas y la almohada tirada en el suelo. Eso era típico de Bingley, dormía como podía y le daba lo mismo.

Darcy entró a su dormitorio y cerró firmemente la puerta a sus espaldas, ahogando el sonido de la música de Caroline. Se tiró de espaldas sobre su cama, aún con la cabeza embotada por los comentarios e Caroline y la imagen de Lizzie. A pesar de lo tonta que era, Caroline tenía la razón acerca de Lizzie, y seguramente él era más estúpido por saber que Lizzie Bennet no era para él, y no poder olvidarse de ella. "Mierda", pensó, "no puedo quitármela de la mente, pero debo hacerlo… tengo que hacerlo… si no, voy a volverme loco. Además esto no es justo con Anne…" Su mente divagó por un buen rato, entre esas ideas, hasta que sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormido.

* * *

><p><em>¡Ojalá que les haya gustado! Espero sus comentarios, críticas (constructivas) y todo lo que se les ocurra.<em>


	9. De Pruebas y Ensayos

**Capítulo 9**

A la mañana siguiente, las chicas Bennet salieron muy temprano de su casa, intentando no hacer ruido para despertar a sus visitas, aunque todos sus esfuerzos se fueron a la punta del cerro cuando Lizzie cerró la puerta de un portazo excesivamente fuerte, que hizo que la casa entera se sacudiera. Jane la miró con el ceño fruncido, y ella le devolvió una sonrisa traviesa, Jane supo que decirle cualquier cosa sería un desperdicio de saliva y tiempo.

—Hay que ver el lado positivo…— se río Lydia, cuando Lizzie empezó a caminar, alejándose de sus hermanas. Jane la miró, con gesto interrogante. —Lizzie tiene a alguien nuevo en quien descargar su rabia.

Jane y Kitty le dieron la razón. Lizzie tenía un carácter explosivo, y solía descargarse con otras personas. Definitivamente, Collins iba a ser el "pushing-ball" perfecto para su hermana. Lizzie no escuchó los comentarios de sus hermanas porque iba varios metros por delante de ellas, refunfuñando contra el mundo en general y su profesora de biología en particular.

Como habían salido más temprano de lo habitual, llegaron mucho antes de lo normal y en el colegio no había prácticamente nadie, por lo que las salas estaban casi todas cerradas. Lizzie suspiró y se instaló en una de las mesas del patio. Por suerte para ellas era verano y, a pesar de que era muy temprano, no hacía frío. Kitty y Lydia se instalaron a conversar en una esquina con unos chicos. Jane y Lizzie se acomodaron en otra mesa.

—Ojalá no tuviera que seguir haciendo estos estúpidos ejercicios. — Se quejó Jane. — El profesor de Álgebra está cada día peor.

— ¿Si? Cada día me alegro más de haber tomado Literatura. — Fue la respuesta de Lizzie. En la Jane Austen High, los alumnos elegían los ramos que les servirían para su ingreso a la Universidad, dentro de ciertos límites, como por ejemplo; tomar al menos un ramo de ciencias y otro de matemáticas. En los últimos dos años, los alumnos solían tomar ramos avanzados como Jane, que había tomado Álgebra en lugar de matemáticas básica.

Lizzie empezó a abrir sus cuadernos, libros y carpetas, que esparció por toda la mesa, lista para repasar una vez más para su prueba de biología. Jane se sentó junto a ella, y tras mover un poco las cosas de Lizzie, sacó su carpeta de matemáticas y empezó a hacer ejercicios.

Mientras estudiaban el patio se fue llenando lentamente de alumnos, que hablaban y reían estruendosamente. Lizzie no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, tanto ruido dificultaba mucho concentrarse. Lizzie sintió como su hermana cerraba su libro de golpe, y saltaba de la mesa en la que estaba sentada. Ella levantó la vista y vio como su hermana se colgaba del cuello de Bingley. Darcy estaba a su lado, mirando a la pareja con una clara expresión de disgusto. El joven se puso a pasear su mirada a su alrededor y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Lizzie, que le sacó la lengua infantilmente. Darcy arrugó el ceño.

—Hola, Darcy. — sonrió Lizzie traviesamente. El joven pegó un respingo al oírla, evidentemente sorprendido, en un segundo recompuso su expresión, volviendo al habitual gesto de desprecio.

—Buenos días, Bennet. ¿Biología? — Le preguntó Darcy, abriendo su mochila para sacar su cuaderno de biología.

—Acabo de terminar, quedé con Wickham para explicarle la materia. — sonrió la chica, recogiendo sus cosas y alejándose rápidamente del lugar, en dirección a un chico rubio que la esperaba apoyado en la pared del ala de ciencias. Él la recibió con una amplia sonrisa y un abrazo, provocando la envidia de Darcy, que no pudo evitar apretar los puños y los dientes con fuerza.

Bingley y Jane, por su parte, no se habían dado cuenta de nada, porque estaban muy concentrados en mirarse a los ojos. Él lucía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y ella, las mejillas sonrojadas. Darcy había visto muchas veces a su amigo en ese estado de felicidad, aunque ciertamente algo parecía distinto en esa situación, a pesar de eso, estaba seguro de que Jane no parecía estar tan feliz como su amigo. Arrugó el ceño ante esa idea y se sentó en la mesa que antes ocupaba Lizzie, leyendo su libro de biología.

Lizzie apretó los labios al ver la prueba de biología. Tenía cuarenta y cinco preguntas de alternativa, y doce preguntas de desarrollo. La profesora definitivamente había disfrutado haciendo la prueba. Un par de filas delante de ella, Wickham se dio vuelta y le sonrió. Lizzie le devolvió la sonrisa y escribió su nombre en la prueba. Darcy vio el intercambio de miradas y sonrisas y frunció el ceño. Wickham era un desgraciado con suerte. Sacudió la cabeza y volvió su atención a la prueba que tenía frente a él.

— ¡Uf! Pensé que no iba a terminar nunca. — Se quejó Wickham, cuando salieron de la prueba. —Por cada página que lograba avanzar, aparecían como diez más.

—Sí, tienes razón George. Parece que Miss Green disfrutó haciendo la prueba, estaba muy difícil. —Lizzie se apoyó en un casillero y Wickham se acercó a ella.

—Sí, pero te apuesto lo que quieras que vas a sacar A de todas formas. Tú siempre sacas A.

—Haces que suene como una nerd insoportable. — Reclamó Lizzie. Wickham le sonrió y le acaricio la mejilla, haciendo que Lizzie se pusiera roja.

— ¿Nunca te dije que me encantan las nerds insoportables?

Lizzie le sonrió, y Wickham se acercó a ella, a punto de besarla. Lizzie se acercó a su vez, sintiendo el varonil olor del joven en su nariz. Sabía que él iba a besarla, y aunque le costara reconocerlo, ella también quería besarlo. Estaban a pocos centímetros del otro, cuando una tos los detuvo.

Darcy estaba parado en el pasillo, saliendo de la sala de biología. Al verlos, levantó una ceja, provocando que Lizzie y Wickham se separaran rápidamente. Darcy les dirigió una mirada confundida y se fue por el pasillo. Lizzie suspiró.

—Qué inoportuno… — Se quejó Wickham. Lizzie le sonrió.

—Quedan como cinco minutos para mi próxima clase, y tengo que llegar al ala de humanidades antes de que suene el timbre. Nos vemos, George. — Le contestó Lizzie apresuradamente, antes de salir corriendo por el mismo camino por el que se había ido Darcy.

Cuando Lizzie salió del colegio al final de las clases, se encontró con la desagradable sorpresa de William Collins, esperándolas afuera. Tras ella llegaron sus hermanas, que al ver al joven empezaron a reír fuertemente. Lizzie maldijo entre dientes al chico, y a sus hermanas, que eran incapaces de mantener las bocotas cerradas por más de diez minutos seguidos. Collins se acercó a ellas, esbozando una sonrisita falsa.

—Buenos días Elizabeth. Tu madre me dijo que les preguntara a ustedes si me podían llevar a conocer la ciudad. Lo que he visto hasta ahora es un lugar precioso, me encanta la combinación del verde del bosque, y el dorado de los campos…

—Quizás Jane, Mary, Kitty o Lydia puedan. — lo cortó Lizzie, inventando a toda prisa algo para arrancarse de alguna forma. —Yo… tengo… ensayo de mi banda. — Eso no era completamente mentira, los habían llamado para que tocaran en un pub el fin de semana. —Tocaremos el fin de semana en un pub del centro.

— ¿Si? — Collins pareció estar verdaderamente interesado por unos segundos, pero rápidamente volvió a hablar, ante la desesperación de Lizzie, y la diversión de las menores. —Yo tenía una banda en Estados Unidos, éramos muy buenos y lo pasábamos muy bien. Incluso ganamos varios concursos locales…

—Me alegro por ti. — Dijo Lizzie, mientras se alejaba, en dirección a la casa de los King, dejando al chico con la palabra en la boca. Ese chico la desesperaba, y eso que lo conocía sólo desde el día anterior. Su forma ridícula y pomposa de hablar la irritaban, y sólo le parecía una forma estúpida de llamar la atención.

Suspiró cuando vio la casa de los King, y se sonrió traviesamente al imaginarse la cara de los mellizos al verla, pero seguramente ellos estarían de acuerdo con la idea del ensayo. Y ella verdaderamente necesitaba el ensayo, si no, pasaría horas y horas con Collins, lo que la haría vomitar, seguramente. Los King estuvieron de acuerdo con ella, y en unos minutos llamaron a los demás. Mientras los miembros que faltaban de la banda llegaban, se instalaron en la salita de música, con sándwiches de queso calientes y bebida. Conforme los demás iban llegando a la casa se iban uniendo a la conversación. Los cuatros se divirtieron bastante comentando los últimos sucesos del colegio, entre risas.

—A todo esto, Lizzie, ¿Quién era el que te fue a buscar al colegio? — Preguntó Susan, que estaba tirada de espaldas sobre unos cojines.

—Collins. El hijo de unos amigos de mis papás, que se quedan por nosotros, como por un mes. Un completo idiota, para más detalles. — contestó Lizzie, sentada a lo indio junto a su amiga. — ¿Empezamos? — agregó, devorando el último trozo de sándwich y parándose para alcanzar su guitarra. Los demás la imitaron, y en pocos segundos estaban listos para empezar.

— ¡Uno, dos, tres, catorce! — gritó Charlie, haciendo que todos sonrieran, y comenzaron a tocar. Estaban ensayando una nueva canción para la tocata en el pub, y querían tocarla a la perfección lo antes posible, para poder preparar otra antes del viernes. Lizzie llevaba toda la semana estudiando la canción, y ensayándola en sus horas libres, al igual que el resto.

Después de una larga tarde de ensayo, la primera canción salía sin complicaciones, y la segunda, estaba empezando a salir. Phil, que estaba bastante nervioso por su inminente presentación, parecía estar bastante calmado y tranquilo.

—Estoy seguro de que nos va a salir bien. — Les comentó a sus amigos. — Pero, por favor, no dejen de ensayar, especialmente tú, Charlie.

Charlie le devolvió una mueca burlona al oír el último comentario y con una de sus baquetas, golpeó de broma a su amigo en la nariz. Phil frunció el ceño, pero Susan se rió a carcajadas. Charlie le guiñó un ojo a la chica, haciendo que la expresión de Phil fuera aún menos amistosa.

—Tranquilo, Phil. Te prometo que me portaré bien. — Se burló Charlie, haciendo que su amigo bufara de indignación.

Lizzie y Charlie Lucas recogieron sus cosas, Lizzie empacó su guitarra, mientras Charlie guardaba sus baquetas en su estuche especial. Ambos se despidieron de sus amigos y salieron en dirección a sus casas, mientras hablaban sobre el ensayo de la tarde.

—Salió muy bien… ¿No crees Lizzie? — Le preguntó Charlie, jugando con el estuche de sus baquetas.

— ¿Ehhh…? — Lizzie estaba algo distraída, y la pregunta de Charlie la había tomado por sorpresa. Volvió a concentrarse en la conversación y trató de retomar el hilo de lo que decía Charlie. –Sí, muy bueno… Me encantan esas canciones.

—Oye, y ese tipo que invitaron tus papás… ¿Qué tal? — Charlie había llegado tarde a la reunión y no había escuchado las quejas de Lizzie acerca de su invitado.

— ¿Collins? Como ya dije antes, es un imbécil, habla demasiado, y es demasiado excesivamente formal, tú sabes cómo me desespera la gente así… y éste es un caso serio.

Charlie se río sonoramente al escuchar el tono agresivo de su amiga.

—Pobre… lo digo por él, me imagino que ya le soltaste algo de tu propio genio.

—No… todavía. — sonrió maliciosamente Lizzie.

—Pero, si mal no te conozco, no te vas a demorar mucho… — Lizzie lo golpeó en el hombro. — Dime que me equivoco… — Lizzie le devolvió una mirada divertida. Charlie tenía razón. —A todo esto, ¿Supiste de la fiesta de los Bingley?

—No… ¿De qué hablas? — Le preguntó Lizzie, extrañada.

—Van a hacer una fiesta la próxima semana, para celebrar el fin del año escolar. Charlie dijo que iba a mandar las invitaciones esta semana.

— ¿Si? — inquirió Lizzie. —Ya era hora, con la "casita" que tienen… — se burló.

La casa de Charlie apareció a un lado, al final de su camino. Charlie movió el estuche de las baquetas, despidiéndose de ella. Lizzie continuó con su camino sola, tarareando mentalmente las nuevas canciones. Llegó a su casa y antes de poder subir las escaleras, la voz de Collins la detuvo.

—Elizabeth, buenas tardes. ¿Cómo te fue en el ensayo? — Lizzie maldijo interiormente a todo lo que se le ocurrió.

—Hola… eh…bien. — Logró decir Lizzie, antes de seguir subiendo las escaleras. Antes de que pudiera llegar arriba, la voz de Colllins volvió a detenerla. Lizzie rodó los ojos y giró de nuevo.

—Tu madre me pidió que te dijera que bajaras en media hora. — Dijo el joven, apoyándose en la barandilla de la escalera.

— ¿Podrías ser tan amable de decirle que tengo mucho que estudiar? — Le contestó Lizzie con una sonrisa irónica, mientras subía el trecho de escaleras que le quedaban hasta el segundo piso. Entró a su pieza y cerró la puerta violentamente tras de sí, sin escuchar la respuesta de Collins.

— ¿Estudiar? ¿Hoy? Pero si es vier…

* * *

><p><em>Sé que en este capítulo no hubo mucho de LizzieDarcy, pero no desesperéis (como decía una de mis profesoras de lengua en el colegio), en los próximos va a haber mucho más acerca de ellos dos..._

_Gracias a todos los que me enviaron reviews, ¡me encanta recibir sus comentarios! Y a los que no escriben: ¡gracias por leer! (el contador de visitas los delata)_

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	10. Cena

**Capítulo 10**

Lizzie arrojó su mochila al suelo y saltó sobre su cama. Tomó un libro de la pila del velador y empezó a leer, mientras silbaba una canción. No alcanzó a leer dos páginas cuando escuchó golpes en la puerta.

—Pase. — Dijo, bajando el libro con una mueca de disgusto. Lydia apareció en el umbral de la puerta, riéndose estúpidamente.

—Lizzie, mamá dice que bajes. — Lydia se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, examinando atentamente el interior de la pieza de su hermana, ahí había demasiados libros para su gusto.

— ¿Para qué? — Gruñó Lizzie, arrugando el ceño. Se podía imaginar perfectamente para qué la estaba llamando su madre. Lydia empezó a reír tontamente de nuevo.

—No sé, pero está muy interesada en que bajes. Y Collins también está ahí. Creo que está haciendo de casamentera. — Lizzie levantó las cejas, pero optó por ignorar el último comentario de Lydia.

—Dile que tengo que estudiar. — masculló Lizzie volviendo al libro.

—Como si me fuera a creer… — masculló Lydia. Lizzie la miró interrogativamente. —Es viernes. — Agregó Lydia. —Ni siquiera tú estudias un viernes.

_¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa que soy una nerd insoportable?_, pensó Lizzie_, _lanzándole una mirada asesina a su hermana. Lydia pareció no darse cuenta de eso, y empezó a tamborilear con los dedos en el marco de la puerta.

— ¿Vas a bajar? — Le preguntó a Lizzie, que había vuelto a levantar el libro frente a su cara. —Yo creo que Collins se muere de ganas de verte.

—Jajaja. Entonces dile que no pienso bajar. — contestó Lizzie, de mal humor. Lydia soltó una nueva risita tonta y salió, dejando la puerta abierta. Lizzie bufó enojada, se paró y cerró la puerta de un portazo. Volvió a tirarse en la cama y abrió de nuevo el libro. Alcanzó a leer uno o dos capítulos antes de que su madre abriera la puerta.

—Elizabeth Anne Bennet, ¡Baja inmediatamente!

—Mamá, no me necesitas para nada… déjame leer un rato, si no te importa. Además no tengo ganas de estar con los Collins.

— ¡Lizzie! No seas maleducada. Vas a bajar ahora mismo, y vas a actuar como una señorita bien educada.

—Pero… mamá… — intentó decir Lizzie. _Lo que pasa es que William Collins es insoportablemente pretencioso y creído, y preferiría verlo lo menos posible,_ pensó, pero llegó a la conclusión que no era una buena idea decírselo a su madre cuando ya estaba bastante enojada. —Yo… tengo… esteee… otras cosas que hacer. — Logró decir, después de pensarlo unos segundos. La señora Bennet le dirigió una mirada enojada a su hija y apretó los labios.

—Ni una palabra más. Baja ahora. — Sentenció su madre, dándose vuelta y saliendo de la habitación. Lizzie suspiró y dejó su libro sobre la cama, maldiciendo mentalmente a Collins. Bajó la escalera tras su madre, pisando con fuerza y resoplando, entró a la salita y se sentó junto a la ventana con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. La señora Collins reprimió un gruñido de disgusto al ver la actitud de la muchacha, pero se repuso rápidamente y le indicó a su hijo con un gesto de la cabeza que se acercara a ella. Collins se paró y se sentó frente a Lizzie, que miraba obstinadamente por la ventana, mientras marcaba el ritmo de una canción con los pies en el marco de la ventana. Tosió para llamar su atención, haciendo que la chica pegara un respingo al oírlo tan cerca de ella.

—Buenas tardes Elizabeth. — Lizzie rodó los ojos al escuchar su nombre completo y apoyó su barbilla en sus brazos, mirando obstinadamente el horizonte. Collins, por su parte, se quedó callado, esperando su respuesta.

—Ya te saludé, ¿o se te olvidó? — replicó secamente la joven después de unos segundos, sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? — insistió el muchacho. Lizzie maldijo para sus adentros. _"Bien, de hecho, excelente hasta que apareciste tú"_, pensó en responderle, pero seguramente su madre la tenía en la mira, y no estaba de humor para discutir con su irracional madre de nuevo, por lo que optó por una respuesta más educada.

—Bien, gracias por preguntar. — No preguntó por el día del joven, para no dar pie a otro ridículo y pomposo discurso, pero para su inmensa desgracia, el joven era inmune a esos detalles.

—Mi día fue simplemente perfecto, vivir aquí debe ser una delicia. Es casi como vivir en el siglo XVIII, en un ambiente natural y sin muchas pretensiones. — Lizzie arrugó el ceño al oír esa cursilería, pero el gesto pasó inadvertido a los ojos de Collins, que siguió hablando como si nada. —Desperté con los sonidos de la naturaleza en mi ventana, desayuné con productos naturales, aunque no lo creas, nunca había comido huevos recién sacados de la gallina. Luego salí a caminar, tienen unos paisajes magníficos por aquí, y tuve el agrado de encontrarme contigo y tus hermanas fuera del colegio. Lástima que tuvieras ensayo con tu banda, dimos un paseo por el campo. Una de las vistas más maravillosas que he visto en mi vida, aunque creo que tú ya las debes haber visto varias veces antes. — A los pocos segundos del discurso Lizzie había dejado de escucharlo, y se limitaba a intercalar expresiones comunes, sin dejar de mirar por la ventana, mientras su mente vagaba libremente lejos de ahí.

El muchacho siguió hablando un rato, pero Lizzie ya había dejado hasta de fingir que le prestaba atención, sin que a él pareciera importarle lo más mínimo. La señora Collins vio que Lizzie le había dejado de prestar atención a su hijo, por lo que lo llamó.

—Bill, querido; ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Lizzie algo acerca de ella? — Collins asintió y volvió a acercarse a Lizzie.

—Lizzie, mencionaste que estabas en una banda. ¿Qué tipo de música tocan?

—Cualquier cosa, buscamos nuestras canciones preferidas y vemos como podemos hacerlas. — Le contestó Lizzie. —Pero hasta ahora, no hemos participado en nada grande.

—Mi banda en E.E.U.U era de rock clásico, y participamos en varios concursos estatales. No quiero presumir, pero éramos una de las mejores bandas de la ciudad. Yo tocaba el teclado y compuse algunas canciones. ¿Te interesaría verlas?

—Me encantaría, — Respondió Lizzie, con una sonrisa sarcástica. —Pero esta semana es la semana de exámenes antes de terminar el semestre y tengo que estudiar mucho. Quizás más adelante.

Al principio, pareció que Collins se había desilusionado al oír que Lizzie no podía leer sus letras ahora, pero la última frase (que pretendía significar "ni muerta leería nada que tú escribieras) pareció volver a animarlo. Lizzie puso de nuevo los ojos en blanco, mientras Collins seguía hablando.

Un rato más tarde, Hill llamó a comer y Lizzie tuvo la desagradable sorpresa de de tener que sentarse junto a Collins durante toda la comida, y por más que trató de ignorarlo, la voz monótona de Collins y las risitas tontas de sus hermanas, que se sentaban frente a ella, no le permitían distraerse como le habría gustado. "_Cómo monologa este idiota_", pensó Lizzie, y acto seguido su mente formó la imagen de Collins en un escenario, usando vestuario isabelino y hablándole a una calavera de la "nívea perfección" del huevo de campo. La imagen la hizo reírse por lo bajo, lo que Collins interpretó como una respuesta positiva a un chiste que acaba de intercalar en su discurso, por lo que contó dos o tres chistes más, los cuales Lizzie no siquiera escuchó.

—Señor Bennet, me permite decirle que vive en un lugar precioso. — Lo felicitó Collins, haciendo que el señor Bennet le devolviera una sonrisa condescendiente.

—Bueno, amigo Bennet, tienes que reconocer que este lugar parece ser el lugar perfecto para criar una familia, aunque claro que hacen falta muchas comodidades de las ciudades grandes. Por ejemplo, falta un teatro apto para mostrar ópera y ballet…

— ¿Para qué? — Lo interrumpió Lizzie. —No estamos tan lejos de Londres, y cuando queremos ver algo de ese tipo, simplemente vamos allá. Además, sería una ridiculez pretender tener un teatro municipal con la población de esta ciudad. De hecho, sería una idea pretensiosa, no tenemos los fondos para hacerlo, y claramente hay cosas mucho más importantes que un teatro que sería más caro de lo que podemos pagar.

Mary esperó a que su hermana terminara de decir sus argumentos y tomó la palabra.

—Lizzie, un teatro sería una inversión importantísima para Meryton. Tener un teatro municipal, nos pondría al nivel de las capitales artísticas del mundo, y ayudaría a fomentar la cultura en nuestra ciudad, cosa que hace mucha falta.

—Sí claro, y mientras tanto, hay personas que pasan hambre y frio. — Le espetó Lizzie, soltando sus cubiertos. —El nivel de desempleo de la zona es casi alarmante. Además, en la Municipalidad hay un salón que sirve para esos eventos, el teatro no puede ser prioridad.

— ¡Lizzie, Mary! ¿Por qué no cambian el tema? — Las detuvo la señora Bennet, antes que Mary pudiera responderle a su hermana. —Estas chicas, son tan inteligentes, que a veces sus conversaciones pueden ser un poco densas. Y estoy segura de que eso hace mal para la digestión.

—Te entiendo querida, William y sus amigos siempre tenían conversaciones tan elevadas, que me sorprendía que a veces pidieran comida. Parecían tan ensimismados en sus debates.

Lizzie se sonrió; se podía imaginar a la perfección esos "debates", si los amigos de Collins se parecían en lo más mínimo a él, esos debates se basarían en un montón de idiotas pretensiosos, tratando de demostrarle a los otros que eran más inteligentes. O sea, una agradable y amena reunión, a la que ella no iría ni aunque la amenazaran con la muerte.

Para evitarse otra hora acompañada del discurso de Collins, apenas terminaron de comer, Lizzie dijo que estaba verdaderamente agotada y que debía descansar para la tocata del día siguiente. Sin esperar la respuesta de su madre, se escabulló por las escaleras.

—No sé qué le pasa a esa niña hoy. — Se quejó la señora Bennet. —Normalmente es de lo más amable…

Las otras hermanas Bennet cruzaron miradas entre ellas. Normalmente su madre se quejaba de que Lizzie no era lo suficientemente simpática, o que trataba mal a los invitados, nunca la habían oído decir que Lizzie era un ejemplo de amabilidad y buen trato.

—Puede ser que esté algo nerviosa… — Dijo la señora Collins, guiñándole un ojo a su amiga. — Frente a ciertas situaciones, las chicas pueden ponerse un poco… especiales.

Lizzie se quedó en su dormitorio, leyendo durante un rato. Cuando sintió pasos en la escalera, se apresuró en apagar la luz de su velador y se metió dentro de la cama. Los pasos pasaron de largo su pieza y llegaron al fondo del pasillo, seguido de varios otros pasos que se dirigieron a las piezas de sus hermanas. Cuando calculó que ya todos estarían en sus piezas, Lizzie volvió a tomar su libro y siguió leyendo. Estaba muy nerviosa por la tocata del día siguiente y no podía dormir ni aunque tratara.

Después de la cena en Netherfields, Darcy subió inmediatamente a su pieza, diciendo que debía escribirle a sus padres. Les mandó un mail corto y conciso, dándoles sus últimas noticias como ellos le habían pedido que hiciera cada cierto tiempo. Cuando hubo enviado el correo, se tiró sobre su cama y tomó un libro de su velador.

Unos golpes en su puerta lo distrajeron de la lectura. Suponiendo que era Bingley, se levantó a regañadientes y abrió la puerta un par de centímetros, lo justo y necesario para decirle a su amigo que lo molestara a otra hora. En lugar de eso, se encontró con Caroline, quien le sonreía por el espacio de la puerta.

—Se me ocurrió que podías querer hablar. — Dijo, haciendo un gesto para que Darcy abriera más la puerta, que Darcy ignoró olímpicamente. — ¿Por qué no me dejas entrar?

—Porque estoy muy cansado, y no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie, mucho menos contigo. — Le espetó Darcy con un gruñido. Caroline no se rindió frente a la obvia negativa del joven.

—No seas amargado… Estoy segura de que nosotros podríamos entendernos perfectamente. — La sonrisa de Caroline se volvió insinuante. —Incluso, podríamos divertirnos…

—No lo creo, Caroline. — Bufó Darcy, cerrando la puerta con fuerza. Antes de que la chica alcanzara a reaccionar, puso el pestillo de su puerta y volvió a su cama. Cerró los ojos e intentó dormir, pero no pudo hacerlo; Caroline lo había puesto de mal humor, odiaba a las mujeres que se le tiraban encima.

* * *

><p><em>Y a pedido del público: ¡actualizaciones los sábados!<em>

_Sé, y tengo muy claro, que no hay mucho de Lizzie/Darcy en este capítulo (de nuevo) pero paciencia; en un par de capítulos más se va a compensar todo..._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo_!


	11. En el Pub

**Capítulo 11**

El pub estaba lleno. La primera presentación de "Spotless Mind" en el concurso de bandas lo había hecho conocidos en la ciudad, y muchos fueron a verlos. Lizzie y los demás miembros de la banda estaban sobre la tarima, enchufando amplificadores y probando los instrumentos. En la primera mesa junto a la tarima estaban las Bennet, acompañadas por los Bingley, Darcy, Charlotte Lucas y Collins. Lizzie sonrió al ver a su amiga hablando con Collins y escuchándolo más atentamente de lo que ella jamás podría hacerlo. Tomó nota para agradecerle por lo que estaba haciendo. El dueño del local subió a la tarima y los presentó.

— ¡Los ganadores del concurso de bandas de la Jane Austen High! ¡Spotless Mind! — Mientras el público aplaudía con entusiasmo, bajó de la tarima, dejando sobre ella a los chicos. Lizzie se acercó al micrófono y lo tomó.

— ¡Hola a todos! Ante todo queremos agradecerles haber venido y ojalá les guste lo que tenemos preparado. Y, ¡uno, dos, tres! — sonrió, y los demás empezaron a tocar. Para esta canción habían grabado una pista extra con las trompetas, que pusieron de fondo, con un computador, gracias a las habilidades computacionales de Zach Blint, el amigo de Lizzie. Habían elegido "Let's Start a Band" de Amy McDonald porque ellos también acababan de empezar una banda.

Lizzie había agarrado seguridad en el escenario desde la vez anterior y llevaba un look muy distinto al del concurso de bandas. Jeans ajustados y desgastados, con una polera roja larga que se ajustaba en la parte baja y con mangas de murciélago. Susan le había alisado el pelo y se lo había peinado con un mechón hacia atrás. Parecía mucho mayor, mientras que la otra vez parecía menor. Se movía con seguridad sobre el escenario y jugaba con el público y sus compañeros. Darcy frunció el ceño al ver como la chica le dirigía una sonrisa a Wickham, que estaba sentado unas mesas más atrás. Lizzie lo estaba haciendo de verdad muy bien, y se veía perfecta. Darcy nunca habría pensado en Lizzie como una chica atractiva en el típico sentido de la palabra, y ahí estaba la prueba de que estaba en lo correcto; Lizzie se veía totalmente distinta a todas las chicas que conocía, y así y todo se veía atractiva. Era otra forma de atractivo, Lizzie no pretendía ser atractiva como Caroline, que se podía pasar horas preocupada de su aspecto y cuya felicidad dependía de lo que los demás pensaran de ella, a Lizzie, por otro lado, no le importaba lo que los demás pudieran pensar de ella y por eso, era bonita e inteligente. Cuando la canción terminó Lizzie hizo una reverencia con la cabeza y tomó de nuevo el micrófono con ambas manos.

— ¿Les gustó? — La audiencia, por toda respuesta aplaudió y gritó a rabiar. —Qué bueno, porque aquí va otra. — respondió Lizzie con una sonrisa sarcástica. "Foundations" de Kate Nash, era una canción que reflejaba la ironía que a ella le encantaba.

Era una canción más rápida y divertida, que se ajustaba a la personalidad alegre e irónica de Lizzie, que gesticulaba mientras cantaba, actuando algunas partes de la canción. Darcy estaba completamente hipnotizado por ella, tanto que ni sintió los codazos de Caroline, que estaba furiosa por que el joven le estaba prestando demasiada atención a Lizzie, y no a su persona. Darcy seguía a Lizzie mientras ella se movía por el escenario, bailando y coqueteando de broma con sus compañeros de banda.

Ella notó como el chico la miraba, y le guiñó el ojo burlonamente, haciendo que el chico desviara la mirada turbado. "¿Cómo esa chica insolente y desafiante iba a tener tanto poder sobre él?" Se insultó mentalmente por permitirse pensar tanto en ella. Ya estaba más que claro que ella no le convenía. Tenía una familia, expectativas y un orgullo que le impedía acercarse a ella. Estaba seguro de que ella no era para él, y cuanto antes pudiera alejarse de ella, mejor sería para él.

La banda cantó una canción más y bajaron de la tarima entre los aplausos del público. Lizzie y Phil se sentaron en la mesa donde estaban sus hermanas y amigos, mientras que Susan y John se sentaron solos en una mesa al fondo. El grupo de las Bennet se acomodó como pudo en un par de mesas, y Lizzie, para su inmensa desgracia, quedó sentada entre Darcy y Collins, con el ceño fruncido. Collins intentaba atraer la atención de la joven, tomándola insistentemente del codo para obligarla a mirarlo. A esto, Lizzie le respondía con miradas exasperadas. Darcy, al ver la incomodidad de la chica, se decidió a hablarle.

—Oye, Bennet. ¿Qué los llevó a elegir esas canciones precisamente? — Fue la primera pregunta que se le pasó por la cabeza, pero al menos era algo inteligente.

Lizzie suspiró mentalmente, de cualquier forma era mejor hablar con el amargado de Darcy que con Collins, y se apresuró en contestarle, ignorando por completo a Collins.

—No sé qué quieres que te conteste, pero te puedo decir que eran divertidas de tocar y de escuchar, y nos divertíamos mucho trabajando en ellas. Pero por lo pronto queremos empezar a escribir nuestras propias canciones.

— ¿Si? Qué interesante, ¿tienen algún tema que les interese? — Aunque había iniciado la conversación para que Lizzie pudiera escapar de Collins, Darcy estaba genuinamente interesado en lo que Lizzie pudiera decir.

—Mmm… no sé, creo que la vida, ser joven y vivir con intensidad, aunque no tengo ni idea sobre que podemos escribir. Todavía hay tiempo, de todas formas. — Le contestó Lizzie. — ¿Cuáles son los planes a futuro de "Freezing Elephants"?

—No sé si tenemos planes a futuro, Bingley se va el próximo año a la Universidad, y no sé que será del resto de nosotros.

Poco a poco tuvieron que subir el volumen de la conversación, porque la música para bailar empezó a sonar en los parlantes. Poco a poco, los demás de la mesa se fueron levantando y dirigiéndose a la pista de baile. Darcy se inclinó hacia Lizzie.

— ¿Quieres bailar?

Lizzie lo miró, sorprendida. Pero por muy agradable que estuviera Darcy esa noche, no pensaba bailar con él, jamás. Su orgullo se lo impedía y además, había jurado odiarlo por la eternidad. No podía ser amiga de alguien que era capaz de tratar a Wickham como Darcy lo había tratado. Lizzie meditó unos segundos antes de responderle.

—Estoy segura de que lo dices sólo para poder burlarte de mí por mis intereses frívolos. No pienso darte esa posibilidad.

—Créeme, nunca me atrevería a reírme de ti. — Contestó gravemente el muchacho. El tono del joven hizo que Lizzie se ruborizara. La chica agradeció a la poca luz que el chico no pudiera ver su sonrojo y bebió un sorbo de su bebida.

Darcy apartó la mirada, y Collins aprovechó para invitar a Lizzie a bailar, siendo rechazado por la chica, que dijo que se sentía cansada. No obstante, cuando Wickham se acercó unos minutos después a invitarla, Lizzie aceptó de buena gana. Collins murmuró una excusa, más para sí mismo que para Darcy, que lo estaba ignorando decididamente, y desapareció entre la multitud. Darcy se quedó sólo, sentado a la mesa, con un vaso de bebida frente a él. Miraba a Lizzie bailar con Wickham, divertida y muerta de la risa. Por unos momentos envidió a Wickham con toda su alma, porque él podía apoyar su mano en la cintura de Lizzie, apretarla contra su cuerpo y darle la mano para hacerla dar vueltas.

Después de bailar un rato con Wickham, Lizzie se juntó con sus amigas al centro de la pista de baile. El resto de la noche la pasó con sus amigos riendo y bromeando con ganas.

Ya era muy tarde cuando volvieron a sus casas. Jane y Bingley iban como siempre unos pasos más atrás, y Collins insistía en a acompañar a Lizzie, que ponía los ojos en blanco y se alejaba un poco, siempre seguida por el muchacho. Darcy se acercó a ambos, apartó educadamente a Collins e inició una conversación con Lizzie sobre música, dejando a Collins como el acompañante de Charlotte. Lizzie se volteó a ver a su amiga, la pobre soportaba a Collins con una sonrisa tímida. Ella era la mejor amiga de Lizzie, un año mayor que ella, y mucho más tímida y reservada que su amiga. Si aspecto poco llamativo la hacía pasar desapercibida muchas veces, y nunca era de las primeras personas en ser invitadas a algún lugar, a menos que las Bennet fueran las organizadoras. Lizzie le agradecía mentalmente por escuchar a Collins, eso hacía que estuviera de mejor humor y no la molestara tanto. Aunque no estaba muy segura de que Darcy fuera mejor compañía que Collins. El chico se había quedado callado, y caminaba en silencio, perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

—Gracias Darcy. — Le dijo Lizzie con una sonrisa, tocándole el brazo. Darcy pareció volver de una galaxia lejana y le sonrió de vuelta.

—No hay de qué, Bennet.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola a todos! Les escribo después de un día intenso de estudios. ¡Y la próxima semana se viene del terror! Pero no se preocupen, las actualizaciones van sí o sí. Como siempre, muchas gracias a todas las que me escribieron un los capítulos anteriores, me encanta recibir sus comentarios. Las canciones de este capítulo son de nuevo de Amy McDonald (Let's Start a Band) y de Kate Nash (Foundations), elegidas porque son divertidas.<em>

_¡Hasta el jueves!  
><em>


	12. La Gran Fiesta

_En este capítulo hay dos canciones (aparecen nombradas en el capítulo por si quieren escucharlas) de la mejor banda del mundo: ¡The Beatles!_. _"Something" y "Hey Jude"_.

**Capítulo 12**

Durante la semana siguiente todos los jóvenes de Meryton esperaron impacientemente la fiesta de los Bingley, en particular Lydia y Kitty Bennet, que parecían incapaces de hablar de otra cosa, hasta el punto en que Lizzie las insultó fuertemente. Lizzie no podía ir a ninguna parte sin escuchar por todos lados algo de la fiesta. Mientras caminaba con Wickham en dirección a su casa, se atrevió a preguntarle.

—George, ¿Vas a ir a la fiesta? Ojalá que vayas, aunque Darcy esté por ahí.

—Lizzie, linda, te he dicho un millón de veces que yo no voy a esconderme, si él no quiere verme, él se tiene que ir. Yo me quedo.

—Bueno…, entonces nos veremos ahí. — dijo la chica, adentrándose en el camino a su casa, despidiéndose del chico con un gesto de la mano. Él se despidió a su vez y siguió su camino.

El resto de la semana pasó rápidamente, hasta que llegó el sábado. Las invitaciones que habían llegado por correo decían que la fiesta era formal, por lo que las Bennet menores se habían pasado toda la semana recolectando vestidos, y desde después de almuerzo se encerraron en la pieza de Lydia a probárselos todos, para elegir los que mejor les quedaban. Lizzie se burló despiadadamente de sus hermanas menores, pero estas la ignoraron alegremente. Varias horas después, las dos menores llevaban varias horas acaparando el baño, provocando que las tres mayores terminaran por sacarlas a la fuerza cuando quisieron arreglarse. Tras ducharse Lizzie se fue a su pieza para ponerse el vestido, que descansaba sobre su cama. Apenas se lo puso sintió en la puerta la voz suave de Jane.

—Lizzie, ¿No quieres que te ayude a arreglarte?

Lizzie le lanzó una mirada a su reflejo en el espejo del closet y suspiró.

—Eh… sí, claro. Adelante. — Jane entró y la obligó a sentarse en la silla de su escritorio, recogiéndole el pelo mientras la pintaba. Usó un maquillaje sutil, polvos traslúcidos en la cara, y sombra café en los ojos, acentuando la profundidad de los ojos oscuros de Lizzie. Terminó poniéndole algo de brillo transparente en los labios y le acercó un espejito a su hermana. Lizzie se sonrió para sus adentros al verse.

— ¿Te gusta?

—Sí. Eres la mejor Jane, muchas gracias.- Le sonrió su hermana mejor. Jane le soltó la cola de caballo y empezó a recoger el pelo oscuro y desordenado de Lizzie de a poco, hasta formarle un pequeño moño en la nuca, con unos pinches lo afirmó y se dedicó a arreglarlo de forma de que quedara como un moño desordenado. Se alejó unos pasos y se sonrió ante su obra maestra.

—Te ves preciosa.

—Gracias Jane, esto lo hiciste tú. Tú también te ves increíble, Bingley se va a volver loco y si la mitad de los chicos no terminan enamorados de ti, es que no sé juzgar la belleza.

—O a los hombres. — sonrió Jane, divertida.

—No creo, son fáciles de juzgar. — Ironizó Lizzie. —Idiotas presuntuosos, en mi limitada opinión.

—Lizzie, un día conocerás a alguien y…

—Tendré que medir mis palabras. — La interrumpió su hermana. —Me lo has dicho un millón de veces, pero no me lo creo.

Finalmente las cinco Bennet estuvieron listas y bajaron a la entrada. Todas se veían bien, cada una en su estilo. Kitty y Lydia usaban vestidos sin tirantes, en distintos tonos de rosado. Mary llevaba un sencillo vestido negro y su pelo oscuro estaba tomado en un moño bajo. Lizzie usaba un vestido verde, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, no tenía mucho escote, y los tirantes se amarraban tras el cuello, suelto hasta la cintura, donde una cinta se amarraba hacia atrás, se cruzaba en la espalda y se amarraba adelante con un nudo suelto. Jane, por su parte usaba un bonito vestido rojo, que marcaba su esbelta figura en con una cinta negra en la cintura y un escote de corazón decorado con mostacillas.

Collins apareció unos minutos más tarde y se quedó boquiabierto al verlas a todas arregladas como nunca. Les sonrió y les dirigió cumplidos a todas por sus apariencias, en particular a Lizzie, a la que insistió en acompañar personalmente al auto. Intentó ayudarla a subirse, pero ella lo hizo a un lado con un gesto de impaciencia y saltó al auto. Collins se encogió de hombros y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, desde donde no dejó de hablar durante todo el camino. Su voz no dejó de escucharse hasta cuando el señor Bennet se detuvo frente a Netherfield. Collins se bajó rápidamente y ayudó a las chicas a bajar, siendo nuevamente rechazado por Lizzie. El señor Bennet se despidió de sus hijas y se fue, mientras ellas se dirigían a la entrada de la casa. Antes que Lizzie pudiera subir los escalones que llevaban a la puerta, Collins la tomó del codo y la hizo voltearse.

— ¿Qué quieres? — Espetó Lizzie, de bastante mal humor. Durante toda la semana había sido víctima del acoso de Collins, y de las órdenes de su madre.

—Me gustaría acompañarte durante toda la noche. — Dijo él, rápidamente. Lizzie abrió la boca de par en par, lista para soltarle unas cuantas verdades. — Sólo si tú quieres. — Se apresuró en agregar.

—No. — replicó la chica secamente, tras reponerse de su sorpresa.

—Bueno, entonces… — Empezó a decir Collins, pero Lizzie no lo dejó terminar la frase, y se fue, dejándolo con el discurso en la boca. La chica subió los escalones apresuradamente y a tropezones, debido a los tacos que llevaba. Jane la estaba esperando en la puerta.

— ¿Qué quería Collins? — Le preguntó.

—Acompañarme… toda… la noche. — Masculló la chica. Jane soltó una carcajada, pero se detuvo al ver la mirada asesina que le dirigió su hermana.

—Vamos, Lizzie, entremos. — Dijo, agarrando a su hermana por el codo y arrastrándola hacia la puerta de la casa, donde los Bingley estaban recibiendo a sus invitados.

—Hola, Jane. — Bingley la saludó, tímidamente. Jane le devolvió una sonrisa igual de tímida. Lizzie le sonrió al muchacho y se paró de puntillas, mirando por sobre las cabezas que llenaban el vestíbulo. Caroline le dirigió una mirada y no pudo resistirse a preguntarle.

— ¿Buscas a alguien en especial, Lizzie? — Remarcó el nombre de la chica con desprecio. Lizzie le dirigió una sonrisita.

—No, a nadie. Sólo admiraba el esplendor general. ¿Decoraste tú?

—No, contratamos una empresa especializada en estas cosas. — Replicó la muchacha con la voz helada.

—Eso explica el buen gusto. — contestó Lizzie, haciéndose la distraída. Jane se puso blanca al oír el comentario, pero Caroline fingió no haberlo oído. Jane masculló una disculpa a Bingley y empujó a su hermana hacia la pista de baile.

—Lizzie, eres imposible. No puedo creer lo maleducada que fuiste, quien diría que…

—No me sermonees Jane, además esa idiota estirada se lo estaba buscando desde hace tiempo. — respondió su hermana.

—Buenas noches Jane. — Una voz profunda interrumpió su conversación.

—Darcy, hola. — Sonrió la aludida. El joven dirigió su mirada a la chica que acompañaba a Jane y no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

— ¿Bennet?

La chica lo miró desafiante, y Darcy no pudo evitar sorprenderse de nuevo. Se veía muy bien esa noche, el color del vestido era perfecto y su pelo se veía increíble, nada parecido a la melena desordenada que habitualmente usaba.

—Darcy. — Los saludó con el tono más helado que pudo.

—No te había reconocido. — Dijo el muchacho, que seguía en estado de shock. —Nunca te había visto tan guapa.

El elogio pasó desapercibido para Lizzie, que sólo escucho un insulto.

—Yo estuve a punto de no reconocerte. Nunca eres amable. — Replicó la muchacha, con una sonrisa irónica. Jane se puso roja de vergüenza.

— ¡Lizzie! — La interrumpió, arrastrándola a la pista de baile y dejando a un aturdido Darcy tras de ellas. Darcy bufó algo acerca de "chicas maleducadas que son incapaces de reconocer un cumplido" y se fue con sus amigos.

Lizzie y Jane se pusieron a bailar en medio de la pista, acompañadas de sus amigas. Lizzie no dejaba de mirar sobre las cabezas de sus compañeros, buscando a Wickham entre la multitud. Jane se alejó para bailar con Bingley, no sin antes prometerle a Lizzie que averiguaría donde estaba Wickham. Luego de un buen rato de baile, Lizzie y Charlotte se dirigieron a la barra de comida, donde se sirvieron sendas rebanadas de pizza. Mientras comían observaban a sus amigos y conocidos que bailaban en la pista, aunque de vez en cuando una que otra pareja desaparecía entre las sombras que rodeaban la pista.

— ¿Cómo va tu visita? — Preguntó Charlotte a su amiga.

— ¿Collins? — Inquirió Lizzie, mientras daba un sorbo a su vaso de bebida. —Insoportable, un dolor de culo. Por suerte no falta mucho para que se vaya.

—Lizzie, no seas así. Estoy segura de que no es tan malo. — Charlotte estaba un poco sorprendida por la actitud de los últimos días de Lizzie, parecía que tenía los nervios a flor de piel. —Has estado rara estos días, ¿te sientes bien?

Lizzie le iba a contestar pero una voz a sus espaldas llamó su atención.

—Elizabeth. — Lizzie rodó los ojos al reconocer la voz de Collins. — ¿Me harías el honor de bailar conmigo?

Lizzie suspiró, si era la única forma de que Collins la dejara en paz, bailaría con él. Asintió con la cabeza y siguió al joven entre la multitud. A los pocos segundos se arrepintió de haber aceptado. Collins bailaba muy mal y no dejaba de pisarla, además hablaba demasiado mientras bailaba.

—Hay mucha gente aquí.

—Sí. — Contestó Lizzie, con los labios apretados y deseando de todo corazón que la canción terminara rápido.

—Ya te dije que quería estar contigo toda la noche. ¿Aceptas ahora? — Insistió Collins, dejando de bailar.

—Ya te dije que no. No cambio de opinión tan fácilmente. — dijo ella, justo cuando terminó la canción. Le dirigió una mueca al chico y se alejó tan rápidamente como pudo, en dirección a Charlotte. —Y como ya te dije, insoportable. — le dijo a su amiga, sirviéndose un vaso de bebida. Jane se acercó a ellas.

—Lizzie, Wickham no vino.

—Pero si me dijo que iba a venir. — Replicó Lizzie, intrigada.

—Tenía trabajo pendiente, pero al parecer habría estado menos dispuesto a trabajar si no hubiera sido por cierto personaje.

— ¿Si? No me digas. — Ironizó Lizzie. Jane volvió con Bingley y Lizzie bebió un sorbo de su bebida. —Vámonos, en una de esas Collins vuelve por aquí. — Le dijo a su amiga, agarrándola del brazo y arrastrándola hacia la terraza. Pensaba salir a tomar aire y evitar a Collins, pero algo grande con lo que chocó le impidió llegar a su destino. Levantó la cabeza para ver bien contra lo que había chocado, y su mirada se encontró con los ojos azules de Darcy.

—Lizzie. — El muchacho le sonreía. ¿La había llamado por su nombre?

—Darcy… — Le contestó, separándose bruscamente de él.

— ¿Quieres bailar? — Preguntó él, Lizzie no pensó dos segundos antes de responderle.

—Claro, ¿Por qué no? — contestó ella. El joven se apartó unos pasos y Charlotte se acercó a su amiga, que parecía haber caído en estado de shock. —Dime que no le dije que sí. — Susurró ella.

—Ehh… sí, pero no es tan terrible como parece.

—Terrible, teniendo en cuenta que juré odiarlo toda mi vida.

—No seas idiota y anda, te está esperando. — Le dijo Charlotte, medio divertida ante la infantil actitud de su amiga.

Lizzie se acercó al chico, que la tomó delicadamente del codo y la guió hasta la pista, al mismo tiempo que empezaba a sonar una canción lenta. "Something" de The Beatles. _"Demonios"_, pensó Lizzie, cuando el chico la atrajo hacia sí y rodeó su cintura con una mano, atrapando una de las manos de Lizzie con la otra. Lizzie posó su mano libre en el hombro del muchacho y empezaron a mecerse juntos al ritmo de la música.

—Que baile tan movido. — Dijo Lizzie, irónica.

—Sí, es muy alegre… — Contestó el chico, con una sonrisa extraña. Ambos se quedaron callados.

—Yo ya dije algo sobre la canción, ahora te toca decir algo sobre los demás, o la comida, o cualquier otra cosa. — Dijo ella, alejándose un poco de Darcy, a lo que el joven respondió atrayéndola de nuevo.

— ¿Siempre hablas cuando bailas? — Le preguntó a su compañera.

—No, normalmente soy seria y amargada. Nos parecemos mucho, ambos somos serios, amamos los libros y ninguno de los dos es muy sociable.

—Estoy muy seguro de que tú no eres así, y en cuanto a lo mucho o poco que tu descripción se parezca a mí, me lo reservo.

— ¿Tienes algún libro preferido? — La chica volvió al ataque.

— ¿Por qué haces tantas preguntas?

—Quiero saber más de ti. — Respondió ella, levantando la barbilla, desafiante.

— ¿Y qué has averiguado?

—Muy poco. — Dijo ella, dejando de bailar. —Y lo que opino me lo reservo.

—Te reservas muchas cosas.

—Me gusta mantener un aura de misterio a mí alrededor. — Le sonrió Lizzie. Bailaron un poco más, en silencio, y cuando terminó la canción Lizzie se separó de él con una sonrisa. —Adiós, Darcy. Nos vemos.

Darcy vio como ella se alejaba entre la multitud y empezó a patearse mentalmente por haberse permitido esa debilidad. Se sonrió para sus adentros, esa debilidad había valido totalmente la pena, ella era una excelente bailarina. Se alejó de la pista de baile y se paró junto a la barra de comida, aún pensando en la chica con la que acababa de bailar y sintiendo el fresco olor de la joven en sus fosas nasales. Sacudió la cabeza, como para deshacerse de esos pensamientos. Ella no era para él, no podía serlo. Tenía que contenerse y olvidarla. Una voz femenina lo llamó a sus espaldas.

—Fitzwilliam, ¿No bailas? — Darcy se volteó, con un gesto de fastidio. Caroline Bingley lo estaba mirando insinuantemente con un vaso en la mano.

—Paso. — Contestó secamente y se dio vuelta, claramente fastidiado, dirigiéndose hacia un grupo de compañeros de escuela, dispuesto a hablar con ellos. Tras hablar un buen rato con ellos sintió como alguien le picaba el hombro, insolentemente. Darcy se dio vuelta, indignado, sólo para encontrarse con el invitado de las Bennet, ese tal Collins.

— ¿Qué quieres? — Le espetó hostilmente. El intruso no pareció advertir el tono asesino de su interlocutor, y le contestó jovialmente.

— ¿Eres tú Fitzwilliam Darcy?

—Si… — Dudó Darcy, no estaba seguro si era o no prudente hablar con el joven.

—Yo soy William Collins. Tu tía Lady Catherine de Bourgh será mi vecina en Hunsford, y permíteme decirte que es una mujer muy amable y…

—Ya. — Darcy lo cortó sin más contemplaciones, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca mientras se iba. —Un gusto conocerte. — Añadió antes de desaparecer. Se dirigió a las escaleras, pensando seriamente en ir a tirarse a su cama por un rato. Antes de que pudiera subir un solo escalón, dos remolinos rosados pasaron frente a él, bajando desde el segundo piso. Le pareció reconocer a las dos Bennet menores, Lydia y Kitty. Cambió de opinión y se dirigió a la sala de estar, donde los Bingley habían instalado un equipo de karaoke, que había sido acaparado por Mary Bennet. La chica llevaba un buen rato cantando y muchos de los que habían estado esperando turno ya estaban aburridos. Mary cantaba bien, pero después de un rato su voz había perdido su afinación. Darcy suspiró y salió de la sala, justo a tiempo para cruzarse con Lizzie, que estaba entrando. Al ver a su hermana acaparando el micrófono, Lizzie se puso roja y se acercó a ella. Cuando los demás la vieron empezaron a pedirle a ella que cantara. Lizzie intentó rechazar, pero los demás insistieron. Mary soltó el micrófono y salió corriendo, humillada. Un chico se paró y eligió una canción. Darcy que había observado toda la escena, decidió quedarse un poco más, apoyado en el dintel de la puerta. Era una canción muy conocida, y Lizzie no necesitaba leer la letra en la pantalla para cantarla. "Hey, Jude" era una de sus canciones preferidas.

Lizzie miró a su alrededor y su mirada se encontró por segunda vez en la misma noche con los ojos azules de Darcy, cantó la última estrofa mirándolo a los ojos con una sonrisa desafiante.

Cuando terminó la canción, sus amigos empezaron a aplaudir ruidosamente. Lizzie le pasó el micrófono a alguien que estaba por ahí cerca y salió de la sala tan rápido como pudo, pasando al lado de un impresionado Darcy, y se dirigió a la pista de baile. En su camino se cruzaron sus dos hermanas menores, que parecían haber tomado uno o dos vasos más de lo que debían y no precisamente de Coca-Cola. Lizzie se apartó de ellas, disgustada. Divisó a Mary llorando de humillación en un rincón. Maldijo por lo bajo y volvió a entrar a la sala donde estaban bailando. Su amiga Charlotte se acercó a ella.

—Parece que toda mi familia se está esforzando para quedar en ridículo. — Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Jane y Bingley, que bailaban muy juntos en la pista, sin darse cuenta de nada más que de ellos. —Por suerte a Bingley no le importa. A ella le gusta mucho.

—Lástima que no se le note tanto.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? Ella está loca por él.

—No parece enamorada…

—Bueno… es que es tímida. Pero mírala ahora… no ve nada más que los ojos de Bingley.

—Tú y yo sabemos que es tímida. Pero sé sincera, cualquier chica a quien le gusta un chico estaría igual y eso no implica que esté enamorada. Si ella quiere que Bingley se atreva tiene que ser mñas directa. Si no, e va a aburrir.

—No creo en eso. Él lo sabe, tiene que saberlo.

—No todas podemos ser como tú, Lizzie, algunas necesitamos de algo más para enamorar a alguien, y los hombres necesitan de algún estimulo. No a todos les basta nuestra personalidad, como tu caso con Wickham.

—Ojalá no tengas razón. — Sonrió Lizzie. — ¡Ven! ¡Vamos a bailar! — Agregó, arrastrando a su amiga a la pista de baile, donde siguieron bailando hasta el amanecer.

Mientras salía el sol, los invitados se fueron retirando a sus casas. El señor Bennet se tardó un poco más de lo que normalmente se habría demorado porque su mujer insistió en que fuera un poco más tarde a buscarlos, para darle más tiempo a solas a Jane y Bingley. Los Bingley y Darcy las acompañaron mientras esperaban, Charles y Jane hablando en susurros a un lado, Mary amurrada y sentada en la escalera junto a Kitty y Lydia que se quejaban de dolor de cabeza. Caroline intentaba hablar con Darcy, pero al no recibir ningún tipo de respuesta, optó por quedarse a su lado, bostezando y mirando a Lizzie de reojo. Ésta estaba parada al otro lado de Darcy, con los tacos en la mano, y bostezando casi tan a menudo como Caroline. El silencio entre los tres era tan incómodo, que los tres suspiraron al mismo tiempo cuando vieron aparecer al auto del señor Bennet en el camino de Netherfield. Lizzie se subió en el asiento del copiloto, y dejó que Collins y Mary ayudaran a Kitty y Lydia a subir al auto a tropezones. Jane se despidió de Bingley con un alegre beso en la mejilla y se subió al auto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en los labios. Al llegar a Longbourn, los chicos saludaron a los señores Collins, que estaban recién levantados para un paseo por el campo, y se dirigieron a sus respectivas camas a dormir hasta media tarde.

* * *

><p><em>Creo que "Something" es la canción más romántica del mundo, y me encanta. Bueno, para ser sincera, me encantan todas las canciones de The Beatles. ¿Qué les pareció? El vestido de Lizzie, está basado en el que usa Keira Knighteley en la película "Atonement".<em>

_Una duda que me surgió, ¿alguien tiene alguna idea de por qué este fic se llama "Primeras Impresiones"?  
><em>


	13. Collins

**Capítulo 13**

Cuando Lizzie se despertó, se levantó para terminar unos trabajos y estudiar para las últimas pruebas del año. Como en el segundo piso lo único que se escuchaba era la sinfonía de ronquidos, decidió bajar a la salita de estar. Su madre la acompañó a ratos, preguntándole detalles de la fiesta, preguntas a las cuales Lizzie respondía de bastante mal humor. En uno de esos ratos en que la señora Bennet estaba en la sala, Collins entró, sorprendiendo a Lizzie, la señora Bennet y Mary, que había llegado un rato antes.

—Señora Bennet, ¿Me permitiría hablar con Elizabeth a sola?

— ¿Eh? — La señora Bennet se demoró unos segundos en reaccionar. —Sí, claro. Adelante cariño. Ven Mary, dejemos que Lizzie y William conversen a solas un rato. — Dijo la mujer arrastrando a Mary fuera de la pieza, mientras Lizzie le pedía con los labios que se quedara. Su madre le indicó de igual manera que no lo haría, dejándola sola con el chico.

—Elizabeth… — Empezó Collins, parándose tras la silla de Lizzie. —Hace tiempo que quería preguntarte algo, algo muy importante. Como ya sabes, tus padres y los míos son amigos, y me parece que una buena manera de estrechar nuestros lazos como familias sería una posible relación entre nosotros. No sería inadecuado que tú y yo…

—Tú y yo… ¿Qué? — Exclamó Lizzie, parándose bruscamente.

—Saliéramos, tú sabes… una cita.

—Estee… Collins, no me parece buena idea.

— ¿Por qué no?

—No me gustas.

—No seas tonta Elizabeth, tienes que considerar que con un carácter como el tuyo no tienes muchas probabilidades de que alguien te invite a salir. Aunque, me imagino que ahora sólo estás haciéndote la difícil.

— ¿Qué? — Exclamó Lizzie, incrédula. Collins se acercó a ella.

—Me parece que en estas situaciones lo que procede es…— Se interrumpió y se acercó más a Lizzie, estirando los labios y cerrando los ojos, ante el espanto de la chica. En lugar de los labios de la chica, el joven recibió el impacto de la mano de Lizzie en su mejilla.

— ¡Collins! — Gritó, mientras el chico abría los ojos y la miraba sin entender. —No soy de esas idiotas que se hacen las difíciles para probar a nadie. Si te digo que no, es no. No me gustas, estoy segura de que no sería feliz contigo, y estoy segurísima de que soy la última que te puede hacer feliz a ti.

—Elizabeth, como estoy seguro de que te niegas para aumentar aún más el amor que siento por ti…

—Collins, ya sé que eres un idiota, pero hasta tú deberías entender la palabra NO. — Le espetó la muchacha, francamente irritada. La puerta del pasillo se abrió repentinamente, revelando a las señoras Collins y Bennet, que irrumpieron en la pieza sin miramientos. Lizzie le echó a su madre una mirada asesina y salió de su pieza a grandes zancadas, cruzó el pasillo, sorprendiendo a su padre, que salía de su despacho, y salió de la casa. La señora Bennet, luego de tranquilizar a la señora Collins y su hijo salió corriendo tras su hija, gritando como desaforada.

— ¡Elizabeth Anne Bennet! ¡Eres una malagradecida niñita! — Su marido se atravesó en su camino, preguntándole que había pasado con su hija, y lo agarró del brazo, arrastrándolo en su carrera. Lizzie se detuvo en la orilla de un río que no quedaba lejos, y ahí la encontraron sus padres. La señora Bennet estaba indignadísima.

—Steven, dile a Lizzie que no pienso volver a hablarle si no sale con William Collins, dile que es una malagradecida y que no sabe lo que le está haciendo a mis nervios y que es una insolente…

El señor Bennet interrumpió a su mujer.

—Lizzie. — Se acercó a la muchacha, con su habitual tono calmado. Lizzie relajó los hombros. —Tienes una difícil decisión que tomar, desde hoy, uno de tus padres no te dirigirá la palabra. Tu mamá no te hablará si no sales con Collins, y yo no lo haré si lo haces.

Lizzie se dio vuelta, incrédula, y se colgó del cuello de su padre, sin poder creer lo que había oído. El señor Bennet le acarició la cabeza.

—Gracias papá. — Susurró al oído de su padre, se soltó de su cuello y se dirigió a la casa con paso rápido, seguida por su madre, que seguía retándola.

—Niña malagradecida y maleducada, insolente. ¡No puedo creer que seas tan desubicada como para rechazar a un invitado! ¡Qué pensarán los Collins!

—Sinceramente, mamá. — Dijo Lizzie, deteniéndose y dándose vuelta. —Me importa un carajo lo que los Collins, o cualquier otra persona puedan pensar. Y agradecería que no te metieras tanto en mi vida.

Lizzie se pasó el resto de la tarde encerrada en su pieza, evitando a su familia. La señora Bennet pasó la mitad de la tarde deshaciéndose en disculpas para la señora Collins, por el estúpido mal comportamiento de su hija. Collins por su parte salió a dar un paseo. Mientras caminaba en silencio, perdido en sus pensamientos, una voz lo sacó de ellos.

—Hola, William. — Al darse vuelta se encontró con Charlotte, la amiga de Lizzie, que le sonreía tímidamente.

—Eh, hola, Charlotte. — Contestó el joven, desganado. — ¿Hacia dónde te diriges?

—Al pueblo, mamá me pidió que comprara algunas cosas. ¿Me acompañas?

Collins pareció entusiasmarse. "¿Por qué no?" se dijo, y aceptó acompañarla al pueblo, conversando alegremente.

Cuando el hambre por fin la venció, ya muy tarde, Lizzie se levantó y bajó a hurtadillas a la cocina a buscar algo de comer. Al pasar frente a la pieza de Jane sintió unos sollozos ahogados. Entró suavemente sin tocar. Jane estaba vestida y tirada sobre su estomago en su cama, llorando muy despacio. Su computador estaba encendido sobre el escritorio. Lizzie se sentó junto a ella en la cama y empezó a acariciar la cabeza de su hermana con cariño.

—Jane, ¿Qué pasó?

—Los Bingley…se…van. — Susurró entrecortadamente Jane, levantándose y sentándose en su cama. Lizzie la abrazó sin decir nada, mientras Jane se tranquilizaba. —Caroline me mandó un email. Se van en dos días, como los de último año ya terminamos el año. Va a dar los exámenes en Londres, y a Darcy y a ella les van a cerrar el año. La próxima semana estarán en Londres. Léelo, no me importa. — Dijo, hundiendo de nuevo la cara en su almohada. Lizzie se paró y volvió a sentarse frente al computador. Leyó el mail abierto lo más rápido que pudo.

—Jane, esto es raro. Aquí dice que a Darcy lo llamaron por algo urgente a Londres y que como ellos necesitaban ir, se fueron un poco antes de lo planeado. Dice que piensan volver. — Dijo Lizzie, luego de leerlo.

—Si… Pero yo y Charles ya estaremos en la Universidad… No nos veremos — dijo Jane, incorporándose. —Y además, también dice que todos esperan ver a Georgina, la hermana de Darcy, y que todos la extrañan y la quieren mucho.

—Eso no implica que Bingley no te quiera, sólo que la idiota de su hermana y Darcy querían alejarlo de ti.

— ¿Por qué harían eso? — Murmuró Jane, levantando la cabeza.

—Jane, no somos lo que ellos dos aprueban, no somos de la "buena sociedad", no somos ricas, no nos hemos educado en Londres… Para Caroline y Darcy sólo somos unas pueblerinas…

—Entonces, quizás Charles piensa igual…

—No Jane, él es diferente. Él te quiere. No te rindas. — Jane suspiró y volvió a hundir la cabeza en la almohada. Lizzie esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Al menos hay un lado positivo en todo esto: no veremos al amargado de Darcy por un buen tiempo.

—Lizzie… — Jane levantó la mirada, mirando a su hermana reprobadoramente. No aguantó mucho rato antes de estallar en carcajadas, al igual que Lizzie.

A pesar del sentido del humor de su hermana menor, Jane no pudo tomar la noticia de la partida de Bingley con tanto positivismo como su hermana, y pronto empezó a comer menos de lo habitual, y a estar decaída por todos lados. Lizzie estaba muy preocupada por ella e intentaba alegrarla sin mucho éxito. Por su parte, Collins desapareció durante todas las mañanas y las tardes, por tres días seguidos, sin que nadie pudiera explicarse por qué lo hacía, hasta tres días después del incidente de Lizzie.

Esa mañana se presentó en Longbourne una azorada Charlotte Lucas, buscando a Lizzie. Lizzie bajó corriendo las escaleras al oír la voz de su amiga en la entrada. Charlotte le pidió con un hilo de voz que hablara unos minutos con ella. Lizzie la siguió, con aire preocupado.

— ¿Qué pasa Charlotte? — Su amiga parecía tener un secreto que le molestaba particularmente.

—Tengo algo que decirte…- Balbuceó Charlotte. –Yo… y… Collins… somos novios.

— ¡¿Qué?- Exclamó Lizzie, atónita. — ¿Cómo se te puede haber ocurrido eso? Él es un idiota… un…

—Lizzie, por favor, cállate. Esta es mi elección. — La interrumpió Charlotte. Sabía perfectamente que su amiga estaba a punto de comenzar uno de sus discursos en los que criticaba a medio mundo por no pensar igual que ella.

—Pero… ¡es Collins! — Dijo Lizzie, bajando la voz. —Puedes tener algo mejor.

—Lizzie, no veo a nadie más invitándome a salir, sacándome a bailar o cualquier otra cosa. William me pidió que fuera su novia y acepté. Estoy aburrida de estar sola.

—Charlotte… — Musitó Lizzie, sin saber qué decirle a su amiga.

—No vine a preguntarte tu opinión, si no a informarte. No todas podemos darnos el lujo de ser románticas como tú y buscar a alguien que nos haga perder la cabeza. Tú lo sabes. — Lizzie se sentó en las escaleras de la entrada. Charlotte la miró apenada. —Deberías estar feliz por mí, Lizzie. — Susurró y se fue por el camino, dejando detrás de si a una Lizzie perpleja.

La noticia del noviazgo de Charlotte y Collins alcanzó pronto al resto de las familias de Longbourne. La señora Bennet estaba indignada, el plan de juntar a una de sus hijas con Collins se había ido al diablo. Estaba furiosa con la pobre Charlotte, a la que acusaba de ser una manipuladora que se había aprovechado de Collins en un momento de debilidad, y de otras cosas mucho peores. Cuando en el curso de uno de sus discursos las calificó de "zorra", Lizzie estalló de rabia.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Deja de hablar mal de Charlotte! Ella no tiene la culpa de que tu ridículo plan no haya funcionado. Y ni se te ocurra volver a tratar a alguna de mis amigas de "zorra", no tienes ningún derecho a criticar a todo el mundo, mamá.

La señora Bennet miró indignada a su hija y empezó a murmurar por lo bajo, insultando también a su propia hija, por maleducada y malagradecida. El resto de la familia, por suerte, se lo tomó mejor, y los Collins parecían encantados con su nueva nuera. Tras la reacción de Lizzie frente a su noticia, Charlotte se alejó un poco de ella y se hizo más amiga de Jane. En un principio Lizzie se sintió mal por la actitud de su amiga, pero poco tiempo después se dio cuenta de que su personalidad cambiaba al estar con Collins. Decidió que era mejor para ella no acercarse demasiado, no quería decir algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse.

Aunque el alejamiento de su amiga la apenaba, su relación con Wickham la hacía sentirse mejor y acompañada. No tenía muy claro "que" eran exactamente, pero le daba lo mismo. Se divertían juntos y eso era lo importante. Salía casi todas las semanas con el chico, un café por las tardes, una tocata los viernes y largos paseos por el campo. Le gustaba hablar con él, sus opiniones y gustos coincidían.

— ¿Qué opinas de la desaparición de nuestro querido Darcy? — Le preguntó un día, mientras tomaban un café. En cierto modo, estaba ansiosa por saber qué opinaba Wickham de todo el asunto.

—Estoy casi seguro de que el asunto que lo llamaba a Londres no era tan urgente como para necesitar de la compañía anticipada de los Bingley. Creo que entre él y Caroline pueden haber planeado algo, son perfectamente capaces.

—Pero, ¿Por qué harían algo así?

—Lizzie, Darcy viene de un mundo en que lo único que importa es el dinero y la antigüedad de tu familia. ¿Me creerías si te dijera que esas familias antiguas siguen arreglando matrimonios entre sus hijos? De hecho, creo que Darcy está prometido con una prima de cuarto o quinto grado, la hija de Lady de Bourgh.

— ¡¿Lady de Bourgh? — Exclamó Lizzie, sorprendida. El nombrecito había estado sonando mucho en su casa durante las últimas semanas.

— ¿La conoces? — Preguntó Wickhamm, mirándola interrogativamente.

—No personalmente— _Gracias a Dios, _pensó Lizzie —, pero va a ser la vecina de los Collins en Hunsford. Ellos sólo hablan maravillas de la señora esa. ¿Es tía de Darcy?

—Sí, lejana, pero de todas maneras suele pasar las vacaciones con ella.

— ¿Tú la conoces? — Preguntó Lizzie, curiosa a pesar suyo.

—Fue muchas veces a Pemberley. Era una vieja amargada, que se pasaba toda la vida criticando al resto, especialmente a los que no estábamos a "su nivel". — Respondió Wickham, apretando los labios.

—Suena insoportable. — Dijo Lizzie, dejando el café sobre la mesa de un golpe. —Y muy parecida a Darcy.

—Lo era. — Sentenció Wickham. — Pero dejemos esos temas desagradables, hay un millón de cosas más agradables de las que podemos hablar. — Dijo, deslizando su mano por sobre la mesa y tomando la mano de Lizzie, quien se puso roja.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, aquí tenemos a Collins irritando a Lizzie, a Wickham sembrando cizaña y a Jane sufriendo por la partida de los Bingley. ¿Qué les pareció?<em>

_Como siempre, gracias a las que me enviaron sus reviews con opiniones y comentarios, y gracias también a los que leen y no escriben (sé que están ahí). Me encanta recibir sus mensajes con comentarios, críticas (constructivas) y todo lo que se les ocurra._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	14. Charlotte

**Capítulo 14**

Los Collins se fueron unas semanas después, despidiéndose de los Bennet con su habitual efusividad. La señora Collins prometió invitar a toda la familia a pasar un par de semanas en Hunsford, que acababa de abrir un bonito y exclusivo club de campo, que prometía. Lizzie bufó al oírlo, esos Collins era unos snobs de miedo. La señora Collins se despidió de las chicas con un abrazo muy cariñoso, aunque a Lizzie se limitó a darle la mano con una mirada helada.

Después de la partida de los Collins, Charlotte seguía yendo a la casa de los Bennet muy seguido, y acompañaba a Jane, que seguía muy desanimada. Un par de semanas después de que los Collins se hubiera ido, fue la graduación de Jane.

La graduación era una ceremonia seria y formal. Además de recibir su diploma de egresada de la Jane Austen High, Jane había recibido el premio de Atletismo y el de Matemáticas. Pero ni siquiera esos triunfos la hicieron sonreír, mucho menos al escuchar que el ganador del premio de química era Bingley. Al escuchar su nombre, Jane tuvo que apretar los labios para no llorar.

La fiesta de graduación era la noche siguiente, pero Jane parecía estar obstinada en no ir, a pesar de que su madre decía que era un momento importantísimo en la vida de una jovencita. Sin embargo, entre Charlotte y Lizzie la convencieron de ir a la fiesta de graduación, y la arreglaron para ella.

—Lo vamos a pasar increíble. — Le sonrió Charlotte, mientras Jane se vestía. Charlotte ya estaba vestida y arreglada y llevaba un ramo de rosas que le había dado Collins como regalo por su graduación. Lizzie también había sido invitada a la fiesta, y estaba también arreglada.

—Vamos, Jane. Tienes que sonreír y… — No se le ocurría que podía decir para animar a su hermana. —No puedes dejar que Darcy y Caroline ganen. Esto es lo que ellos querían, tú tienes que… ser mejor que ellos, más fuerte.

— ¿Para qué? Lizzie, lo más probable es que Charles piense como ellos… Quizás él nunca me quiso… quizás todo fueron ideas mías…

—No seas tonta. — La retó su hermana, arreglándole el moño que le había hecho. Jane le dirigió una mirada triste a su reflejo en el espejo. Por melodramático que sonara, tenía el corazón roto y le dolía incluso respirar. Lizzie no dijo nada y la abrazó.

Durante la fiesta, Jane no abandonó su actitud deprimida, aunque todos sus amigos estaban tratando de animarla. Por un buen rato se quedó sentada en un sillón a un lado de la pista de baile, hasta que Lizzie se acercó a ella y la llevó afuera.

—Jane, trata de disfrutar esto. No vas a volver a graduarte del colegio, y a muchos de tus amigos que están aquí no vas a volver a verlos. Además, no puedes dejar que ningún estúpido te arruine la que debería ser la mejor noche de su vida.

—Lizzie, ¡no entiendes nada! — Exclamó Jane, estallando en llanto. —No sabes lo que es estar enamorada, y querer tanto a alguien que sólo te importe que él sea feliz. No sabes lo que es tener el corazón roto porque esa persona no te quiere como tú a ella.

—Jane… — Suspiró Lizzie, apoyando su mano en los hombros de su hermana, que lloraba en silencio. —No sé qué decirte, tienes razón; nunca me he enamorado, y no tengo ni idea acerca de nada de lo que dices. Nunca lo he sentido, pero… creo que me gustaría… Por otra parte, creo que dejar que todo esto te afecte como te está afectando, es pésimo para ti misma. Y te guste o no, de la primera persona que debes preocuparte es de ti misma.

Jane suspiró. Lizzie estaba en lo correcto, no iba a graduarse de nuevo y no podía dejar que lo que había pasado las últimas semanas le arruinara la noche. Si Bingley no la quería, seguramente era porque no valía la pena y no se merecía que estuviera llorando como una estúpida por él. Se secó las lágrimas y miró a su hermana.

—Tienes razón, Lizzie. Te prometo que voy a tratar de disfrutar lo más posible la fiesta y mi viaje a Londres, aunque no te puedo prometer que me voy a olvidar de Bingley tan fácilmente.

Lizzie le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Por ahora, creo que me basta con eso. Sonríe.

Ambas hermanas volvieron a la fiesta, dispuestas a pasarlo bien. Bailaron y cantaron hasta el amanecer y Jane pareció olvidarse por un rato de Bingley.

Los tíos de las Bennet, los Gardiner, quienes vivían en Londres, habían llegado a celebrar la graduación de su sobrina mayor y la notaron tan desanimada que decidieron invitarla a Londres por unas semanas para ver si podían animarla. Los señores Bennet, que ya sólo querían ver una sonrisa en la cara de su hija mayor, accedieron sin mayores problemas.

—Jane, anímate. Lo vas a pasar bien. — Intentó animarla Lizzie, mientras Jane hacía la maleta para el viaje. Jane le devolvió una sonrisa triste. —Y vas a poder buscar a Bingley. — Añadió Lizzie, que estaba sentada sobre la cama de Jane.

—Va a ser una pérdida de tiempo. —Desde la fiesta, Jane trataba de parecer más feliz y contenta, pero a veces recaía en la pena y la angustia. En esos momentos agradecía tener a su hermana junto a ella, para que la consolara y tranquilizara.

—No, Jane. No te rindas. — Le dijo Lizzie, sacando del clóset de su hermana un bonito vestido de verano y tirándolo sobre la cama de su hermana. Jane le dirigió una mirada interrogativa. —Para que te veas bonita cuando lo encuentres.

Jane le sonrió, y guardó el vestido, mientras Lizzie se tiraba en su cama. Lizzie miró a su hermana, siempre había sido considerada la belleza de la familia, además de tener una personalidad adorable, que hacía que todo el mundo la quisiera inmediatamente. Si Bingley no podía apreciar esas cualidades, era un tonto sin remedio, pero Lizzie estaba segura de que el que no apreciaba a su hermana era el creído de Darcy. Si alguna vez volvía a verlo, lo primero que haría sería romperle la cara a golpes, por hacer sufrir a su hermana. Su estúpidamente perfecta y aristocrática cara.

Si tía Gardiner tenía una favorita entre sus sobrinas, esta era Lizzie. La señora Bennet se había casado antes que ella, y ella había pasado mucho tiempo en su casa, ayudándola con sus hijas. Había estado presente en los primeros pasos y las primeras palabras de Lizzie, y esos recuerdos habían quedado grabados en su corazón. Ella no había podido tener hijos propios, pero quería a las de su hermana como si hubieran sido suyas. Lizzie tenía una relación muy cercana con su tía, que consideraba a su sobrina como una de las chicas más inteligentes que conocía y valoraba sus opiniones.

—Ese Wickham no me parece un buen chico, Lizzie, ten cuidado. — Le dijo la señora Gardiner una tarde, poco antes de volver a Londres. Ambas estaban sentadas en la terraza de la casa de los Bennet, instaladas en los sillones de jardín.

— ¿De qué? — Preguntó Lizzie. Wickham era respetuoso con ella, y la trataba bien. ¿Qué había visto su tía en el joven que la llevaba a decir que él no era un buen chico? De acuerdo, Lizzie reconocía que Wickham no era perfecto, muchas veces faltaba a clases y lo había visto hacer trampa en las pruebas, pero él le aseguraba que esas cosas no eran habituales en él y que eran sólo "salvavidas" a los que recurría como última instancia. Pero aparte de eso, Wickham siempre había sido encantador con ella.

—De enamorarte, enana. — Le dijo su tía, con el apelativo cariñoso que daba a su sobrina preferida. —Es peligroso, y ese Wickham…

—Tía, no seas tonta. — Se burló Lizzie, entendiendo a dónde quería llegar su tía con la conversación. —George y yo sólo somos amigos. Por favor, no te imagines cosas raras. No pienso enamorarme de él. Y apenas él me dé una pista de que siente "algo" por mí, lo mando a freír monos a África.

—No te rías tanto Lizzie. Te lo digo en serio, y que conste que te advertí. Ese chico no… Es muy simpático, pero tú sabes que… no sé cómo explicarme. — La primera vez que la señora Gardiner vio la atractiva sonrisa de Wickham, sintió un inexplicable escalofrío en la espalda.

—Te prometo que no me voy a enamorar de Wickham. — Sonrió Lizzie, acomodándose en el sillón. A pesar de su sonrisa, parecía que estaba a la defensiva.

—Aunque debo reconocer que es guapo… — Se río la señora Gardiner, intentando relajar el ambiente. Lizzie siempre había sido rebelde y desafiante, y bastaba con que alguien le dijera algo, para que ella hiciera precisamente lo contrario. Si ella le decía que Wickham era peligroso, seguramente Lizzie pasaría aún más tiempo con él.

— ¡Tía! — Fingió escandalizarse Lizzie, golpeando suavemente a la mujer, mientras estallaba en carcajadas.

Pocos días después, los Gardiner se fueron, llevándose a Jane, y Lizzie se sintió más sola que nunca. Jane, los Bingley, Darcy y Collins se había ido, los King se habían ido a pasar el verano en Bath, por lo que además no tenía ensayos de la banda para llenar su tiempo. Charles Lucas estaba trabajando en un café del pueblo y le ofreció ver si ella también podía trabajar ahí, pero no había más vacantes, por lo que Lizzie no pudo acompañar a su amigo.

Sin nada que hacer, Lizzie se pasaba todo el día dando vueltas sin rumbo fijo, "perdiendo el tiempo", como le gustaba decir a su madre. Ella se sentía frustrada y aburrida, y no encontraba nada que hace para no desperdiciar todo su verano. Echaba de menos su amistad con Charlotte, tener alguien con quien hablar acerca de todo, pero después del incidente de Collins, amabas se habían alejado de la otra y no había vuelto a ser tan cercanas como siempre.

Lizzie adquirió la costumbre de pasear por los campos, muchas veces con un libro o escuchando música. Uno de esos días en que Lizzie paseaba por el campo, sola y pensando en sus cosas, Charlotte, que tenía la costumbre de pasear por los campos buscando flores para secar entre sus libros, se acercó a ella.

—Lizzie… — Dijo, al encontrarse cara a cara con su amiga.

—Hola Charlotte. — Sonrió Lizzie, sinceramente feliz de que su amiga volviera a hablarle como antes. Le hacía mucha falta la presencia tranquila y calmada de su amiga, el perfecto contraste a su carácter explosivo.

—Hablé con William el otro día… y me invitó a pasar unas semanas con él en Hunsford. — Le dijo Charlotte, poniéndose a caminar con ella.

— ¡Qué bueno! — Dijo Lizzie, súbitamente desganada. No tenía ganas de escuchar acerca de Collins, pero se limitó a sonreír falsamente.

—Ni tanto. Mis papás no me dejan ir sola…— Suspiró Charlotte, frunciendo la nariz. —Cosas de ellos… tú sabes cómo son… Entonces se me ocurrió preguntarte si querrías acompañarme, los Collins ya te conocen y son íntimos amigos de tus padres.

— ¿A Hunsford? ¿Quieres que vaya a Hunsford contigo? — Preguntó Lizzie, tirándose bajo la sombra de un árbol. Charlotte se sentó a su lado.

—Sí, después de que mis papás dijeran que yo no podía ir sola, sus padres dijeron que podía invitar a una de ustedes.

— ¿Si? — Preguntó Lizzie, pensándolo por unos segundos. Cualquer cosa, incluso ir a Hunsford con los Collins, era mejor que quedarse en su casa sin hacer nada. Aunque soportar a Collins iba a ser extremadamente difícil. Charlotte esperaba su respuesta sin decir nada. —Bueno. Voy contigo a Hunsford, lo vamos a pasar bien. — Suspiró Lizzie, sonriendo a su pesar. Estaba feliz de que Charlotte volviera a hablar con ella y la extrañaba tanto como amigo, que le daba lo mismo tener que soportar a los Collins en su propia casa.

—Perfecto. — Dijo Charlotte, tomándola del brazo y obligándola a levantarse. —Vamos a preguntarle a tus papás.

* * *

><p><em>Me robo un par de minutos de estudio para subirles un nuevo capítulo. De nuevo, no hay mucho LizzieDarcy, pero en los próximos lo voy a compensar con creces. ¡Promesa!_

_Ya, tengo que volver a estudiar. Tengo como ocho pruebas esta semana, pero no se preocupen, el jueves volveré a subir, y también el sábado (si sigo viva entonces). Se aprecian todas las buenas vibras que quieran mandar :)  
><em>


	15. En el Tren

**Capítulo 15**

Los señores Bennet le dieron permiso a Lizzie y una semana más tarde, Lizzie y Charlotte se subieron al tren que llevaba a Hunsford. Ambas chicas se instalaron en uno de compartimentos, desparramando todas sus cosas por él. En un principio, se dedicaron a conversar y reír acerca de todo. Aunque ninguna de las dos lo dijera, ambas se extrañaban mutuamente. Después de un rato de conversación, cada una se enfrascó en algo distinto. Mientras Charlotte leía una novela, Lizzie iba en la ventana del compartimento, mirando como pasaban los verdes campos frente a sus ojos. Ella sólo podía pensar en llamar a su hermana apenas llegara y tuviera un poco de tiempo y privacidad. Tenía que saber si había logrado encontrar a Bingley, o si por lo menos lo había intentado. El último mail que había recibido no era en absoluto esclarecedor al respecto.

_Estuve con Caroline esta tarde, fuimos a tomar un café. Me costó mucho ubicarla, por cierto. Me dijo que había estado muy ocupada estos días pero finalmente logramos juntarnos. Me imagino que te preguntarás si vi a su hermano, pero la verdad, no. Aunque Caroline me dijo que le iba a enviar mis saludos y que nos veríamos otro día._

_¿Así que vas a Hunsford con los Collins? Ojalá lo pases bien. Escríbeme por favor._

_Un abrazo de Jane._

Lizzie se sonrió y miró a su amiga, que se había quedado dormida un rato atrás, con el libro en sus manos. Su estomago gruñó, recordándole que no había comido por horas. Recordaba que había un vagón cafetería un poco más atrás, ahí podría comprar algún snack para matar el hambre.

Se paró y salió del compartimento, buscando el vagón-cafetería. Tambaleándose ligeramente por el bamboleo del tren atravesó varios vagones hasta llegar al que buscaba. Mientras hacía fila para pagar por unos paquetes de oreos y papas fritas y un par de latas de bebida, una persona llamó su atención. Era un chico alto, que la miraba fijamente. Lizzie enfrentó su mirada y se encontró cara a cara con Fitzwilliam Darcy.

— ¡Darcy! — Su voz delató su sorpresa. Definitivamente no esperaba encontrárselo en ese tren, o en cualquier otra parte, si tenía que ser sincera. —Ehh… hola. — Le dijo, recogiendo su vuelto, la boleta y la bolsa con sus cosas.

Darcy se quedó helado al oír la voz de la chica, él tampoco esperaba encontrarse con ella en el tren a Hunsford. Cuando la había visto en la fila, lo primero que había pensado era que su cerebro le estaba jugando una mala pasada; no podía ser que viera a Lizzie Bennet por todas partes. En cierta forma, se alegró de que ella lo saludara, significaba que no se estaba volviendo loco.

—Hola, Bennet… — Le dijo él, que no parecía tener muchas ganas de hablar. Lizzie suspiró, aunque odiaba con toda su alma la idea de hablar con el joven por más de veinticinco segundos, era la mejor opción para sonsacarle más información acerca de Bingley y el asunto de Jane.

— ¿Cómo te fue en tu "asunto" en Londres? — Preguntó Lizzie, remarcando la palabra, esperando ver la reacción en la cara del joven. La cara de Darcy se mantuvo impasible. ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan inexpresivo?, bufó Lizzie para sus adentros. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, se le habría notado en la cara que Lizzie lo había tomado por sorpresa sacando ese tema.

—Bien, muchas gracias. — Le contestó mientras empezaba a caminar hacia los vagones. Lizzie lo siguió, curiosa. Darcy parecía querer evitar el tema a toda costa, y eso la hacía querer preguntarle más cosas. Cada vez estaba más segura de que Darcy había tenido algo que ver con la inesperada partida de los Bingley.

— ¿Vas a Hunsford? — Preguntó al alcanzarlo y agarrarlo del brazo, Darcy levantó las cejas, sorprendido por la actitud de la chica. Normalmente, Lizzie prefería ignorarlo o hablar lo mínimo indispensable con él.

—Sí, voy a pasar unos días con mi tía. ¿Y tú, a dónde vas? — Dijo. Ya que ella se estaba esforzando en ser amable y mantener una conversación civilizada con él, él también podía hacer el intento. Sin embargo, las intenciones de Lizzie eran un misterio para él.

—Hunsford, a la casa de los Collins… — Empezó a decir Lizzie, pero una voz al final del pasillo la interrumpió.

— ¡Darcy! ¡Por fin llegas! Estaba muriendo de hambre… — Un muchacho pelirrojo se asomó por la puerta de uno de los compartimentos. Se detuvo al ver a Lizzie junto a Darcy, y salió del compartimento. —Lo siento, soy un maleducado. James Fitzwilliam, a tus órdenes. — Dijo, haciendo una pequeña reverencia y besando el dorso de la mano de Lizzie, que ella había extendido para saludarlo. — ¿Cuál es el nombre de tan hermosa dama?

—Lizzie Bennet, de Meryton. — Dijo Darcy antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar y responder. Darcy se sonrió al ver que la joven estaba roja hasta las orejas. Lizzie le dirigió una mirada irritada. —Lizzie, él es mi primo.

—Sí, el lado feo de la familia, como dicen por ahí. — Dijo James, haciendo que Lizzie sonriera. El joven no tenía nada de la elegancia y el porte de Darcy, pero por otra parte, parecía más amable y accesible que su arrogante primo.

—Un gusto conocerte, James. Pero tengo que irme. Buenas tardes, Darcy. — Con una inclinación de cabeza se despidió de ellos y se alejó por el pasillo. Darcy se quedó mirándola alejarse, hasta que su primo le dio un codazo en las costillas, al que Darcy respondió con una mirada seria.

Darcy entró en su compartimento, seguido por su primo, se dejó caer sobre uno de los asientos y sacó algo para comer de la bolsa que había traído. Su primo se sentó en el asiento de al frente y estiró el brazo para sacar algo de la bolsa.

— ¿De dónde conoces a esa chica? No es el tipo con las que te juntas. Esta parece simpática. — Rompió el silencio entre ambos, abriendo una bolsa de papas fritas. Darcy frunció las cejas.

—En Meryton, cuando estaba con los Bingley. Es…— Dudó unos segundos antes de decir algo. Quería decir que Lizzie era distinta a todo lo que conocía, que ella era la chica más inteligente, creativa y original que había conocido, pero en vez de eso murmuró —… simpática.

— ¿Va a Hunsford? — Inquirió su primo. James nunca había visto a su primo tan alterado por una chica. ¿Habría pasado algo con ella en Meryton? Había hablado con Darcy acerca de esa ciudad, pero Darcy nunca había nombrado a nadie llamada Lizzie.

—Sí, me parece que dijo que va a pasar unos días con unos amigos de sus padres… — La voz de Darcy parecía ausente, como si estuviera pensando en otra cosa.

— ¿Te gusta? No, no me digas nada. ¡Te gusta! — Lo interrumpió su primo. Darcy le devolvió una mirada horrorizada.

— ¿Gustarme? ¿Ella? ¿A mí? No seas ridículo James, tú ya lo dijiste. No es mi tipo y…

—Es linda. — Lo interrumpió de nuevo su primo. Darcy resopló al escucharlo. —Pero no es mi tipo.

Darcy suspiró y se echó para atrás en su asiento. James sonrió y siguió comiendo papas fritas.

—Idiota. — Escuchó decir a su primo, lo que amplió aún más su sonrisa.

Lizzie volvió al compartimento, donde Charlotte ya se había despertado y había vuelto a la lectura de su novela. Al escuchar cómo se abría la puerta, levantó la vista de su libro.

— ¿Dónde estabas? — Le preguntó, mientras Lizzie entraba al compartimento. —Estás un poco pálida.

—Tenía hambre, fui a buscar algo de comida al vagón-cafetería. También te traje algo a ti. — Contestó Lizzie, sacando las cosas de la bolsa y entregándole a Charlotte una lata de bebida y un paquete pequeño de papas fritas.

—Gracias. — Dijo Charlotte.

Lizzie se echó hacia atrás en su asiento y miró por la ventana, al tiempo que comía sus papas fritas ausentemente.

— ¿Sabes a quién me encontré en el vagón cafetería? — Preguntó, sin mirar a Charlotte. Charlotte le devolvió una mirada interrogativa, Lizzie estaba muy rara.

— ¿A quién?

—Fitzwilliam Darcy, en carne y hueso. — Murmuró Lizzie. —Va a Hunsford, a ver a su tía… Parece que estamos destinados a encontrarnos en todas partes, por desgracia.

Charlotte no pudo evitar una sonrisita al escuchar el último comentario de su amiga. Lizzie no había despegado la vista de la ventana del tren, como si los campos y bosques fueran lo más interesante del mundo.

—No seas tonta, Lizzie, no puede ser tan malo. Además, lo más probable es que ni siquiera lo veamos. No vasa dejar que él nos arruine el viaje, ¿verdad? — Lizzie arrugó la nariz. — ¿Por qué lo odias tanto?

—Porque… porque es… arrogante, frío y orgulloso. — Bufó Lizzie, _"y porque destruyó la felicidad de mi hermana", _pensó, pero no dijo nada. A pesar de que estuviera casi segura de que Darcy había sido el principal responsable de todo el famoso problema, no le gustaba hablar mal de las personas sin fundamentos sólidos. Por el momento, todo lo que podía decir serían conjeturas.

— ¿No crees que estás siendo un poco prejuiciosa, Lizzie? — Preguntó Charlotte, dejando el libro a un lado, para concentrarse en la conversación. —Eso es básicamente lo mismo que dijiste cuando lo viste por primera vez, estoy segura de que él tiene que ser distinto a cómo lo ves. Quizás si te dieras la oportunidad de conocerlo, te caerá bien.

—No, Darcy y yo jamás podremos llevarnos bien, somos demasiado distintos. — Murmuró Lizzie, clavando la mirada en su amiga. — Y sé de cosas que ha hecho que no tienen perdón. — Agregó, un tono más bajo. Charlotte sonrió ante la infantil actitud de su amiga y volvió a la lectura, mientras Lizzie volvió a mirar por la ventana.

— ¿Por qué nunca habías hablado de ella? — Le preguntó James a su primo, que aparentaba leer un libro, pero llevaba quince minutos en la misma página. Darcy levantó la mirada.

—Porque no es importante, es sólo una chica de pueblo. No tiene nada de especial, no sé por qué tendría que hablarte de ella. — Masculló, cerrando el libro de golpe.

—Porque se ve a metros que ella no es "cualquier chica", no para ti. — Le contestó su primo, haciendo que Darcy apretara los labios.

— ¿Cuál es el problema con ella? — Preguntó James, dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

— ¿El problema con ella? No sabría por dónde empezar; es orgullosa, irreverente e insoportablemente testaruda. Es incapaz de quedarse callada por más de dos segundo seguidos, y siempre tiene que tener la razón. Además, James, no está a nuestro nivel.

—Por Dios, Darcy. ¿En qué mundo vives? — Se rió su primo. — ¿No está a nuestro nivel? ¿A quién le sigue importando eso? Si te gusta, no deberías seguir esos estúpidos prejuicios de clase.

—A mí me importa. Y a mucha gente. Además, aunque obviara todas las cosas que te dije acerca de ella, aún está Anne.

—Las ideas de tía Catherine siempre han sido de lo más estúpidas, y esa en particular es la más estúpida de todas. Hace siglos que nadie en este país arregla matrimonios… Lo bueno es que no estás obligado a seguir con esa estupidez.

—No puedo hacerle eso a Anne, ni a tía Catherine… Estamos hablando del futuro de nuestra familia, una de las más antiguas e importantes de Inglaterra.

— ¿Y qué dicen tus padres? Porque no creas que no tengo clarísimo que ese lavado de cerebro viene directamente de tía Catherine.

—Que puedo tomar mis propias decisiones. — Fue la respuesta de Darcy.

— ¿Y de verdad quieres eso? — James miró fijamente a su primo, que esquivó su mirada.

—No lo sé, pero es algo seguro y estable. Y Anne es una gran chica… — Respondió Darcy, que ya empezaba a aburrirse de la conversación. — Da lo mismo, de todas formas. Aún falta mucho para eso.

James le sonrió a su primo y aplastó la lata de bebida, antes de meterla en la bolsa de papel. Darcy volvió a sacar su libro, mientras que James prefirió sacar su computador para revisar Facebook. De vez en cuando le dirigía miradas interrogativas a Darcy, que lo ignoraba como podía.

* * *

><p><em>¡Ni se imaginan la semana que he tenido! Creo que con suerte he dejado de estudiar para respirar, comer y dormir un par de horas (y ni siquiera he comido o dormido mucho, la vida es dura). Pero sigo viva, y aprovecho mi break de estudio para subir este nuevo capitulo. Tengo que confesarles que es uno de los capítulos que más me ha gustado escribir, definitivamente está en el top 3 de mis capítulos favoritos del Fic. <em>

_Como siempre, gracias a todas las que ha dejado reviews... y a los que no, pero siguen leyendo esta historia, también les agradezco que se tomen un tiempo para leer mis locuras. _

_Ya, mucho blablá por hoy, tengo que volver al estudio. _

_Hasta el sábado._

_P.D: Acabo de empezar un blog, "Kilos de Papel" (en mi perfil, donde sale homepage). La idea es ayudar a todos los futuros escritores con los problemas más típicos. Si pueden, pasen a verlo. Hay una encuesta respecto a las dificultades a la hora de escribir, que busca poder enfocar mejor los árticulos del blog. Si pasan, no se olviden de votar.  
><em>


	16. Rosings

**Capítulo 16**

Al bajarse del tren, horas más tarde, Darcy divisó a Lizzie, acompañada por una de sus amigas. Se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de acercase a ellas, pero una voz autoritaria lo llamó.

— ¡Fitzwilliam! ¡James!

— ¡Tía Catherine! — Exclamaron los jóvenes.

Lizzie vio por el rabillo del ojo que Darcy saludaba a una mujer vestida con un traje sastre beige, y como James la saludaba con un entusiasta beso en la mejilla. James la vio y la saludó efusivamente con la mano. Ella no dudó en devolverle el saludo. Collins las vio y se acercó a ellas, llamándolas por sus nombres. Charlotte lanzó un gritito de emoción y corrió a los brazos de su novio. Collins la recibió con su mejor muestra de beso apasionado. Lizzie, cuando ambos se soltaron, lo saludó con un apretón de manos.

—Buenas tardes Lizzie, me alegra que hayas podido acompañar a mi querida Catherine. ¿Cómo han estado tus padres?

—Bien, gracias por preguntar.

— ¿No quieres que yo lleve tu maleta? — Ofreció, aunque ya tenía las maletas de Charlotte en las manos, y la maleta de Lizzie era un simple bolso deportivo, que se podía colgar de un hombro.

—No te preocupes. — Contestó la chica, colgándose el bolso del hombro. Caminó tras Charlotte y Collins hasta el auto, Collins las ayudó a poner sus maletas en el maletero y les abrió las puertas del auto. Lizzie se sentó en el asiento de atrás y Charlotte se sentó en el asiento del copiloto. Collins (cosa que no sorprendió a Lizzie) habló durante todo el trayecto que separaba la estación del barrio residencial a las afueras, donde vivían los Collins.

—Vivimos en las afueras. Estoy seguro de que les va a encantar. La casa tiene un jardín enorme, que limita con Rosings, la propiedad de la señora de Bourgh, la tía de nuestro amigo, Darcy… Lizzie.

— ¿Si? — La chica pareció bajar de las nubes en las que se encontraba desde que subió al auto, con aspecto aturdido.

—Te decía que nuestra vecina es la tía de Darcy, es una gran mujer, presidenta de la junta de vecinos. Como residentes tenemos derecho a usar la piscina y las canchas del club, por cierto. Además, para complementar esos entretenimientos, los de Bourgh son muy amables y no suelen invitar a comer a su casa. De hecho, esta misma noche estamos invitados a comer con ellos. Lizzie, me imagino que no habrás traído nada de ropa formal, pero no importa. A lady de Bourgh no le preocupará mucho lo que uses, siempre que sea apropiado. Es una gran dama, mis padres y yo estamos muy felices de que nos honre con su amistad, nos invita a comer y a tomar el té muy seguido…— En ese punto del discurso de Collins, Lizzie se desconectó del mundo, y se concentró en lo que pasaba ante sus ojos por la ventana. Todo lo que veía era enormes extensiones de pasto, hasta que llegaron a un portón blanco, donde un guardia saludó a Collins y abrió el portón eléctrico para que entraran con el auto.

Ante la asombrada mirada de Lizzie empezaron a aparecer casas y mansiones muy lujosas, con enormes jardines y piscinas. Mucamas con impecables delantales blancos paseaban perritos falderos en las veredas y un ejército de jardineros con uniforme arreglaba los arbustos ornamentales. Todo daba la idea de un barrio residencial exclusivo. Lizzie arrugó el ceño, ya sabía que podía esperar de los habitantes del lugar. Collins detuvo el auto frente a una de las casas, en la puerta de la cual estaba parados sus padres. Lizzie, Collins y Charlotte, se bajaron del auto y unas mucamas se acercaron a sacar sus cosas del auto. Los señores Collins se acercaron a las chicas.

— ¡Charlotte, querida! ¿Fue muy pesado el viaje? ¿No están demasiado cansadas? Voy a pedir que nos sirvan el té en mi salita privada y disfrutaremos una agradable charla entre mujeres. — Dijo la señora Collins, abrazando a su nuera., luego se abalanzó sobre Lizzie. — ¡Lizzie, linda! ¿Cómo están tus padres? Ojalá que el viaje no se te haya hecho muy largo.

Sin que ninguna de las dos chicas pudiera pronunciar una palabra, las arrastró al interior de la casa. Les enseñó los dormitorios que iban a usar, donde ya estaban instaladas sus cosas, y luego las llevó a su salita, donde una mucama estaba sirviendo una bandeja con tazas de té.

—Cuéntenme del viaje, queridas. — Dijo la señora Collins, sentándose en uno de los sillones, e indicándoles a sus invitadas que la imitaran. Charlotte y Lizzie lo hicieron y al poco rato, la primera estaba inmersa en una animada conversación con su suegra. Lizzie, en cambio, estaba ausente y se limitaba a asentir de vez en cuando, sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que decían.

Esa noche, todos los habitantes de la casa de los Collins, vestidos con sus mejores ropas se dirigieron a la casa de los de Bourgh. Lizzie, que no había llevado nada de ropa formal, se había puesto unos pantalones negros, y una blusa roja que se amarraba al cuello, de Charlotte. Su amiga se veía muy guapa con un vestido azul que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. En la casa de lady de Bourgh los recibió una mucama, perfectamente vestida con su vestidito negro y delantalito blanco almidonado.

—Buenas noches, señor y señora Collins, señorito Collins y señoritas… — Dudó al ver a Lizzie y Charlotte.

—Charlotte Lucas y Elizabeth Bennet. — Las presentó el señor Collins.

—Señorita Lucas y señorita Bennet. — Terminó de saludar la mucama, y los hizo pasar. Los acompañó hasta la sala, que estaba decorada majestuosamente.

—Lady de Bourgh. — Dijo la mucama a su patrona, que estaba sentada en un enorme sillón antiguo. —La señora y el señor Collins, el señorito Collins y las señoritas Lucas y Bennet.

—Gracias Bertha, puedes retirarte. — La voz de la mujer era muy dura e hizo que a Lizzie le dieran escalofríos. Su dueña era una mujer vestida con mucha elegancia. A su lado estaba sentada una chica pálida y apagada. Los señores Collins se acercaron y saludaron a la mujer.

—Lady de Bourgh, buenas noches. Ellas son Charlotte Lucas, y Elizabeth Bennet, quienes vienen a pasar unos días en nuestro hogar.

—Buenas noches. — Dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo, inclinando la cabeza.

— ¿Bennet? ¿No eres por casualidad pariente de Lord Augustus Bennet de York?

—No lo creo, señora. — Respondió Lizzie. La puerta de la sala volvió a abrirse, dejando entrar a Darcy y a Fitzwilliam. El primero fijó sus ojos en Lizzie, asombrado de verla precisamente a ella en el augusto salón de su tía.

—Fitzwilliam, querido. Saluda a los Collins y a sus invitadas. — Le dijo con una sonrisa a su sobrino. —Tú también. — Le indicó con un gesto a James.

—Buenas noches. — Saludaron los jóvenes. Darcy no dejaba de mirar a Lizzie, que estaba muy nerviosa bajo la mirada del joven.

—Hola Darcy. — Se atrevió a saludarlo. —Espero que tu viaje haya sido tan bueno como el nuestro.

—Si… eh… muy tranquilo. — Dijo él, sin saber que decir. —Ojalá que disfruten el tiempo que pasen aquí. ¿Cómo está tu familia?

—Bien, todos están bien. Jane está en Londres, tal vez la viste ahí. — Una súbita inspiración llegó a la chica, que miró al joven suspicazmente. Darcy no pareció alterarse con la pregunta.

—No, no la he visto. — Dijo el muchacho fríamente. Lizzie se quedó sin palabras y Darcy también se quedó callado. El incómodo silencio entre ambos se disipó cuando Bertha, con su eterno trajecito negro y blanco, anunció que la comida estaba servida. Todos se dirigieron al comedor. Darcy le tendió galantemente el brazo a su tía y Lizzie se encontró con Fitzwilliam, sonriéndole a su lado. Lizzie se aferró al brazo que él le tendía., dudosa, y dejó que él la guiara a la mesa. Lady Catherine quiso hacer un cambio en la disposición de sus invitados, y Lizzie se encontró sentada junto a Darcy, muy cerca de Lady de Bourgh. La mujer empezó a interrogarla mientras tomaban la sopa.

—Elizabeth, ¿Tocas el piano?

—No mucho, señora. Siempre preferí la guitarra. — Respondió Lizzie. —Eléctrica. — Añadió, haciendo que la mujer ariscara el ceño, antes de seguir preguntándole.

—Los señores Collins me dijeron que tenía cuatro hermanas más, ¿Alguna de ellas toca algún instrumento?

—Sólo una, que toca el piano.

— ¿Y las demás no? Me imagino que su madre las habrá enviado a los mejores colegios de Londres.

—A mamá no le hubiera importado, pero papá odia la ciudad. — Lizzie se estaba cansando del interrogatorio. Primero que nada, le quedaba muy claro que la mujer la consideraba como inferior a ella y segundo, las preguntas parecían pensadas para dejar en claro la desaprobación.

—Entonces, ¿Tuvieron una institutriz?

—No. — Las preguntas de Lady Catherine empezaban a parecerle impertinentes. Estaba muy segura de que era mala educación interrogar descaradamente a un invitado. Además, la idea de una institutriz era como del siglo anterior.

— ¡Cinco hijas y sin institutriz! ¿Cómo se educaron?

—Vamos a la escuela del pueblo.

— ¡Un colegio público! ¡Qué horror! — Se escandalizó la mujer, haciendo que Lizzie apretara los labios de rabia. ¿Cómo se atrevía esa mujer a despreciarla por haber estudiado en un colegio público, cuando su propio sobrino también lo había hecho?

—Me atrevería a decir que su sobrino no lo encontró tan terrible. Y me imagino que usted sabe lo difícil que es de complacer. — Darcy le dirigió una mirada helada, que Lizzie pasó por alto. —Pero si alguna de nosotras quería perfeccionarse en algo, mis padres estaban dispuestos a apoyarnos en todo sentido. Usted sabe, pagarnos clases, libros o cualquier cosa que necesitáramos.

—Sigo sin creerlo, es algo tan… poco usual, entre la gente como nosotros. — Lizzie no pudo evitar levantar las cejas, _¿Cómo __**nosotros**__?_, pensó, _si usted cree que soy como ustedes, se equivoca medio a medio Lady de Bourgh. Yo no voy por la vida sintiéndome superior a nadie._

— Me imagino que sus padres no habrán puesto reglas para la convivencia social de usted y sus hermanas. —Siguió diciendo la mujer.

— ¿Qué tipo de reglas? — La interrogó Lizzie, sin saber de qué rayos hablaba la mujer.

—Como, por ejemplo, que las menores no pueden salir con chicos hasta que las mayores tengan un novio estable.

—No, no tenemos reglas de ese tipo. Y la verdad, creo que es lo más inteligente. Si las menores no pueden divertirse si las mayores no tienen novio, no creo que estimule el cariño entre hermanas.

—Hablas de una forma muy decidida para ser tan joven. ¿Cuántos años tienes, exactamente?

—Con tres hermanas menores, no esperará que le diga mi edad. — Ironizó la muchacha. Las preguntas impertinentes de la mujer la estaban cansando. Darcy a su lado, reprimió la risa. Nunca nadie le había contestado con una insolencia a su impertinente tía. Sólo ver a su tía con los labios apretados era una imagen que valía oro.

—Elizabeth, no eres tan vieja como para no poder decir tu edad. No puedes tener más de diecisiete años.

—No he cumplido los dieciocho. — Respondió ella, con una sonrisa que sólo podía ser clasificada como impertinente.

El resto de la comida transcurrió en silencio y tranquila. Cuando terminaron de comer pasaron al living a tomar el café.

—Elizabeth, ¿Serías tan amable de tocar un poco el piano para nosotros?

—Señora, cuando le dije que no toco mucho, no lo dije por humildad. — Intentó zafarse Lizzie.

—Entonces debería practicar, yo siempre le digo a la querida Georgiana que practique constantemente si quiere lograr la perfección. ¿Cómo está tocando, Fitzwilliam?

—Muy bien, tía.

—Ves Elizabeth, debes practicar. Insisto en que toques un poco. — Ordenó la mujer.

Lizzie abrió la boca para contestar pero la señora Collins se lo impidió.

—Lizzie, no seas tonta. Toca un poco.

Lizzie apretó los labios y se sentó al piano. Charlotte hablaba un poco con la pálida Anne de Bourgh, que no parecía ser especialmente comunicativa. Los señores Collins y su hijo hablaban animadamente con lady Catherine, y Darcy y su primo estaban sentados en un rincón, pero no parecían estar hablando. Lizzie había observado al joven y su prima toda la noche, buscando algo que delatara el compromiso del que Wickham le había hablado. Pero los dos jóvenes apenas parecían notar la presencia del otro. Empezó a tocar las teclas torpemente, haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar alguna de las lecciones de piano que había recibido de niña. Darcy y Fitzwilliam se acercaron a ella.

—No me vas a intimidar Darcy, incluso si tu hermana toca tan bien. — Dijo, sin levantar la mirada de las teclas. —No me intimido fácilmente.

—Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no puedo intimidarte aunque quiera. — Sonrió él. —Pero no tocas mal.

—Soy insensible a los cumplidos. — Contestó la muchacha, mientras deslizaba los dedos sobre las teclas. —Además, no necesitas halagarme…

—Lizzie, ¿Querrías decirme como se portó mi querido primo en Meryton? — Dijo James, interrumpiendo la discusión. —Me muero por saber cómo es entre desconocidos.

— ¿De verdad quieres saber? Prepárate para algo terrible. En la fiesta de bienvenida, no bailó con nadie, aunque muchas chicas estábamos solas. — Dijo, mirando a Darcy fijamente. El joven apretó los labios y Lizzie volvió su vista al piano. —Claro, que no todas éramos "lo suficientemente tentadoras"…

—No conocía a nadie, acababa de llegar. — Se defendió Darcy, que recordaba perfectamente la fiesta y en especial el comentario que había hecho acerca de Lizzie. Esas palabras dichas en un momento de mal genio, parecían devolvérsele a cada rato.

—Seguro que nadie puede presentarse en una fiesta. Que excusa tan patética. — Le espetó Lizzie, con su mejor sonrisa sarcástica.

La señora de Bourgh llamó a James, y este fue rápidamente a ver que necesitaba su tía, dejando a Lizzie y Darcy solos en el piano.

—Soy tímido, no se me hace fácil hablar con personas que no conozco. — Se explicó Darcy, apoyándose en el piano. — ¿Sabes? No todo el mundo tiene tu habilidad para hacer amistades y hablar con desconocidos, y no por eso son arrogantes u orgullosos.

—Entonces, deberías tomar el consejo de tu tía, y practicar. Aunque a mí no me debes ninguna explicación, claro que esa no es la única razón para ser arrogante u orgulloso. — Dijo ella, tocando las últimas notas.

—Elizabeth es buena en el piano, si sólo practicara un poco más. — Declaró Lady de Bourgh, evitando, sin saberlo, que su sobrino dijera algo más. —Eso siempre se lo digo a las hijas de mis conocidas, la práctica hace al maestro. Yo misma tengo uno de los mejores oídos musicales del país, y si hubiera aprendido, tocaría maravillosamente. Anne también sería una música extraordinaria si su salud le permitiera ese tipo de actividades.

—Seguro que sí. — Señaló Lizzie, con sutil ironía.

* * *

><p><em>¡Sobreviví a la primera semana de exámenes! Lamentablemente, la sigue una casi igual de terrible, pero cada vez falta menos para las tan ansiadas vacaciones. Ahora sí tenemos a Lizzie y a Darcy juntos (¡ya era hora!). Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias a las que dejaron reviews, cuando los leo me dan muchas ganas de seguir escribiendo.<br>_

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_P.D: En mi perfil hay una encuesta acerca de qué próximo libro de época debería adaptar. ¡Les agradecería mucho que votaran!_


	17. Secretos a la Luz

**Capítulo 17**

Durante los días que estuvo en Hunsford, Lizzie adquirió el hábito de pasear por uno de los inmensos parques del barrio. Muchas veces se cruzó en medio de su paseo con Darcy, que la acompañaba por un rato, siempre en silencio. Otras veces se encontraba con James, que solía ser más hablador que su primo, y con el que descubrieron muchas cosas en común. En algún momento a Lizzie le pareció que el joven le prestaba más atención a ella que a las demás chicas del lugar, lo cual la halagaba y la confundía.

— ¿Cuándo se van? — Le preguntó un día a James, mientras caminaban por el parque. Ese lugar se había convertido en uno de sus favoritos de Hunsford. Si algo le encantaba era el verde de los bosques y el olor a tierra que se respiraba ahí.

Mientras caminaban, habían llegado al borde del bosque, que daba paso a una enorme extensión de praderas. Lizzie disfrutaba particularmente de esa vista, de los distintos tonos verdes del pasto y los árboles que aparecían aquí y allá.

—No sé, depende de Darcy, él decide. Estoy sujeto a su voluntad. — Le contestó el joven, sentándose en una roca a la sombra de un árbol. Lizzie se sentó a su lado, admirando el paisaje que se extendía frente a ellos. — Él me invitó, él decide.

—A veces pareciera que todos está sujetos a su voluntad. Si hay alguien que puede hacer lo que quiera, ése es Fitzwilliam Darcy. Seguramente así ha sido toda su vida: "señorito Darcy, ¿necesita algo? ¿Quiere más té, señorito Darcy? ¿Está el agua lo suficientemente caliente, señorito?" — Lizzie parodió una actitud servil, haciendo reverencias con el tronco y los brazos, antes de reclinarse contra el árbol. —Un mocoso mimado, del peor tipo.

—No seas así. Si lo dices de esa forma, haces que Darcy parezca un idiota egoísta más.

— ¿Y no lo es? — Preguntó Lizzie, incorporándose un poco. Era primera vez que escuchaba directamente cómo alguien defendía a Darcy.

—No, Darcy no es del tipo mimado. Sus padres se han preocupado de mantenerlos, a él y a su hermana, con los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra. Y tampoco creo que sea egoísta y que se preocupe sólo de sí mismo, de hecho, es un muy buen amigo, y leal hasta las últimas consecuencias. Hace poco supe que salvó a uno de sus amigos de cometer un error terrible.

— ¿Qué tipo de error? — Preguntó Lizzie, intrigada.

—Un error amoroso, lo salvó de enamorarse de quien no le convenía. — Lizzie levantó las cejas al escucharlo. La historia parecía ligeramente familiar.

— ¿Sabes quién es el amigo? — Dijo, esperando no haber oído nunca el nombre del amigo de Darcy.

—Claro, su mejor amigo. Charles Bingley.

A Lizzie casi se le cayó la boca de la sorpresa. Acababa de descubrir porqué habían desaparecido los Bingley tan repentinamente, y que Darcy tenía toda la culpa del mundo por la infelicidad de su hermana. Ahora sí, Lizzie estaba dispuesta a hacerlo pagar por hacer sufrir a su hermana.

— ¿Por qué no le convenía?

—Al parecer la chica en cuestión no estaba a su altura. Su familia no era la más adecuada, y al parecer no tenían conexiones importantes.

— ¿Darcy los separó así como así?

—Sí, claro. Estaba muy preocupado por su amigo. Yo estaría muy feliz de tener un amigo que se preocupara así por mí.

—Sí, yo también.- Contestó Lizzie, con la mirada ausente. De repente, la habitualmente agradable presencia de James se le hizo imposible de tolerar. Murmuró una excusa y se fue caminando por el bosque.

Quería estar sola para poder pensar tranquila. Las revelaciones de James no la habían sorprendido del todo, pero en cierta forma, hubiera preferido que sus sospechas fueran infundadas. No le gustaba pensar que hubiera alguien capaz de tanta crueldad, a ella le parecía inhumano que alguien pudiera pasar por encima de los demás como si nada. Pateó el tronco de un árbol cercano con rabia, como si el pobre fuera Darcy, con sus aires de superioridad y su desprecio por los demás. La próxima vez que lo viera, le diría a la cara todo lo que pensaba de él.

Esa tarde, Darcy decidió salir a andar a caballo, en lugar de acompañar a su primo a recorrer el parque. Sabía que corría el riesgo de encontrarse con cierta chica de ojos oscuros, que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas sacarse de la cabeza. Cuando volvió, dejó al caballo en las caballerizas. Mientras le quitaba la silla, sintió como otro caballo entraba al lugar. Se dio vuelta para ver quién era, y se sorprendió mucho al encontrarse con su prima Anne desmontando de un salto del caballo. Darcy había oído durante toda su vida que Anne no tenía buena salud, y que por eso prácticamente no hacía actividad física.

—Oh, Darcy, estás aquí. — Le dijo, al ver a su primo con la silla en sus manos. —No hay nada como salir a cabalgar luego de la lluvia, ¿no crees?

—Sí, creo que sí. — Respondió Darcy, aún impresionado por lo que había visto. Aunque su sorpresa sólo fue mayor cuando vio a su prima sentarse junto a una de las paredes y sacar una cajetilla de cigarros. Sin inmutarse, la chica sacó uno, lo prendió y se lo llevó a los labios. — ¿No se supone que no debería hacer eso? Según tu madre tienes un problema a los pulmones. — Señaló. Su prima se encogió de hombros.

—Mamá cree que tengo un problema a los pulmones, pero no es verdad. El año pasado me llevó al doctor, y él no encontró nada. Pero como mamá siempre ha creído que sabe más acerca de todo que los expertos, insistió en el problema. Insistió tanto, que ahora estoy eximida de deportes en el colegio. ¿Quieres uno? — Le ofreció, mostrándole la cajetilla de cigarros.

—No, gracias. — Rehusó Darcy, sentándose sobre una caja, sin dejar de mirar a su prima. Nunca la había visto así, tan relajada y cómoda consigo misma. Él estaba acostumbrado a verla como una ratita asustada a la sombra de su madre.

— ¿Sabes? Siempre he querido hacerte una pregunta… — Dijo ella, en voz baja y sin mirarlo.

— ¿Qué cosa? — Preguntó, reclinándose contra la pared del establo.

— ¿Tú has oído algo acerca del plan de mamá acerca de… nosotros? — Darcy asintió y Anne siguió hablando. — ¿Qué piensas?

¿Qué que pensaba acerca de la idea su tía lejana de mantener las cosas en familia? No pensaba acerca de eso, siempre había supuesto que era algo natural y normal. Era lógico, claro, su familia tenía una fortuna comparable a la de los reyes, no había para qué arriesgarla con cualquiera. Anne era la solución lógica; era parte de su familia, lo suficientemente lejana como para que no fuera algo extraño, pero cercana como para mantener una relación estrecha con su familia.

—Eh… — Dudó. —Creo que…

No alcanzó a terminar, porque Anne lo interrumpió.

—Yo creo que es una estupidez sin pies ni cabeza. — Declaró. — Estamos en el siglo XXI, no es necesario arreglar matrimonios en la adolescencia, sin tener en consideración lo que nosotros queremos. No puedo esperar a entrar a la Universidad y librarme de mamá y sus ideas del siglo pasado. — Terminó diciendo, con la voz soñadora.

Darcy la miró; no podía imaginarse cómo debía ser la vida de su prima, agobiada constantemente por su madre, encerrada en un colegio de señoritas durante el año escolar y sin posibilidades de escapar de eso. En contraste, él era completamente libre, a pesar de las expectativas que toda su familia ponía sobre sus hombros y la presión de ser el heredero de la familia Darcy. Entendía que su prima quisiese escapar de su mundo, pero él se sentía cómodo ahí, tenía a sus amigos y la vida organizada de esa forma y no quería cambiarlo.

—No te sientas mal, primo. No es personal. — Le dijo Anne, que pensó que el prolongado silencio de su primo se debía a que lo había ofendido.

—No, claro que no. — Le dijo él. — ¿Sabes que quieres estudiar?

—Mamá quiere que estudie leyes, pero yo quiero estudiar diseño gráfico. Siempre he querido diseñar caratulas de libros y cosas así. ¿Qué quieres estudiar tú?

—Creo que me gustaría estudiar ciencia política, y especializarme en relaciones exteriores o algo así. Llevo la diplomacia en las venas. Y también me gustaría trabajar en alguna fundación que busque ayudar a microempresarios en los países más pobres del mundo.

Anne tiró la colilla de su cigarrillo al suelo y la pisó con la punta de su bota.

—Es curioso. Creo que nunca habíamos hablado los dos solos, Darcy. Siempre había alguien más dando vueltas por ahí… ya que no vamos a casarnos, ¿te importaría si quedamos como amigos?

Anne se levantó de donde estaba sentada y le tendió la mano a su primo. Darcy se la estrechó, con una sonrisa.

—Está bien… fue interesante conocerte Anne.

—Lo mismo digo, Darcy. — Le contestó ella. —No le digas a mamá nada de esto, si llega a saberlo, voy a estar castigada por el resto de mi vida.

—No te preocupes. — Le contestó Darcy, ayudándola a guardar la montura y dejar todo ordenado antes de salir del lugar.

Cuando Lizzie llegó de su caminata, Charlotte encontró que estaba un poco extraña. Estaba más seria que de costumbre y parecía que alguna carga terrible agobiaba su mente.

— ¿Lizzie, estás bien? — Le preguntó, mientras se dirigían a sus piezas después de comer. Lizzie frunció el ceño y se apoyó en la pared.

— ¿Alguna vez te has sentido absolutamente segura de algo, pero al mismo tiempo quisieras equivocarte? — Charlotte miró a su amiga sin entender. —No te preocupes, Charlotte, no tiene nada que ver contigo… es sólo que… no sé cómo explicarlo.

Charlotte apretó los labios, intentando descifrar lo que Lizzie le había dicho. La verdad era que no tenía idea de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su amiga. ¿Tendría que ver con alguna persona? ¿O con Jane? Charlotte había escuchado las teorías de Lizzie que responsabilizaban a Darcy por la repentina partida de los Bingley y el corazón roto de su hermana preferida. Pero Charlotte estaba segura de que había algo más, algo que Lizzie no sabía.

—Tengo que decir que no me has dado muchos datos de donde deducir qué rayos te pasa, pero te puedo decir que lo mejor que puedes hacer por ahora, es consultar tu problema con la almohada y dejarlo reposar por un tiempo. Muchas veces eso ayuda a darte una perspectiva distinta de las cosas…— Le dijo Charlotte, palmeándole el hombro a su amiga, antes de entrar a su pieza. Lizzie suspiró y entró a la suya.

Había olvidado la sabia que podía ser Charlotte a la hora de enfrentar problemas. Ella siempre adoptaba la posición más madura y responsable, y ayudaba a Lizzie, que prefería tomar decisiones con la cabeza caliente. Quizás debería contarle lo que James le había dicho esa tarde, Charlotte seguramente le iba a dar una perspectiva más objetiva y podía ayudarla a tomar una decisión. ¿Qué debía hacer? Su instinto le decía que fuera a buscar a Darcy y pedirle explicaciones a él mismo, pero por otra parte, quería evitarlo lo más posible y no verlo nunca más.

Se metió en su computador a revisar su correo y su facebook. No había grandes novedades, revisó unas fotos que sus hermanas habían subido de una fiesta y unas fotos de Jane en Londres. En su correo sólo había unas palabras de su padre diciéndole cuanto la extrañaba. Lizzie no pudo evitar pensar que ella también lo extrañaba muchísimo. Ella podía hablar acerca de cualquier cosa con su padre, era su hija regalona y el señor Bennet siempre la había preferido por sobre sus otras hijas. Lizzie era la más parecida a él de todas sus hijas, amaba los libros tanto como él, y siempre lo había acompañado en sus hobbies, como el aeromodelismo y la carpintería, además aprovechaba la capacidad de su hija de tomar decisiones maduras y siempre consideraba la opinión de Lizzie a la hora de tomar sus decisiones. Por su parte, Lizzie adoraba a su padre y siempre tomaba en cuenta lo que él le decía a la hora de actuar. Mientras se acostaba, Lizzie pensaba en lo mucho que le serviría tener a su padre con ella.

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué les pareció? Se me ocurrió que una Anne moderna se rebelaría contra su madre a escondidas, y la idea de que fuera ella la que le dijera a Darcy que la tradición le importa un comino me pareció interesante. ¿Qué piensan ustedes?<em>

_En cuanto a mí, me queda todavía una semana que sobrevivir antes de poder declararme en libertad (de estudios, porque tengo que trabajar antes de Navidad) así que me quedan varios días intensos. Agradeceré las buenas vibras que me quieran mandar y si el sábado aún queda algo de mí, subiré el capítulo temprano (a diferencia del sábado pasado, lo subí muy tarde porque mi mamá estaba de visita y aprovechamos de salir). Como siempre, un abrazo a todas las lectoras y en especial a las que dejan reviews._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_P.D.: Recuerden votar en la encuesta en mi profile (está arriba de todo)_


	18. Lluvia

**Capítulo 18**

Cuando no salía a caminar por el parque, Lizzie solía quedarse en la casa de los Collins, normalmente leyendo en la terraza. Además del parque, esa terraza era uno de sus lugares preferidos para pensar y leer. Los Collins la usaban bastante poco, preferían ir a la piscina del club, o a las canchas de tenis.

Una de esas tardes, cuando los Collins y Charlotte habían ido al club a bañarse en la piscina y ella había preferido quedarse en cada, se había instalado como de costumbre en la terraza. Lizzie estaba arrellanada en uno de los sillones de mimbre con un libro en sus manos, escuchó unos pasos. Se incorporó rápidamente y se sentó adecuadamente en el sillón, sin fijarse en quien acababa de llegar. Levantó la cabeza y su cara entera delató lo que pasaba por su mente en ese segundo. Una mezcla de confusión, dudas y sorpresa se leyó claramente en sus ojos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Le dijo, apenas pudo reaccionar. Seguramente su visitante había notado a la perfección todo lo que se le había pasado por la cabeza al verlo, Lizzie nunca había sido particularmente hábil a la hora de disimular sus sentimientos. Darcy le dirigió una mueca. Lizzie se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que su reacción había sido bastante maleducada. —Los Collins no están, fueron al club, pero si quieres les… digo que estuviste… aquí. — Dijo, intentando sonar más educada y menos brusca.

Darcy no contestó inmediatamente, sino que se quedó mirándola. Los ojos de Lizzie parecían aún más grandes debido a la sorpresa, lo que hacía que toda su cara se viera distinta a lo normal. Darcy pensó que nunca en su vida la había visto tan… encantadora. Sí, Lizzie Bennet era encantadora cuando estaba confundida.

—Ah… Bueno, es una… eh… lástima… — Balbuceó el joven, visiblemente nervioso. Lizzie le indicó otro de los sillones, invitándolo a sentarse, con un gesto confundido. —Eh… no, gracias. — Contestó él, retorciendo las manos nerviosamente.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron mirándose nerviosamente. Cualquiera hubiera notado que los dos se sentían muy incómodos en la presencia del otro. Lizzie lanzaba miradas dudosas al borde de la terraza, mientras Darcy miraba alternativamente al horizonte bordeado de árboles y al ventanal que llevaba al living. La tensión era tan evidente, que podía haberse cortado con un cuchillo de mantequilla.

Ninguno de los dos pudo esconder un suspiro de alivio cuando se escucharon voces y pasos en el hall de entrada, y Charlotte apareció en la terraza. Al verla Darcy inclinó la cabeza y entró en la casa, para salir lo más rápido que pudiera. Las chicas escucharon como el joven atravesaba el living a toda velocidad, para llegar al hall de entrada, y los saludos de los Collins al verlo. Oyeron como Darcy les devolvía los saludos con brusquedad, antes de oír como la puerta de entrada se cerraba con un portazo. Charlotte se dejó caer en uno de los sillones, junto a Lizzie.

— ¿Qué le hiciste? — Le preguntó. La presencia de Darcy, solo con su amiga la terraza de la casa de verano de los Collins, ciertamente había sido una sorpresa para ella. Lizzie, por otra parte, parecía estar tan sorprendida como ella.

—Te juro que no lo sé. — Dijo su amiga, aún impresionada por lo que acababa de pasar. —No tengo la más mínima idea.

Esa noche, al irse a acostar después de cenar con su tía, Darcy seguía pensando acerca de lo que había pasado esa tarde. Quizás debería haber sido más valiente, debería haberle dicho a Lizzie que desde que la conocía, pensaba distinto acerca de muchas cosas. Quizás debió haberle dicho que ella había cambiado muchas cosas en él. Pero no lo había hecho, se había quedado callado mirándola, como un estúpido. Ya no sentía los escrúpulos que había sentido antes, Anne le había mostrado que había otra forma de ver la vida, que no siempre había que seguir todas las normas y reglas. Lizzie claramente estaba fuera de toda norma que él conociera, y de cierta forma, eso era lo que le atraía de ella.

Varios días después del incidente en la terraza, el cielo amaneció amenazante. A Lizzie le dio lo mismo, y esa tarde decidió salir a caminar de todas formas, a pesar de que los Collins insistieron en que iba a llover a cántaro esa tarde. No llevaba mucho rato cuando la predicción de los Collins se cumplió y se desató una lluvia torrencial. Una de esas típicas e intensas lluvias de verano, tan típicas de Inglaterra, y que siempre tomaban a todo el mundo por sorpresa. Lizzie soltó una maldición y empezó a correr hacia una glorieta que estaba apartada del camino principal. Se dejó caer en uno de los bancos que rodeaban la glorieta, maldiciendo en voz alta su mala suerte, mientras esperaba que la lluvia pasara. El ruido de unos pasos la hizo callarse y se volteó para ver quién era.

— ¡Darcy! ¿Qué haces aquí? — Gritó, parándose de donde estaba, al reconocer al chico.

—No puedo aguantar más. — Dijo él, en voz baja, pero firmemente. — He luchado contra todas mis creencias, las expectativas de mi familia, mi estatus, mi sentido común y hasta mi carácter, pero ya no puedo seguir peleando. Estoy enamorado de ti, completamente. — Lizzie lo miraba asombrada, Darcy pensó que se veía como nunca, con la cara enmarcada por sus rizos mojados y las mejillas encendidas. Si pensaba que confundida se veía encantadora, ahora se veía mil veces mejor.

Lizzie no dijo nada y Darcy tomó su silencio como un mudo consentimiento y siguió explicándole como había luchado contra todo lo que le impedía aceptar sus sentimientos, la atracción que sentía por Lizzie. Mientras lo escuchaba Lizzie se iba enojando cada vez más. ¿Qué se creía ese imbécil orgulloso? ¿Por qué le decía que le gustaba en contra de su sentido común? Eso, por no mencionar que había roto el corazón de su hermana al separarla de Bingley. ¿Cómo se pudo haber imaginado alguna vez que ella lo aceptaría? Lizzie no pudo evitar preguntarse si algo de lo que ella había hecho le había dado alguna idea estúpida a Darcy, pero lo descartó inmediatamente. Nada de lo que ella había hecho podía haber llevado a Darcy a pensar que ella estaba enamorada de él, de hecho, estaba segura de todo lo contrario. Ella siempre le había demostrado abiertamente que no lo soportaba. Darcy concluyó su discurso, repitiendo sus sentimientos hacia la chica. Lizzie comprendió que él no esperaba una negativa.

—Me imagino que debería agradecerte por todo lo que me acabas de decir, o algo por el estilo, pero me temo que mi respuesta es no. — Dijo la muchacha, imprimiéndole a su discurso su mejor tono sarcástico. Darcy la miró sorprendido.

— ¿No? ¿Por qué? — Tenía que reconocer que estaba ligeramente impactado por la negativa de la chica, no tenía ni idea de qué había hecho para que ella la odiara tanto.

—No me gustas, simplemente por eso. Siento decepcionarte Darcy, pero no creo que tu decepción dure mucho. Probablemente todas las cosas que te impidieron declararte antes te ayudarán a superarlo. — Lizzie no dejaba el sarcasmo de lado, buscando la mejor forma de herir a Darcy. Siempre había sido muy aguda con las palabras y sabía perfectamente como herir a alguien con ellas. Darcy la miró, sin creer lo que oía. Sus labios se contrajeron, revelando momentáneamente la rabia que sentía. Una cosa era que ella lo rechazara directamente, pero otra muy distinta era que lo tratara con ese desprecio tan evidente. Con un aire de fingida tranquilidad dijo.

— ¿Y esa respuesta es todo? ¿Y ni siquiera puedo saber por qué me rechazas de esa manera? Aunque creo que ya no importa demasiado. — Dijo, usando un tono tan sarcástico como el de ella. Vio como ella apretaba los labios, furiosa, antes de responder.

—Yo también quisiera saber por qué te esforzaste tanto en insultarme, diciéndome que estás enamorado de mí, en contra de tu sentido común y tu carácter. ¿No te parece excusa suficiente para mi respuesta? Y aunque me gustaras, ¿Crees que cualquier cosa me hubiera permitido aceptar al idiota que arruinó la felicidad de mi hermana?

Sin darse cuenta, Lizzie había subido la voz, hasta estar casi gritando. Por suerte, con la lluvia la mayoría de las personas del lugar habían preferido quedarse en sus casas, y nadie podía oír sus gritos. Al oír sus últimas palabras Darcy palideció, pero no dijo nada.

—Tengo mil motivos para pensar mal de ti. — Siguió diciendo Lizzie, casi sin respirar. —Pero tú no tienes motivos para justificar lo que hiciste. No niegues que fuiste la única causa de su separación. ¡Los separaste por un estúpido capricho! ¿Crees que mi hermana no es lo suficientemente buena para tu amigo? ¡Eres un asco!

Se calló repentinamente al ver que en el rostro del joven no había ninguna señal de arrepentimiento. De hecho, en sus labios se había formado una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Sólo eso fue necesario para hacer que Lizzie se enfureciera aún más, si ya era malo que hubiera herido de esa forma a su hermana, era peor aún que ni siquiera se sintiera mal por eso.

— ¿Lo vas a negar? — Preguntó la joven, prácticamente echando fuego por los ojos. Darcy no borró la sonrisita autosuficiente antes de contestarle.

—No pienso negarlo. Ni voy a decir que no celebro haberlo logrado. Fui mejor con él que conmigo mismo.

La última frase no pasó desapercibida para Lizzie, pero ella fingió no haberla escuchado. No quería volver a escuchar los sentimientos que el joven decía sentir por ella.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué pasaste por encima de mi hermana y de tu propio amigo?

—Porque pensé que tu hermana no estaba enamorada de Bingley. He visto como el muy tonto se enamora una y otra vez, y siempre de personas que no lo merecen…

— ¿Qué Jane no se merece a Bingley? — Le interrumpió Lizzie. —Yo diría todo lo contrario, él no fue capaz de llevarte la contraria por una vez en su vida, ¡por ella! Y sólo para que tú sepas, mi hermana es tímida. ¡Está enamoradísima de Bingley, pero le da vergüenza demostrárselo!

—Bueno, eso no es lo único por lo que yo estaba en contra de ellos dos. — Le replicó Darcy. —Bingley está llamado a formar parte de los grandes directorios de las empresas más importantes de este país apenas salga de la Universidad, ¿cómo se te ocurre que la relación con una familia de… otra categoría, lo afectaría?

— ¿Tienes algún problema con MI familia? Te recuerdo que hace sólo unos minutos estabas declarándome tu amor. — Ironizó Lizzie.

—No es toda tu familia… tu padre, Jane y Mary están fuera de toda duda. El problema, son tu madre y tus hermanas menores…

— ¡Eres un desgraciado! No sólo hieres a mi hermana favorita por una estúpida idea tuya, sino que también te das el lujo de despreciar a mi familia. Pero no te odio sólo por eso. — Dijo Lizzie antes de que él pudiera seguir insultando a su familia. Ya había empezado a decirle lo que pensaba de él, y pensaba terminar lo que había empezado. —Yo ya sabía perfectamente como eras. Orgulloso, insensible, caprichoso. Eres machista, egoísta, amargado e incapaz de ponerte en el lugar de los demás. Haces siempre lo que quieres, sin que te importe en lo absoluto cómo pueden sentirse los demás. Eres sólo un niñito mimado por la fortuna. Wickham me lo dijo hace meses. ¿Qué explicación tienes para eso? ¿Cómo lo justificas?

— ¿Wickham? Parece que ese tipo te interesa mucho. — El tono de Darcy se hizo menos tranquilo, y su rostro se puso rojo de rabia.

— ¿Después de todas las desgracias que sufrió? Claro que me intereso. — Replicó la joven, clavándose las uñas en las palmas de tan empuñadas que tenía las manos. Sintió que había tocado un punto sensible para Darcy.

—Sí, sus grandes desgracias… — Empezó a decir Darcy, con el tono más irónico que pudo conjurar, pero Lizzie lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera continuar. Ella estaba furiosa y se había acercado a él.

—Arruinas su vida, ¿Y luego lo tratas con sarcasmo?

— ¿Ésa es la opinión que tienes de mí? — Le contestó Darcy, tan enojado como ella. —Gracias por tu sinceridad. Es muy claro que lo que hice fue algo grave. Pero quizás si no hubiera ofendido tu orgullo, con todos los factores que me impidieron tomar una decisión. Quizá no debería haber dicho nada de mi lucha interna, pero odio todo tipo de mentiras. Me avergüenzo de lo que te dije, aunque era verdad. ¿Tú crees que tu familia, tu condición social, no me importan?

—Idiota. — Le espetó Lizzie. — No fue tu "declaración" la que me hizo rechazarte, te habría rechazado si hubieras sido más caballeroso. ¡Te habría rechazado mil veces! Desde el primer momento en que te vi, supe que eres el último hombre del mundo que me gustaría, el último del que me enamoraría. Eres egoísta, no te importan los sentimientos de los demás y tratas a todos como si fueran inferiores. ¡Te odio Fitzwilliam Darcy! ¡Y te odiaré toda mi vida! — Lo interrumpió la muchacha, acercándose más a é.?docid=25210836

Su rostro estaba tan cerca del de Darcy, que podía sentir el aliento del joven acariciando su cara. Se miraron por unos segundos, sin decir nada. No había nada más que decir, todo estaba dicho entre ambos. Era como si se hubieran liberado de las cargas que cada uno cargaba, y se hubieran quedado sin nada tras lo que escudarse. Alrededor suyo, la lluvia seguía cayendo.

Darcy inclinó la cabeza como si fuera a besarla, pero la mano furiosa de Lizzie lo detuvo. El ruido seco del golpe interrumpió el ruido de la lluvia. Darcy se echó unos pasos hacia atrás con una mano en la mejilla, que se estaba poniendo roja. En sus ojos se veía como luchaba para contener la rabia.

—Ya dijiste suficiente. Perdón por hacerte perder tanto tiempo. — Dijo, dándose vuelta y caminando resueltamente hacia el camino, con la frente en alto.

Lizzie lo vio desaparecer por el camino. Se sentó en una de las bancas, tocándose los labios que él había estado a punto de besar. Afuera seguía lloviendo, como si todo no hubiera sido más que un mal sueño. Lizzie se llevó una mano a la cara y se limpió unas lágrimas que se habían caído desde sus ojos. No tenía ni idea de por qué lloraba, pero su cara estaba muy mojada.

* * *

><p><em>¡Y a Darcy se le ocurrió abrir su bocota! Y Lizzie no pudo evitar decirle todo lo que pensaba acerca de él... nada bueno, por desgracia...<em>

_La escena está más basada en la película que en el libro, pero tengo que decir que me encantó esa escena en la película. Donde yo crecí llueve mucho, y siempre me ha gustado la lluvia. Me encanta el olor a tierra mojada y como queda todo después de la lluvia. El aire parece más limpio y más fresco. Y creo que eso añade algo de significado_ _a esta escena, __los dos se dicen todo lo que piensan acerca del otro, y así limpian el aire, para poder empezar de nuevo. _

_Y sí, el clima de Inglaterra es así de impredecible. Fui hace algunos años, en pleno verano allá, y más de una vez nos pasó que salíamos d el hotel en camiseta, entrábamos al metro y cuando salíamos, se caía el cielo.  
><em>

_Como siempre, gracias a todas las que me escribieron reviews, y a las que leyeron y no dejaron, también._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	19. Reacciones

**Capítulo 19**

Darcy no entró directamente a Rosings, sino que se dirigió al establo primero. Necesitaba estar solo, para poder pensar en lo que había pasado. La lluvia había amainado en el rato que se había demorado en llegar a la casa. Se sentó en un montón de paja en una esquina, enterrando la cabeza entre las rodillas.

_¿De verdad soy tan horrible como ella me describió? ¿Actúo de verdad como un niñito mimado por la vida, incapaz de aceptar un "no" por respuesta? _Se preguntó, recordando las duras palabras que ella le había dirigido apenas unos pocos minutos antes. Se pasó la mano por el pelo mojado. Se sentía tan estúpido; había llegado y le había soltado todos sus sentimientos sin siquiera pensar que ella podía no haber sentido lo mismo. Casi sentía que se merecía el barril de agua fría que ella le había lanzado encima con sus comentarios, tenía que reconocer que se lo había buscado. Las palabras de Lizzie lo habían herido profundamente. Levantó la cabeza al escuchar pasos entrar al establo. Su prima cruzó la puerta, vestida con ropa de montar.

— ¡Darcy! ¿Qué haces aquí? — Darcy hizo una mueca, al escuchar la misma frase, por segunda vez en un corto rato. — ¡Dios mío! ¡Casi me matas de un infarto! Recuerda que tengo el corazón débil — Agregó, con una sonrisa burlona, antes de mirar a su primo a la cara. — ¿Qué te pasó? Tienes la mitad de la cara roja.

Anne se sentó en la paja junto a su primo, que no había dicho nada, parecía estar muy concentrado en los cordones de sus zapatillas. Anne sacó un cigarrillo del paquete, lo encendió y se lo llevó a los labios, con un gesto curioso.

—Creo que me estoy haciendo un poco adicta a estos. — Dijo con una mueca, al exhalar una bocanada de humo. — ¿Quieres uno? — Le ofreció.

—No, gracias. No fumo.

—Bien hecho, se transforma en un vicio rápidamente. — Le contestó su prima, divertida. En los últimos días, ambos habían desarrollado una buena relación. Habían descubierto cosas acerca del otro que nunca imaginaron, como que Darcy era un fanático de Manchester United, y que Anne tenía una especie de sexto sentido para entender las situaciones. —Bien, ¿quieres contarme qué mierda te pasó? No me digas que chocaste con un árbol, estoy segura que no eres tan distraído como para eso.

—No, no choqué con un árbol. ¿De verdad crees que soy tan estúpido? — Anne le iba a contestar, pero Darcy la detuvo. —Pregunta retórica, no contestes.

—Está bien. Pero, ¿podrías contarme de una vez por todas qué te pasó? Lo único que has hecho es evitar responderme.

— ¿Puedes guardar un secreto?

— ¿Es broma? Mira esto. — Dijo ella, con un movimiento de cabeza que apuntaba al cigarro que sostenía entre sus dedos. —Ya, cuéntame de una maldita vez.

—Está bien, pero cálmate… Bueno, lo que pasó es que… creo que estoy enamorado de Lizzie Bennet y… — Empezó a explicarle Darcy.

— ¿Lizzie? ¿La amiga de la novia de Collins Jr.? — Lo interrumpió su prima, impactada.

—La misma… Y acabo de hablar con ella, y no pude resistirme a decirle que estoy enamorado de ella… El problema es que ella me odia. Mucho. — Dijo Darcy, sin mirar directamente a su prima, que tenía la mirada clavada en su primo, pendiente de cada palabra que decía el joven.

— ¿Y ella te pegó? Wow, una cosa es que te odie, y otra muy distinta es que recurra a la violencia física. ¿Seguro que sólo le dijiste que te gustaba?

—No me pegó por eso, me pegó porque traté de besarla. — Respondió Darcy, muy serio.

— ¿¡Qué! — Exclamó su prima, levantando las manos. — O sea, primero le dices que estás enamorado de ella, ella te responde que te odia ¿y tu primera reacción es tratar de besarla? ¡Eres un estúpido! — Dijo ella, con tono burlón, golpeándolo en la nuca con su mano libre.

—Creo que no fue mi momento más brillante. — Concedió su primo. —Oye, tú eres una chica… — No alcanzó a terminar de decir lo que pensaba, porque su prima lo interrumpió.

— ¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta. — Le dijo, sarcástica. — Hay una cosa que me queda dando vueltas, en todo caso: ¿Por qué ella te odia tanto?

—Motivos personales, no puedo hablarte de eso sin involucrar a otras personas. Pero me acusa de algunas cosas, sin entender el asunto por completo. — Le explicó Darcy.

—No se me ocurre que puedes hacer primo… Por lo pronto, podrías tratar de suavizar las cosas entre ustedes dos. — Le dijo su prima, aplastando el cigarrillo en el suelo para apagarlo. —Mira, pensaba salir a dar una vuelta a caballo mientras mamá dormía la siesta, y terminé haciendo de Doctora Corazón para mi primo. Debería volver a la casa, para alcanzar a cambiarme antes de que mamá despierte.

Anne salió del establo, dejando a Darcy solo. El joven se estiró, apoyando la cabeza en la pared del establo. Lizzie lo había acusado de dos cosas horribles. Quizás debería explicarle de alguna forma su versión de la historia de Wickham, decirle que él no era el niñito caprichoso que ella parecía pensar que era. ¿Cómo hacerlo? No podía ir a la casa de los Collins y gritar hasta que Lizzie se dignara a escucharlo. Estaba seguro de que tenía su correo en su lista de contactos, quizás podría mandarle un mail, aunque siempre estaba la posibilidad de que ella lo eliminara sin leerlo. Y respecto a lo de Jane y Bingley, esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde. Quizás si lo arreglaba, Lizzie lo odiaría un poco menos. Eso era avanzar algo. Se levantó perezosamente y se dirigió a la casa. Entró por la puerta de atrás, no fuera que su tía estuviera en el living y lo viera entrar, obligándolo a explicarle lo que le había pasado. Una idea se le ocurrió mientras subía las escaleras y se dirigió a la pieza de James.

—James, te importaría mucho que nos fuéramos mañana temprano. Necesito volver a Londres urgentemente.

Lizzie volvió a la casa empapada. Cuando abandonó la pérgola, aún no había dejado de llover, pero lo único que quería era alejarse de ese lugar lo antes posible. Por desgracia para ella, la señora Collins estaba en el living y la vio llegar.

— ¡Lizzie, por Dios! ¿Cómo se te ocurrió salir con esta lluvia? ¡Sube inmediatamente a cambiarte, antes de que te enfermes. Yo te subiré una taza de té para que entres en calor. — Le dijo. Estaba tan distraída por una posible enfermedad de Lizzie, que no se fijó en que la joven tenía los ojos hinchados por el llanto.

Lizzie subió las escaleras a toda velocidad, sacó algo de ropa de su clóset y se metió al baño, cerrando la puerta con fuerza. Se sacó la ropa mojada y la dejó tirada en el piso, antes de ponerse la ropa seca. Una vez vestida, se sentó sobre el excusado. No tenía ganas de salir de ahí, no quería que nadie la viera así. Sintió los pasos de la señora Collins entrar a su pieza.

— ¿Lizzie, estás en el baño?

—Sí, señora Collins, me estoy cambiando de ropa. — Le respondió ella, intentando hacer como que no había pasado nada.

—Está bien. Te dejé una taza de té en tu velador, para que entres en calor. Tómatelo antes de que se enfríe.

Lizzie esperó a que los pasos de la señora Collins desaparecieran en el pasillo, y abrió la puerta del baño. Se tiró sobre la cama de espaldas. Cómo necesitaba a Jane en ese momento, pero no podía llamarla y contarle todo sin revelar lo que Darcy había hecho. No quería herir a su hermana más de lo que ya estaba. Quizás ya estaba superando lo de Bingley, y recordárselo le iba a hacer más mal que bien. Pero necesitaba hablar con alguien, alguien que pudiera decirle qué hacer. A pesar de todo lo que le había dicho a Darcy, ella no pensaba de verdad que él fuera cruel. Necesitaba que alguien le dijera que no había hecho mal en decirle esas cosas a Darcy, aunque fuera un consuelo estúpido. Quería que alguien le dijera que no era una completa estúpida.

Alguien tocó su puerta suavemente. Lizzie se incorporó en la cama y le indicó que pasara. Charlotte entró a la pieza y se sentó junto a ella sobre la cama.

— ¿Estás bien? Tienes una cara terrible…

—No, no estoy bien Charlotte… Soy una estúpida…

—Lizzie, ¿qué pasó? — El tono de Charlotte era de preocupación. Lizzie se apoyó en la pared, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama.

—Vi a Darcy hoy… — Trató de decir lo que había pasado, pero las palabras no llegaban a su boca. —Y… me dijo… que… estaba enamorado de mí…— Logró decir, después de unos minutos.

— ¿¡Qué! — Exclamó Charlotte, impactada por la revelación. — ¿Fitzwilliam Darcy? ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Darcy?

—Creo que sí… — Murmuró Lizzie.

— ¿Y qué más pasó? ¿Le dijiste algo? — Preguntó Charlotte, seguramente algo más tenía que haber pasado entre ambos, para que Lizzie estuviera como estaba. Si sólo hubiera sido eso, Lizzie se habría burlado de toda la escena y se habría olvidado del asunto en cosas de minutos. No, esto tenía que haber sido más grave.

—Le dije… todo lo que pensaba acerca de él… absolutamente todo… Le dije que era un niñito mimado, creído, que se creía mejor que todos… que era egoísta y sólo pensaba en él mismo, y que era cruel por ser cruel…

— ¡Lizzie! — Le recriminó su amiga.

— ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor? — Agregó Lizzie. —Ahora me siento mal por haberle dicho todo eso… La verdad es que no lo conozco realmente… Charlotte, le dije unas cosas horribles y ahora me arrepiento. En el momento estaba enojada… pero ya no…

—Wow, Lizzie. Debes ser la primera persona del mundo que se enoja cuando se le declaran. — Lizzie no pudo evitar una sonrisa divertida al escuchar a su amiga, probablemente era verdad. —Y respecto a lo otro, sé que tú piensas que Darcy es un desgraciado, estúpido y ego…

— ¡Ése es el problema! — La interrumpió Lizzie. —Ya no sé si eso es lo que pienso de verdad. En la rabia del momento, estaba segura de que estaba haciendo bien en decirle todo eso, pero… no sé… cuando le dije todo lo que pensaba, él me miró de una forma… No era desprecio, no era rabia… era algo así como… tristeza… Ahí me di cuenta de que lo había ofendido, pero ya no podía, ya no puedo retractarme de lo que le dije.

—No, tienes razón. Ya no puedes retirar lo que dijiste. — Le dijo Charlotte, Lizzie bufó al oír eso, ella esperaba una respuesta más consoladora. — Pero si quieres arreglar las cosas, podrías partir por ser un poco más amable con él. La verdad es que siempre fuiste muy dura con él, Lizzie. Y no sabes si lo merecía o no.

—Ya no sé qué pensar Charlotte. Creo que de verdad herí sus sentimientos, y creo que… me molesta haberlo hecho. — Masculló Lizzie, tomando una almohada, poniéndosela en las piernas y apoyando la cabeza en ella.

—Eso es porque en el fondo, te duele haberte convertido en algo que tú odias. Si él actuó por prejuicios, tú también lo hiciste. — Le dijo Charlotte. —Por cierto, ¿quieres que le diga a la señora Collins que no quieres bajar a comer? Yo me encargo de subirte una bandeja.

Lizzie le sonrió a su amiga, con cariño. Charlotte siempre adivinaba como se sentía, y sabía qué hacer con ella. La conocía perfectamente y sabía lo impulsiva que podía ser Lizzie, pero nunca le había dirigido una palabra de reproche por eso, sino que trataba de buscar la mejor solución para arreglar todo el asunto. Sin ella, a Lizzie no se le hubiera ocurrido ninguna forma de arreglar lo que había hecho. Tratar mejor a Darcy era una buena forma de empezar, aunque claramente las cosas entre ambos habían cambiado por completo. Asintió a las palabras de su amiga, y volvió a enterrar la cabeza entre los brazos. Tenía una larga noche por delante.

* * *

><p><em>Aquí tenemos las reacciones de ambos: por un lado Darcy se da cuenta de que metió la pata hasta el fondo, y por el otro, Lizzie empieza a sospechar que se la pasó un poco la mano con los insultos y que podría estar equivocada.<em>

_¡Cada vez falta menos para las vacaciones! El lunes tengo mi último examen, y después de eso: ¡seré libre!_

_De nuevo, todas las buenas vibras que quieran enviar serán recibidas con mucho gusto._

_Y, como siempre, muchísimas gracias a todas las que me animan con sus reviews, y a todos los que leen y no escriben._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!  
><em>


	20. Explicaciones

**Capítulo 20**

Al día siguiente, Lizzie bajó a tomar desayuno en la mañana. Había pasado una pésima noche, se había despertado varias veces durante la noche y no había descansado en lo absoluto. Al levantarse se había mirado al espejo y casi se había asustado al encontrarse con una especie de fantasma pálido y ojeroso que le devolvía la mirada desde el espejo. Cualquiera podía darse cuenta de que había pasado una mala noche. Al sentarse a la mesa del desayuno, la señora Collins soltó la noticia de que Darcy y James se había ido esa misma mañana.

—Los vi camino a la estación cuando salí a trotar, y Charlotte me dijo que ambos vinieron a despedirse esta mañana, mientras estabas durmiendo. — Comentó la señora Collins, mientras se servía una taza de té. — ¿Estás bien querida? — Agregó al notar la palidez anormal de su invitada, que había escuchado la noticia con incredulidad.

—No se preocupe, señora, estoy bien. — contestó la aludida, echándole mantequilla al pan, como si no pasara nada.

—Quizás la lluvia de ayer por la tarde… Llegaste completamente mojada. ¿No quieres tomar algo? ¿Una aspirina o un antigripal? — La señora Collins parecía preocupada por ella.

—No se preocupe, seguramente fue por la lluvia. — Dijo Lizzie, desestimando el asunto y tragándose la tostada en dos grandes mordiscos. La señora Collins le dirigió una mirada que decía claramente que no le creía nada a Lizzie.

Durante la tarde, Charlotte insistió en que Lizzie los acompañara a ella y a Collins a la piscina del club. Sentía que su amiga necesitaba distraerse, y que si la dejaba estar sola, sólo iba a pensar en Darcy y lo sucedido. Lizzie entendió la intención de su amiga y los acompañó sin rechistar. Total, seguramente había cosas peores que podía hacer para evitar pensar en Darcy.

Siempre le había gustado nadar, y se sentía cómoda y feliz en el agua. Durante un largo rato se entretuvo haciendo largos de lado a lado de la piscina, usando distintos estilos. La actividad mecánica y agotadora tuvo la virtud de eliminar la tarde anterior de su mente por un rato. Necesitaba algo que la desconcentrara de todo lo que había pasado. Si hubiera estado en su casa, probablemente su reacción habría sido encerrarse en su pieza y tocar guitarra hasta que se le rompieran los dedos. Pero estaba en una casa ajena, pasado las vacaciones con su mejor amiga. Por lo que se esforzó en actuar tranquila y natural frente a Charlotte, Lizzie se había dado cuenta de que su amiga estaba preocupada por ella y no quería darle más motivos para eso.

Más tarde esa noche, al volver a su pieza, Lizzie se instaló frente a su computador, para revisar su correo. Estaba esperando un correo de su hermana. Le habían llegado varios mails; uno de Phil preguntándole acerca de sus vacaciones, otro de Jane, sin grandes novedades acerca de Bingley y uno de Susan, dándole noticias de sus amigos. Uno en particular llamó su atención. "Disculpas" de F. Darcy, con fecha y hora de esa madrugada. Lo abrió temblorosa, sin estar muy segura de que esperar.

_Lizzie,_

_No voy a repetirte los sentimientos que tanto te molestaron, pero si voy a hablar de los crímenes de los que me acusaste. Sé que probablemente no quieras leer esto, y que si lo haces será de mala gana, pero te lo pido por espíritu de justicia._

_El primer delito del que me acusaste fue haber separado a Bingley y a Jane sin pensar en sus sentimientos, el segundo, haber arruinado la vida de tu amigo Wickham. El segundo es claramente mucho peor que el primero, pero espero que de todas formas no vuelvas a juzgarme tan severamente después de haber leído mis motivos._

_No llevaba mucho tiempo en Meryton, cuando noté la atracción que sentía Bingley por tu hermana. Eso, acompañado por varios rumores y observaciones mías, me demostró que estaba sinceramente enamorado de ella. Eso no era muy raro en él, siempre lo he visto enamorándose de una u otra chica. Al observar a tu hermana, vi que ella era simplemente simpática y alegre cuando estaba con él, pero no mostraba ninguna atracción especial por Charles. Me imagino que conoces mejor a tu hermana que yo, y que probablemente me equivoco en ese sentido. Pero cualquiera se habría equivocado. Además el resto de tu familia se comportaba ridículamente, especialmente tus hermanas menores y tu madre. A ti y a Jane las debo sacar de eso, nunca hicieron nada que las hiciera ver mal. Lo que hice para separarlos fue hablar con Caroline, y entre los dos convencer a los señores Bingley de ir a Londres. Una vez ahí le expliqué todo lo que escribí arriba, y él, como siempre, siguió mi opinión. Caroline y yo sabíamos que ella estaba en Londres, pero no le dijimos nada a Bingley. Sé la rabia que debes sentir ahora, y lo mucho que debes odiarme. Te pido perdón por eso, y por haber herido los sentimientos de Jane. _

_Respecto a Wickham, tengo que contarte toda la historia. Su padre fue el administrador de mi padre, y prácticamente nos criamos juntos. Mi padre lo quería como a un hijo, y le prometió el puesto de su padre cuando este ya no pudiera ejercerlo. Luego mis padres se fueron a la India como embajadores, y el señor Wickham murió de un complicado cáncer. Wickham, a pesar de ser demasiado joven, dijo que sabía exactamente como hacer el trabajo, diciendo que su padre le había enseñado todo lo que necesitaba saber acerca de la finca. Ocupó su puesto por unos meses, pero pronto descubrí que se gastaba gran parte del dinero para la mantención de la finca en alcohol, cigarrillos y salir con sus amigos. Le escribí a mis padres acerca de eso, y dijeron que lo dejaban a mi criterio, pero debía recordar que Wickham era joven y arruinar su reputación a esta edad era lo peor que podía hacer. Los despedí inmediatamente, pero les di una buena cantidad de dinero, para que buscaran otro lugar donde vivir. Durante meses siguió pidiendo dinero, el que yo le daba. Tras un buen tiempo de eso, detuve los envíos de dinero. Un verano volvió a Pemberley e intentó seducir a mi hermana menor. La pobre se enamoró y estuvo a punto de escaparse con él. Al parecer, él la convenció de que ella debía probarle su amor acostándose con él, claro que no se lo dijo de esa forma. Por suerte Georgiana me lo dijo y logré impedírselo, pero Georgiana quedó destruida. Ella estaba verdaderamente enamorada de Wickham, y descubrir sus verdaderas intenciones la hirió profundamente. Por eso no puedo tolerar a Wickham, por herir a mi hermana y hacerla sufrir. Y también quiero que tú sepas cómo es el realmente, para que no caigas en sus trucos y mentiras._

_Esta es la verdad, y espero que esto cambie un poco tu opinión. No sé, y no quiero saber que mentiras te dijo, pero después de conocerlo, no me extraña nada de lo que dijiste esta tarde. Si no crees nada de lo que digo, puedes preguntarle a mi primo. Si me odias tanto como para no creerme, créele a él._

_ Fitzwilliam Darcy._

Lizzie se llevó ambas manos al rostro, intentando contener las lágrimas que se asomaban a sus ojos. Dejó el computador sobre una mesa y volvió a sentarse en su cama. Las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, pero no hizo ningún intento de detenerlas. Se echó sobre la cama de espaldas, pensando.

"_¡Qué tonta fui! ¿Por qué tenía que creerle a Wickham? Y yo que me creía tan inteligente al pensar mal de Darcy. Soy una estúpida. Y lo peor es que no puedo recordar nada de Wickham que invalide algo de lo que dijo Darcy. ¡Me odio tanto como lo odiaba a él! Y lo peor de todo es que le creo. Dijo un montón de idioteces acerca de Jane, pero estoy segura de que dijo la verdad sobre Wickham. ¿Cómo mierda fui tan tonta como para dejarme engañar por una cara bonita? Ahora me doy cuenta de lo pomposo, de lo falso de Wickham, y de lo cobarde que era. Y no debería haberme dicho nada de lo que me dijo ese día, yo era una extraña. Y cuando empezó a salir con Susan, era sólo un patético interesado. Y pensar que Jane habló con Bingley y él le dijo que él era inocente. Aunque por muy inocente que sea de eso, no puedo perdonarle lo que le hizo a Jane." _

Estuvo todo el resto de la noche despierta, reprochándose en cada segundo su ceguera respecto a Wickham y a Darcy. El primero le parecía un idiota interesado, y el segundo, un imbécil arrepentido. Su mente estaba demasiado confundida, y Elizabeth Bennet no estaba acostumbrada a estarlo.

Fitzwilliam Darcy estaba sentado en el tren que iba de Londres al condado de Derbyshire, mirando por la ventana. La imagen de una joven menuda y enojada lo acosaba, podía ver sus lunares con sólo cerrar sus ojos, su olor seguía pegado a su nariz, y su voz resonaba en sus oídos, enojada, acusándolo de crueldad y de cosas peores. ¿Habría leído ya el mail que le había enviado esa misma madrugada? ¿Estaría despierta en esos momentos, pensándolo en él? No sabía cómo, ni cuando se había enamorado de ella, y luego de la tarde anterior estaba seguro de dos cosas. Uno: la joven lo odiaba con todo su ser; y dos: él tenía dos opciones, o cambiar por completo y esperar que ella no lo odiara tanto, o simplemente quitársela de la cabeza. Por alguna razón, la primera opción parecía ser la más posible, porque no creía que alguna vez pudiera sacársela de la cabeza.

Suspiró y se removió en su asiento, envidiando a James, que dormía como una marmota. Nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza enamorarse de alguien como Lizzie, pero ya lo había hecho, y ella lo tenía vuelto loco. Se sonrió, ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué le gustaba. Quizás era por su actitud desenfadada ante la vida, por su inteligencia, por sus ojos, o quizás era una mezcla de todas las anteriores.

No podía negar que todo lo que ella le había dicho le había dolido hasta el alma. Nunca nadie le había dirigido palabras tan duras, podía reconocer que algunas se las merecía, pero había varias que eran definitivamente injustas. ¿Cómo podía cambiar la opinión de Lizzie acerca de él? Había pensado en algunas formas de hacerlo, pero no sabía si eso iba a cambiar en algo las cosas. Bufó impaciente y se dio vuelta de nuevo en su asiento. Si alguien hiriera a Georgiana de la forma en que él había herido a Jane, seguramente él tampoco querría perdonarlo, no podía culpar a Lizzie por odiarlo.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — La voz adormilada de James lo sacó de sus reflexiones. —No dejas de moverte…

—No pasa nada… tengo calor…— Inventó Darcy, a la rápida. Sintió como su primo le lanzaba una mirada incrédula en la oscuridad.

—Entonces sácate tu estúpido polerón y duérmete de una vez por todas. — Susurró su primo, de mal humor. —No me dejas dormir a mí… —Agregó, antes de darse vuelta y volver a dormir.

"_Menos mal no te dejo dormir"_ pensó Darcy al escuchar unos ronquidos, unos segundos después. _"A pesar de todo, no me arrepiento de haberle dicho a Lizzie que… estoy enamorado de ella… Aunque sé que metí las patas hasta el fondo… creo que algo bueno puede salir de esto. Quizás si pueda arreglar esto, quizás si podamos empezar de nuevo."_

Su mente divagó por pensamientos más felices, hasta que la imagen de Lizzie bajo la lluvia volvió a su mente. La barbilla decidida enfrentándolo, los ojos echando chispas y con una mirada que mostraba todo el desprecio que sentía por él. Darcy apretó los labios. Esa era una imagen que quería borrar de su mente, quería reemplazarla por una sonrisa, por una sonrisa dedicada a él.

* * *

><p><em>¡Ay, la carta! (O el e-mail, hay que adaptarse a los tiempos) ¿Qué les pareció? Cada vez queda menos para que estos dos puedan estar juntos. En cuanto a mí, ayer tuve mi último examen, estoy prácticamente de vacaciones y soy muy feliz. ¡Me esperan semanas de leer, escuchar música y escribir! A las que todavía les falta un poco: ¡Ánimo!<em>

_ Como siempre, muchas gracias a las que me dejaron reviews en el capítulo anterior, y a las que leyeron y no escribieron nada. Leer sus reviews y ver la cantidad de personas que han leído mis historias ¡me hacen muy feliz!  
><em>

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	21. Consejos

**Capítulo 21**

Unos días después, Lizzie se despidió de los Collins y junto a Charlotte subió al tren que las llevaría de vuelta a casa. Ninguna de las dos chicas se sentía particularmente comunicativa y estuvieron en silencio la mayor parte del viaje, leyendo o mirando por la ventana. Tuvieron que hacer transbordo en Londres, para tomar el tren que las llevaría a Meryton. Ahí se encontraron con Jane y los Gardiner, quienes también iban a Longbourn.

— ¡Lizzie! Te he echado muchísimo de menos. — Dijo su hermana al abrazarla. Lizzie se aferró a ella, sin querer soltarla. Jane pensó que esa muestra de afecto de su hermana estaba fuera de lo común y se preocupó. ¿Le habría pasado algo?— ¿Estás bien? Te noto desanimada.

—Sólo estoy cansada Jane, no te preocupes. — Contestó su hermana, volviendo a sentarse junto a la ventana.

Jane saludó a Charlotte, sentándose junto a ella. Charlotte le respondió con su habitual simpatía, preguntándole por su visita a Londres. Jane empezó a contarle acerca de todo lo que había hecho: pasear por Hyde Park, pasar varias tardes recorriendo la National Gallery (a Jane le gustaba mucho el arte), y por primera vez en su vida, se había subido al London Eye.

—No te imaginas lo que es ver todo Londres desde ahí. — Le dijo. —Nunca había subido, porque pensaba que era una atracción para turistas… pero me equivoqué, es maravilloso y te da toda una nueva perspectiva de la vida.

— ¿Si? — Le preguntó Charlotte. —La próxima vez que vaya a Londres lo probaré. Es divertido haber ido tantas veces a Londres y nunca haber subido. Bueno, tampoco he ido a la Torre de Londres, ni al museo de Ciencias.

Lizzie no parecía estar prestando atención a la conversación entre su hermana y su amiga, sino que miraba distraídamente por la ventana. Su tía se dio cuenta de eso y trató de hacerla hablar.

—Lizzie, habíamos pensado en ir de viaje a los lagos del norte, y se nos pasó por la cabeza que quizás tu querrías acompañarnos. — Le dijo, Lizzie dio vuelta la cabeza al escuchar su nombre.

—Sí, claro. Me encantaría. — Respondió Lizzie, ligeramente entusiasmada. Volvió la cabeza a la ventana, pensando. Quizás viajar con sus tíos era lo que necesitaba, desconectarse un poco de su familia, de sus amigos, y de esas personas a las que había jurado odiar, pero ya no odiaba tanto.

Después de un buen rato, los estómagos de Lizzie y a Jane les recordaron a todos que necesitaban algo de comida. El señor Gardiner les pasó algo de dinero a las tres adolescentes para que compraran galletas y bebidas para todos. Las chicas atravesaron el tren entre risas y caídas, era muy difícil mantener el equilibrio cuando todo el suelo se movía. Finalmente llegaron al vagón cafetería, por un segundo, Lizzie pensó que podía encontrarse con Darcy de nuevo. Si ya había pasado una vez, por qué no podría repetirse. Jane se dio cuenta del cambio de expresión de su hermana, que se quedó callada y muy seria. Charlotte se encargó de elegir las galletas y entre las tres acarrearon las bolsas con comida como para alimentar a un regimiento, según las palabras de su tía. En el camino, Jane apartó a Lizzie.

—A ti te pasa algo, Lizzie. ¿No quieres decirme qué? — Le preguntó, intentando mirarla a los ojos, mientras Lizzie evitaba su mirada.

—Hablemos cuando estemos en casa… No quiero hablar de eso ahora. —Murmuró. Jane asintió y se aferró de su brazo mientras llegaban al compartimiento.

El resto del viaje transcurrió sin grandes incidentes. Las dos Bennet estaban muy calladas, cada una pensando en sus propios asuntos, y el peso de la conversación recayó sobre la señora Gardiner y Charlotte, que hablaban de cosas triviales sin descanso. Por su parte, el señor Gardiner estaba sumergido en su diario y no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Cuando llegaron a Meryton, se encontraron con que Kitty y Lydia las habían ido a buscar, acompañando al señor Bennet. Entre risas y chismes, ambas ayudaron a sus hermanas a subir las maletas al auto y se subieron tras ellas, hablando alegremente acerca de lo que había pasado en Meryton en ausencia de sus hermanas. Lizzie agradeció mentalmente por eso, así ella no tenía por qué hablar.

—Te extrañé pequeña. — Le había dicho su padre al abrazarla en la estación. —Nos hicieron mucha falta las dos todos estos días. Necesito algo de conversación coherente, o que no tenga que ver con chicos y vestidos. —Agregó, haciendo que Lizzie se riera.

Pasaron a dejar a Charlotte en su casa, y se dirigieron a Longbourn, donde las recibieron su madre y Mary, que se habían esforzado en preparar las comidas preferidas de Lizzie y Jane, y en ordenar todo en la casa para recibirlas.

El almuerzo fue muy alegre. A pesar de las constantes peleas entre las hermanas, se querían mucho y cuando alguna de ellas se ausentaba por cualquier motivo, las demás la extrañaban enormemente. Lizzie y Jane fueron atosigadas a preguntas acerca de lo que habían hecho. Lizzie agradeció que Jane hubiera estado en Londres, porque sus hermanas inmediatamente asumieron que ella tenía cosas más interesantes para contar que Lizzie e interrogaron profusamente a Jane insistiendo en que ésta les contara todos los detalles de su viaje.

Para escapar del bullicio de sus hermanas, Lizzie se refugió en el estudio de su padre. Siempre lo hacía cuando necesitaba estar sola. El olor a libros y a la colonia de su padre la tranquilizaba inmensamente. Cuando era pequeña y tenía pesadillas, corría al estudio, donde su padre trabajaba y se abrazaba a él con fuerza. Su padre susurraba que no tenía de qué estar asustada, porque él estaba ahí, y no iba a dejar que nada le pasara.

— ¿Estás bien Lizzie? — Preguntó su padre, al entrar y encontrarse con su hija preferida sentada en su sillón.

Lizzie levantó la cabeza al oírlo y se paró, para dejar que él se sentara, mientras ella se apoyaba en el reposabrazos, como hacía cuando era pequeña.

—¿Qué harías tú si … conocieras a alguien que no te cae bien, y todo lo que sabes acerca de esa persona te lleva a pensar que es de verdad horrible, y de repente, descubrieras que estabas equivocado?

— ¿Eso es lo que te pasa, mi niña? — Le preguntó el señor Bennet, acariciándole el cabello, como hacía siempre que Lizzie estaba angustiada y buscaba su consejo. — ¿O es una situación hipotética?

—Digamos que le sucedió a una amiga — Dijo ella, con una sonrisa débil. El señor Bennet sonrió, su hija nunca iba a cambiar, era tan orgullosa como él.

—Bueno, en ese caso, dile a tu "amiga" que piense y trate de aclarar sus ideas. Si tiene dos versiones de la misma historia, podría compararlas y ver si le calzan con la personalidad de esa persona. Los prejuicios siempre son malos, y siempre va a haber una forma de sostenerlos, lo verdaderamente importante es no dejar que eso nos ciegue. — Le contestó. Lizzie se quedó mirando la estantería, con expresión pensativa.

—Supongo que es una buena idea…. Ella te lo agradecerá, papá. — Dijo Lizzie, levantándose y besándole la frente a su padre, antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

—Lizzie. — La detuvo su padre, cuando ella abrió la puerta. —Estoy seguro de que tu amiga es una buena chica, no seas demasiado dura con ella. — Le dijo, con un guiño. Lizzie le sonrió con cariño.

—Gracias papá.

Durante el resto del día, Lizzie volvió a actuar alegre y despreocupada, burlándose de sus hermanas menores cuando ellas empezaron a pelear por un vestido, y hablando con su tía en el jardín. Su tía se alegró al ver que su sobrina preferida había vuelto a ser la misma muchacha divertida y burlona que tanto quería. Le preguntó a Lizzie acerca de Hunsford, a lo que ella respondió con comentarios agudos, señalando la pretensión de los Collins y la arrogancia de Lady de Bourgh. Su tía sonrió al escuchar todo eso.

—No seas tan crítica con ellos, Lizzie. — Le dijo, con un tono de advertencia. Lizzie se rió.

—Ellos son críticos conmigo. ¿Por qué no habría de serlo yo? Así por lo menos tendrían una buena excusa para criticarme tanto como les guste.

Sin embargo, Lizzie evitó a Jane durante toda la tarde, y Jane tampoco hizo el intento de hablar con Lizzie, aunque ambas sabían que tarde o temprano tendrían que hacerlo. Esa noche, después de que subieran a acostarse, Lizzie fue a la pieza de su hermana.

—Lizzie, por favor no me interrogues. Estoy bien. — Insistió Jane. Lizzie estaba apoyada en el marco de su puerta, vestida con pijama, mientras que Jane llevaba un bonito camisón y estaba sentada sobre su cama. —Ya lo olvidé... Ya lo superé. Y terminé cualquier amistad que pude haber tenido con su hermana. Dijo que nos volveríamos a juntar, pero no lo hizo, y cuando la llamé me dio una excusa estúpida. Creo que no me interesa particularmente ser amiga suya, en todo caso. Por suerte ahora me voy a la universidad y no tendré que verlos de nuevo.

—Jane… — Dijo Lizzie, entrando en la pieza, cerrando la puerta, y sentándose en el borde de la cama de Jane. —Tengo algo que decirte…

—Lizzie, ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó Jane, preocupada al ver que su hermana estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Desde esa misma tarde en el tren, Lizzie estaba actuando de forma extraña, y Jane se había preguntado muchas veces que sería lo que le pasaba a su hermana.

—En Hunsford… vi… a Darcy — Murmuró Lizzie, sin mirar a Jane directamente. Su hermana ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa. —Me dijo… me dijo… que… estaba enamorado de mí… hace meses.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué le dijiste tú? — Jane estaba verdaderamente choqueada con la revelación de su hermana.

—Yo… lo traté pésimo… le dije de todo… peleamos. Y después…él me mandó un mail, que explicaba muchas cosas, sobre Wickham y… otras cosas. — Lizzie no quiso hablar del rol de Darcy en la separación de Jane y Bingley. — Jane, todos lo hemos juzgado muy mal… y yo peor que nadie. ¡Soy tan tonta!

— ¿Qué dices Lizzie? Tú no eres tonta, no en lo absoluto. — Le dijo Jane, viendo que Lizzie apenas podía hablar.

—Me equivoqué respecto a Darcy, todos nos equivocamos… es totalmente distinto a lo que pensaba. — Murmuró Lizzie, con la voz quebrada, como si estuviera a punto de estallar en llanto.

—Lizzie… — Susurró Jane, abrazándola. —Sabía que él no podía ser tan malo como pensabas… Pero no me esperaba esto. Odio decir "te lo dije", pero es verdad.

— ¡Jane! — Se quejó su hermana, separándose de ella y golpeándola con un cojín. Jane se defendió como pudo y al poco rato estaban enfrascadas en una divertida pelea de almohadazos.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer? — Preguntó Jane, soltando su cojín y tirándose sobre la cama.

—No sé. Espero no tener que volver a verlo nunca más en mi vida. — Contestó Lizzie, sentándose en una silla y lanzándole el cojín que traía en sus manos.

Darcy tragó saliva antes de tocar a la puerta. Era una casa antigua y bien conservada, no muy lejos de Hyde Parck. Había tenido que armarse de todo el valor que tenía para aparecer frente a esa casa. Golpeó la aldaba de hierro, que hizo un sonido seco contra la puerta. Una empleada le abrió la puerta.

— ¡Señorito Darcy! ¡Qué gusto tenerlo aquí! — La mujer lo hizo pasar con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Darcy entró al hall, intentando no seguir su instinto que le indicaba que saliera arrancando de ahí lo antes posible. —Pase a la salita, el señorito Bingley bajará en un minuto.

Darcy entró en la salita que tan bien conocía. Era la salita de estudios de los chicos Bingley, y era un lugar muy cómodo para estar y relajarse. Pero Darcy no podía relajarse. Se sentó en la silla del escritorio, y volvió a pararse un segundo después. Para tranquilizarse, empezó a recorrer las estanterías con libro que ocupaban toda la pared.

— ¡Darcy! ¡Qué sorpresa! — Dijo Bingley, entrando a la salita con su habitual sonrisa y aire relajado. —Yo pensaba que estabas en Rosings, con tu tía.

Darcy levantó la vista y miró a su amigo a los ojos.

—Bingley, hay algo que tengo que decirte.

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué les pareció? Lizzie está dispuesta a cambiar de opinión y Darcy a arreglar lo que hizo, a ver si de una vez por todas pueden entenderse ¿o no?<em>

_En uno de los reviews que me llegaron, **Grune Blatter** me sugirió que siguiera este fic después de que están juntos. La verdad es que siento que este fic debería terminar en un punto definido, porque sino podría seguir escribiendo para siempre. Por otra parte, se me ocurrió escribir una secuela, con Lizzie y Darcy en la Universidad. ¿Qué les parece?_

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_P.D.: Recuerden votar en la encuesta de mi perfil, por favor.  
><em>

_P.D. 2: Esto es exclusivo para las personas que leen este fic y nunca dejan review: ¿les parece si hacemos un trato? No les voy a pedir reviews en todos los capítulos, pero al final de esta historia, ¿podrían dejar uno que diga que les pareció? Me harían muy feliz, y siempre es bueno recibir feedback.  
><em>


	22. La Cima del Mundo

**Capítulo 22**

Debido a que el tío Gardiner tuvo que acortar sus vacaciones, también tuvieron que acortar el viaje. El recorrido por los lagos del norte fue cambiado por un recorrido por el condado de Derby. Cuando Lizzie oyó el cambio de planes casi se le cae la boca. No podía imaginar el condado sin pensar en una persona que había vivido ahí. _Mierda_ pensó, _Estoy frita_. Pero no canceló los planes, si lo hacía tendría que dar explicaciones y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesta a hacer. Los Gardiner y Lizzie partieron unos días después del regreso de Lizzie y Jane a Meryton.

Antes de su partida hubo un terrible escándalo en Longbourn. Desde la llegada de Lizzie y Jane, la señora Bennet insistía en que debían ir a Brighton a pasar el verano, a lo que el señor Bennet se negaba tajantemente, diciendo que era muy caro y complicado.

—Pero, mi amor, el mar nos hará bien a todos y las chicas tendrán oportunidad de pasarlo bien. Piénsalo.

—Mi querida, las niñas pueden pasarlo igual de bien aquí o en cualquier otro lado. Y que lo pasen bien en Brighton me sale demasiado caro. — Repuso el señor Bennet, cansado de la insistencia de su mujer.

—Pero papá, ¡Ya todos se fueron! — Insistieron Lydia y Kitty, suplicantes. — ¡Por favor!

—Creo que ya dije mi última palabra. — Sentenció el señor Bennet, saliendo de la sala y dejando a su mujer y dos de sus hijas con un puchero tras de sí.

Aunque ese fue sólo el preludio del verdadero escándalo que estalló unos días después, cuando Lydia fue invitada por la familia Foster a pasar unas semanas con ellos, en Brighton. Harriet Foster era la mejor amiga de Lydia hacia poco tiempo, y estaba saliendo con un chico, Denny, que era el mejor amigo de Wickham y veraneaba en Brighton.

— ¡¿Y por qué yo no? — Gritaba Kitty, llorando por toda la casa y exasperando a Mary, que lo único que quería era leer en paz y practicar sus escalas en silencio. — ¡Soy su hermana! ¡Tengo tanto derecho como ella a ir a Brighton!

—Pero Harriet me invitó a mí. — Le contestó Lydia, que estaba haciendo su maleta en su dormitorio, mientras Kitty la miraba desde el dintel de la puerta. —Deber ser porque soy mucha mejor compañía que tú. — Agregaba, provocando un nuevo ataque de llanto por parte de Kitty, que salió corriendo en dirección al baño. Lizzie ya estaba aburrida de los gritos y llantos de su hermana, y salió de su pieza con la guitarra en la mano.

— ¡Kitty, hazme el favor de cerrar el pico! ¡No puedo concentrarme con tu llanto idiota! ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?

—Está celosa porque me invitaron a mí y no a ella. — Contestó Lydia, asomándose por la puerta de su pieza. Kitty volvió a llorar. Lizzie bufó exasperada, dejó su guitarra sobre la cama y voló escaleras abajo, buscando a su padre.

— ¡Papá! — Dijo, al encontrarlo en la biblioteca. El señor Bennet se dio vuelta al oír a su hija favorita. — ¿Vas a dejar que Lydia vaya sola a Brighton? Va a hacer el ridículo de todas formas, y nos va a dejar a todos en ridículo. Va a quedar como una coqueta idiota. Papá, no la dejes ir…

—Lizzie, si no la dejo ir, no tendremos paz en esta casa. Y ella tampoco estará tranquila hasta verse en ridículo.

— ¿Sólo te importa la paz? — Preguntó Lizzie, mirando a su padre a los ojos, con reproche. El señor Bennet apartó la mirada, y Lizzie salió de la pieza, exasperada.

Lydia se fue a Brighton al día siguiente, y unos días más tarde Lizzie y sus tíos se dirigieron a Derbyshire. El condado era un lugar maravilloso y a Lizzie le encantó. Sus tíos habían vivido ahí de recién casados y conocían los mejores paseos del lugar. La desilusión de Lizzie por no haber visto los lagos se vio compensada por los preciosos paisajes de Derbyshire. Pasaron por varias ciudades y pueblos como Bakewell, Chatsworth y Matlock, hasta llegar al último destino de la ruta, el pequeño pueblo de Lambton, donde habían vivido sus tíos.

—Te va a encantar Lizzie. Es un pueblito adorable y queda cerca de una mansión encantadora, Pemberley, el hogar de la familia Darcy. Me parece que tú conoces a uno de ellos. — Dijo su tía, desde el asiento delantero del auto.

Lizzie se quedó de una pieza al oír el comentario de su tía, pero fingió no darle importancia, mirando por la ventana, distraídamente.

—-Podríamos ir a conocerla, esas casas antiguas son muy interesantes. ¿Qué te parece Lizzie? — Agregó su tío, mientras detenía el auto para almorzar en un restaurant de la zona.

—No. — Dijo ella, impulsivamente. Sus tíos la miraron desde los asientos de adelante, extrañados por la reacción de su sobrina. —No vayamos, preferiría que no… él es… tan… tan… rico.

—Lizzie, ¡eres una snob! Censuras a tu amigo por ser rico. — Se burló su tía, riendo frente a la cara de horror de su sobrina. —Pero la casa es maravillosa, y tiene un parque precioso. Te va a gustar.

Lizzie apoyó la cabeza en el vidrio. _Ojalá no esté en casa_, suspiró, para sí misma.

Visitaron la casa al día siguiente por la mañana. Lizzie estaba muy nerviosa, pero no pensaba admitirlo. No sabía que podía esperar de la casa de Darcy. Les abrió una mujer, vestida con un sencillo traje sastre, que se presentó como la señora Reynolds, el ama de llaves. Resultó que la casa se mostraba, y la señora Reynolds misma era quien daba las visitas. Empezó por mostrarles las salas donde los Darcy almacenaban obras de arte que eran más de las que cualquier casa normal podía tener. Mientras paseaban por una sala blanca llena de esculturas, Lizzie se encontró con una cara que la sorprendió. Tuvo que pensar unos segundos antes de darse cuenta de que estaba hecha de mármol, pero a pesar de eso, ahí estaba, el busto de Fitzwilliam Darcy. La señora Reynolds y sus tíos se acercaron a ella.

—El señor Darcy es un apasionado del arte y le pidió a uno de los mejores artistas del mármol que hiciera los bustos de sus hijos. — Explicó la señora Reynolds.

—Es muy bueno. — Dijo la señora Gardiner, acercándose a su sobrina. — ¿Se parece a él, Lizzie?

— ¿La señorita conoce al joven Darcy? — Preguntó la señora Reynolds, mirando a Lizzie con un nuevo respeto. — ¿No le parece un joven muy guapo? El busto se le parece extraordinariamente.

—Sí… — Dijo Lizzie, mirando fijamente al busto. —Se parece mucho…

Se quedó mirando el busto por unos minutos hasta que la señora Reynolds los llamó para que vieran la biblioteca y el despacho del señor Darcy. En el escritorio destacaban muchas fotos, entre las cuales Lizzie alcanzó a distinguir una de Wickham, con el uniforme de algún colegio privado. La señora Reynolds notó la mirada de Lizzie sobre la foto.

—Ese es el hijo del ex administrador, George. No era un mal chico, aunque me han llegado noticias de que su comportamiento no es el más adecuado. Es una lástima, él podría haber hecho grandes cosas, es un joven inteligente y agudo.

La señora Gardiner iba a dejar escapar un comentario acerca de Wickham, pero Lizzie la detuvo con un discreto codazo. Su tía la miró sorprendida, pero la mirada que le dirigió Lizzie la hizo desistir de preguntarle algo. La señora Reynolds les mostró algunos de los dormitorios de la casa, los de visitas, y luego los llevó al vestíbulo para llevarlos al living y el comedor. Mientras la señora Reynolds hablaba con sus tíos, Lizzie recorrió el vestíbulo, deteniéndose frente a varios cuadros. Reconoció varios cuadros de Picasso y de otros pintores contemporáneos, que seguramente eran originales. Una de las puertas que salían del vestíbulo estaba entreabierta, y Lizzie se acercó a ella. De la puerta surgía música de piano, lo que hizo que Lizzie se asomara para ver de dónde provenía la música. Una chica rubia, unos años menor que ella estaba tocando el piano de espaldas adonde estaba ella. Sin previo aviso, la chica se detuvo, mirando a alguien que acababa de entrar por la otra puerta. La muchacha se colgó del cuello de un joven alto, que la empezó a girar a su alrededor. La cara del joven quedó de cara al lugar donde estaba Lizzie. Por segunda vez en un mismo día, Lizzie se quedó pegada mirando la cara de Fitzwilliam Darcy. Una repentina ráfaga de viento abrió la puerta por la cual Lizzie espiaba, revelándola. Lizzie se sintió ridícula, y sólo atinó a salir corriendo del lugar. Atravesó el vestíbulo y llegó a una pequeña terraza. Sintió pasos apresurados a sus espaldas y se volteó, lista para excusarse. Darcy estaba ahí, corriendo hacia ella.

—Corres muy rápido. — Dijo Darcy al llegar junto a ella. —Hola, por cierto.

—Hola. — Sonrió Lizzie, con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras pensaba en qué excusa podría darle por estar en su casa. —Yo… este… lo… siento mucho. No sabía que había alguien en la casa. La señora Reynolds nos dijo que no estaban y yo… este… pensé…

—Tranquila. — Dijo Darcy con una sonrisa. Lizzie lo miró sorprendida. —No te preocupes, entiendo. ¿Están en Lambton?

—Sí, vine con unos tíos. Estamos… en la…. Corona…

—Es… un buen lugar… ¿Cuándo se van? — Lizzie levantó la vista y vio que Darcy tenía un ojo en tinta, lo que la sorprendió bastante.

—La próxima semana… pero creo… que… tengo que irme… este… mis tíos…

— ¿Te acompaño?

—No, gracias. — Dijo Lizzie y empezó a alejarse de él.

En ese momento se escucharon las voces de la señora Reynolds y los señores Gardiner. El ama de llaves les estaba hablando a los tíos de Lizzie acerca del parque de Pemberley. Ante la sorpresa de Lizzie, Darcy bajó las escaleras que llevaban al jardín rápidamente y se acercó al pequeño grupo.

—Buenos días, señora Reynolds. Perdón por no avisarle cuando llegaba, pero… — No alcanzó a terminar su frase, porque la señora Reynolds se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo.

— ¡Señorito Darcy! Es un gusto que haya vuelto. Claro que debería haberme avisado, pero no importa. La señorita Georgiana estará muy feliz de verlo. — Darcy la abrazó de vuelta, levantándola unos centímetros del suelo, y la soltó, para acercarse a los señores Gardiner.

—Buenos días, soy Fitzwilliam Darcy y me imagino que ustedes son los señores Gardiner. — Dijo, tendiéndoles la mano a los tíos de Lizzie. — ¿Me permitirían mostrarles yo mismo el parque de Pemberley?

Lizzie estaba atónita, y casi se cae al suelo de la impresión al ver como Darcy le tendía galantemente el brazo a su tía. Su tío y ella iban varios pasos más atrás, sin decir nada. Lizzie no podía estar más sorprendida, nunca en su vida habría dicho que vería a Darcy paseando del brazo con su tía, a la que antes habría considerado una persona inferior a él. Tampoco se le habría pasado por la cabeza que él tenía una sonrisa tan linda. Caminaron un buen rato así, hasta que la señora Gardiner anunció:

—Estoy agotada, ¿Por qué no se queda Robert conmigo y ustedes dos siguen caminando? Seguramente Lizzie tiene más energía que yo, y sería una pena desaprovechar a este guía. — Darcy la ayudó a sentarse en un banquito junto al camino y tomó a Lizzie por el codo.

—Ven, quiero mostrarte algo. — Lizzie se quedó aún más sorprendida al ver un destello travieso en los ojos del joven, y sin pensarlo lo siguió por el camino. Cuando estuvieron suficientemente alejados de sus tíos se atrevió a preguntarle algo.

—Oye, la señora Reynolds dijo que volviste. ¿Dónde estabas?

—En Londres, arreglando un pequeño asunto con Bingley. Cuando me equivoco me gusta corregir mis errores. — Contestó él, sin dejar de caminar.

Lizzie le sonrió, tenía una leve idea de qué podía ser ese asunto. Tras un rato de camino en silencio llegaron a un lugar aislado, donde se alzaba un muro de escalada muy alto.

— ¿Tienes un muro de escalada privado? — Preguntó Lizzie, asombrada. Aunque un segundo después pensó que en realidad, no le sorprendía tanto.

—Sí, me ayuda a relajar tensiones. — Dijo él, acercándose a una caja que estaba adosada a la base del muro y registrándola. — ¿Quieres probar? — Dijo, tendiéndole un casco que había sacado de la caja. — ¿O tienes miedo?

—Miedo, ¿Yo? — Ironizó Lizzie, tomando el casco. Darcy se puso un casco y se lo abrochó debajo de la barbilla. —Eso nunca.

Mientras Darcy instalaba todas las cuerdas Lizzie se puso el casco y el arnés de seguridad.

— ¿Has hecho esto antes? — Preguntó Darcy, pasándole una cuerda para que amarrara el arnés. Lizzie siguió las instrucciones que él le daba para asegurar el arnés.

—Un par de veces. ¿Por qué? — Le preguntó. Era verdad, durante las vacaciones anteriores ella, John y Charlotte habían ido a un campamento donde les enseñaron todo tipo de deportes extremos.

—Curiosidad. — Dijo él, acomodando las cuerdas. — ¿Lista? — Le preguntó, Lizzie se acercó a la pared y se aferró a las marcas.

— ¿De verdad tenía que preguntarlo? — Le dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Empezaron a escalar al mismo tiempo. Lizzie estaba verdaderamente impresionada por la nueva conducta de Darcy. ¿Qué rayos lo había hecho cambiar? En un par de minutos se había mostrado más amable que en todos los meses que lo conocía. Él la miró desde donde estaba, unos metros más arriba.

— ¡Apúrate! Hay algo que tengo que mostrarte.

_¿Arriba?_, se preguntó Lizzie, mientras se aferraba a las marcas en la pared, _¿Qué podrá ser?_ Se tardó un poco en llegar a su lado, y terminaron juntos de subir.

— ¿Qué querías mostrarme? — Le preguntó, sentándose a horcajadas sobre el muro, al igual que Darcy.

—Mira a tu alrededor. — Le indicó él, sonriendo.

Lizzie miró a su alrededor, desde esa altura se veía todo el parque de Pemberley. Una laguna, el bosque, y la casa. Era una vista impresionante. El viento revoloteaba en el pelo que escapaba del casco, y Lizzie se sentía libre, como si estuviera en la cima del mundo.

—Es increíble. — Murmuró, maravillada por la vista. Los distintos tonos de verde contrastaban con los colores de las flores del jardín de la casa. El lugar era de verdad precioso.

—Cuando estoy aquí… Todo es distinto… — Dijo Darcy, mirándola con una sonrisa, Lizzie parecía estar en su elemento ahí, observando el horizonte y con el viento golpeándole la cara con suavidad.

Lizzie lo miró, sonriendo. Era verdad que todo era distinto en ese lugar, hasta Darcy era distinto en Pemberley, de hecho, no estaba en su rostro la típica sonrisa autosuficiente, sino una verdadera sonrisa.

— ¿Sabes bajar? — Preguntó Darcy, ahuyentando los pensamientos de Lizzie. Se bajó del muro, se soltó de la pared y quedó colgando, ante la sorpresa de la muchacha. — ¿Qué esperas? — Lizzie apretó los labios y lo imitó. —Ahora, balancéate y cuando toques la pared, impúlsate hacia atrás, mientras bajas la cuerda de a poco. — Le explicó. Al ver la expresión de Lizzie, agregó. —Confía en mí.

Lizzie asintió sin palabras e hizo lo que él le decía. El joven llegó al suelo primero y la ayudó a terminar el descenso. Lizzie se soltó a una altura que le pareció prudente y terminó aterrizando en los brazos de Darcy.

— ¿Quién diría que podías seguir instrucciones sin discutir? — Se burló él.

—La misma persona que diría que tú puedes ser simpático. — Ironizó ella, de vuelta. Darcy sonrió y Lizzie de nuevo se preguntó desde cuándo Darcy tenía esa sonrisa. Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro por unos segundos, hasta que Lizzie le indicó con un gesto que la bajara.

—Ah, sí. — Dijo Darcy, y la depositó suavemente en el suelo. Lizzie soltó la cuerda y se sacó el arnés y el casco, mientras Darcy sacaba las cuerdas. —Y… ¿Te gustó?

—Fue divertido… — Sonrió Lizzie, guardando los cascos. _Y esclarecedor_, agregó para sus adentros.

— ¿Por qué no vienen tú y tus tíos a comer esta noche? — Preguntó Darcy, inesperadamente, después de cerrar la caja.

—No creo que haya problemas, pero mejor pregúntales a ellos. — Dijo Lizzie, empezando a recorrer el camino de vuelta a donde habían dejado a los Gardiner. Cuando se encontraron con ellos, Darcy les repitió amablemente la invitación y los Gardiner aceptaron gustosamente.

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo. La verdad es que me encanta escalar, y hacerlo al aire libre debe ser aún mejor (cuando he escalado, siempre ha sido bajo techo, ¡maldito clima de mi ciudad). <em>

_Gracias, como siempre, a las que son tan amables de dejar reviews y comentarios, a las que agregan a favoritos y a los que leen y no dicen nada._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_P.D.: ¿Qué les parece la idea de una secuela? ¿La leerían? ¡Espero sus comentarios!_


	23. Pemberley

**Capítulo 23**

Durante el camino de vuelta a Lambton en el auto, los señores Gardiner no dejaron de alabar a Darcy a quien consideraron un joven muy simpático y agradable.

—Es muy educado… y bastante guapo. No sé por qué decías que era tan orgulloso, Lizzie, con nosotros fue muy amable. — Dijo la señora Gardiner, mirando a su sobrina, que estaba sentada en el asiento trasero. Lizzie le devolvió una sonrisa ausente, y sus tíos siguieron hablando sobre Pemberley y la amabilidad de Darcy.

—Un excelente joven, y me invitó a pescar pasado mañana. Dijo que llegaban unos amigos. — El señor Gardiner corroboró la opinión de su mujer, sonriendo frente a la idea de salir a pescar.

Lizzie no dijo nada, su mente estaba demasiado ocupada en intentar descifrar la razón del extraño cambio de actitud de Darcy. En vez de su típico carácter serio, orgulloso y amargado, se había mostrado simpático, divertido, amable. ¡Hasta había sonreído! Esa sonrisa le había alegrado la tarde. Nunca se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza que Darcy tenía un lado amable, ni que iba a ser capaz de de hablar con sus tíos. Lizzie estaba impresionada, pero seguía asombrada. ¿Sería ella la razón del cambio? ¿Le habría llegado de verdad lo que le había dicho? En realidad, le daba lo mismo por qué había cambiado. Lo importante era que lo había hecho.

Darcy volvió a la casa con una sonrisa en los labios. Entró a la salita del primer piso y se tiró de espaldas por el sillón, sin dejar de sonreír. Su hermana se asomó por la puerta, y una sonrisa divertida se asomó a sus labios al ver a su hermano tirado de espaldas con una sonrisa infantil. Entró a la salita, se acercó al sillón y le indicó a su hermano que moviera la cabeza para sentarse ella. Cuando Georgiana se sentó en el sillón, Darcy puso la cabeza en su falda y Georgiana empezó a acariciarle el pelo con suavidad.

—Hermanito, ¿se puede saber por qué sonríes de esa forma? — Se burló, haciendo que su hermano se pusiera rojo. — ¿No tiene que ver con una chica bonita, verdad?

Darcy miró a su hermana, divertido por el comentario. Su hermana Georgiana lo conocía perfectamente. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, sin dejar de acariciarle el pelo.

— ¿Quién es? Creo que tengo derecho a saber quién hace que mi hermano sonría de esa forma. No pensarás hacer algo sin mi aprobación. — Le dijo Georgina. Estaba muerta de ganas de saber quién era esa chica que podía hacer que su hermano sonriera como un niño de siete años frente a una barra de chocolate.

—Bueno… Lizzie es de Meryton… — Empezó a contarle Darcy. Georgiana escuchó con atención la historia que le contaba su hermano, indignándose cuando escuchaba cómo Lizzie lo había insultado muchas veces, sorprendiéndose al oír del talento de la joven y suspirando apenada frente a la mención del nombre de Wickham. Su hermano se incorporó y la abrazó con cariño, consolándola mientras ella derramaba gruesas lágrimas en silencio. Todo el asunto le había dolido mucho, y aún despertaba a veces por la noche, recordando lo que había pasado y llorando. Darcy le acarició los hombros, insultándose mentalmente por haber mencionado el nombre de ese animal y haber provocado el llanto de su hermana.

—Sigue contándome, Fitz. — Murmuró cuando pudo dejar de llorar. Darcy siguió contándole lo que había hecho para separar a Jane y a Bingley, ganándose una mirada desaprobadora de parte de Georgiana. Siguió contándole acerca del viaje a Hunsford, y acerca de su declaración bajo la lluvia. Georgiana se sorprendió al escuchar la respuesta de Lizzie, y al oír cómo su hermano había intentado besar, y la cachetada que le había dado Lizzie.

— ¿De verdad esperabas otra cosa? — Le preguntó a su hermano, que la miró como un niño al que lo retan por alguna travesura. —Eres increíble, Fitz.

—Anne dijo lo mismo. — Contestó él, enterrando la cabeza entre sus manos. —Después le mandé un mail, explicándole todo lo que no pude decirle… Y decidí que quiero arreglar las cosas, ver si puedo cambiar la opinión que Lizzie tiene de mí.

—Entonces, hoy vas a tener que hacer un buen trabajo esta noche, ¿o no? — Sonrió Georgiana. Darcy asintió y su hermana lo abrazó por el cuello. —Estoy segura de que ella vale la pena. — miró a su hermano y estalló en carcajadas. — ¡No puedo creer que estés enamorado!

Darcy se rió con ella, hasta caer en al suelo. Georgiana se sentó junto a él y le empezó a hacer cosquillas a su hermano, mientras Darcy le devolvía el ataque. La señora Reynolds escuchó las carcajadas que provenían de la salita y se asomó a la puerta, sonriendo al ver a ambos hermanos jugando como niños.

Cuando los Gardiner y Lizzie llegaron a Pemberley esa noche, Darcy fue personalmente a recibirlos a la puerta, se había cambiado de ropa, y llevaba una chaqueta de vestir, jeans oscuros y una camiseta gris sencilla. Los Gardiner y Lizzie también se habían cambiado de ropa, a un atuendo ligeramente más formal, por lo que Lizzie usaba un vestido negro de tirantes con corte imperio, mientras que su tía usaba pantalones oscuros y una blusa blanca amarrada a un costado. Darcy los hizo pasar al interior de la casa con una sonrisa amable.

—Hay alguien que quiere conocerte, Lizzie. — Le dijo a Lizzie, que no podía evitar clavar su mirada en los cuadros del vestíbulo. Darcy los guió hacia el living de la casa.

— ¿Quién? — Preguntó Lizzie, extrañada, mientras seguía a Darcy por donde él les indicaba.

—Mi hermana, Georgiana. — Contestó él, abriendo la puerta del living. La habitación era amplia y cómoda, y estaba decorada con sencillez y buen gusto. Las paredes estaban pintadas de color blanco, los sillones eran negros, con cojines de colores y la mesita del café era negra con cubierta de cristal. De las paredes colgaban varios cuadros muy bonitos de pintores muy famosos.

Una chica salió de la sala en dirección a los visitantes, su alegre vestido celeste contrastaba con su pelo rubio y su pálida piel. Una sonrisa enorme cruzaba su cara y se ensanchó mientras examinaba atentamente a Lizzie. Georgiana vio a una chica menuda, de pelo oscuro y ondulado y que tenía una sonrisa simpática en la cara. Lizzie le gustó de inmediato.

— ¿Es ella? — Inquirió en voz baja, mirando a Lizzie de pies a cabeza.

—Sí. — Contestó Darcy, en el mismo tono. Alzó la voz para presentar a las chicas. —Lizzie, te presento a Georgiana Darcy, mi hermana. Georgiana, ella es Lizzie Bennet. Y ellos son los señores Gardiner, tíos de Lizzie.

— ¡Hola! — Dijo la chica, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, dándole la mano a Lizzie y luego a los Gardiner. —Me alegro mucho de conocerte… Mi hermano me ha hablado mucho de ti. — Agregó, dirigiéndose a Lizzie y mirando a su hermano con un brillo travieso. Darcy enrojeció ligeramente, y esbozó una sonrisa tímida. —Me dijo que tocas muy bien el piano. ¿Haces dúos?

—No la verdad, prefiero la guitarra. — Contestó Lizzie, sonrojándose. Los tíos de Lizzie se rieron disimuladamente, su sobrina nunca había sido particularmente tímida con los demás, pero en esos momentos parecía que estaba a punto de ponerse roja.

— ¿Entonces me acompañarías con la guitarra? — Insistió Georgiana, entusiasmada. —Estoy segura de que Fitzwilliam tiene una en la casa. ¿Podrías ir a buscarla, Fitz?

—Sólo si es absolutamente necesario. — Replicó Lizzie.

—Fitz, tienes que obligarla. — Dijo la chica, agarrando a su hermano de la manga de la chaqueta, haciendo que los Gardiner se rieran con ganas.

La comida fue muy agradable, Darcy se comportó como el anfitrión perfecto e insistió en invitar al señor Gardiner a pescar el día siguiente.

Después de comer, Lizzie salió a la terraza, diciendo que necesitaba respirar aire fresco. El parque se veía impresionante, habían encendido todas las luces de los caminos y la enorme fuente frente a la casa. Era una vista particularmente bonita de Pemberley. Lizzie se apoyó con los codos en la baranda, asombrada por la belleza del lugar.

— ¿Te gusta? — Preguntó una voz a sus espaldas. Darcy se acercó a la baranda y se apoyó junto a Lizzie. Había dejado a Georgiana mostrándole los cuadros del living.

—Sí… es… precioso. — Lizzie se puso nerviosa de súbito. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

— ¿Frío? — Preguntó Darcy, al verla estremecerse.

—No, estoy bien. — Dijo ella, pero Darcy ignoró su respuesta y le puso su chaqueta sobre los hombros. —Oye, no es necesario. — Protestó.

—Pero quiero hacerlo. — Se defendió el con una sonrisa.

—Bueno… eh… gracias. — Respondió Lizzie, impresionada, normalmente sus amigos no tenían esos gestos de caballerosidad con ella, sino que la consideraban una más del grupo. Se quedaron un rato en silencio, mirando el parque. —No te di las gracias por la escalada de la tarde. Lo pasé muy bien. — Agregó, rompiendo el silencio.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo. Yo quería mostrarte eso. — Contestó él. —Mañana también estás invitada a visitarnos. No creo que te interese mucho pescar, pero puedes acompañar a Georgiana. Y en la tarde te podemos llevar a la laguna, creo que te va a gustar.

Ambos se quedaron de nuevo en silencio, mirando el jardín iluminado.

—Eres muy distinto ahora… — Dejó escapar Lizzie, rompiendo el silencio después de un largo rato.

— ¿Distinto a qué? — Preguntó Darcy.

—A cómo eras en Meryton y Hunsford. — Dijo Lizzie, Darcy se dio vuelta y se apoyó en la baranda con la espalda, mirando a Lizzie.

— ¿Y cómo era en Meryton y Hunsford? — Siguió preguntando Darcy.

—Mmm, déjame ver. — Dijo Lizzie, con el índice apoyado en el mentón, mirando al horizonte. —Frío orgulloso, arrogante, amargado, y totalmente insoportable.

— ¿Y cómo soy ahora? — Insistió en preguntar Darcy, al parecer Lizzie se había dado cuenta de su cambio de actitud.

—Simpático, amable, alegre… — Enumeró Lizzie, contando con los dedos.

—Un cambio radical. ¿No? — Comentó él, divertido.

—Bastante. Pero hay una pieza del puzle que me está faltando… — Murmuró Lizzie, casi para sus adentros, pero Darcy estaba tan cerca de ella que la escuchó perfectamente.

— ¿Cuál? — Preguntó, intrigado.

—El por qué. ¿Por qué cambiaste Darcy? ¿Hay alguna razón? — Lo interrogó Lizzie, Darcy se rió de la avalancha de preguntas.

—Eso es simple. — Dijo Darcy, sonriendo de lado. —Una chica muy malgenio me dijo algo que me dolió. Algo que me hizo cambiar de opinión.

— ¡Oye, yo no soy malgenio! — Se quejó Lizzie. Darcy la miró a los ojos.

— ¿Quién dijo que eras tú? — Se burló él. —Hay otra chica malgenio que me dijo que era un idiota creído… creo que tengo problemas con las chicas.

— ¿Eso fue una broma? — Lizzie lo miró incrédula, ¿Darcy haciendo bromas? ¿A costa de sí mismo? Eso era una verdadera sorpresa. —Nunca jamás habría pensado que Fitzwilliam Darcy iba a hacerme una broma.

—Para que veas que sí puedo ser chistoso. — Le contestó él, sonriendo divertido. Lizzie sonreía muerta de la risa, no se esperaba que Darcy se burlara de ella.

—Si lo hubieras mostrado antes, no tendría por qué sorprenderme… Es la segunda vez en el día que me sorprendes.

— ¿Cuál fue la primera?

—Cuando saludaste a mis tíos esta tarde… Por cierto, se me había olvidado preguntarte: ¿Qué te pasó en el ojo? Parece como si hubieras chocado con una puerta.

—Bueno, tuve una especie de choque con… el puño de Bingley… — Contestó Darcy. Lizzie asintió en silencio.

De nuevo se quedaron en silencio, mirando el parque iluminado de nuevo. Darcy volvió a darse vuelta, acodándose en la baranda. Ambos estaban muy cerca el uno del otro.

—Lizzie… — Esta vez fue él quien rompió el silencio.

— ¿Qué, Darcy?

Darcy no le contestó, si no que se inclinó sobre ella, llevando una de sus manos a la barbilla de la chica. Lizzie sintió el suave aliento del joven en su cara y el olor a su colonia masculina inundando su nariz. Sus labios estaban sólo a un par de centímetros.

— ¡Lizzie! — Se escuchó la voz de la señora Gardiner desde la sala. Los dos jóvenes se separaron bruscamente, como si hubieran activado un resorte. Los dos estaban rojos y sentían las mejillas ardiendo.

—Lo… siento… — Murmuró Darcy, que sentía que las mejillas se le estaban quemando.

—No te preocupes… — Musitó Lizzie, quitándose la chaqueta de los hombros y entrando a la sala. Darcy se quedó mirando cómo se iba, sacudió la cabeza, y entró, unos segundos después que ella.

* * *

><p><em>¿Querían beso? Lo siento, las cosas no pueden ser tan fáciles... ¡Pero ya viene el final feliz! ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Tenemos a Darcy mostrando lo mejor de sí a Lizzie, y Lizzie enamorándose de él.<em>

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	24. No Siempre Puedes Tener lo que Quieres

**Capítulo 24**

El señor Gardiner fue a pescar con Darcy, mientras su mujer iba visitar a unos amigos de los tiempos en que vivía ahí. Lizzie, por su parte, fue a visitar a Georgiana, que se mostró muy feliz al verla llegar a Pemberley. Ambas pasaron gran parte de la mañana conversando y recorriendo el lugar juntas.

— ¡Qué bueno que pudiste venir Lizzie! Se supone que a la hora de almuerzo llegan unos amigos de mi hermano… Los Bingley… y tengo que ser muy sincera, no soporto a Caroline Bingley, es un auténtico dolor de cabeza. — Lizzie se rió del comentario, asintiendo.

—Te entiendo.

Los Bingley llegaron un par de horas más tarde, mientras ellas ayudaban a la señora Reynolds a preparar las cosas del almuerzo. Bingley iba manejando y Caroline lo acompañaba en el asiento del conductors. Después de bajar los bolsos, Charles saludó a Lizzie y a Georgiana con entusiasmo, mientras que la cara de Caroline al ver a Lizzie era como para escribirle un poema. La joven saludó a Georgiana con cariño fingido, mientras que a Lizzie se limitó a darle un apretón helado.

—Lizzie, qué sorpresa. — Murmuró, mirándola con odio. Georgiana vio la escena y se rió sin disimulo, provocando que Caroline le dirigiera una mirada extrañada.

Un rato más tarde, Darcy y el señor Gardiner aparecieron en el comedor, riéndose y bromeando acerca de la pesca del día. La señora Gardiner llegó un rato después, ya que Darcy también la había invitado a almorzar. Georgiana asumió su papel de anfitriona y los invitó a pasar al comedor, que ellas habían arreglado.

—A ver, Caroline, siéntate conmigo a este lado de la mesa, Charles, tú ponte al lado de la señora Gardiner, señor Gardiner, por favor, siéntese junto a Lizzie y Fitz, tú siéntate al otro lado de Lizzie. — Los demás le obedecieron, algunos con cara alegre, y Caroline con cara de asco. La idea de sentarse junto a los tíos de Lizzie le parecía una locura, pero tuvo que hacerlo de todas formas y poner una sonrisa falsa.

Por su parte, Darcy y Lizzie conversaron alegremente durante todo el almuerzo, frente a la sonriente mirada de Georgiana y la incredulidad de Caroline. Los labios de Caroline estaban tan apretados que sólo parecían una delgada línea en su cara.

— ¿Cómo les fue con la pesca esta mañana? — Le preguntó Georgiana a su hermano y al señor Gardiner. Ambos empezaron a contarle acerca de los peces que habían sacado y devuelto al río. Al señor Gardiner le apasionaba la pesca con mosca, al igual que al señor Darcy padre, por lo que él y Darcy se llevaron muy bien.

Después de almorzar, los Gardiner se fueron al hotel a dormir la siesta y los jóvenes se quedaron en Pemberley descansando un rato en la salita de los Darcy, conversando y riendo. Bingley parecía ser el mismo Charles de siempre, haciendo bromas y riendo con Lizzie. A diferencia de lo que había pasado en Meryton, Darcy se unió a sus bromas y chistes, al igual que Georgiana, mientras que Caroline se quedó sentada en un sillón, mirándolos con los labios apretados.

— ¿Les parece si vamos a dar una vuelta con los botes por la laguna? — Sugirió Georgiana luego de un rato, con una sonrisa entusiasta.

— ¡Vamos! — Accedió Charles, ayudando a Lizzie a pararse de su cojín en el suelo. — ¿Vienes, Caroline? — La joven asintió y los cinco se dirigieron a la laguna. Georgiana sonrió maliciosamente, mirando a Darcy, que ayudaba a Lizzie a bajar un desnivel del terreno, de reojo. — Fitz, ¿Te parece si tú y Lizzie toman el bote chico, y nosotros tomamos el grande? Deberías mostrarle a Lizzie las partes más bonitas de la laguna, mientras nosotros nos limitamos a hacer ejercicio.

Darcy asintió sonriente a la propuesta de su hermana, y tomó la mano de Lizzie para ayudarla a subir al bote que le indicó Georgiana, ante la mirada furiosa de Caroline, que no alcanzó a protestar. Tomó los remos y empezó a remar hacia el centro de la laguna, con Lizzie sentada al frente.

— ¡Qué bonito! — Exclamó Lizzie, mirando a su alrededor. Desde esa perspectiva, el parque de Pemberley se veía precioso. — ¿No hay alguna parte que sea fea en todo este parque?

—No creo, mi mamá se preocupa mucho por este lugar. Estudió paisajismo cuando era joven, y ella diseñó todo esto. — Le contestó Darcy, remando un poco más. La laguna no era muy grande, pero el otro bote estaba lo bastante lejos para que ellos no pudieran escuchar su conversación.

— ¿No quieres que te ayude a remar? — Le preguntó Lizzie. Darcy se encogió de hombros, dejando de remar por unos segundos.

—No, no te preocupes. Me gusta remar. — Contestó él, se había arremangado las mangas de su camisa y el viento le había despeinado el pelo. Pocas veces se había visto tan atractivo. Darcy se detuvo no muy lejos de la orilla de la laguna, y se quedó mirando a Lizzie a los ojos.

— ¿Qué pasa Darcy? — Le preguntó ella, sonrojándose por la mirada fija del joven. Darcy se limitó a sonreír amablemente. — ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, creo que sí. — Le contestó él, apartando la mirada, avergonzado. Lizzie le sonrió alegremente.

—Me encanta todo esto… — Murmuró tomando una mano de Darcy entre las suyas, Darcy volvió a mirarla a los ojos, sonriendo alegremente. Se inclinó sobre ella, a punto de besarla, y esta vez, no iba a recibir una cachetada por intentarlo. Lizzie respiró hondo, aspirando el olor a perfume de Darcy, sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse y ellos cerraron los ojos. Pero el beso no llegó, porque el bote se desequilibró y los dos cayeron al agua.

— ¿Lizzie, estás bien? — Preguntó Darcy, aferrándose al bote volcado. Lizzie nadó hasta la superficie, saliendo cerca de él. Darcy la ayudó a agarrarse del bote.

—Sí, un poco sorprendida. ¿Dónde están los demás? — Dijo ella, quitándose el pelo mojado de la cara con una mano, mirando hacia todas partes.

—Ni idea, no los veo. — Bufó Darcy. —Bueno, podemos partir por nadar hasta la orilla. No está lejos, por suerte.

Ambos empezaron a patalear, sin soltar el bote, hasta llegar a la orilla. Al llegar, salieron con dificultad debido a su ropa mojada, y se tiraron exhaustos sobre el pasto; arrastrar ese bote era más cansador de lo que pensaban. Vieron que el otro bote estaba al otro lado de la laguna y les hicieron gestos para decirles que estaban bien y que volverían a la casa, después de arrastrar el bote a tierra firme. Darcy guió a Lizzie hacia la casa.

—Uf, vas a tener que secar tu ropa. — Señaló a Lizzie, que estaba completamente empapada. —La señora Reynolds te secará la ropa sin problemas, pero necesitarás algo para cambiarte mientras tanto… No me atrevo a meterme en la pieza de Georgie, ¿te importa si te paso algo de mi ropa?

—No, está bien. — Contestó Lizzie, temblando de frio. Darcy la condujo a una de las piezas de invitados y le señaló que había una bata en el baño y que le esperara. Lizzie se quitó la ropa mojada, se envolvió en la bata y se sentó sobre la cama. Darcy apareció un rato después, con algo de ropa suya en la mano. Una camiseta, shorts de deporte y un par de calcetines.

—Toma, la señora Reynolds dice que se demorará un rato en tener tu ropa… — Murmuró. — Por cierto, llamé a tus tíos y los invité a comer de nuevo.

—Gracias. — Murmuró Lizzie, tomando la ropa que él le daba. Darcy salió de la habitación y Lizzie se vistió rápidamente con lo que él le había entregado. Por la ventana vio como Caroline, Bingley y Georgiana se acercaban a la mansión y bajó a la salita. Darcy pegó un respingo al verla entrar, se veía muy bien con su ropa.

— ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué les pasó? — Exclamó Georgiana al entrar, antes de que Darcy pudiera decir cualquier cosa. — ¿Están bien?

—Sí, tranquila Georgie. Estamos perfectamente bien. — Contestó su hermano. — Lizzie, deberías ponerte delante de la chimenea, para que se te seque el pelo. A próposito, Georgie, los Gardiner vienen a comer esta noche también.

—Eres tan poco práctico, Fitz. — Suspiró Georgiana. —Ven Lizzie, vamos a mi baño, ahí tengo un secador de pelo, que será mucho más rápido que la chimenea. — Dijo, tomando a Lizzie de la mano y arrastrándola al segundo piso. — Y te prestaré un vestido, y te arreglaré yo misma. ¡Te vas a ver tan bonita! — Agregó, mientras caminaban. Lizzie suspiró, ¿acaso tenía cara de muñeca? Pero Georgiana le caía bien, y le daba lo mismo que quisiera usarla como lienzo. Al llegar a su dormitorio, Georgiana empujó a Lizzie adentro del baño y le ordenó que se duchara.

Cuando Lizzie salió de la ducha, envuelta en una bata que le había pasado Georgiana, se encontró con que ésta había puesto sobre la cama varios vestidos, muy sencillos y bonitos, para que Lizzie eligiera. Lizzie eligió uno azul, muy sencillo, que se amarraba en el cuello. Georgiana le pasó unos bonitos zapatos oscuros, que se amarraban a las pantorrillas y se sentó detrás de Lizzie, con el secador de pelo y una peineta, desenredando la melena de Lizzie con cuidado, luego la maquilló suavemente y se alejó para contemplar su obra.

— ¡Te ves preciosa! —Exclamó, y abrazó a Lizzie. Lizzie se levantó y se miró al espejo. Casi no reconoció a la chica que le devolvía la mirada, con el pelo recogido en un medio moño en la nuca y un vestido hasta arriba de las rodillas.

—Muchas gracias, Georgiana… — Le dijo a la chica, que estaba eligiendo su propio look en su clóset. Lizzie la ayudó a peinarse y arreglarse, aunque fue Georgiana la que hizo la mayor parte del trabajo. —Tú también te ves bonita. — Agregó cuando ella estuvo lista. Georgiana se veía fresca y sencilla con su vestido amplio rosado y el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo.

—Gracias. — Le contestó, riendo mientras daba una vuelta juguetona alrededor de Lizzie, sujetando su vestido.

—Bajemos, nos deben estar esperando. — Le dijo Lizzie, Georgiana y ella bajaron las escaleras corriendo hacia el living, donde los demás estaban tomándose un aperitivo. Georgiana le indicó que esperara y entrara después de ella. Lizzie esperó un poco y entró.

— ¿Esa es Lizzie? — Preguntó el señor Gardiner, sorprendido al ver a su sobrina con ese aspecto. Lizzie se sentó junto a su tía, siendo víctimas de las miradas asesinas de Caroline, quién también se había arreglado para comer, pero no había conseguido ningún comentario de admiración. Georgiana miraba con orgullo las miradas que su hermano le dirigía a Lizzie, sintiendo que eran en parte obra suya.

Después de comer, Darcy puso música en el living, e invitó en un susurro a Lizzie a acompañarlo a la terraza a mirar el parque. Georgiana, intuyendo que su hermano quería estar solo con Lizzie, invitó a los demás a la terraza del otro lado de la casa, cuando ellos se fueron Lizzie y Darcy se escabulleron por el ventanal del living.

Lizzie miró de reojo el parque iluminado, sonriendo. La música cambió, a "You can't always get what you want" de los Rolling Stones.

— ¿Me concede esta pieza señorita? — Le dijo Darcy, tendiéndole una mano. Lizzie asintió y le dio la mano, Darcy la atrajo hacia sí, y puso su mano en la cintura de Lizzie, quien apoyó su mano en el hombro de Darcy. Entrelazaron sus manos libres y se movieron suavemente al ritmo de la música.

—Me gusta esta canción. — Murmuró Lizzie. Darcy le sonrió. Siguieron moviéndose con suavidad, siguiendo el ritmo de la canción. Era impresionante lo bien que se acoplaban su cuerpos para bailar. Darcy guiaba suavemente y Lizzie se dejaba guiar dócilmente.

—A mí también… Los Rolling Stones son mi banda preferida. — Dijo, girando con Lizzie. Ella le sonrió y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho del joven, respirando su olor. — Siento mucho lo de esta tarde, no me había imaginado que terminaríamos en el agua.

— ¿Y cómo te lo habías imaginado? — Preguntó Lizzie, levantando la cabeza.

—Pues… Un poco distinto. — Contestó Darcy, inclinándose para besarla. Lizzie estiró el cuello para recibir el beso, esta vez sí, todo era perfecto.

— ¡Elizabeth! — La voz chillona de Caroline los interrumpió, antes de que ella se asomara por el ventanal. —Tu tía te está buscando.

—Buenas noches. — Murmuró Lizzie y se separó de Darcy, muy colorada, antes de entrar a la casa. Caroline salió y se acercó a Darcy, quien se había acodado en la terraza con el ceño fruncido por la interrupción.

—Ay, Darcy, ¿en serio? — Murmuró Caroline, intentando usar un tono de voz sensual. — Ella no es como nosotros.

—Menos mal. — Replicó Darcy, entrando a la casa, dejando a Caroline desconcertada en la terraza.

* * *

><p><em>Y parece que Darcy y Lizzie van a tener que quedarse con las ganas. La banda favorita de Darcy es The Rolling Stones por varias razones, en primer lugar porque son un ícono del Rock y porque tienen una actitud de "me dan lo mismo las convenciones", que contrasta mucho con Darcy. Yo creo que Darcy se podría identificar con muchas de sus cancione<em>s, _que reflejan_ _lo libres que se sienten, y él también quiere sentirse así._

_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, a mi me gustó mucho escribirlo, especialmente el final._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	25. Cambio de Planes

**Capítulo 25**

Caroline entró unos minutos después que Darcy a la salita del segundo piso. La repentina aparición de Lizzie la había descolocado, y lo cercano de su relación con Darcy, sólo había aumentado su sorpresa. Tenía que inventar una forma de verse mejor que ella, de llamar la atención de Darcy. Su hermano, Georgiana y Darcy estaba aún en la salita, conversando acerca del día.

—Lizzie está muy bien. — Dijo Bingley, luego de que Darcy le contara el cuento de su caída a la laguna. Darcy asintió. —Aunque tiene un aspecto muy distinto al que tenía en Meryton… Está cambiada…

— ¡Yo casi no la reconocí esta tarde! Con el sol se ha quemado mucho, y no le queda bien… — Señaló, tirándose en el sofá junto a Darcy, quien se limitó a levantar una ceja. —Bueno, claro que nunca ha sido demasiado bonita; nada en ella está fuera de lo ordinario. De hecho, me sorprendió saber que en Meryton era considerada una de las bellezas de lugar. Si mal no recuerdo, Darcy, tú dijiste en algún momento que "Elizabeth Bennet es tan guapa como su hermana Lydia es callada"… — Dijo, sin dejar de sonreírle a Darcy. Darcy le dirigió una mirada furiosa, frunciendo el ceño. Sí, él había dicho esas palabras sin pensarlas en algún momento, pero ahora pensaba de forma bastante distinta. —Aunque me parece que después cambiaste tu opinión acerca de ella, me parece recordar que en algún momento la consideraste bastante bonita.

—Claro que sí. — Contestó Darcy, sin mirarla, con los labios apretados. —Pero eso fue cuando apenas la conocía, ahora estoy convencido de que es una de las chicas más guapas que he conocido, y de las más inteligentes. — La cara de Caroline se endureció. —Si me disculpan, buenas noches. — Agregó Darcy, antes de dirigirse a su pieza.

Caroline cruzó los brazos frente al pecho y se acurrucó en el sofá, mientras Georgiana le dirigía una mirada curiosa. Siempre había pensado que Caroline Bingley estaba medio obsesionada con su hermano, pero nunca la había visto actuar tan desesperada. Por su parte, Charles estaba en otro planeta, pensando en quién sabe qué. Georgiana pensó que nunca había visto a ese grupo de esa forma. Sus pensamientos volvieron rápidamente a su hermano, después de que Lizzie se fuera, había vuelto a la habitación muy rojo y pensativo. ¿Habría pasado algo con Lizzie ahí afuera? Georgiana decidió que debía preguntarle, porque sinceramente, se moría de ganas de saber qué rayos le había pasado a su hermano. Con una excusa a media voz, se disculpó con sus amigos y salió de la salita.

Tres golpes en la puerta hicieron saber a Darcy que quien estaba al otro lado era su hermana. Él estaba tirado de espaldas sobre su cama jugando con una pelotita y pensando en todo lo que había pasado ese día. Casi había besado a Lizzie, a quien antes consideraba inferior a él en todo sentido. Pero ya no se sentía así, ella le había demostrado que él estaba equivocado acerca de muchas cosas, y ahora, todo eso le daba lo mismo. Estaba enamorado de Lizzie, como nunca pensó estarlo... de nadie.

—Pasa. — Le dijo a su hermana, que entró y se sentó en la cama junto a él. Darcy se incorporó y dejó de jugar con la pelotita, mirando fijamente a su hermana. Georgiana le dirigió una sonrisa brillante.

— ¡Fitz, Lizzie es genial! — Exclamó, sin dejar de sonreír. Darcy le sonrió ampliamente. —Es divertida, inteligente, creativa. ¿Dónde la encontraste?

—Por ahí… — Se rió él. Así que Georgiana consideraba que Lizzie era inteligente y creativa, eso no podía ser malo. — ¿Así que te agradó?

—Sí, mucho. Y ¿sabes lo que más me gusta de ella? — Darcy negó con la cabeza. Georgiana no había nombrado ni un solo defecto de Lizzie, todo lo que había dicho de ella era bueno. ¿Qué sería eso especial que hacía que Lizzie le agradara tanto?— Que cuando estás con ella se te quita lo serio y sonríes. Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía sonreír así. Si ella es capaz de hacerlo, tiene toda mi aprobación. — Agregó Georgiana, adoptando un tono muy solemne.

— ¿Acaso la necesito? — Se burló Darcy. Georgiana lo miró, indignada, haciendo que su hermano se riera de ella, por lo que ella lo golpeó con un cojín, provocando que Darcy estallara en carcajadas.

— ¡Claro que sí! ¿Cómo se te ocurre que te voy a dejar salir con cualquiera? — Le contestó, cuando Darcy se logró calmar. — Eres mi único hermano, y quiero que seas feliz.

—Entonces, yo también tengo que aprobar a tus novios. También quiero que seas feliz, y estoy segurísimo de que nunca lo serás si eliges a alguien que no me guste. Si alguno de tus novios no me gusta, ¿tengo permiso para partirle la cara a puñetazos?

—Mmm… — Georgiana meditó unos segundos, con el dedo apoyado en su barbilla. —Puede ser, depende de quién sea… — Darcy la abrazó y se acostó de espaldas en la cama con ella a su lado. Georgiana se aferró a él, con los ojos cerrados. —Fitz, prométeme una cosa.

— ¿Qué cosa, Georgie? — Murmuró Darcy, suavemente, mientras acariciaba el pelo de su hermana con cariño. —Tú sabes que a ti te prometería absolutamente cualquier cosa.

—En realidad quiero dos cosas. — Murmuró ella, sin abrir los ojos. —En primer lugar: nunca dejes que tu orgullo le gane a tus sentimientos. — Darcy la miró, sorprendido. —Y en segundo lugar, nunca jamás me dejes sola de nuevo…

Darcy estrechó a su hermana con fuerza. Hablaría con sus padres para que la sacaran del estricto colegio de niñas en el que estaba internada, él estaba seguro de que a Georgiana le haría bien vivir en Meryton por un tiempo, en contacto con chicas y chicos comunes y corrientes. Chicas como Lizzie, y Jane, podrían ser un gran ejemplo para ella.

—Fitz… — Volvió a murmurar Georgiana, casi quedándose dormida. — ¿Besaste a Lizzie esta tarde? Volviste muy rojo… e incómodo.

Darcy miró a su hermana, pero ella no abrió los ojos y se limitó a preferir una sonrisa inocente. Darcy volvió su vista al techo, pensativamente.

—No… — Murmuró, pensativamente. _"Aunque ganas no me faltaron"_, pensó, frustrado. Georgiana se aferró a él, respirando suavemente. Darcy adivinó que su hermana se había quedado profundamente dormida y decidió no moverse para no despertarla. Acompasando su respiración a la de su hermana, él también se fue relajando, pensando en una chica que últimamente ocupaba muy seguido sus pensamientos.

Al día siguiente Lizzie se despertó muy temprano, con las voces de sus tíos afuera de su habitación, diciéndole que se iban a dar un paseo por el lugar y que se juntarían a almorzar en un restaurant al que habían ido días antes. Ella se limitó a responderles con un gruñido que indicaba que los había escuchado, se dio media vuelta en la cama y siguió durmiendo. Luego de un largo rato, que ella aprovechó para descansar entre las sábanas, Lizzie se levantó y se prendió su computador para revisar sus mails antes de reunirse con sus tíos. Mientras su computador se iniciaba se metió a la ducha y se vistió. Cuando salió del baño secándose la cabeza con una toalla, la lanzó sobre su cama y se sentó sobre la cama. Apenas se hubo sentado escuchó como tocaban con fuerza a la puerta.

— ¡Ya voy! — Exclamó, mientras se dirigía a la puerta, desenredando su pelo con los dedos. Al abrirla tuvo que ahogar un grito de sorpresa. Ella esperaba encontrarse con su tío, pero en vez de él, se encontró cara a cara con Darcy, que la miraba divertido. — ¡Darcy! ¿Qué haces aquí? Digo… Hola. — Dijo al verlo.

—Venía a ver a tus tíos y me dijeron que salieron, pero que tú seguías aquí… — Lizzie se quedó mirándolo extrañada. ¿Qué hacía él ahí? —…Hola.

— ¿Quieres pasar? — Lo invitó ella, aún sorprendida por la aparición del joven en su puerta. Darcy miró alternativamente a Lizzie y al pasillo.

—Bueno. — Dijo Darcy, Lizzie se apartó para dejarlo pasar, indicándole que se sentara en la única silla de la habitación. Darcy lo hizo, mirando curiosamente a su alrededor. Tenía la idea de que Lizzie era más desordenada de lo que mostraba su pieza, pero la pieza estaba bastante ordenada, si descartaba el montón de ropa junto a la mesa.

— ¿Te molesta si reviso mis mails? — Le preguntó Lizzie, estrujándose de nuevo el pelo con la toalla. —Estoy esperando uno de Jane… Dijo que me iba a escribir hace días y no ha enviado nada…

—No, claro. Adelante. — Le contestó Darcy, sin dejar de analizar lo que lo rodeaba. Además de la ropa junto a la mesa, Lizzie tenía una maleta a medio armar junto a la cama y un cargador con varios cables que llevaban a un ipod y a su celular.

Lizzie se sentó a lo indio sobre su cama, con el computador sobre las rodillas y empezó a revisar sus mails, echándole de vez en cuando miradas de reojo a Darcy, que había agarrado una revista de actualidad y fingía leerla, aunque en realidad, estaba mirando de reojo a Lizzie a su vez. Su bandeja de entrada señalaba que le habían llegado varios correos, el primero de la lista indicaba a Jane como la remitente, y señalaba que había llegado a las tres y media de la mañana. Lizzie apretó el correo, nerviosa. ¿Por qué Jane le había escrito tan tarde?

_Lizzie,_

_Tengo que contarte algo terrible: Lydia desapareció. Los Foster llamaron esta noche para decir que ella se había ido en la mitad de la noche, y que había dejado una nota garabateada en un trozo de papel. Por lo que sabemos, se escapó con Wickham. Él también estaba en Brighton, invitado por Denny. Al parecer Lydia y Wickham llevaban saliendo un tiempo, pero no sabemos nada más. La verdad es que la noticia nos sorprendió a todos, aunque Kitty dijo que ella sabía algo. Pero cuando papá trató de dijera algo más, ella se limitó a sonreír y se fue. Mamá se espera lo peor y papá se va a Londres esta tarde. Quizás el tío Gardiner pueda ayudarlo._

_Por favor, ven rápido, te necesitamos aquí._

_Jane_

_PD: Perdón si no entiendes mucho, lo escribí apenas supimos la noticia._

_PD2: Llega rápido, te necesitamos._

Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por las mejillas de Lizzie en silencio. Darcy se acercó a ella, alarmado por el llanto de la muchacha. Nunca había visto a Lizzie llorando, y mucho menos de esa forma.

—Lizzie, ¿Qué pasa? — Murmuró, sentándose junto a ella en la cama. Quitó el computador de la rodillas de Lizzie y lo puso sobre la mesita de noche.

—Lydia… se escapó, con… Wickham. — Dijo Lizzie, con la voz entrecortada y sin dejar de llorar. Darcy le rodeó los hombros con el brazo, intentando consolarla. —Estaban en Brighton… mi mamá piensa que ella está embarazada.

—Tranquila Lizzie. — Dijo él, preocupado por el llanto de Lizzie, que cada vez era más evidente. —Todo va a estar bien. — Agregó abrazándola suavemente. Lizzie se dejó abrazar, sin dejar de sollozar en el hombro del joven. —No te aflijas, esto no es culpa tuya.

—Sí lo es. Debería haberle dicho a mis hermanas la verdad acerca de Wickham. Esto no estaría pasando si hablara más con ellas. — Dijo ella, separándose bruscamente de él.

—No Lizzie, no hiciste nada mal. Yo debería haberlo delatado, debería haberle contado a todo el mundo de lo que ese desgraciado es capaz. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

—No sé. Mi papá se va a Londres esta tarde, creen que fueron allá… No sé qué hacer… Jane me dijo que volviera rápidamente, que me necesitaban… — La voz se le quebró de nuevo, y Lizzie estalló en llanto. Darcy volvió a abrazarla, dejando que ella llorara sobre su hombro, que estaba húmedo con sus lágrimas.

Lizzie se calmó un poco, pero no dejó de abrazar a Darcy, mientras seguía sollozando en silencio. Se veía tan distinta, tan vulnerable y triste, él tenía que hacer algo para ayudarla. ¿Pero qué? Darcy la besó en la frente suavemente antes de separarse de ella y levantarse del sillón.

—Habla con tus tíos y váyanse hoy mismo. Jane tiene razón, tu familia te necesita. Yo voy a ver qué puedo hacer para ayudar. — Dijo, antes de levantarse e irse. Lizzie se quedó mirándolo salir por la puerta, sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Su mente estaba hecha un lío, y le costaba pensar claramente. Respiró hondo y se tiró de espaldas en la cama, llorando con suavidad.

Después de un largo rato de meditar acerca de sus opciones, Lizzie se secó las lágrimas y llamó a sus tíos con su celular. Al oír la noticia, los Gardiner volvieron al hotel rápidamente para hablar con su sobrina. Decidieron seguir el consejo de Darcy e irse ese mismo día, lo antes posible. Mientras el tío Gardiner, bajó a la recepción a pagar su estadía, su mujer y Lizzie hicieron sus maletas lo más rápidamente que pudieron, y estuvieron listo para irse apenas una hora más tarde.

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué les pareció? Un capítulo muy emocional, especialmente en la parte de Darcy y Georgiana, y la parte de Lizzie y Darcy al final. Me gustó mucho escribirlo, de todas formas. Un capítulo fuerte.<em>

_Muchas gracias, a todas las lectorias que me dejaron reviews, y a las que leen y no comentan, también._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!  
><em>


	26. Lydia

**Capítulo 26**

Cuando llegaron esa tarde a Longbourn, Jane salió a recibirlos fuera de la casa, corriendo. Abrazó a su hermana con mucho cariño. Siempre que estaban separadas, se extrañaban mucho y más aún en esas circunstancias.

—Lizzie, nos hacías mucha falta. Mamá ha llorado desde que supo la noticia. No he podido hacer nada para calmarla, tú sabes que Lydia es su hija preferida. Esto le ha dolido mucho. — Susurró al oído de su hermana, antes de saludar a sus tías. Después llevó a Lizzie y a los Gardiner a la habitación de su madre. De acuerdo a lo que le había dicho a Lizzie mientras la guiaba a ver a su madre, la señora Bennet había caído en cama apenas oyó lo de Lydia y llevaba los últimos días así.

—Nos hemos turnado para acompañarla y llevarle la comida a la casa. Dice que no quiere ver a nadie. — Dijo Jane, mientras subían las escaleras tras sus tíos.

— ¡Oh, Hermano! ¡Me alegro de que hayas venido! — Exclamó la señora Bennet al ver a el señor Gardiner entrar a su habitación. Su cuñada se sentó junto a ella en la cama y tomó la mano de la señora Bennet. —Lizzie, ¡qué agrado verte! Te extrañé tanto.

Lizzie levantó una ceja al oír el comentario de su madre. Ella nunca había mostrado tanto afecto por ella, pero en vista de las circunstancias, prefirió pasarlo por alto.

— ¿Por qué no salen? — Les preguntó la señora Gardiner. —Yo hablaré con su madre, y ustedes podrán descansar un poco. Me imagino que quieren descansar un rato, ya han hecho lo suficiente.

Lizzie y Jane salieron del dormitorio de sus padres y se dirigieron al segundo piso, arrastrando el bolso de Lizzie por las escaleras. Kitty escuchó el sonido de la voz de sus hermanas y salió corriendo de su habitación, abalanzándose sobre ellas.

— ¡Por fin llegaste Lizzie! ¡Te echaba de menos! — Gritó, abrazando a su hermana con cariño. Ella y Lizzie nunca habían sido particularmente cercanas, pero Kitty admiraba y respetaba a su hermana, y se sentía muy sola sin ella. Mary también salió de su pieza con un libro en la mano, pero se mantuvo a cierta distancia de sus hermanas. — ¡Te necesitamos tanto! ¡Mamá está inaguantable y Mary insufrible!

—Me imagino que ya sabes lo de Lydia. — Dijo Mary, con su habitual tono amargado, que hizo que sus hermanas rodaran los ojos. —Nunca pensé que de verdad fuera a hacer una idiotez como esa. Aunque claro, sabía que ella era tan tonta como para hacerlo. Lydia es capaz de cualquier cosa, porque nadie osó ponerle límites, y por eso, ahora arruinó su vida.

—No seas tan severa con ella. — Intercedió Jane, conciliadora como siempre. —Quizás no sea lo que pensamos. Puede ser que hayan tenido una emergencia… y hayan tenido que irse sin avisar a nadie.

Lizzie miró a su hermana, Jane siempre veía lo mejor de las personas. Ella no pensaba que Lydia y Wickham hubieran tenido una emergencia, por el contrario, estaba segura de que ellos dos se habían escapado juntos por molestar a sus familias.

— ¡Los Wickham dejaron deudas por todos lados antes de irse!— Exclamó Kitty, con aire de haber aguantado por mucho tiempo lo que tenía que decir. No era tan sorprendente, si se consideraba la cercanía de las dos hermanas. — Y ellos dos empezaron a salir hace meses. Lydia me dijo que está enamorada.

—Nada justifica que se haya escapado con él…— Empezó a decir Mary, con el tono de quien va a dar un sermón. Mary solía hacerlo, cuando la conducta de sus hermanas no le parecía apropiada, lo que era más seguido de lo que sus hermanas hubieran querido.

—Mary, por favor, cállate. Pareces sacada de una novela medieval. — Le pidió Jane, y Kitty le sacó la lengua, burlona. Mary cerró la boca inmediatamente. —-¿Qué más sabes? — Agregó, dirigiéndose a Kitty.

—Lydia supo hace meses que los Wickham iban a Brighton, y le pidió a Harriet Foster que la invitara allá. Ella y Wickham lo tenían todo planeado.

Sus hermanas le devolvieron una mirada interrogativa. Si lo que decía Kitty era verdad, significaba que Lydia de verdad había elegido fugarse con Wickham, seguramente estaba en serios problemas. Lydia siempre hacía ese tipo de cosas sin pensarlo. A veces podía ser tan tonta y despreocupada.

El señor Gardiner se detuvo para saludar a su hermana y siguió su camino hacia Londres, para ayudar a su cuñado en la búsqueda de Lydia. Su mujer se quedó en Longbourn para acompañar a su cuñada y sobrinas. La señora Bennet estaba en un estado de nervios, que encargarle su cuidado a sus hijas era una pésima idea, mal que mal, eran sólo chicas. Lizzie llevaba un par de días en la casa, y no habían tenido grandes noticias de parte de su tío y su padre. Ellos llamaban cada noche, para reportarse y decir que aún no había rastro de Lydia.

La señora Bennet, a pesar de que habían pasado varios días, aún estaba tirada en su cama, llorando y lamentándose por su hija preferida. El resto de la familia estaba agotado de los constantes lamentos y quejas de la mujer, y Lizzie y Kitty normalmente optaban por alejarse de su dormitorio, a menos que estuvieran cumpliendo con sus turnos.

— ¡Lydia! Mi bebé, mi niñita, mi ángel… ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto? Lydia debe saber lo que le está haciendo a mis nervios. Sabe que no me hace bien el estrés… Ese Wickham, siempre supe que no era una buena semilla… — Decía la señora Bennet, a quien quisiera escucharla, generalmente a Jane o a Mary. Ambas chicas eran más cercanas a su madre y sabían cómo manejarla, por lo que pasaban más tiempo con ella.

—Tranquila mamá. — Dijo Jane, un día, acariciándole la mano a la mujer. Lizzie le besó la frente con cariño. Su madre podía ser un dolor de estómago cuando se lo proponía, pero ella la quería mucho. —Todo va a estar bien. Papá y el tío Robert están en Londres, buscándola. Lydia va a estar bien, te lo aseguro. No te preocupes.

Jane hizo a Lizzie a un lado, indicándole con señas que salieran de la pieza, para que su madre y su tía pudieran hablar tranquilas como hacían todos los días. La señora Gardiner creía que sus sobrinas no debían cargar con tanto peso sobre sus hombros y hablaba con su cuñada todos los día para aliviarles el trabajo de cuidar a su madre a sus sobrinas.

—Lleva así desde que supo la noticia, bueno, tú las has visto todos estos días. — Dijo Jane, cuando salieron. Lizzie se apoyó en la pared entre el living y el comedor y se deslizó hasta el suelo. —No sé cuanto más vamos a aguantar… Lizzie, te necesitábamos tanto…— Dijo, con la voz entrecortada, a punto de ponerse a llorar. Llevaba dos días soportando los llantos de su madre y estaba agotada. Las ojeras bajo sus ojos revelaban que apenas había descansado durante esos días. Lizzie la abrazó de vuelta, sin decir nada por un rato, sentía que Jane necesitaba que alguien la consolara y le dijera que todo iba a estar bien. Lizzie veía que Jane necesitaba descansar de ser fuerte.

—Tranquila Jane, Lydia va a volver. — Le dijo Lizzie, abrazándola, acariciando suavemente el cabello de Jane, como hacía siempre que su hermana estaba triste. —Revisemos los mails, quizás papá mandó algo… Sabes que no le gusta hablar por teléfono. — Dijo, era lo único que se le pasó por la cabeza para calmar a Jane. Jane asintió frente a las palabras de su hermana y con su ayuda se levantó del suelo.

Subieron al segundo piso, para sentarse frente al computador de Jane. Al oír los pasos de sus hermanas Mary salió de su pieza, donde había estado leyendo toda la tarde. Había adquirido el hábito de leer en su habitación, ya que el ambiente del resto de la casa no lo permitía. Kitty hizo lo mismo desde su pieza, donde había estado bailando y escuchando música. Ambas se acercaron a Lizzie y Jane y les preguntaron que iban a hacer. Cuando sus hermanas les respondieron que iba a revisar si había correo de su padre, ellas dijeron que también querían verlo.

Lizzie entró en la pieza de Jane, seguida por todas sus hermanas, que estaban igual de impacientes que Lizzie y Jane por saber las noticias, si es que había.. Jane prendió el laptop y todas se inclinaron sobre él, listas para recibir cualquier noticia. La bandeja de entrada de Jane mostraba un mail de su padre.

—Papá dice que no la han encontrado, pero que vuelve a casa mañana. — Dijo Jane, tras pasar rápidamente su vista por el correo. —No dice nada de Lydia…

— ¿Papá vuelve sin Lydia? — Preguntó Lizzie, levantando una ceja al escuchar a su hermana. La noticia la había sorprendido mucho, al igual que a todos sus hermanos. —Más le vale a esa mocosa que todo esto haya valido la pena. Mary tiene razón, Lydia es una idiota. ¿Cómo puede hacer algo así?

—No lo sé… pero papá no puede volver solo. No va a dejarla allá por perdida… — Dijo Kitty, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. Nunca se había esperado que su padre se rindiera y dejara de buscar a Lydia. — ¡Tiene que seguir buscando!

—Seguramente el tío Robert se hará cargo allá, él vive ahí y le será más fácil. Papá no puede dejar el campo solo por mucho tiempo. — Dijo Jane, que tampoco terminaba de procesar lo que había pasado.

—No puedo creerlo… — Susurró Mary. A pesar de todos sus discursos morales y sermones a sus hermanas, ella las quería mucho y la idea de no volver a ver a la tonta de Lydia, hacía que el estómago se le retorciera. Mary adoraba a su familia, y la idea de que algo o alguien le hicieran algo, hacía que se sintiera insegura y con ganas de atacar a quienquiera que fuera quien atacara a su familia.

—Y eso que todavía falta lo peor, ¿Quién se lo dice a mamá? — Dijo Lizzie, tirándose de espaldas sobre la cama de Jane. Sus hermanas la miraron sorprendidas. Ella tenía razón, ¿Cómo le iban a decir a su madre que su marido volvía a casa sin su hija preferida? Mary se sentó sobre un puf que Jane tenía en el suelo, y Kitty se tiró de espaldas en el suelo, aferrando un cojín.

—Yo voy. — Dijo Jane, levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta de su habitación. —Soy la mayor, este tipo de cosas son mi trabajo.

Jane desapareció por las escaleras, dejando a sus hermanas en su pieza. Lizzie les sonrió a Mary y a Kitty, animándolas. Las últimas noticias las habían deprimido sobremanera.

—No sacamos nada con quedarnos despiertas hasta tarde, y por lo menos yo, estoy agotada. Lo único que quiero es tirarme en mi cama. Buenas noches. — Dijo Lizzie, levantándose, saliendo de la pieza de Jane, y entró en su pieza, bostezando.

Las otras dos chicas se miraron entre ellas, se encogieron de hombros y se dirigieron a sus respectivas piezas esa noche.

Lizzie entró a su pieza y se tiró sobre su cama, frustrada. Todo el asunto de Lydia la tenía muy complicada, pero en el lado bueno, todo el problema había impedido que pensara en Darcy. Durante los últimos días casi no había tenido tiempo de pensar en lo que había pasado en Pemberley. Darcy había estado a punto de besarla tres veces, y las tres veces habían sido interrumpidos por alguien o algo. Lizzie se dio vuelta en su cama. Ella había querido besar a Darcy tanto como él había querido besarla a ella. Se sonrió al darse cuenta de que estaba pensando en a quien unos meses antes odiaba. Era divertido como todo puede cambiar de repente. Lizzie se giró en la cama, de nuevo. La verdad es que nunca lo había admitido con toda claridad: estaba enamorada de Fitzwilliam Darcy, y moría por verlo de nuevo.

* * *

><p><em>¿Les gustó?<em> _Aquí tenemos las reacciones de la familia Bennet frente al caso de Lydia. Lo que más rabia me da de esta parte es que a ella le da lo mismo el sufrimiento que le causa a su familia. ¿Qué piensan ustedes?_

_¡Gracias a todas las que dejaron reviews y a las que leyeron sin comentar!_

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	27. Buenas y Malas Noticias

**Capítulo 27**

Darcy apretó los labios y cuadró los hombros antes de empujar la puerta del hotelucho en el East End de Londres. Había movido todos sus contactos buscando a la dichosa parejita y ellos la habían llevado ahí. Empujó la puerta con firmeza, los muy tontos la habían dejado abierta. La habitación era pequeña, con un horrible papel mural, que tenía pedazos faltantes en algunas partes y manchas de humedad. Lydia y Wickham estaban sobre la cama, cubiertos por unas delgadas sábanas gastadas. El suelo estaba cubierto de ropa, que parecía haber sido sacada apresuradamente. Lydia estaba abrazada al muchacho y una sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara, haciéndola parecer menor de lo que era, y mucho más inocente. Al oír los pasos de Darcy en la pieza, Wickham abrió los ojos y saltó de la cama.

— ¡Darcy! — Exclamó, sorprendido mientras buscaba sus pantalones que estaban tirados en alguna parte del piso. — ¿Qué mierda haces aquí? — Agregó, poniéndoselos. La idea de tener que ver a Darcy vestido sólo con sus calzoncillos, lo intimidaba bastante. Al sentir el movimiento de Wickham, Lydia también se despertó y lanzó un gritito al ver a Darcy, cubriéndose el pecho con la sábana.

—Vengo a buscarla. — Contestó Darcy, señalando a Lydia con la cabeza. —Mira, desgraciado, lo que no pudiste hacer con mi hermana, no se lo vas a hacer a los Bennet. ¿Te quedó claro? ¿O tengo que explicártelo de nuevo? — Agregó amenazadoramente, en dirección a Wickham.

Lydia se levantó de la cama y se paró junto a Wickham. Llevaba un camisón rojo con bordes de encaje, extremadamente corto, que revelaba sus piernas largas y esbeltas. Darcy levantó una ceja.

— ¡Yo no voy a ninguna parte sin mi George! — Exclamó ella, abrazando a Wickham por la cintura. Wickham no la miró, sino que tenía la mirada fija en Darcy.

—Lydia, ven conmigo. — Dijo Darcy, secamente. —Vamos a la casa de tus tíos.

—No. Yo no voy a ninguna parte. — Se empecinó la muchacha, cruzando los brazos frente a ella. Darcy sonrió internamente al ver que su mueca de decisión era igual a la que ponía Lizzie cuando se obstinaba con algo.

—Lydia, tu familia está preocupada. — Insistió él. Lydia negó con la cabeza, enderezando su postura. No quería que ese creído de Darcy pensara que ella era una chica debilucha. Parecía estar decidida a quedarse con Wickham, mirando alternativamente a ambos jóvenes con los labios apretados. De repente, un espasmo sacudió a Lydia y la hizo correr al baño. Wickham y Darcy se abalanzaron hacia el baño, donde Lydia estaba inclinada sobre el excusado, vomitando.

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó Darcy, acercándose a ella y agarrando el pelo de la joven, para que no se le manchara. Lydia se incorporó y se sentó apoyada en la pared. —No te sientes bien, ¿verdad? — Agregó, Lydia negó con la cabeza, llevándose las manos al estómago. En ese momento se veía pequeña y débil, una niña asustada. Darcy no pudo evitar pensar en su hermana, que tenía la misma edad. —Necesitas ver a un doctor. Y aunque no quieras, te voy a llevar. ¿Wickham?

Wickham asintió débilmente y volvió a la pieza a buscar algo de ropa para Lydia. Darcy salió del baño, mientras Wickham ayudaba a Lydia a vestirse. Desde el otro lado de la puerta, Darcy podía escuchar los sollozos de Lydia, que protestaba entrecortadamente mientras Wickham le susurraba algo que Darcy no alcanzaba a entender.

A la mañana siguiente Jane despertó a Lizzie, gritando muy emocionada. Abrió la puerta del dormitorio de Lizzie y entró hecha un vendaval. Lizzie se incorporó en su cama, aún medio dormida y sin entender qué rayos pasaba. Jane se sentó sobre su cama.

— ¡Lizzie! ¡Papá ya llegó! — Exclamó.

— ¿Y Lydia? — Preguntó Lizzie, aún aturdida por la brusca despertada. De repente recordó que su padre les había dicho la noche anterior que aún no encontraban a Lydia, y que iba a volver sin ella, mientras los Gardiner seguían buscándola.

—No… pero quiere verte. ¡Baja de una vez! — Dijo Jane, quitándole las sábanas a Lizzie, quien le sacó la lengua infantilmente. Jane se limitó a sonreír, divertida. Ésa era la reacción que uno podía esperar de Lizzie. Jane se levantó y le tiró a su hermana un polerón que había sacado del clóset. — ¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Baja, mujer!

Lizzie se levantó de un salto y bajó al primer piso saltando las escaleras de dos en dos, como hacía siempre que estaba apurada o emocionada por algo. Con su último salto aterrizó en los brazos de su padre, quien abrió los brazos para recibir a su hija preferida.

—Lizzie, te eché mucho de menos. — Sonrió su padre, abrazándola. Había extrañado la presencia de esa hija suya, tan inteligente y reflexiva. Ella habría sido una gran ayuda para él en Londres, pero creía que había sido de más ayuda en la casa, acompañando a su madre.

—Yo también, papá. — Susurró ella, abrazándolo con fuerza. Se dio cuenta de que su padre estaba muy cansado y triste, aunque sabía que nunca lo admitiría.

— ¿Dónde está tu madre? — Preguntó el señor Bennet a su hija, soltándola. Lizzie lo miró a la cara, intentando animar a su padre y fijándose en las ojeras que decoraban su cara. ¿Habría dormido algo en el tren la noche anterior?

—En tu pieza, deberías ir a hablar con ella. — Le sonrió. Su padre le devolvió una sonrisa débil — Y después deberías dormir un poco.

El señor Bennet entró en su pieza y se sentó junto a su mujer, que aún no se había levantado. La señora Gardiner, que se había quedado cuidando a su hermana toda la noche salió para dejarlos hablar tranquilos. Al ver cerrarse la puerta de la pieza de sus padres, Lizzie subió a vestirse, con la mente volando a mil por hora. ¿Dónde estaría Lydia? ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando esa mocosa que no era capaz de pensar en cómo hacía sufrir a su familia?

El día pasó largo y lento en la casa de los Bennet, después de que la señora Gardiner se fuera después de almorzar. La mujer estaba segura de que el señor Bennet podía hacerse cargo de su mujer, y pensaba que sería de más utilidad ayudando a su marido a buscar a Lydia, en Londres.

—Qué tengas un buen viaje, tía. — Dijo Lizzie, mientras se despedían junto al taxi que su tía tomaría hasta la estación. —Apenas tengas noticias, envíalas. — Agregó, abrazándola.

—No te preocupes, Lizzie. Cuida a tu madre, y a tus hermanas. — Le contestó su tía, subiéndose al taxi.

Ninguna de las chicas hizo nada en todo el resto de la tarde, inquietas como estaban. Mary se dedicó a dar vueltas por todos lados porque no se sentía capaz de tocar el piano o leer. A pesar de que Lydia siempre estaba molestándola, no quería que le pasara nada. Cada cierto rato tomaba una novela de su repisa y trataba de leerlo, pero sus pensamientos le impedían concentrarse, por lo que a los pocos segundos dejaba el libro de lado y seguía paseándose por la casa.

Lizzie por su parte, estaba tan intranquila que logró pasar un par de horas sin ni siquiera pensar en Darcy, y Kitty y Jane estuvieron toda la tarde jugando cartas junto al computador, atentas a las nuevas noticias que pudieran llegar. Las cinco Bennet, a pesar de todas sus peleas, eran muy unidas, y la idea de que una de ellas pudiera estar en peligro, las ponía a todas muy nerviosas.

Cuando Lizzie se estaba dirigiendo a su pieza para descansar un rato, ya muy tarde en la noche, vio luz bajo la puerta del escritorio de su padre. Se sonrió, muchas veces su padre dejaba todas las luces prendidas antes de acostarse, siempre había sido muy distraído. Abrió la puerta para apagar la luz, pero se dio cuenta de que su padre seguía ahí, sentado frente al computador.

—Papá, anda a acostarte. Es muy tarde y no has descansado nada. — Dijo, entrando y poniéndole la mano en el hombro a su padre. Él la miró y le sonrió, acariciando la mano de Lizzie.

—Lizzie, la encontraron. Mira esto. —Dijo, señalando la pantalla del computador con el dedo. Lizzie se inclinó sobre él, leyendo apresuradamente el correo. El mail con el nombre de su tío decía escuetamente que habían encontrado a Lydia y que debía hablar con el señor Bennet lo antes posible. —Lo llamaré en la mañana, Lizzie. Ahora, anda a decirle a tu madre que la encontraron. Seguramente sigue despierta, llorando y rezando por Lydia. — Murmuró con la voz quebrada, o eso le pareció a Lizzie.

Lizzie atravesó la casa en un par de segundos hasta la pieza de sus padres. Abrió la puerta bruscamente, sobresaltando a su madre, que estaba acostada en su cama leyendo una revista de chismes. Lizzie frunció el ceño al verla.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Encontraron a Lydia! — Gritó, cuando la señora levantó la vista.

— ¿Quién, cómo, cuándo? — Preguntó la señora Bennet, bajando la revista.

—No sé. Pero el tío Robert le mandó un mail a papá, diciéndole que lo llamara. Papá dijo que lo va a llamar en la mañana. En el mail no daban muchos detalles, la verdad… — Dijo Lizzie, súbitamente pensativa. ¿Su tío se estaba guardando algo importante?

—Anda a acostarte, Lizzie. Yo voy a hablar con tu padre. — Dijo la mujer, levantándose y abrochándose la bata. —Buenas noches, Lizzie. Es tarde y deberías estar acostada.

— Ok. Como tú digas. — Le sonrió Lizzie, saliendo de la pieza. — Buenas noches, mamá. — Agregó, devolviéndose sobre sus pasos y abrazando a su madre. La señora Bennet le devolvió el abrazo, un tanto extrañada. Lizzie nunca había sido particularmente demostrativa con sus sentimientos.

—Anda a acostarte, Lizzie. — Susurró, con una voz mucho más suave de la usual, sonriéndole a su hija.

Lizzie subió las escaleras al segundo piso, sin poder creer el extraño cambio de circunstancias. Entró en su pieza y tras ponerse pijama, se quedó dormida apenas puso la cabeza sobre la almohada. Había sido un día muy largo y estresante, y su cabeza estaba exhausta de pensar y preocuparse.

A la mañana siguiente Lizzie despertó con los gritos excitados de Kitty, quien estaba junto a su cama, sacudiéndola e intentando despertarla. Lizzie se incorporó, medio dormida, sin entender que pasaba a su alrededor.

— ¡Lizzie! ¡La encontraron! — Gritó Kitty, sacudiendo a su hermana con fuerza. Lizzie giró la cabeza y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Ya lo sabía, Kitty. ¿Tenías que despertarme? — Se quejó Lizzie. Se había acostado bastante tarde, y aunque se había quedado dormida inmediatamente, estaba exhausta.

La cara de Kitty se puso seria de repente y se sentó junto a ella en la cama.

—Lizzie… Lydia está embarazada… — Murmuró. — Al parecer hace como un mes…

— ¡Qué! ¿¡Qué estás diciendo, Kitty! — Exclamó Lizzie, incorporándose de un salto en la cama. —No lo puedo creer.

—Es verdad. Los Wickham vuelven con ella mañana, el tío Robert le consiguió a George un trabajo de medio tiempo y a ambos un lugar para vivir. Dijo que debería ayudar a mantener al bebé. Además, pagó todas las deudas que dejaron acá, y en Londres. — Dijo Kitty, feliz de ser quien daba las noticias a su hermana.

— ¿De dónde mierda sacó el tío Robert tanta plata? — Inquirió Lizzie, acomodándose en su cama. Kitty se encogió de hombros, antes de tirarse de espaldas sobre el sillón. —Sé que los rumores aquí suelen exagerarse, pero aún así los Wickham debían muchísimo dinero.

—No tengo ni idea. Mamá dijo que era lo más natural, tiene pocos hijos y mucha plata. Según mamá era lo menos que podía hacer por una de sus sobrinas. — Explicó Kitty, jugueteando con sus pies.

—No me convence. — Dijo Lizzie, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. —En todo esto hay algo raro...

Kitty le devolvió a su hermana una mirada divertida y se encogió nuevamente de hombros, antes de levantarse grácilmente y dirigirse a la puerta, aún tenía que contarle a Jane y a Mary las últimas noticias.

— ¡Ay, Lizzie! Siempre buscas misterios en todas partes. ¿Para qué te complicas la vida? — Dijo dese el dintel de la puerta.

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué les pareció? Siempre he creído que parte del interés de Darcy por ayudar a las Bennet no es sólo porque está enamorado de Lizzie, sino porque Lydia le recuerda a su hermana y a lo que le pasó a con Wickham.<em>

_¡Estoy exhausta! He tenido una semana terrible, tenía que entregar un trabajo (el último del año), y el profesor perdió el borrador que le mandé (lo juntó con los de su otro curso) y me atrasé mucho porque necesitaba el feedback que él me iba a mandar. De todas formas, él me ofreció extender la fecha límite hasta el domingo, pero la verdad es que quería terminarlo de una vez por todas. El problema es que estos días también estoy trabajando entonces el poco tiempo que tenía se fue al trabajo y no he escrito nada. Pero ya terminé con el trabajo, y voy a poder dedicar mi tiempo libre de trabajo a escribir y terminar los fics que estoy escribiendo._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo, se despide una agotada escritora!  
><em>


	28. Una Sorpresa Inesperada

**Capítulo 28**

Lydia llegó dos días después, acompañada por los Wickham. No parecía en absoluto arrepentida por el mal rato que había hecho pasar a su familia, aferraba la mano de Wickham con fuerza, y una sonrisa desafiante le bailaba en los labios. A pesar de que aún no mostraba señales visibles del embarazo, se llevaba la mano al estómago y se lo acariciaba con suavidad.

Los señores Bennet hicieron pasar a los Wickham al living, antes de almorzar. La señora Wickham se sentó en un sillón pequeño, junto a la señora Bennet, con una expresión inescrutable en sus ojos. No parecía aprobar lo que había hecho su hijo, pero tampoco parecía estar pensando de ofrecer ayuda a los señores Bennet con su nieto. Lizzie la examinó atentamente, intentando encontrar los rasgos elegantes y decididos de Wickham, pero sólo vio a una mujer débil e insegura, seguramente Wickham la manejaba con tanta facilidad como manipulaba a todo el mundo. Lydia y Wickham se sentaron en el sillón más grande, Lydia con los pies en las piernas de Wickham. Las demás Bennet la saludaron cariñosamente, aunque Lizzie tuvo que refrenar un impulso de golpear a su hermana menor por sus sonrisita insolente, pero a Wickham sólo le dedicaron una mirada helada.

Las únicas personas que hablaban en la habitación eran la señora Bennet y Lydia. La señora Bennet le preguntaba a su hija acerca de los lugares que había visitado en Londres y qué ropa había comprado. Siempre había querido visitar Londres con todas sus hijas y salir de compras con ellas, pero siempre había algo que les arruinaba el plan. Lydia le respondía diciendo que no había tenido mucho tiempo para comprar.

—Mamá, estuve casi todo el tiempo con George. Se podría decir que prácticamente no nos separamos. — Dijo, poniendo sus manos en las mejillas de su novio y plantándole un beso apasionado en los labios.

—Señora Wickham, George, creo que tenemos algunas cosas de las que hablar. — Los invitó el señor Bennet, para romper el silencio que se había instalado en el living luego del beso de Lydia y Wickham

Los señores Bennet y los Wickham se dirigieron al escritorio, para tratar ciertos aspectos respecto al futuro de sus hijos y los planes de Wickham, dejando a sus hijas solas en el living. Apenas se aseguró de que sus padres no estuvieran cerca, Lydia se acomodó en el sillón y empezó a parlotear alegremente con sus hermanas.

—Brighton es el lugar más increíble para conseguir novio, todos los chicos que pasan el verano allá son guapísimos, aunque no tanto como mi George, claro. — Kitty se había sentado junto a ella y reía tontamente antes los comentarios de Lydia. — Y todo lo demás se sencillamente maravilloso: las playas, las discoteques. Harriet y yo salimos todas las noches a bailar, nunca volvimos a casa antes de las cuatro de la mañana, y más de una vez volvimos medias borrachas. ¡Fue tan divertido! — Lizzie y Jane fruncieron el ceño ante las palabras de Lydia. Claramente su idea de divertido era muy distinta a la suya. Lydia ignoró olímpicamente os gestos de sus hermanas mayores, y siguió parloteando. —Y Londres, fue perfecto… George arrendó un departamentito precioso, no muy lejos del Hyde Park y…

—Qué bueno que los hayas pasado bien. — La cortó Lizzie, irritada por la liviandad de su hermana. ¿Acaso esa niña no podía tomar nada en serio? —Pero no me interesa seguir escuchándote, ni creo que quiera volver a escuchar de tus estupideces. — Agregó, antes de salir del living a grandes zancadas.

— ¿Qué le pasó? — Preguntó Lydia a sus otras hermanas, que no se habían movido luego de las palabras de Lizzie. —Está muy amargada. Más de lo normal.

Lizzie estuvo en su dormitorio, tocando la guitarra como solía hacerlo cuando necesitaba pensar en paz, hasta que su madre la llamó a almorzar. Lizzie interrumpió la canción que estaba tocando para salir de su pieza y contestarle.

—No tengo hambre, mamá. — Protestó, asomándose por la escalera. Su madre estaba parada en el primer escalón de la escalera, y le respondió desde abajo.

— ¡Elizabeth Anne Bennet! Mientras vivas bajo mi techo, yo decidiré cuando tienes hambre y cuándo no. — Lizzie no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar a su madre, era típico de ella hacer decir cosas así. Bajó de mala gana y se sentó en el único puesto libre, entre Mary y Wickham.

—Hola Lizzie. — La saludó el joven, con su típica sonrisa encantadora. Lizzie se limitó a gruñirle algo que podía interpretarse como un saludo y se sirvió carne y papas. —Lydi me dijo que fuiste a Hunsford, ¿Qué tal fue eso?

—Bien. Pasé una semana y media en la casa de los Collins. — Contestó escuetamente Lizzie, con la mirada fija en su plato. El descaro de Wickham la sorprendía, además de haber puesto la vida de su familia de cabeza, sino que era capaz de sentarse relajadamente en su comedor y

— ¿Conociste a Lady Catherine? — Wickham ignoró el hecho de que la chica no parecía querer hablar con él.

—Sí. — Contestó Lizzie, esperando que él se quedara callado y no siguiera molestándola, porque de verdad no quería hablar con él. Le daba rabia pensar que en algún momento el joven le había gustado y que incluso había pensado que él era atractivo. Después de todo lo que había pasado, sólo podía considerarlo como un idiota creído, egoísta e interesado.

— ¿No te pareció una mujer antipática? Es tan antipática como su sobrino, ¿Verdad? — Insistió el joven, sirviéndose otro montón de papas y carne.

Lizzie no contestó, si no que se quedó mirando a su plato, revolviéndolo sin ganas. Sí, estaba de acuerdo con que Lady Catherine era una mujer espantosamente antipática, pero Darcy no era en absoluto antipático, sólo un poco demasiado orgulloso y tímido. Por eso todos pensaban que era un amargado, y que se creía mejor que los demás. Y en parte, esa creencia se debía a la historia de "víctima" de Wickham. Lizzie estaba segura de que Wickham quería volver a empezar con el tema de lo que le había hecho Darcy, y no quería pensar en eso. No quería recordar cómo había caído como una estúpida en las mentiras de Wickham, ni en cómo se había creído muy inteligente por desconfiar de Darcy. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue empezar una conversación con Mary, ignorando por completo a Wickham.

Más tarde, Lizzie se instaló en la salita de estar a ver televisión. No quería hablar con nadie, y la TV era la forma perfecta de evitar al resto del mundo. Estaba viendo una película que ya había visto unas cinco veces, pero no quería pensar y esa película era perfecta para eso. En eso estaba, cuando Lydia entró en la pieza y se sentó junto a ella.

—Jane y Mary salieron, y no puedo encontrar a Kitty por ninguna parte, así que, vengo a estar contigo. — Lizzie no le contestó, manteniendo la vista fija en la televisión. —No me has preguntado nada. Yo estaba segura de que ibas a querer saber cómo fue todo. ¿No quieres saber cómo nos encontraron? ¡Fue tan emocionante! Nunca me hubiera imaginado que Darcy pudiera ser tan caballeroso. — Lydia se quedó callada unos segundos, y sonrió abiertamente al ver la cara de Lizzie al escuchar esa revelación.

— ¡Darcy! ¿Qué hacía Darcy en Londres? ¿Cómo supo dónde estabas? ¿Cuándo lo viste? — Lizzie despegó la vista de la televisión y miró a su hermana, sorprendida.

— ¡Ups!— Dijo Lydia, con una sonrisa idiota, encogiéndose de hombros. —No debería haber dicho eso. Nos pidió que no le dijéramos a nadie que él nos encontró… pero… — Agregó, como si dudara acerca de decir algo más.

—Entonces deberías seguir mi consejo de siempre y cerrar el pico, Lydia. Si te pidió que no dijeras nada, no deberías haberlo hecho. — Contestó Lizzie en un tono severo y sin mirar a su hermana directamente.

—No lo hubiera hecho si no hubiera notado que te gusta… — Se burló Lydia. Siempre le había irritado esa actitud de yo-siempre-hago-todo-lo-correcto de su hermana mayor, y no pensaba desperdiciar la oportunidad que tenía frente a sus narices de molestarla.

— ¿Perdón? — Lizzie miró a su hermana, sin poder creer lo que oía. — ¿Qué dijiste?

—Lizzie, querida, ya lo entenderás algún día. Cuando uno vive una pasión como la que siento por George, tiene otra visión de las relaciones. — Dijo Lydia, con una sonrisita de superioridad. — Por lo demás, Darcy no es ni la mitad de amargado y creído que tú. — Se río Lydia, y con una risita tonta salió de la pieza, dejando a Lizzie atontada tras de sí.

Esa noche Lizzie la pasó muy inquieta. ¿Por qué Darcy insistía en atravesarse en su vida? ¿Qué lo había llevado a ayudar a Lydia? Nunca había sido particularmente amigo de Lydia, o de nadie de su familia, incluyendo a Lizzie, hasta hace unas semanas. Y Wickham seguramente no era una razón para ayudarla. Lizzie estaba muy segura de que a Darcy no le caía bien Lydia, y sabía perfectamente que no soportaba a Wickham. Desechó el pensamiento de que quizás la hubiera ayudado por ella. Era una estupidez. Sí, Lizzie reconocía que el Darcy de Pemberley había sido muy amable y simpático y no podía sacar de su mente la imagen de ellos dos en la terraza, mirando juntos al parque, muy cerca el uno del otro. Pero de ahí a ayudar desinteresadamente a una chica que no le caía bien y a su peor enemigo, había un mundo de distancia. Y seguramente ni ella, ni nadie, podría lograr que cambiara tanto. Se dio vuelta sobre su cama, frustrada y confundida, odiaba no entender las cosas. No quería pensar en Darcy, pero su extraña conducta la estaba volviendo loca.

A la mañana siguiente, después de desayunar, Lizzie salió a caminar al campo. Necesitaba estar sola para hacer lo que se le había ocurrido la noche anterior. Había una sola persona en la que confiaba a ciegas, y quien podía decirle lo que había sucedido en Londres los días anteriores.

— ¿Aló, tía? — Dijo, tras apretar un par de veces la pantalla de su celular y llevárselo a la oreja. Estaba sentada bajo un árbol, mirando el paisaje que se extendía frente a ella. —Tengo que preguntarte algo. Es muy importante.

— ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué pasa Lizzie? ¿Lydia y el bebé están bien? — Preguntó su tía al escuchar la angustiada voz de su sobrina al otro lado de la línea.

—Sí, al menos eso creo. No he visto nada raro en ella. —Contestó Lizzie, apoyándose en el árbol. —Tía, tengo que preguntarte algo muy importante: ¿Es verdad que Darcy fue quien encontró a Lydia y a Wickham? — Su tía no dijo nada al otro lado de la línea. — Lydia me dijo algo, y si resulta que Darcy te dijo que no dijeras nada, lo entiendo y no necesitas decirme nada.

—No, estaba un poco sorprendida. La verdad es que no esperaba que me llamaras tan pronto. Me imagino que si Lydia ya te contó algo, lo que yo pueda decirte no cambiará mucho las cosas. — Suspiró su tía. Lizzie apoyó la cabeza el árbol, y se llevó una mano a la frente. —Sí, Darcy los encontró. Al parecer movió algunos de sus contactos y logró averiguar dónde estaban. También se dio cuenta de que Lydia no se sentía bien y la llevó a un doctor que conocía. Lizzie, tu amigo fue una bendición, sabía perfectamente qué hacer, ayudó a Wickham con sus deudas y prometió ayudarlo a conseguir empleo en Meryton. Gracias a Dios él estuvo ahí para ayudarnos, si no, no sé qué habríamos hecho.

Lizzie escuchó la historia de su tía en silencio, la actitud de Darcy había sido la de un perfecto caballero y había sido extraordinariamente amable con alguien que merecía su odio y su desprecio.

—No sé qué decirte... Estoy sorprendida por esto. — Dijo, suspirando. — Necesito pensar acerca de esto, hablamos otro día. — Murmuró, antes de cortar. Se llevo las rodillas al pecho y las rodeó con sus brazos. Hundió la cabeza entre sus brazos y suspiró hondamente. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado?

* * *

><p><em>Les escribo agotadísima, estoy trabajando en una empresa que hace regalos para otras empresas (para los empleados, clientes importantes, etc.) y he trabajado más que los ayudantes del Viejo Pascuero (o Santa Claus, Papá Noel o como lo llamen, no sé si los Reyes Magos tienen ayudantes o no)<em>. _Pero como siempre, me hago un tiempo para dejarles un capítulo._

_¿Les gustó el capítulo? __Parece que Lydia no se arrepiente de nada, a pesar del dolor que le causó a su familia._

_La Navidad es mi época preferida del año. Especialmente cuando veo como las personas se vuelven más generosas y se preocupan más de los demás, creo que ése es el verdadero espíritu de las fiestas. Y como Navidad se trata de dar, les estoy escribiendo un pequeño regalito de Navidad, a ustedes, las personas que se han molestado en leer mi fic, tanto a las que han comentado como a las que no. Lo subiré como una historia aparte el día 24 de Diciembre, junto con el capítulo correspondiente a ese día. Y si puedo pedirles un regalito de Navidad a ustedes, me encantaría que me dijeran que les parece_. _Sus comentarios_ _me alegran mucho y me dan más ganas de seguir escribiendo, además de ayudarme a mejorar._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	29. Pueblo Chico, Infierno Grande

**Capítulo 29**

Lizzie no supo en qué momento se quedó dormida, pero recordaba vivamente todos sus sueños. En todos ellos aparecía Darcy, siempre sonriéndole como en Pemberley, con la mirada adolorida en Hunsford, tocando en la guerra de bandas. Al despertarse levantó la cabeza y volvió a caer pesadamente sobre la almohada, su cabeza no parecía estar dispuesta a darle un segundo de descanso. Por la luz que se asomaba bajo la cortina pudo notar que era muy temprano en la mañana, pero como ya no podía seguir durmiendo decidió levantarse. Después de ducharse y vestirse, salió de la casa. Se sentó en el banquito del fondo del jardín, con la cabeza entre las rodillas.

— ¡Hola Lizzie! ¿Cómo estás? — Escuchó una voz que la sacó de sus pensamientos. Ella conocía muy bien esa voz, y no era en absoluto la que quería oír en esos momentos.

— ¡Wickham! — Exclamó, sorprendida. — ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

—Lizzie, Lizzie, ahora somos casi hermanos. Puedes seguir diciéndome George. Tú siempre lo hiciste. — Dijo el joven, tendiéndole una mano amistosamente. Lizzie se la estrechó sin decir nada. Wickham le sonrió y se sentó junto a ella.

—Como tú digas, George. Trato hecho. Pero aún no me has contestado a mi pregunta, ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora de la mañana? — Respondió ella, mirando al árbol que tenían al frente.

—Quería saludar a Lydia, pero creo que sigue durmiendo, y me pareció que sin ella no soy muy bienvenido en Longbourn.

— ¿Has comido algo? — Le preguntó Lizzie, el chico parecía haber perdido peso en los últimos meses, estaba más demacrado y se le veían ojeras bajo los ojos, aunque nada de eso lo hacía verse menos atractivo. El joven le hizo un gesto de negación. — ¿Quieres que te traiga algo para comer?

—Sería bueno. — Dijo, con una mueca.

Lizzie entró en la casa y se dirigió a la cocina. Lydia estaba sentada en el mesón de la cocina, con un enorme plato de cereales frente a ella. Lizzie prendió el hervidor y sacó un par de tazas de la repisa, a las que les puso café y azúcar.

—Tu novio está afuera. — Le dijo a su hermana, mientras vertía agua en una de las tazas. —Parece que no ha comido ni dormido en días…

— ¡Georgi está aquí! ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? — Exclamó Lydia, interrumpiendo a su hermana y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—No escuchaste nada de lo que te dije… ¿Verdad? — Le dijo Lizzie, tendiéndole una de las tazas y mirando seriamente a su hermana. —Llévale esto, tiene una cara espantosa.

—Eres una amargada, Lizzie. —Se burló Lydia, tomando la taza que le tendía su hermana, Lizzie vio como salía al patio y se sentaba con Wickham, abrazándolo por la cintura mientras él tomaba su café. A pesar de las circunstancias de ambos, los dos parecían felices y Lizzie pudo notar un brillo de cariño en la mirada de Wikcham a su hermana, mientras acariciaba la espalda de la joven con suavidad. No pudo evitar sonreírse para sus adentros, envidiaba un poco a Lydia, quizás si ella misma no fuese tan tonta, estaría ella misma afuera, abrazando a otro joven que la mirara con ese cariño que Wickham mostraba con su hermana…

Apartó ese pensamiento de su cabeza. Ya había pensado demasiado en eso y por su propia salud mental debía evitarlo. Subió las escaleras y sacó un libro de su pieza. Necesitaba aire fresco para poder pensar y leer con tranquilidad, por lo que salió de su casa y se dirigió al pueblo. Una vez ahí se instaló en la plaza, bajo un árbol con muchas hojas. Como aún no eran las once de la mañana, no había mucha gente dando vueltas por el centro del pueblo, sólo unos niños paseando con sus niñeras, y un grupo de chicos que jugaban fútbol. Estuvo leyendo un buen rato, hasta que alguien la interrumpió.

— ¡Lizzie! ¿Cuándo volviste? — Phil King se sentó junto a ella, rodeándola amistosamente con el brazo. Lizzie sonrió y bajó el libro sin cerrarlo.

—Hace unos días… — Dijo Lizzie, con la mirada ausente.

—Perfecto… Es una suerte que te haya encontrado, ya iba para tu casa a hablar contigo. Mi primo, el dueño del "Wicked Pub", nos preguntó si podíamos tocar el sábado en la noche. Me ofreció pagarnos y todo. ¿Qué te parece?

—Bien, estoy dentro. — Sonrió ella, cerrando el libro y poniéndolo en su regazo. —No tengo nada mejor que hacer.

—Bueno, nos juntamos esta misma tarde para ensayar. No faltes. — Dijo él, parándose y ayudándola a pararse a su vez. — ¡Esto va a ser genial! Susan y yo hemos estado practicando algunas nuevas canciones este verano, y estoy seguro de que te van a encantar. Son totalmente de tu estilo.

Esa tarde durante el ensayo, Lizzie participó como siempre lo había hecho, aunque estaba algo más desanimada de lo normal. Sus amigos no dejaron de notar que ella estaba demasiado dócil, y que ni siquiera había protestado mucho durante la elección de canciones. Como no era lo habitual en Lizzie estar tranquila y calmada, sus compañeros se dieron cuenta de que le pasaba algo. En uno de los descansos, en el que trajeron pizza y bebidas para comer, Susan se acercó a hablar con ella.

—Lizzie, ¿Te sientes bien? — Dijo, tendiéndole una lata de bebida.

—Si… ¿Por qué preguntas? — Dijo Lizzie, extrañada.

—Te ves terrible y ni siquiera has mirado la pizza, ¿Te pasó algo? — Preguntó su amiga, mientras Lizzie daba un sorbo a la lata.

—No, no es nada. Debe ser el cansancio. — Dijo Lizzie, intentando poner una expresión tranquilizadora en su cara. —Creo que voy a comer algo de pizza. — Agregó, levantándose del suelo y dirigiéndose a donde los chicos estaban, rodeando la pizza. —Más les vale que me hayan dejado al menos un pedazo, animales. — Se burló, mientras sacaba un pedazo y volvía a sentarse junto a Susan.

— ¿Estás segura de que sientes bien, Lizzie? Si quieres, paramos y seguimos mañana, hay tiempo antes de la tocata. — Insistió Susan, viendo como su amiga devoraba la pizza en dos mordiscos.

—Toquemos otra. — Dijo Lizzie, luego de terminar de tragar. — La última.

— ¿Estás segura? — Pregunto su amiga, observándola atentamente.

— Segurísima. — Dijo Lizzie, con una sonrisa que hizo que volviera a parecerse a ella misma. — ¡Hey todos! Una más, desde arriba. — Agregó, dirigiéndose a los chicos.

Al terminar el ensayo Lizzie y Charlie Lucas se fueron juntos, ya que no vivían muy lejos el uno del otro. Mientras se dirigían a sus casas, Charlie miraba a su amiga con la típica sonrisa autosuficiente del que sabe algo que los demás no. Lizzie levantó las cejas al notarla.

— ¿Ya sabes la última gran noticia? — Le preguntó Charlie, ampliando aún más su sonrisa. La verdad era que era una excelente noticia y estaba muy seguro de que a Lizzie le interesaría bastante.

—Estás muriendo por que te pregunte ¿o no? — Preguntó Lizzie, con una sonrisa sarcástica, divertida ante la cara de su amigo. —Lo mejor que podría hacer sería no preguntarte nada y dejarte con las ganas, pero si lo hago, vas a explotar. Así que, enorme chismoso, ¿Cuál es esa gran noticia?

—Dices eso sólo para no reconocer que te mueres de ganas de saber, Lizzie. Pero como dices que no te interesa, no te voy a decir. — Respondió su amigo, que sabía perfectamente cómo molestar a Lizzie.

—Ya, no seas idiota. Dime… — Insistió Lizzie, su amigo estaba empezando a molestarla.

—Bueno, bueno, ya. No era necesario que insistieras tanto. — Se burló él, haciendo que Lizzie pusiera los ojos en blanco. —Los Bingley vuelven a Meryton.

— ¡¿Qué? — Exclamó Lizzie, sin dar crédito a lo que oía. Sinceramente, ella había pensado que los Bingley se habían aburrido de Meryton y habían preferido volver a Londres, no esperaba que volvieran así de repente.

—Lo que escuchaste. Los Bingley vuelven. Charles se va a la universidad, pero Caroline se queda aquí. Claro que no es la perspectiva más agradable del universo, pero algo es algo. También parece que vuelve Darcy. Tú sabes, cara de amargado, creído, serio… — Dijo. No era secreto en Meryton que algo pasaba entre Lizzie Bennet y Darcy, como buena ciudad pequeña, todos conocían los secretos de los demás.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste? — Preguntó Lizzie. Necesitaba saber si Charlie había conseguido su información de una fuente confiable, o sólo eran rumores infundados.

—La señora Grace, la cocinera de Netherfield fue a la carnicería esta mañana y compró carne para la semana. Le dijo a quién quisiera escucharla que los Bingley volverían esta semana. — Contestó Charlie, levantando las cejas. —Me extraña que preguntes Lizzie, todo se sabe en este pueblo. Aunque tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie. Después de la fiesta de Netherfield se comentó bastante acerca de ti y Darcy.

— ¿Qué estás insinuando? — Preguntó Lizzie con una mueca feroz dibujada en su cara. Charlie decidió que era más prudente quedarse callado y tranquilizar a Lizzie, quien era bastante capaz de sacar su carácter cuando lo necesitara.

—Nada, era una broma. Cálmate. — Dijo, intentando tranquilizar a su amiga.

—Más te vale. — Masculló Lizzie, lanzándole una mirada asesina. Ambos siguieron caminando en silencio por un rato. Lizzie pensaba en lo que había dicho Charlie. ¿Sería verdad? En Meryton no eran extraños los rumores sin fundamentos. ¿Darcy iba a volver? ¿Cómo iba a ser todo cuando él volviera? ¿Quería ella que las cosas cambiaran? Mil preguntas se agolpaban en su cabeza a una velocidad supersónica. Por desgracia para ella, Charlie rompió el silencio.

— ¿Qué pasó con los Bingley exactamente? Digo, ustedes parecían ser verdaderamente cercanas a ellos, pero tampoco tenían idea de por qué se fueron, o no quisieron decir nada.

—No quiero hablar de eso. — Respondió bruscamente Lizzie, con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Por qué?

—No es tu problema… — dijo la chica, enojándose más por momentos. — Si digo que no quiero hablar de eso es porque NO QUIERO HABLAR DE ESO. No es tan difícil de entender.

— ¡Uy!… Parece que toqué una fibra sensible. — Se burló Lucas. Lizzie le lanzó una mirada furiosa. —Uhh… si las miradas mataran. —Agregó él, con el mismo tono burlón. Lizzie lo golpeó en el hombro. — ¡Oye! ¿Por qué fue eso?

— Por idiota. — Masculló Lizzie, adelantándose un par de pasos, con las manos en los bolsillos.

— ¡Auch! — Se quejó el chico, apresurándose para alcanzarla. —Me pegaste fuerte. Aunque debo reconocer que me lo merecía. Lo siento, no debería haberte molestado.

—No seas idiota. No es culpa tuya. Es la tensión, el problema de Lydia y… y todo. Fue un estallido irracional de rabia por mi parte. — Dijo Lizzie, deteniéndose y mirando a su amigo.

—Deberías dormir algo. Ya es tarde, y dormir poco te hace estar de peor humor. Ya llegamos a tu casa.

— Ok. Buenas noches… y perdón por el golpe. — Dijo Lizzie, antes de meterse al camino que llevaba a su casa. Charles le hizo un gesto con la mano antes de desaparecer por el camino.

Lizzie entró a la casa y se dirigió inmediatamente a la pieza de Jane, donde su hermana estaba escuchando música tranquilamente, mientras leía. Jane levantó la cabeza al sentir como su puerta se abría bruscamente y daba paso a su hermana, que parecía estar muy conmocionada por algo.

— ¿Lizzie? ¿Pasa algo? — Preguntó, mientras Lizzie entraba a su pieza y se sentaba junto a su hermana en la cama. — ¿Estás bien?

—Jane, tengo que decirte algo. — Murmuró Lizzie. — Los Bingley vuelven…

Jane se puso súbitamente pálida al oír eso, al igual que su hermana, no esperaba esa noticia. Sin decir nada, se quedó sentada sobre su cama, mirando fijamente a la nada. Lizzie se acercó a ella y la abrazó con cariño.

—No te preocupes, Jane. — Susurró. — Te prometo que todo estará bien, y si vuelve a intentar hacerte daño, le partiré la cara. — Jane sonrió ante las palabras de su hermana, aunque unas lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse a sus ojos. —No llores, Jane. Todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo. — Musitó Lizzie, sin dejar de abrazar a su hermana. —No llores, por favor.

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué les pareció? A mí me gustó mucho., Lizzie está confundida por el cambio de actitud de Darcy. Debe ser muy complicado dare cuenta de que te equi<em>_vocas_ _acerca de una persona, y además ella también tiene su orgullo y le debe costar un mundo admitir que se equivocó. __Lo digo porque yo también soy muy orgullosa y me dolería hasta el alma admitir algo así._

_En cuanto, a mí, ¡estoy exhausta! Mi trabajo es agotador, pero felizmente sólo me queda una semana de trabajo y ¡seré libre!_

_Muchas gracias a todas las que leen esta historia, y especialmente a las que dejan reviews largos y bonitos (o cortos y lindos, también me gustan)_. _Siempre me alegran mucho y me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo. ¿Se acuerdan que en el capítulo anterior les dije que iba a escribirles un pequeño regalito de Navidad? Pues ya está listo, es una pequeña historia de la primera Navidad de Lizzie y Darcy juntos.  
><em>

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	30. ¿Darcy?

_En este capítulo volvemos a tener música. Las canciones son: "Run" de Amy MacDonald y "Leaving on a Jet Plane", en la versión de Chantal Kreviazuk. ¡Ojalá les guste!_

**Capítulo 30**

La noche de la tocata, Lizzie estaba inusualmente nerviosa. Nunca antes había sentido el estómago moverse tanto antes de una presentación. Para exasperación de Susan, quien la había ayudado a arreglarse, la única forma que tenía de calmarse era dando vueltas por la habitación como mala de la cabeza, mascullando que iba a hacerlo pésimo y que la presentación iba a ser horrible.

—Tránquilizate de una maldita vez Lizzie. Me mareas con tanto dar vueltas. — Se quejó Susan, lanzándole un cojín en la cabeza a Lizzie. Lizzie lo atrapó con una mano antes de que la tocara, devolviéndoselo.

—Esto no es broma, Susan. Estoy nerviosa de verdad. — Bufó Lizzie, mientras esquivaba otro cojín lanzado por su amiga.

—Te va a salir bien. Siempre te sale bien, así que deja de actuar como una idiota y siéntate dos segundos como un ser humano normal. No seas estúpida. — Espetó Susan, exasperada por la extraña actitud de su amiga.

—Siempre tan linda, hermanita. ¿Qué hiciste ahora, Lizzie? — Dijo Phil, entrando a la salita privada que les habían prestado para cambiarse. Lizzie le tiró un cojín, que él agarró con facilidad — ¿Listas?

—Sí. — Dijo Lizzie, tomando aire con fuerza. Llevaba unos jeans oscuros ajustados, junto con una polera masculina, que se había amarrado a la cintura con un cinturón ancho. —Estoy lista. — Repitió, en parte para convencerse a sí misma. —Salgamos de una vez y acabemos con esto de una vez por todas.

La banda salió a la pequeña tarima que le habían instalado en una esquina del pub. Había mucha más gente de la que esperaban, y cuando el público los vio subir al escenario, empezaron a aplaudir con fuerza. El primo de los King, Nate, se subió al escenario, mientras los chicos se instalaban y comenzaban a enchufar los amplificadores y demás cosas.

— ¡Con ustedes: Spotless Mind!

Los chicos se acomodaron con los instrumentos. Lizzie tenía su guitarra colgada del cuello y se acercó al micrófono. Las guitarras partieron al mismo tiempo, junto con el teclado. Luego se les unieron la batería y el bajo, y la clara voz de Lizzie invadió el lugar.

_Will you tell me when the lights are fading  
>Cos I can't see, I can't see no more<br>Will you tell me when the song stops playing  
>Cos I can't hear, I can't hear no more<em>

She said I don't know what you're living for  
>She said I don't know what you're living for at all<br>He said I don't know what you're living for  
>He said I don't know what you're living for at all<p>

But I will run until my feet no longer run no more  
>And I will kiss until my lips no longer feel no more<br>And I will love until my heart it aches  
>And I will love until my heart it breaks<br>And I will love until there's nothing more to live for

Will you tell me when the fighting's over  
>Cos I can't take, I can't take no more<br>Will you tell me when the day is done  
>Cos I can't run, I can't run no more<p>

She said I don't know what you did it for  
>She said I don't know what you did it for at all<br>He said I don't know what you did it for  
>He said I don't know what you did it for at all<p>

But I will run until my feet no longer run no more  
>And I will kiss until my lips no longer feel no more<br>And I will love until my heart it aches  
>And I will love until my heart it breaks<br>And I will love until there's nothing more to live for

And I will love until my heart it aches  
>And I will love until my heart it breaks<br>And I will love until there's nothing more to live for

La canción terminó en medio de un mar de aplausos. Lizzie levantó la cabeza y, en ése momento, lo vio. A él. A Darcy, mirándola fijamente con esa sonrisa de medio lado que tanto la irritaba como fascinaba. El joven sonrió al verla, llevaba meses sin escuchar la suave voz de Lizzie, la canción había sido buena y la interpretación también lo había sido.

—Gracias a todos. Esa fue "Run", y ahora viene una canción muy conocida y espero que me acompañen. — Murmuró al micrófono, mirando a Darcy. Un tipo subió un piso alto y Lizzie se sentó sobre él, alargando el micrófono para que quedara a su altura.

La clara voz de Lizzie llenó el local con las primeras notas. Sólo acompañada por el teclado, al que poco a poco se le unieron los demás instrumentos.

_All my bags are packed down  
>I'm ready to go,<br>I'm standing here outside your door_

_I hate to wake you up to say goodbye  
>but the dawn is breaking,<br>it's early morn  
>the taxi's waiting,<br>he's blowing his horn  
>already I'm so lonesome I could die<br>_

Darcy sonrió, era una de sus canciones preferidas, y la delicada voz de Lizzie sólo hacía que fuera aún mejor. Se apoyó en una pared del pub, mirando fijamente a la muchacha que cantaba en el escenario. Esperaba que su opinión acerca de él fuera mejor que la vez en que le había dicho que estaba enamorado de ella. Aunque las últimas veces que la había visto, en Pemberley, se había dado cuenta de que ella también sentía algo por él. Quizás tenía que volver a atreverse, como esa primera vez y decirle lo que sentía, si antes se había enamorado de ella, ahora ese sentimiento sólo se había ahondado.

_So kiss me and smile for me,  
>tell me that you'll wait for me<br>hold me like you'll never let me go  
>cause I'm leaving on a jet plane<br>I don't know when I'll be back again  
>oh babe, I hate to go<em>

There's so many times I've let you down  
>so many times I've played around<br>but darling now they don't mean a thing  
>every place I go I think of you<br>every song I sing I sing for you  
>when I come back<br>I'll wear your wedding ring

So kiss me and smile for me,  
>tell me that you'll wait for me<br>hold me like you'll never let me go  
>cause I'm leaving on a jet plane<br>I don't know when I'll be back again  
>oh babe, I hate to go<p>

Lizzie era preciosa, inteligente y valiente. No cualquiera se atrevía a decirle a Fitzwilliam Darcy, el heredero de Pemberley, que era un niñito mimado y caprichoso. Darcy estaba seguro de que ella no era como ninguna otra chica de las que conocía. Vio como ella se paseaba por el escenario, cantando con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones y con una dulzura incomparable. Darcy sonrió al ver que ella lo miraba y seguía cantando. Ya no caminaba de lado a lado en el escenario, sino que se había quedado parada en la mitad y cantaba con fuerza.

_And now the time has come to leave you  
>one more time<br>oh let me kiss you  
>then close your eyes<br>and I'll be on my way  
>dream about the days to come<br>when I won't have to leave alone  
>about the times when I won't have to say...<em>

So kiss me and smile for me,  
>tell me that you'll wait for me<br>hold me like you'll never let me go  
>cause I'm leaving on a jet plane<br>I don't know when I'll be back again  
>oh babe, I hate to go<p>

I'm leaving on a jet plane  
>don't know when I'll be back again<br>oh babe, I hate to go  
>I'm leaving on a jet plane<br>leaving on a jet plane (9 veces)

Lizzie terminó de cantar, mirando al público con una sonrisa en los labios. La audiencia no escatimó gritos y la banda se bajó del escenario entre los aplausos de sus amigos y conocidos. Sus amigos más cercanos se acercaron para saludarlos y felicitarlos. Lizzie se escabulló como pudo entre ellos hasta llegar a la mesa en la cual había visto a Darcy. Pero él no estaba ahí. Salió del local, mirando hacia todos lados. Pero nada, Darcy parecía haberse esfumado tan rápidamente como había aparecido. Quizás su mente le había jugado una mala pasada. Entró de nuevo al local y sintió como alguien la abrazaba con fuera.

— ¿Quién es? ¡Suéltame! — Se quejó, antes de ver al que la abrazaba. — ¡Bingley! ¿Qué haces acá? — Exclamó, devolviéndole el abrazo con cariño, los dos siempre se habían llevado muy bien y eran buenos amigos.

— ¡Lizzie! ¡Casi te echaba de menos! — Dijo él, con una sonrisa simpática, mientras estrujaba a la joven con fuerza.

—No esperaba verte aquí. — Dijo ella, soltándose del abrazo. Bingley volvió a sentarse en la silla, indicándole a ella que se sentara frente a él, lo que ella hizo, mirando para todos lados. Darcy había desaparecido, ¿o habría sido sólo un truco de su mente? Quizás se estaba volviendo loca.

— ¿Y esperabas a alguien más? — Dijo el chico, con una sonrisa burlona, al ver lo que hacía la chica y adivinando lo que pasaba por su mente.

— ¿Tendría que hacerlo? — Fue la respuesta de Lizzie, que se estaba poniendo roja, muy a su pesar y sentía como el calor subía por sus mejillas. Agradeció mentalmente por la semioscuridad del pub, que impedía que alguien pudiera ver su sonrojo.

Alguien más la abrazó por la espalda, en medio del tumulto que rodeaba la mesa donde ella y Bingley estaban sentados.

— ¡Lizzie! ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Te estuve buscando por todos lados! — Lizzie y Bingley reconocieron la voz de Jane. Al verla, Bingley se atoró con el trago de cerveza que acababa de tomar, y empezó a toser con fuerza. —Te salió increí… — Jane no terminó de decir lo que quería porque su mirada se había cruzado con la de Bingley y se había quedado helada en su lugar, con los brazos rodeando a su hermana. Sin embargo, se recompuso rápidamente y lo saludó. —Hola. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. — Dijo con un gesto de la mano.

—Demasiado. — Sonrió Bingley, tímidamente y le tendió una mano amistosamente. Jane se la estrechó, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, una sonrisa alegre se asomó en la cara de Bingley.

Lizzie los dejó, sin saber qué pensar. Darcy la había convencido de que Bingley había superado a Jane gracias a lo que él le había dicho, pero cuando Charles había visto a Jane esa noche, le había dirigido la misma mirada que ella había visto antes, cuando los dos estaban juntos. Y al parecer, los rumores del retorno de los Bingley no habían sido infundados. Y si era verdad que los Bingley habían vuelto, quizás Darcy también. Quizás sí lo había visto, no había sido un truco de su mente o una ilusión óptica. Se apoyó en la pared y se llevó una mano en la cabeza. Se sentía ahogada por la cantidad de gente, además de por sus pensamientos. Aunque Darcy estuviera por ahí, no quería seguir en ese lugar. Necesitaba alejase y pensar tranquila en todo lo que daba vueltas por la cabeza en ese momento. Charles Lucas se acercó a ella, rodeándole los hombros con un brazo.

— ¡Vamos Lizzie! ¡Cambia esa cara! ¡Celebremos la vuelta a los escenarios de "Spotless Mind", como los roqueros! — Dijo, riendo. Lizzie se soltó de su abrazo, empujándolo bruscamente. Se sentía mareada y aturdida, necesitaba respirar aire puro.

—Charles, me quiero ir. No me siento bien. — Le dijo, tan despacio que obligó a su amigo a agacharse para quedar a su altura y escucharla bien. El chico la miró atentamente y se quedó preocupado por el aspecto de Lizzie, a la que parecía que le hubiera pasado una camioneta por encima. La chica estaba pálida, lo que hacía que sus grandes ojos castaños parecieran aún más grandes.

—Ok. ¿Te acompaño a tu casa? — Dijo, alarmado por la cara de su amiga y la estrechó con fuerza.

—Por favor. — Fue la trémula respuesta de Lizzie, mirándolo implorante. Charlie la rodeó con el brazo, guiándola a la salida y murmurando palabras

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustaron las canciones?<em> _El año pasado, en mi último año de colegio, las profesoras de Inglés nos hicieron hacer __una presentación de una canción que fuera importante para nosotros. La mía fue "Run", porque me encanta la letra y lo que dice, el mensaje es nunca rendirse, lo que creo que es muy importante. Y "Leaving on a Jet Plane" es una de mis canciones preferidas. ¿Cuáles son sus canciones preferidas? ¿Las que escuchan en momentos de pena, de alegría?_

_Bueno, se acerca el final de esta historia (quedan sólo cinco capítulo), espero que les gusten. Como siempre, gracias a todos aquellos que me dejaron comentarios en los capítulos anteriores, y a los que leen y no dejan reviews. (Si quieren hacerme muy feliz esta Navidad, pueden dejarme un review con lo que piensan de la historia, lo que me haría muy feliz y me ayudaría a mejorar)_

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! (¡+ especial de Navidad!)_


	31. Reencuentros

**Capítulo 31**

En la mañana Lizzie se levantó en modo zombie, después de la complicada noche anterior. Gruñendo por lo bajo, salió al pasillo, dónde se encontró con Jane. Su hermana iba saltando en un pie y silbando, con el pelo mojado cayéndole por la espalda.

— ¿Qué rayos te pasa? — Masculló Lizzie, extrañada por la actitud de su hermana, ninguna persona normal podía estar tan feliz a esas horas de la mañana. Jane tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y sus ojos brillaban de forma inusual.

—Nada. Sólo estoy feliz. — Contestó Jane, apoyándose en la pared, sin dejar de sonreír. — Por cierto, mamá invitó a los Bingley a almorzar, deberías estar lista.

— ¿Si? Me pregunto si eso no tiene algo que ver con tu particular buen humor de hoy. — Sonrió maliciosamente Lizzie, mientras que Jane se puso roja como un tomate. Lizzie abrió la puerta del clóset donde se guardaban las toallas y se estiró para sacar una de las suyas, de color azul, de la repisa de más arriba.

—No seas tonta y anda a ducharte. — Dijo Jane, poniéndose súbitamente muy seria y frunciendo el ceño ante el comentario de su hermana.

—Como tú digas… oh, Feliz Enamorada. No voy a interrumpir tu sueño ilusionado… — Se burló Lizzie, jugueteando con la toalla.

— ¡Cállate Lizzie! — La cortó Jane, poniéndose de nuevo como un tomate y provocando un estallido de carcajadas por parte de su hermana.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Te da vergüenza? No es como si estuviera hablando de algún tipo de secreto o algo así. — Preguntó Lizzie, riéndose sin tapujos de su hermana, que estaba roja hasta las raíces del pelo. Jane no se defendió, pero le hizo un gesto de advertencia a Lizzie. —Bueno, como tú quieras. Me alegro por ti Jane.

— ¿Por qué te alegras por mí? — Jane sonrió de nuevo con esa sonrisa que alegraba tanto a Lizzie cuando la veía. La felicidad de su hermana Jane era una de las cosas más importantes para ella y verla feliz la alegraba enormemente.

—No sé. — Sonrió Lizzie, encogiéndose de hombros con aire inocente. — Simplemente me alegro. Me gusta verte feliz.

—Estás loca, Lizzie. — Fue la respuesta de su hermana, que siguió su camino con la misma sonrisa bobalicona tatuada en la cara y casi bailando sobre el piso flotante del suelo.

Lizzie se metió en el baño silbando alegremente, aunque su sonrisa desapareció instantáneamente al darse cuenta de qué canción estaba silbando: "Something". De todas las canciones del mundo, ella tenía que ponerse a silbar justamente esa, que le recordaba especialmente cierta fiesta en Netherfield Park, y a cierto chico. Maldijo a su subconsciente por eso, mientras se metía en la ducha. No era el mejor momento para pensar en él, ni en lo que había sentido la noche anterior cuando creyó haberlo visto. Si los Bingley iban a almorzar con ellos ese día, había muchas posibilidades de que Charles apareciera, y eso implicaba que también podía aparecer Darcy. Tendría que soportarlo, aunque él le recordara muchas cosas que quería olvidar. A pesar de que cada vez que lo veía le recordara la pelea bajo la lluvia, y lo tonta que había sido. Aunque cada vez que pensara en él se avergonzara de lo tonto de sus propios prejuicios. Aunque cada vez que lo miraba se daba cuenta de que estaba completa e irrevocablemente enamorada de él. No sabía si tendría una segunda oportunidad con el joven, pero hubiera dado cualquier cosa para poder hablar con él una vez más. Salió del baño, envuelta en una toalla y con el secador de pelo de Jane en la mano, ella siempre perdía el suyo y solía usar el de alguna de sus hermanas.

Se vistió rápidamente y se dedicó un buen rato a secarse el pelo con el secador de Jane, como si con eso pudiera hacer volar sus pensamientos. Cuando notó que su pelo estaba seco, se tiró de espaldas sobre su cama. Si sólo existiera una forma de desaparecer y evitar ese almuerzo y a todos quienes irían a él. Alguien tocó la puerta con fuerza.

—Lizzie, a almorzar. Los Bingley llegaron hace horas. — Dijo Kitty al otro lado de la puerta. Nunca se habría atrevido a cruzar ese umbral sin el permiso explícito de su hermana, el carácter de Lizzie era lo bastante terrible como para temerle.

—Ya voy, dile a mamá que espere un minuto. — Dijo Lizzie, suspirando hondamente. Escuchó cómo los pasos de su hermana se perdían en el pasillo y bajaban las escaleras, y se levantó pausadamente de la cama.

Lizzie salió lentamente de la pieza y bajó al comedor de la casa. Lo primero que vio fue la cara de Darcy, sentado incómodamente entre la señora Bennet y Lydia, que hablaban por encima de él, sin ni siquiera tomarlo en cuenta. Él no pareció verla, porque tenía la mirada perdida en una ventana por la que se veían los campos alrededor de la casa, y ella no pudo volver a mirarlo directamente porque desde su puesto no podía verlo, ni hablar con él.

De repente, Darcy la vio y una sonrisa iluminó su cara. Llevaba varios días diciéndose que tenía que verla de nuevo, y hablar con ella. Verla la noche anterior cantando con su preciosa voz en el pub había reafirmado su opinión de que Lizzie era la chica perfecta para él. No había otra que lo hiciera sentir de esa forma, a veces con ganas de asesinarlas y otras con ganas de besarla hasta quedarse sin aire. Lizzie le devolvió la sonrisa, pero debido donde estaban sentados, no pudo decirle nada. Esbozó un gesto de disculpas hacia Darcy, que le fue respondido con un movimiento de hombros y una sonrisa de circunstancias.

Lydia no se perdió parte del intercambio de gestos entre su hermana y Darcy. Ella sabía que algo pasaba entre ella y Darcy, había escuchado rumores acerca de ella y él, especialmente después de la fiesta en Netherfield. Lydia era naturalmente curiosa, y estaba dispuesta a averiguar todo lo que pudiera.

Sin embargo, a la hora del café, Lizzie se encontró sentada junto al joven, sin que ella se diera cuenta cómo había llegado hasta ahí. Era algo tan natural, estar sentados sobre el sofá, el uno junto a la otra, bebiendo café en las diminutas tacitas de porcelana.

— ¿Cómo has estado? — Le preguntó Lizzie, con una sonrisa que intentaba ser alegre. Darcy se animó un poco al verla sonreír. Todo lo que había pasado las últimas semanas había valido la pena si podía ver esa sonrisa en el rostro de Lizzie, en lugar de las lágrimas que había visto la últimas vez que habían estado juntos.

—Bien. ¿Y tú? — Le preguntó él, diplomáticamente. Era consciente de que la mirada de Caroline estaba clavada sobre ellos, y no quería darle más material a la chica para que lo molestara.

—Bien… — Contestó Lizzie, un poco frustrada. Había tantas cosas que quería decirle, quería agradecerle, y pedirle disculpas por ser una tonta, pero había demasiada gente a su alrededor como para decirle.

—Qué bueno… — Dijo él, sin saber qué más decir. Lizzie también se quedó en silencio, mirándolo con una mirada que Darcy no podía descifrar.

— ¡Lizzie! ¡Qué buen concierto el del otro día! ¡Estuvieron increíbles! — Bingley lo interrumpió antes de que Darcy pudiera decir algo más, sentándose entre ellos. —Como siempre, la verdad. ¿Cómo eligen esas canciones? Siempre eligen las canciones perfectas para ti.

—Gracias. — Le dijo Lizzie, mientras reprimía el impulso de asesinarlo por interrumpir su conversación con Darcy.

El día continuó largo y aburrido, y los Bingley se quedaron pasando la tarde con los Bennet. Jane y Bingley no tuvieron ni un minuto para estar solos y hablar entre ellos. La señora Bennet y Caroline siempre estaban por ahí dando vueltas, impidiendo cualquier intento de conversación que pudieran tener entre ellos. Lizzie, por su parte, tampoco tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con Darcy, Kitty estuvo con ellos toda la tarde, al igual que la omnipresente Lydia. Lydia parecía particularmente obstinada en no perderlos de vista, lo que frustraba enormemente a Lizzie. Fue un día muy frustrante para Lizzie y Jane, pero bastante feliz para la señora Bennet, ya que al día siguiente, todos estaban invitados a comer a Netherfield.

Cuando los Bingley se fueron, Lizzie subió rápidamente a su pieza y se encerró en ella, sin decirle una palabra a nadie. Se tiró sobre su cama, tapándose la cara con un cojín para reprimir un gruñido de frustración. ¿Por qué no había podido decirle a Darcy todo lo que sentía? Todo lo que no había dicho estaba dando vueltas por su cabeza, mientras ella se arrepentía de haber sido tan cobarde. Lo que debió haber hecho era haber convencido a Darcy de salir a dar una vuelta por el jardín y decirle lejos de todas la miradas de su familia lo que sentía.

Alguien tocó la puerta, y Lizzie no contestó. A pesar de eso, sintió que la puerta se abría y alguien entraba. Se sacó el cojín de la cara para ver quién era la intrusa. Lydia se había sentado en la silla del escritorio de Lizzie.

—Lydia, ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? — Dijo, incorporándose en su cama. Lydia tenía una sonrisita de superioridad en la cara, mientras jugueteaba con un lápiz que estaba sobre el escritorio. —No recuerdo haberte permitido entrar. — Agregó, cruzándose de brazos con un gesto amenazador, que Lydia ignoró olímpicamente, sin dejar de golpear la mesa con el lápiz.

—Lizzie, Lizzie. — Dijo con un tonito de superioridad, que irritó a Lizzie. — ¿A quién crees que estás engañando? — Lizzie le devolvió una mirada interrogativa. — Ay, no te hagas la que no entiendes. Estás completamente enamorada de Darcy.

— ¿De dónde sacas eso? — Dijo Lizzie, levantando una ceja. Lydia le sonrió con la sonrisa de quien sabe algo que el resto no.

—Ay, se nota. No hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta, hermanita. Mucho menos cuando, como yo, has experimentado la irresistible fuerza del amor.

—Lydia, eres una mocosa egoísta, no creo que tengas idea de lo que significa de verdad estar enamorada. — Le contestó Lizzie, francamente irritada por la actitud de su hermana. — No vengas a darme discursos acerca del amor y de cómo tú sabes mucho más que todas nosotras acerca de esto.

—Lizzie, puedes tratar de esconderlo, pero no lo lograrás. — Dijo Lydia, sonriéndole burlona. —Yo me doy cuenta de esas cosas, Lizzie. Soy más inteligente de lo que crees.

_Lo dudo_, pensó Lizzie, furiosa. Lydia pareció ignorar la mirada furiosa de Lizzie y se paró, empezando a revisar las repisas de su hermana, arrugando el ceño al ver tantos libros.

—Aunque estuviera enamorada de Darcy, no es problema tuyo. — Le contestó a su hermana. Lydia se encogió de hombros, con un ademán afectado.

— ¿A quién crees que engañas, Lizzie? Estás enamorada de él, y sabes que no tienes ni una posibilidad con él. ¿Sabes? Yo podría ayudarte. Tú sabes; arreglarte un poco, hacerte un cambio de look… Unas minifaldas tampoco harían algo de daño y… En un dos por tres, tendrías a Darcy a tus pies.

Lizzie apretó los labios irritada. Si le había gustado a Darcy en algún momento, no había sido por cómo se veía o la ropa que se ponía, si no, por quién era. La idea de Lydia era más que nada, insultante.

— ¿Cómo tú "atrapaste" a Wickham? — Le espetó a su hermana menor, furiosa. Lydia le devolvió una sonrisa burlona y le sacó la lengua descaradamente. — No, gracias. Prefiero pasar.

—Di lo que quieras. — Se burló Lydia, sentándose de nuevo en la silla del escritorio de Lizzie. —Al menos yo no escondo lo que siento.

—Lydia. — Dijo Lizzie con el tono más duro que pudo. Lizzie la había sacado de quicio con sus comentarios y actitudes —Vete a la mierda, y sal de aquí.

Lydia salió de la habitación de Lizzie, con una risita burlona. Lizzie se sentó en el suelo de su habitación, apoyando la cabeza en su cama. A pesar de todas las tonterías que había dicho, Lydia tenía razón en un punto: Lizzie debía dejar de esconder sus sentimientos y afrontarlos con valor.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, queridos lectores: <em>

_Primero que nada, ¡les deseo una muy feliz Navidad!_ _Ojalá que puedan disfrutarla con sus familias y amigos y recuerden el verdadero espíritu de las fiestas_. _Les dejé un pequeño regalo de Navidad, es un one-shot de la primera Navidad de Lizzie y Darcy como novios (búsquenla en mi perfil), ¡espero que les guste!_ _Si ustedes quieren ser tan amables de dejarme un pequeño review como regalo de Navidad, me harían muy feliz. Y les tengo una buena noticia: "Primeras Impresiones" ¡está oficialmente terminada! Ayer terminé de repasar los capítulos que faltaban y sólo falta subirlos._

_Pero también les tengo una mala noticia: No podré actualizar el próximo martes, ya que me voy de campamento con mis primos menores (me ofrecí a ayudar a cuidarlos), y probablemente recién pueda actualizar el viernes. Pero la actualización del sábado (la última del año, ¡qué increíble!) va de todas maneras. ¡Palabra de honor!_

_Además, les quiero aprovechar de contar cuáles son mis proyectos de fanfiction para el próximo año:_

_-Un Dramione (Hermione y Draco, mi placer culpable), llamado "Mi Bella Bruja", ligeramente basado en la obra de George Bernard Shaw "Pygmalion" y en el musical/película basado en ella, "My Fair Lady"._

_-Una continuación de las aventuras de Sally Lockhart (no son muy conocidas, y de hecho no tienen una categoría propia en ff. net, pero de todas formas me encantan. Mi primer long-fic fue acerca de esta serie), con su hija Harriet como protagonista. La historia se llama "El Secreto del Humo". Con esta historia les puedo prometer un montón de aventuras, misterio y algo de romance._

_-¡La secuela de "Primeras Impresiones"! La historia se llama "Segundas Oportunidades", y se tratará del primer año de Lizzie y Darcy en la Universidad, y como este afecta su relación._

_-"Bajo la Bandera Negra", la idea se me ocurrió al leer "Orgullo y Prejuicio del Caribe", de Elizabeth B-D, una de mis lectoras preferidas que siempre deja un review cariñoso en cada capítulo: Lizzie es una pirata que busca restituir la fortuna de su familia, y Darcy es un capitán que busca atraparla, hasta que él mismo es capturado por ella._

_-"Juego y Sentimiento", es una secuela de "Orgullo y Prejuicio", pero siendo la protagonista la hija de Lizzie y Darcy, Emily. Un amigo de sus primos Bingley apuesta que logrará derretir el helado corazón de la orgullosa señorita Darcy, aunque ciertos sentimientos que aparecen en el camino harán la tarea mucho más difícil de lo que esperaba._

_¿Alguna de estas historias les interesa? ¿Cuáles leerían?_

_Por supuesto, por el momento mi prioridad número uno es terminar las historias que tengo en proceso ("Primeras Impresiones", "Un Pequeño Paraguas en la Lluvia" y "Mucho Ruido y Pocas Nueces"), pero mientras voy a avanzar en las que pienso publicar. Aprovecharé mis vacaciones para eso._

_Bueno, sin más qué decir: ¡Muy feliz Navidad a todos ustedes! Muchas gracias a las personas que me dejaron reviews en otros capítulos, a las que me agregaron a favoritos o a sus alertas y a las que leen sin decir nada._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!  
><em>


	32. Jane

**Capítulo 32**

Al llegar a Netherfield esa noche, Darcy subió inmediatamente a su pieza. Ahí tomó su guitarra y se sentó en un banquito junto a su cama, practicando una canción que había decidido aprender a tocar unos días antes. Tocar lo calmaba cuando necesitaba tener un rato para sí mismo. Sus padres les habían fomentado a sus hijos el desarrollar sus habilidades musicales. Tanto él como Georgiana eran buenos músicos y sabían tocar varios instrumentos. Un par de golpes en su puerta cerrada llamaron su atención.

— ¿Quién es? — Preguntó, sin dejar de tocar. Después de años de práctica era capaz de hablar y tocar sin problemas, al mismo tiempo. Maldijo entre dientes a quienquiera que estuviera interrumpiéndolo, después de toda una tarde rodeado de gente que no le interesaba, bueno, a excepción de una chica que sí le interesaba, y mucho.

— ¡Yo, Charles! — Exclamó su amigo al otro lado de la puerta, su voz sonaba muy entusiasmada por algo, que Darcy podía imaginar a la perfección. Darcy suspiró antes de contestar, sabiendo lo que se le iba encima.

—Pasa. — Bingley entró, con una sonrisa en los labios y se sentó sobre la cama de Darcy. Su amigo no hizo ni un gesto en su dirección, si no que se concentró aún más en su guitarra. — ¿Por qué la sonrisa? — Dijo, sin mirarlo.

—No seas tonto, Darcy... — Le dijo, frunciendo el ceño, pero su cara cambió rápidamente a una sonrisa soñadora. — Jane no ha cambiado ni un poco desde la última vez que la vi. — Agregó Bingley, con un tono soñador y distante. — Sigue siendo tan hermosa… e inteligente…Ella es perfecta… No sé cómo fui tan idiota para dejarla ir.

— ¿Viniste aquí a alabar a la maravillosa Jane Bennet o querías hablar de algo importante? — Le preguntó Darcy, sarcástico, mientras pulsaba las cuerdas de la guitarra. Su amigo podía ser bastante idiota cuando se lo proponía, y normalmente era él quien tenía que soportar todas sus tonterías.

—A hablar contigo, idiota. — Le contestó Bingley, golpeándolo en el hombro. —Considerando que tú tuviste parte de la culpa de que Jane y yo nos separáramos, se me ocurrió que podías ayudarme con todo este asunto. — Darcy levantó las cejas. Sospechaba acerca de lo que se venía, y no era nada bonito para él.

—Pensé que con mi ojo morado compensaba todo eso…— Le dijo a su amigo con sorna. Bingley le devolvió una sonrisa maléfica, que hizo que Darcy frunciera el ceño, antes de soltar su guitarra y dejarla a un lado. Esa cara no dejaba entrever nada bueno para Darcy. — ¿Qué estás planeando, Bingley?

— ¿Tú crees que Jane siga sintiendo lo mismo que antes? — Le preguntó Bingley, mirando a su amigo. Darcy rodó los ojos, no podía creer que su amigo le estuviera preguntando eso.

— ¿Tengo cara de "Doctora Corazón" o qué? — Bufó, exasperado. Lo último que quería hacer era hablar con Bingley acerca de sus sentimientos por una chica… Fitzwilliam Darcy no hacía ese tipo de cosas, él no hablaba de sus sentimientos con nadie, mucho menos con su amigo. Si embargo, el rostro de su amigo lo obligó a responder. —Sí, puede ser… Pero sabes que la mejor forma de saberlo es preguntarle directamente.

Bingley le dirigió una mirada burlona. Su amigo podía ser tan simple cuando quería, aunque no tenía idea acerca de lo complicadas que pueden ser las chicas.

—No le voy a preguntar directamente. Eso sería un suicidio… No, tengo que hacer algo como en las películas. — Darcy rodó los ojos al oír eso. —No lo sé. Tiene que haber una forma de hablar con ella a solas, sin que estén su madre o sus hermanas dando vueltas. Los Bennet vienen mañana a almorzar, tengo que lograr separar a Jane del resto de las chicas.

—Pues, en ese caso. — Empezó a decirle Darcy, mientras le explicaba la idea que acababa de ocurrírsele. Bingley asintió a las palabras de su amigo, mientras ambos decidían qué hacer al día siguiente.

Cuando Lydia por fin salió de su pieza, Lizzie se quedó pensando sobre su cama. Después de unos minutos, salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la de Jane. Tocó la puerta con suavidad y esperó un par de segundos hasta que su hermana le indicó que entrara.

— ¿Qué pasa Lizzie? — Le preguntó Jane al verla entrar, estaba sentada sobre su cama, pintándose las uñas de los pies. Lizzie se sentó junto a ella en la cama.

—Nada, sólo quería ver si estabas bien… Tú sabes, después de ver a Bingley hoy… — Murmuró Lizzie, examinando distraídamente la botellita de esmalte para las uñas, como quien no quiere la cosa. —Sólo quería saber si estabas bien…

—Claro Lizzie, mucho mejor de lo que pensaba. — Dijo Jane, bajando los pies de su cama y estirando las piernas para dejar que el esmalte se secara. — Ahora que lo vi, me di cuenta de que puedo soportar verlo… Yo pensaba que sería mucho más doloroso de lo que de verdad fue… — Agregó, sin mirar a Lizzie a los ojos. Lizzie levantó las cejas ante las palabras de su hermana. —No me mires así. — Protestó Jane. —No soy tan tonta como para que creas que estoy en peligro, Lizzie.

—Creo que estás en peligro, Jane. — Sonrió su hermana, mientras se paraba a buscar algo en el velador de su hermana. —En peligro de que Bingley se enamore aún más de ti.

— ¡Lizzie! — Protestó Jane, golpeándola con un cojín. Lizzie se defendió como pudo, tirándose al suelo y rodando para escapar del ataque de su hermana. — ¡Qué tonta eres!

Lizzie agarró otro cojín y se dispuso a defenderse de su hermana como pudiera. Ambas eran muy cercanas, y siempre habían tenido esas peleas de cojines, cuando necesitaban relajarse. Ambas rodaron por el suelo, riendo.

—Echaba de menos hacer esto. — Dijo Lizzie, apoyando su cabeza en su codo para mirar a su hermana, Jane la imitó. —Extraño hacer tonterías y actuar como una niña… Cuando éramos chicas, todo era mucho más fácil. A veces no quiero crecer, creo que cuando uno crece es cuando todo se complica y se va a la mierda. Todo sería tan fácil si no tuviéramos que crecer y madurar y todo eso…

Jane rodó sobre su estómago y se apoyó en sus codos, mirando a su hermana.

—Sí, puede ser. Pero cuando crecemos es cuando conocemos cosas diferentes, creamos nuestra propia identidad y todo eso. También tienes que verle el lado bueno, Lizzie. Cada etapa de la vida es diferente, y por eso la vida es variada. El cambio es bueno…

Lizzie se sentó a lo indio, con el ceño fruncido. Jane era de esas chicas que siempre veían el lado bueno de todo, incluso de crecer.

—Odio cuando te pones en el papel de la hermana mayor que lo sabe todo. — Se quejó Lizzie, apoyando su cara en sus manos. Jane soltó una carcajada alegre.

—Eso es porque yo soy tu hermana mayor que lo sabe todo. — Se burló, provocando que su hermana la golpeara de nuevo con su cojín. — ¿Qué hay acerca de ti? — Agregó Jane, cambiando el tema. — ¿Qué pasa con Darcy?

—No lo sé… Quizás él y yo volvamos a hablar en algún momento… y comentaremos lo que pudo haber sido, si los dos no fuéramos tan porfiados y orgullosos. Quizás cuando seamos mayores… o viejos… Como en una de esas películas románticas que te gustan tanto… — Ironizó Lizzie, con una sonrisa burlona.

—Ay, Lizzie. No seas tonta… — Se burló Jane, mirándola muerta de la risa. Lizzie podía ser tan ridícula cuando se lo proponía. — Tienes que hablar con él lo antes posible.

Lizzie suspiró y se tiró de espaldas con el cojín en la cabeza. Jane la imitó, con una sonrisa soñadora. A pesar de que hacía dos días parecía que su vida se había derrumbado, de repente toda su vida parecía volver a armarse.

Al día siguiente la comida transcurrió agradablemente. Los Bingley se comportaron tan amablemente como siempre y la comida estaba deliciosa, pero no hacía falta ser muy hábil para darse cuenta de la tensión que inundaba el ambiente o de las miradas entre Lizzie y Darcy, que no sabían si mirarse o no, y las tiernas miradas entre Bingley y Jane, que sólo se miraban y sonreían. Aunque lo más divertido de toda la escena era ver a Caroline Bingley mirando toda la escena que se desarrollaba justo debajo de sus narices y apretando los labios, muerta de rabia.

Más tarde, la familia insistió en que tomaran el té en el jardín. Era un típico jardín inglés, y los Bingley habían dispuesto unas bonitas mesas y sillas de fierro forjado. Cuando terminaron de tomar el té, Caroline insistió en que jugaran al croquet en el jardín. Al ser verano, aún no oscurecía y la tarde parecía perfecta.

—Juguemos un rato. Es verano y nos hará bien hacer algo de ejercicio al aire libre. — Los demás la miraron, Caroline nunca había sido muy fanática del deporte, y sinceramente, el jueguito les parecía un poco aburrido, pero accedieron a jugar. Era mejor jugar al croquet, que quedarse sentados en el pasto sin hacer nada durante el resto de la tarde.

Rápidamente eligieron los palos y acomodaron los arcos del croquet en el pasto. No llevaban mucho rato jugando, cuando Jane se apartó del juego, disculpándose.

—Me siento un poco mal, jueguen sin mí. — Dijo, llevándose una mano a la cabeza, mientras subía las escaleras que llevaban a la terraza de la casa.

—Yo te acompaño. — Se ofreció caballerosamente Bingley, tomándola del codo mientras se dirigían a la casa. Lizzie arrugó el ceño y golpeó la pelota roja, haciéndola cruzar un arco y golpear la pelota de Caroline, que salió disparada lejos.

Los demás jugadores se aburrieron rápidamente del juego y se sentaron en los escalones de la terraza, conversando acerca de sus planes para lo que quedaba de verano. Ni Lizzie ni Darcy dijeron gran cosa, Lizzie estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, y Darcy la miraba de reojo. Quizás debía usar la misma estrategia que Bingley que estaba usando con Jane: decirle a Lizzie que la quería. Aunque cada vez que pensaba en ella, recordaba la escena bajo la lluvia, y se arrepentía. Pero al segundo siguiente, recordaba todo lo que había pasado en Pemberley… Esa chica lo confundía más de lo que era conveniente para su salud mental.

Lizzie estaba aburrida de la conversación vacía, que era guiada básicamente por Kitty y Caroline, que hablaban de ropa y accesorios, y se levantó. Esos temas nunca le habían interesado mucho, de hecho la aburrían bastante. Darcy la vio levantarse y dudó un segundo acerca de si debía seguirla o no. Sin embargo, la muchacha fue más rápida y no le dio tiempo para tomar una decisión.

—Yo voy… a… buscar algo… Mi… sweater… Es que me dio frío…— Inventó apresuradamente y entró al living de la casa. Además de Darcy, nadie notó que ella se había ido. Cuando Lizzie entró en el living, sentados en el sofá de la esquina estaban Jane y Bingley, muy absortos el uno en el otro para notar su presencia. Lizzie tosió fuertemente, para advertirles de su presencia, haciendo que los dos jóvenes se separaran, sonrojándose violentamente.

— ¿No tengo que preguntar nada? ¿Verdad? — Les preguntó, levantando una ceja. Jane se acercó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Estaba muy feliz por lo que acababa de pasar, Bingley era el hombre para ella. Los dos eran amables y generosos con todos los que los rodeaban, y querían lo mejor para los demás. De verdad parecía que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

—No Lizzie, no tienes que preguntar nada. — Le contestó a su hermana. Bingley estaba junto e ella, tomándola de la mano con cariño y mirándola con adoración.

Lizzie se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó con fuerza. Después de todo, ella sabía que si alguien merecía ser feliz, esa era Jane.

—Me alegro mucho por ti. — Susurró en el oído de su hermana, haciendo que la sonrisa de Jane se ensanchara.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola a todos! Siento mucho no haber podido actualizar el martes ni el jueves, como siempre, pero estaba de campamento en la mitad de la nada. ¡Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron, en particular a los que me agregaron a favoritos y dejaron un review!<em>

_Este capítulo va por el del jueves, y mañana subiré el correspondiente al sábado. Y aprovecho de contarles que quedan sólo tres capítulos antes del final, espero que puedan leer mis otras historias y decirme qué piensan de ellas._

_Ojalá que todos hayan tenido una bonita Navidad, y que la hayan disfrutado como corresponde con sus familias y amigos._

_Muselina_


	33. Una Visita Nocturna

**Capítulo 33**

La tarde fue muy feliz en la casa de los Bennet, cuando Jane les contó la gran noticia. Hacía meses que no veían a Jane tan contenta como en ese momento. Sus padres no cabían en sí de felicidad por su hija, Bingley les encantaba como yerno y su familia estaba bien posicionada. Pero para ambos, lo mejor de Bingley era que había hecho a su hija mayor extremadamente feliz. Incluso Lydia condescendió a decir que Bingley era casi tan guapo como su querido Wickham y le deseó toda la felicidad del mundo a su hermana mayor.

—Ojalá tú pudieras ser tan feliz como yo, Lizzie. — Le dio Jane a su hermana, más tarde, cuando ambas subieron a acostarse. Las dos estaban sentadas en la alfombra en la pieza de Jane y conversaban como hacían todas las noches antes de dormir. Esa era una de las cosas que Lizzie más iba a extrañar de su hermana cuando se fuera a la universidad, conversar con ellas tiradas en el suelo, como lo hacían desde que eran niñas. — Si sólo hubiera alguien que te pudiera hacer tan feliz como Bingley me hace a mí.

—Quizás Collins tenga un primo... y espero que sea igual a él. Ese sí sería mi hombre perfecto. — Se burló Lizzie, haciendo que Jane estallara en carcajadas con sólo imaginarse la escena.

— ¿Y qué tal Darcy? — Le preguntó Jane, recordando lo que le había contado Lizzie los días anteriores. Mientras su hermana le había contado acerca de lo que había pasado en Pemberley, Jane había notado que su hermana sonreía de una forma distinta a la que solía sonreír habitualmente y que nombraba al joven con más simpatía... y quizás algo más.

—Darcy… no sé… — Murmuró Lizzie, esquivando la mirada de su hermana.

—Lizzie… — Dijo Jane, muy seria. Conocía perfectamente a su hermana y sabía que ella estaba escondiéndose de sus sentimientos y que eso no podía hacerle bien. Lizzie siempre había sido muy reservada con lo que sentía, y no era fácil acercarse a ella. Jane era una de las pocas que podía, y Jane intuía que Darcy también era uno de los privilegiados.

—Por favor Jane, no quiero hablar de eso. — Dijo Lizzie, rodando sobre su estómago y escondiendo la cabeza entre sus brazos. A pesar de que ya llevaban varios días en Meryton y que Darcy se había comportado mucho más amablemente que anteriormente, pero el joven no había hecho ni un movimiento hacia ella. Lizzie había empezado a pensar que Darcy había decidido que ella no valía las molestias que causaba y que por eso ni siquiera le había hablado.

Antes de que Jane pudiera responder a los comentarios de su hermana, el timbre de la casa sonó. Las dos hermanas se miraron y bajaron volando las escaleras. ¿Quién podría ser a esa hora? Quizás era una emergencia de alguno de sus vecinos. Era tarde y la mayor parte de los habitantes de la casa ya se habían ido a acostar. El timbre seguía sonando insistentemente cuando Lizzie llegó a la puerta.

— ¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy! — Gritó Lizzie, exasperada, mientras buscaba las llaves y abría la puerta de entrada. Casi se cayó de espaldas cuando vio quién era quién tocaba la puerta. La mismísima Lady de Bourgh entró intempestivamente, sin esperar a que Lizzie la hiciera pasar. Jane se quedó en las escaleras, sin saber quién era su visitante nocturna.

—Elizabeth, he venido hasta aquí porque tengo que discutir algo contigo. — Dijo la mujer, arrugando el ceño al ver la decoración de la casa. —Algo urgente y muy importante.

—Buenas noches…— La saludó la chica, con sorna. Le daba lo mismo que los Collins la consideraran una mujer muy elegante, para Lizzie era sólo una vieja ridícula y grosera. —-Ella es mi hermana Jane. — Agregó, señalando a su hermana. —Jane, ella es Lady Catherine de Bourgh.

Lady Catherine le dedicó una mirada reprobatoria a Jane, quien estaba usando su pijama e iba descalza, como solía hacer cuando estaba en casa. Jane esbozó una sonrisa tímida, que Lady de Bourgh respondió arrugando la nariz. Jane levantó las cejas, ¡qué señora tan maleducada!

—Me imagino que tienes alguna pieza donde podamos hablar en privado. — Le espetó a Lizzie, sin dejar de ariscar el ceño frente al lugar. Lizzie tuvo que morderse la lengua para no responderle con una impertinencia. ¿Qué se creía esa vieja ridícula para venir a su casa y despreciar todo lo que veía?

—Oh… Sí, claro. — Lizzie le indicó a Jane que volviera a subir y guió a la desagradable mujer al living, aún desconcertada por la aparición de Lady Catherine. Lady de Bourgh se sentó en el sofá, pero Lizzie se quedó parada junto a una mesita. — ¿Qué quería decirme? — Dijo, después de respirar hondo para ganar valor.

—Me han llegado rumores acerca de una posible relación entre tú y mi sobrino. — Soltó la dama, a quemarropa. — ¿Es verdad? ¿Es verdad que tú y Fitzwilliam tienen una relación… amorosa?

—No, señora… — Empezó a decir Lizzie. La verdad es que encontraba bastante extraño que la señora hubiera recorrido todo el camino a su casa, sólo para preguntarle eso. Era algo bastante ridículo.

—Me alegro. — La interrumpió la mujer, fríamente. —Me imagino que sabes lo inapropiado que sería. Una chica como tú, y un joven como mi sobrino no deben estar juntos.

_¿Una chica como yo? ¿Sería tan amable de explicarme cómo es eso, señora?_, pensó Lizzie, sarcástica. Sin embargo, decidió que lo mejor sería mantener la calma e intentar acabar con el malentendido, porque seguramente era sólo eso, un estúpido malentendido.

—Señora, siento mucho que haya tenido que viajar hasta aquí, sólo para preguntar esto, pero yo no he tenido ningún tipo de relación con su sobrino… — Le dijo Lizzie, apretando las manos hasta enterrarse las uñas.

— ¿Y me juras que nunca la tendrás? — La interrumpió la señora, con el tono imperativo que la caracterizaba.

Lizzie estaba en shock. Esa mujer era horriblemente descarada, venir a su casa a acusarla de seductora y mentirosa, además de tener el descaro de obligarla a jurar que nunca tendría una relación con Darcy. Definitivamente, es mujer estaba completamente loca.

— Puedo prometerle lo que quiera, menos eso. — Contestó Lizzie, con una sonrisa burlona, que sólo logró enfurecer aún más a la mujer que tenía frente a ella.

— ¡Mocosa insolente! — Dijo Lady Catherine, parándose del sofá y acercándose a Lizzie. Era bastante más alta que ella, y podía mirarla para abajo. Lizzie levantó la barbilla, desafiante. No se iba a dejar intimidar por esa señora. — No estás a la altura de mi sobrino, no sé que puede haber visto en una chica tan común como tú.

Lizzie no pudo evitar una sonrisa al oír eso. Ella tampoco estaba segura de qué era lo que tenía Darcy que la tenía vuelta loca, pero no le importaba y estaba segura que a Darcy también le importaba un reverendo comino lo que ella tenía y le gustaba tanto.

—Si vio algo, significa que él no cree que yo no esté a su altura. Y me temo que esa es una decisión de su sobrino, no suya. — Contestó Lizzie, súbitamente armada de valor.

— ¿Sabes lo que creo, niña? — Le dijo la mujer, apuntando su dedo amenazadoramente hacia Lizzie. —Creo que tú misma, tu familia y amigos han esparcidos estos rumores, sólo para dañar a Fitzwilliam.

—Meryton es un pueblo pequeño, en pocas horas se sabrá de su venida, y eso sólo confirmará los rumores. — Le dijo Lizzie, con una sonrisa malévola. —Si es que existen esos rumores, claro. — Agregó, con un brillo burlón en la mirada.

—Dame tu palabra de que no aceptarás ningún tipo de propuesta romántica de mi sobrino. — Insistió la mujer, mirando fijamente a los ojos

—Ya le dije que no puedo prometerle eso. — Se obstinó Lizzie. De repente, todo lo daba lo mismo, incluso si Darcy ya no la quería. Ella no iba a dejar que esa estúpida mujer la intimidara y la asustara. Ella era más fuerte que eso.

Lady Catherine empezó a pasearse por el living, examinando los muebles, las fotografías familiares y los cuadros que colgaban de las paredes. El lugar no era en lo absoluto como su maravilloso Rosings, decorado con elegancia y cuyos salones no parecían haber sido usados alguna vez. El living de la casa de los Bennet estaba desordenado, aunque cualquier otra persona hubiera dicho que eran sólo las huellas del día.

—Además, querida, no he empezado a hablar de tu familia. — Le dijo la mujer, adoptando un aire condescendiente, que hizo que Lizzie arrugara la nariz. — Sé, de muy buena fuente, que tu familia se ha caracterizado por un carácter escandaloso e inapropiado. Sé que tus conexiones no son de las más adecuadas y conozco perfectamente la escandalosa historia de tu hermana menor; ¡embarazada a los quince años! No sé como tus padres pueden soportar la vergüenza.

Lizzie apretó los labios, furiosa. Nadie se metía con su familia. Le daba lo mismo que la señora de Bourgh la criticara a ella, a sus modales, su habilidad al piano y lo que quisiera criticar, pero esa bruja estúpida no se iba a meter con su familia. Lizzie siempre había sido muy protectora de sus padres y hermanas, a pesar de que muchas veces los encontrara insoportables.

—Seguramente de la misma forma en que Darcy soporta a una tía como usted, creída y arrogante. — Respondió Lizzie, con ironía. Vio como la cara de Lady de Bourgh se deformaba en una mueca indescifrable, lo que la animó a continuar. —Puede decir lo que quiera de mí, de mi personalidad o de mi aspecto, pero no se atreva a hablar mal de mi familia. Porque a pesar de todo lo que usted dijo, a nosotros nunca nos ha faltado amor ni respeto, y sólo por eso, mis padres son infinitamente mejores personas que usted, con su manía de criticar todo y a todos.

—Esperaba que fueras más razonable, Elizabeth. Eres una chiquilla porfiada y orgullosa, y no le convienes para nada a mi sobrino. Yo nunca daré mi aprobación a esto. — Declaró la mujer, levantando orgullosamente la nariz.

—Entonces es un alivio que no la necesite. — Replicó la chica, con una mueca irónica. La cara de Lady de Bourgh se transformó en una mueca horrorizada, al escuchar eso. — Ahora, hágame el favor de salir de esta casa. Ya me ha hecho perder demasiado tiempo con esta estupidez.

La mujer no logró articular palabra de la sorpresa mientras salía de la casa, con Lizzie empujándola. ¿Quién se creía que era esa jovencita insolente para tratarla así? Lizzie, por su parte, estaba demasiado enojada para ser amable con la señora.

—Buenas noches. — Remató la joven, cerrando la puerta de un portazo, con una sonrisa sarcástica. Se dio vuelta, sólo para encontrarse con toda su familia mirándola fijamente. Sus padres y sus hermanas la estaban examinando de pies a cabeza. Al parecer, se habían despertado con los gritos de Lady de Bourgh y el portazo de Lizzie. Lizzie maldijo para sus adentros, seguramente ahora querrían que les explicaran qué hacía la mujer en su casa, a esas horas de la noche.

—Lizzie, ¿Podrías decirme qué está pasando? — Preguntó su padre, mirando a su hija preocupado, Lizzie estaba muy pálida después de la confrontación con esa mujer. Afuera de la casa se escuchó el ruido de un auto arrancando y alejándose de la casa a toda velocidad.

—No. — Declaró Lizzie, cruzando los brazos ante su pecho. No quería tener que explicarle a toda su familia la razón de la visita de la insoportable mujer, de hecho, si siquiera quería recordar el tema de la discusión.

—Elizabeth Anne Bennet… — Empezó a decir su madre, con el tono que usaba cuando exigía una respuesta inmediata, pero Lizzie no la dejó terminar la oración.

— ¡No tengo por qué decirles todo! ¡Por una maldita vez, déjenme en paz!—Gritó Lizzie, subiendo las escaleras rápidamente, a grandes zancadas. Nadie hizo el amago de seguirla y se limitaron a mirarse entre ellos al escuchar el portazo desde el segundo piso. ¿Qué le habría pasado a Lizzie?

* * *

><p><em>Y nuestra querida Lady Catherine no podía mantenerse al margen y ha tenido que dar su opinión. ¿Qué les pareció? Ahora quedan sólo dos capítulos para el final, pero les cuento que durante el campamento con mis primos avancé con los esquemas de mis próximas historias, lo que simplifica mucho el proceso de escritura.<em>

_¡Feliz Año Nuevo a todos los lectores! Que tengan un año excelente, lleno de alegrías y momentos de felicidad. Los mejores deseos para ustedes y sus familias, y les recuerdo que cada uno se hace su suerte, así que arriba el ánimo y la alegría._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


	34. Tus Manos Están Frías

**Capítulo 34**

Lizzie pasó el resto de la noche sin dormir, mientras daba vueltas en su cama, frustrada. Desde su cama sintió como su familia volvía a dormir y como el silencio invadía la casa. Pero ella no podía dormir, a pesar de que lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas, dando vueltas en su cama como un trompo y cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Tenía que hablar con Darcy, pedirle perdón, decirle lo tonta que había sido, lo mucho que lo sentía y… lo que sentía por él. Se sonrió en la oscuridad, a pesar de todo. Estaba enamorada de Darcy, total y completamente enamorada de Fitzwilliam Darcy, el mismo al que había jurado odiar por el resto de su vida. La vida podía ser muy irónica cuando quería.

Se sentó sobre su cama y prendió la luz de su velador, antes de rodearse las rodillas con los brazos y esconder la cabeza entre ellos. El encuentro con Lady Catherine la había alterado más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir alguna vez en su vida. Pero la confrontación había tenido algo positivo, también, Lizzie había decidido que estaba enamorada de Darcy, y que no le importaba un comino quien lo supiera, aunque si le importaba que Darcy lo supiera. Tomó una decisión: la próxima vez que viera a Darcy le diría exactamente lo que sentía por él.

Levantó la cabeza y vio que afuera se asomaban los primeros rayos de sol y se le ocurrió que una buena manera de despejar su mente era salir a caminar por los campos. Se levantó, se puso un par de calcetines y zapatillas y tomó un polerón de su clóset. Con mucho cuidado para no hacer ruido, salió de la casa. El campo estaba iluminado por los leves rayos del sol, que atravesaban la niebla matinal y hacían brillar el rocío sobre el pasto. Empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, caminar siempre la ayudaba a pensar, y en esos momentos, lo que más necesitaba era pensar.

A lo lejos vio una figura que caminaba hacia ella. Entornó los ojos para ver quién era, no había mucha gente que saliera a caminar por el campo a esas horas de la mañana. La figura caminaba hacia ella, lentamente, como si estuviera en la misma situación que ella, caminando sin un destino fijo. No podía distinguirla a la distancia a la que estaban, pero mientras se acercaban pudo distinguir quién era y su corazón dio un vuelco.

—Darcy…— Murmuró cuando lo tuvo suficientemente cerca. Había tantas cosas que quería decirle, pero apenas lo vio, se quedó muda, mirando los ojos azules del joven. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

—No podía dormir. — Dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa tímida, acercándose a ella, tan cerca que podía sentir el olor a shampoo de su cabello, un olor dulce y agradable.

—Yo tampoco…— Dijo Lizzie, acercándose a su vez, sintiendo como el olor de la colonia masculina de Darcy inundaba sus fosas nasales y respirando hondo.

—Mi tía… — Empezó a decir Darcy, él también había sido sorprendido por su tía al verla llegar esa noche a Netherfields. La mujer le había exigido explicaciones acerca de unos rumores que circulaban acerca de él y Elizabeth Bennet, Darcy le había dicho que se metiera en sus propios asuntos y la mujer se había retirado indignada por la impertinencia de su sobrino.

—Lo sé. Fue a mi casa… — Contestó Lizzie, arrugando la nariz de una forma que a Darcy le pareció verdaderamente encantadora, como todo lo que Lizzie hacía.

—Perdón por eso. — Se disculpó él, levantando una ceja, divertido. Su tía era un autentico dolor de cabeza la mayor parte del tiempo, y Lizzie no se merecía tener que soportarla a ella y su mal humor.

—No eres tú quién debe pedir disculpas. — Dijo Lizzie, bajando la mirada. — Yo debería pedirte perdón por miles de cosas. Te juzgué muy rápido, no pensaba bien de ti y te traté pésimo. Fui injusta contigo y… estaba tan equivocada… No eres como yo pensaba que eras… Y ahora… Estoy enamorada de ti… Ojalá algún día puedas perdonarme. — Susurró. Una sonrisa iluminó la cara de Darcy, al escuchar las palabras de Lizzie.

—Lizzie, te perdoné ese día bajo la lluvia. Me… hechizaste… en cuerpo y alma. Desde el momento en que te vi, supe que eras distinta a todas. Y… me enamoré de ti… Te quiero. — Dijo él, tomando las manos de Lizzie entre las suya. Las mejillas de Lizzie se pusieron rojas al sentir el contacto de las manos del joven con las suyas.

—Tus manos están frías…— Susurró ella, apartando la cara. Darcy le sonrió y puso una de sus manos en la cara de Lizzie, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, los ojos de Darcy la miraban como si fuera una especie de joya preciosa y única en el mundo. Darcy acercó su cara a la de la joven, y la besó lenta y suavemente. Lizzie soltó su mano de las suyas y le rodeó el cuello con las manos, sin dejar de besarlo. Darcy rodeó la cintura de Lizzie con los brazos, sin dejar de besarla con suavidad. Ese beso había sido muy esperado por ambos y eso se notaba en la forma en que ninguno de los dos parecía querer dejar ir al otro. Cuando finalmente se separaron, él le sonrió juguetonamente, apartando un mechón de pelo de la cara de Lizzie.

—Debí hacer eso mucho antes. — Dijo él, con los brazos de Lizzie rodeándolo por el cuello. Ese beso había sido perfecto, digno de una película.

—Entonces, tenemos mucho tiempo que recuperar, ¿o no? — Le sonrió traviesamente Lizzie, besándolo de nuevo con ternura.

—Esto va a sonar demasiado estúpido, pero ¿Quieres ser mi novia? — Dijo Darcy, cuando se separaron de nuevo. Lizzie levantó una ceja, con una sonrisa burlona en los labios. Darcy pensó que nunca había conocido una chica así, tan... distinta.

—Eres un idiota. — Sonrió Lizzie, besándolo suavemente en los labios, sin dejar de sonreír. —Obvio.

Ambos se sentaron en una roca, mirando como el sol se asomaba por las copas de los árboles. Darcy rodeaba a Lizzie con sus brazos y Lizzie apoyaba su cabeza en uno de los hombros de Darcy. Se sentía tan bien estar así, juntos, sin que nadie juzgara y opinara.

— ¿Tus padres no se preocuparán? — Le preguntó Darcy, jugueteando con un mechón del pelo de Lizzie. La muchacha arrugó la nariz al recordar que debía volver a su casa. Ella sólo quería quedarse con Darcy todo el resto del día.

—Que se preocupen… — Dijo, con una mueca, haciendo que Darcy riera. Lizzie lo besó en la mejilla. —Creo que prefiero quedarme aquí.

— ¿Y que me odien por el resto de mi vida? — Respondió Darcy, frunciendo el ceño. —Ni lo sueñes, señorita. Vamos, andando, te llevo a tu casa. — Dijo, levantándose y tendiéndole le mano a Lizzie. —No protestes. — Agregó, al ver que Lizzie cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho.

Lizzie asintió con la cabeza y tomó la mano que Darcy le tendía. Caminaron hacia Longbourn de la mano, sonriéndose mutuamente a casa paso. Era tan agradable poder estar juntos. Cuando llegaron se sentaron en las escaleras de la entrada, aún conversando. De pronto, la puerta de entrada se abrió, para dejar paso al señor Bennet, que salía temprano, como hacía todas las mañanas para supervisar el trabajo en el campo. Se detuvo al ver a su hija preferida sentada junto a Darcy en la entrada de la casa.

— ¿Lizzie? Pensé que estabas en tu cama. — Dijo, levantando las cejas, sorprendido. Lizzie le respondió con una sonrisa inocente y Darcy se levantó apresuradamente.

—Señor Bennet, siento mucho esto, y que mi tía haya ido a molestarlos anoche… y… yo… — Vaciló el joven y Lizzie se paró a su lado, tomándolo de la mano. —Yo quiero a su hija, señor. Y le juro que nunca jamás permitiré que nadie le haga daño. — Agregó, cuadrándose de hombros.

—Lizzie, a mi escritorio. — Dijo simplemente el señor Bennet, dirigiéndole a su hija una mirada que ella conocía perfectamente: la mirada de "tengo que hablar contigo urgentemente". Con una sonrisa de disculpas dirigida a Darcy, Lizzie siguió a su padre al interior de la casa. Darcy volvió a sentarse en las escaleras, apoyando la cabeza en sus manos. Nunca había pensado que ese paseo por la mañana hubiera podido terminar de esa forma. Una sonrisa afloró a sus labios, recordando los besos que Lizzie le había dado esa mañana. Ella tenía algo especial.

Lizzie miró a su padre, que estaba sentado en el sillón de su escritorio, mirándola fijamente. Lizzie suspiró, sonriéndole a su padre.

— ¿Vas a decir algo, o nos vamos a quedar mirándonos en silencio para siempre? — Su padre le sonrió de vuelta.

— ¿Darcy? Lizzie, yo pensaba que tú lo odiabas. — Le dijo el hombre, incrédulo. Recordaba vívidamente todas las veces en que Lizzie dijo que Darcy era un estúpido presumido, y ahora se encontraba con ella de la mano con él. Nunca iba a entender a las chicas.

—Yo también. — Dijo ella con una mueca divertida, recordando los insultos que le había dedicado tantas veces a Darcy. —Y también pensaba que él era un estúpido, orgulloso y creído… Pero papá, él es totalmente diferente a como yo pensaba que era… Él es amable, generoso y simpático… Lo juzgué mal, papá. Todos lo hicimos, pero él es tan distinto… — Dijo ella, con una sonrisa. Su padre sonrió. —Y no es sólo eso, ni siquiera te puedes imaginar lo que hizo por Lydia.

— ¿Lydia? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con todo esto? — Preguntó el señor Bennet, completamente intrigado por el giro que habían tomado los acontecimientos.

—Darcy fue quien los encontró, pagó las deudas de Wickham y lo ayudó a encontrar trabajo. — Contestó Lizzie, asombrando a su ya atónito padre.

— ¿En serio hizo todo eso por Lydia? Tengo que pagarle… — Murmuró el señor Bennet.

— ¡No papá! Él no quería que nadie lo supiera, porque no quería que nos sintiéramos mal por todo eso. Papá, es mucho mejor de lo que nosotros pensábamos.

—Entonces creo que me falta una sola pregunta por hacer, Lizzie: ¿Lo quieres? ¿De verdad lo quieres? — Le preguntó el señor Bennet a su hija preferida. Lizzie se sentó en uno de los reposabrazos del sillón, acariciando la cabeza de su padre.

—Sí, papá. Lo quiero, más de lo que alguna vez pensé querer a alguien. — Contestó. Su padre tomó las manos de su hija, mirándola a los ojos, con cariño.

—Nunca voy a pensar que exista alguien para ti, Lizzie. Eres mi niñita, y no quiero perderte, pero si tienes que crecer y todo eso, me alegro que sea con él. No podría haberte dejado ir con nadie que valiera menos. — Le dijo su padre. —Y creo que tu Darcy me va a gustar bastante, incluso más que Bingley. Aunque Wickham siempre será mi favorito. — Se burló. Lizzie lo abrazó y lo besó en la mejilla.

—Gracias papá. — Susurró, antes de salir corriendo por la puerta. Su padre sonrió al verla, y empezó a revisar unos papeles. Lizzie atravesó el pasillo corriendo y casi pasó por encima de Mary, que se dirigía a la cocina a desayunar. Darcy seguía sentado en las escaleras de la entrada. Lizzie lo abrazó por la espalda, rodeando los hombros del joven con los brazos.

— ¿De qué quería hablar tu papá? — Le preguntó el joven, mirando al horizonte. Lizzie lo besó en la mejilla.

—Papá quería asegurarse de que no me había vuelto loca… — Le contestó Lizzie. Darcy le sonrió, girándose para mirarla a los ojos.

— ¿Y? ¿Te volviste loca? — Le preguntó. Lizzie apoyó sus brazos sobre sus hombros, sonriéndole abiertamente.

—Un poco… Pero creo que me voy a recuperar. — Dijo ella, sentándose junto él, mirando al horizonte. Darcy se inclinó hacia ella para besarla, Lizzie puso sus manos a los lados de la cara de Darcy, mientras le respondía el beso con ternura. —Pero no tiene por qué ser ahora. — Susurró, cuando Darcy se apartó un poco de ella, y volvió a besarlo.

* * *

><p><em>¡Y finalmente están junto! Costó mucho, pero lo lograron. A Lady Catherine le salió el tiro por la culata, su visita sólo hizo que Lizzie se decidiera definitvamente. Ahora sólo falta un capítulo, con las reacciones de todo el mundo. Decidí inspirarme en la escena de la película, porque siempre la encontré muy romántica y amo los paisajes que se ven.<br>_

_Y, además, en el próximo capítulo, Darcy le dedicará una canción a Lizzie, que tiene mucho que ver con su relación. Y por eso, quería proponerles un pequeño concurso, ¿cuál creen ustedes que será esa canción? La que acierte, ganará ser la primera persona en leer el primer capítulo de "Segundas Oportunidades", la secuela a este fic que estoy escribiendo, apenas esté escrita. Hay algunas pistas en los capítulos anteriores, a ver si logran adivinarlo. ¡Suerte!  
><em>

_¡Hasta el capítulo final!_

_Muselina_


	35. Vueltas

_La canción que Darcy le dedica a Lizzie, es "Dizzy, Miss Lizzie", en la versión de los Beatles. Esta canción siempre me ha recordado mucho a "Orgullo y Prejuicio", creo que refleja muy bien lo que Darcy siente por Lizzie. Lamentablemente, nadie acertó, aunque varias de ustedes tuvieron muy buenas ideas. ¡Para la próxima vez será!  
><em>

**Capítulo 35**

Las reacciones de todo el mundo no se hicieron esperar frente a la inesperada noticia. A todo el mundo le sorprendió la noticia de que Lizzie y Darcy estaban juntos, a excepción de algunas personas. Caroline Bingley casi murió de la impresión al oírlo, pero siguió actuando como siempre; acosando a Darcy y despreciando a Lizzie. Jane y Bingley estaban felices por ellos y ya habían perdonado a Darcy por todas sus estupideces (el mismo Darcy le había confesado a Jane su participación en todo el asunto, y Jane, que siempre era buena con todo el mundo, lo había perdonado). Charlotte no podía estar más feliz por su amiga, siempre había querido que Lizzie encontrara a alguien que la quisiera y respetara por ser quién era, y en su opinión, Darcy era perfecto para su amiga.

Los señores Bennet, por su parte, también estaban muy contentos, cada uno a su manera: La señora Bennet sacaba cuentas alegres de la posición social de Darcy, mientras que el señor Bennet adoraba ver a su hija preferida feliz y acompañada por alguien que la respetaba y valoraba como se lo merecía. Eso era lo más importante para él, ver a su hija feliz. En cuanto a Mary, Kitty y Lydia, también estaban felices por ver la alegría de su hermana, a pesar de que muchas veces peleaban (como buenas hermanas), ellas hubieran dado todo por ver a su hermana feliz. Georgiana llamó a su hermano tan pronto como pudo; lo idolatraba y tras la visita de Lizzie a Pemberley, había decidido que ella era perfecta para su hermano.

—Fitz, más te vale no arruinarlo. — Amenazó a su hermano por teléfono, haciendo que Lizzie, que también escuchaba la conversación por el altavoz, tuviera un ataque de risa.

Anne de Bourgh también se enteró de la noticia, y para horror de su madre, dijo que adoraba a Lizzie y que no había nadie más perfecto para su primo que ella. Después de esa declaración, la chica terminó de escandalizar su madre diciéndole que ir a Longbourn a preguntar estupideces había sido una tontería de marca mayor.

Al parecer, a la única persona a la que no le gustó esa relación fue a Lady Catherine, que apenas tuvo la confirmación de la noticia, le envió un mensaje bastante subido de tono a su sobrino, que éste no tardó en contestar del mismo modo. Los señores Darcy, desde la India, decidieron que irían a ver a sus hijos para las próximas Navidades, y le advirtieron a su hijo que no se irían de Inglaterra sin conocer a su novia.

Por su parte, Lizzie y Darcy se sentían felices. Sabían que no todo había sido fácil, y que probablemente no todo iba ser bonito, pero se sentían seguros. Si habían pasado por tanto, seguramente podrían seguir afrontando dificultades juntos. Lizzie se preguntaba cómo había podido demorarse tanto en admitir que estaba enamorada de Darcy. Juntos pasaban el día hablando, riendo y besándose. A veces preferían quedarse callados y simplemente disfrutar de la mutua compañía.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te atrajo de mí? ¿Cuándo te enamoraste? Yo tengo muy claro qué es lo que adoro de ti, pero, ¿Qué te gusta de mí? Nunca te parecía linda, y fui particularmente desagradable cuando nos conocimos. — Le preguntó Lizzie, un día en que ambos habían salido a caminar por los campos y se habían detenido a descansar junto a un árbol.

— ¿No crees que son muchas preguntas? — Se burló él, que rodeaba a Lizzie con sus brazos. — Son muchas cosas… Y la verdad, no tengo ni idea de en qué momento me enamoré de ti, Lizzie. Sólo sé que cuando me di cuenta, estaba metido hasta el cuello y no había posibilidad de salir. Aunque no es que quisiera salir, claro. En todo caso, nunca creí que me trataras mal, sólo eras distinta.

Lizzie sonrió ante las palabras de su novio, podía entender perfectamente lo que Darcy decía. Ella tampoco sabía cómo se había enamorado de Darcy, pero tampoco le importaba mucho. Era perfectamente feliz sabiendo que ella estaba tan enamorada de él, como él de ella.

—Claro, estabas aburrido de esas tontas que sólo vivían para llamar tu atención. Y aparecí yo, a la que tu opinión no le importaba y que te trataba pésimo. — Le contestó, con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Creo que tiene razón. Pero dijiste que sabías lo que te gustaba de mí, pero no me los has dicho. — Dijo Darcy, a esa chica le encantaba hacer preguntas complicadas, y por una vez le iba a tocar a ella.

—Mmm… déjame ver… — Dudó Lizzie, recordando varias escenas de los últimos meses. —También eras distinto, a tu manera, claro. Parecías serio y amargado, pero creo que siempre supe que eso no era lo único en ti. Creo que siempre supe que había algo más.

— ¿Algo cómo qué? — Preguntó Darcy, intrigado por el comentario de su novia.

—No lo sé exactamente… Algo que contradecía todo lo que pensaba de ti. En tus ojos se veía al verdadero tú, al que yo trataba de ignorar. — Contestó Lizzie, arrugando la nariz. Darcy se rió y la besó en los labios, con suavidad.

—Qué bueno que nos hayas dado una oportunidad. — Susurró, antes de besarla de nuevo empujándola al pasto con delicadeza.

El pub estaba lleno hasta el tope de jóvenes dispuestos a disfrutar su último fin de semana de vacaciones. Era el último concierto de los "Freezing Elephants" porque Charles y Arthur Fairfaix se iban a la universidad, y los chicos de la banda habían hablado con el primo de los King, Nate, para que los dejara presentarse por última vez en su pub.

Lizzie y sus hermanas y amigas estaban en la primera fila frente al escenario, listos para gritar cuando sus amigos aparecieran en el escenario. Además, la semana siguiente empezaban las clases en la Jane Austen High, y se Jane, Bingley y Charlotte se iban a estudiar lejos, por lo que era una de sus últimas oportunidades de estar todos juntos y pasarlo bien.

Los chicos se subieron al escenario, todos ellos uniformados de cierta forma. Todos llevaban chaquetas de vestir, camisetas de colores oscuros y blue jeans desgastados. Darcy se adelantó con su bajo y tomó el micrófono con una mano, buscando a Lizzie entre el montón de chicos que los rodeaba, al encontrarla le dirigió una sonrisa de lado y dijo:

—Esta canción es para una persona que me hizo dar tantas vueltas, que terminó por marearme. Y quiero agradecerle por ser quien sacudió mi mundo.

La guitarra empezó a sonar, acompañada de la batería y el bajo, antes de que Darcy comenzara a cantar. Lizzie reconoció la canción, y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro. "Dizzy, Miss Lizzie", una canción que había tocado su banda preferida.

Lizzie sonrió al ver a su novio cantando tan seguro de sí mismo en el escenario. Darcy cantaba mirándola sólo a ella, como si no hubiera nadie más en el pub, y además parecía estar disfrutando enormemente con la presentación. Los demás chicos también parecían estar disfrutando, y tocaban con mucho entusiasmo

Las chicas en el público gritaban emocionadas, mientras los chicos en el escenario daban lo mejor de sí. _Cuidadito_, pensó Lizzie, al ver que unas chicas estaban mirando demasiado fijamente a Darcy, _ése es sólo mío._ En ese momento, Darcy le dirigió un guiño, haciendo que Lizzie le sonriera entusiásticamente de vuelta. Vaya que tenía un novio talentoso.

Cuando bajaron del escenario, luego de tocar varias canciones más, Lizzie se lanzó a los brazos de su novio, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, para dejarles muy claro a las otras chicas que él estaba ocupado. Él la levantó en el aire, girando con ella y mirando esos ojos negros que tanto amaba.

—Te amo, Fitzwilliam Darcy. — Le dijo, sonriéndole a su novio. Darcy se fijó en que los ojos oscuros de Lizzie brillaban como nunca, y sonrió ampliamente. Como siempre había pensado, esa chica tenía algo especial, algo que nadie más tenía.

—Yo también te amo, Elizabeth Bennet. — Dijo Darcy, bajándola para besarla. A ninguno de ellos le importaba cuanta gente los rodeara y los viera. Mientras estuvieran juntos, todo les daba lo mismo.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>¡Y llegó el final! Tengo que confesar que me da un poco de pena terminarlo, pero al mismo tiempo estoy muy feliz de que les haya gustado. Y bueno, llegó el momento de pasar a otras historias (espero leer sus comentarios de nuevo, si les interesa lo que escribo pueden agregarme a sus alertas de autor) y seguir adelante.<em>

_Quiero agradecer especialmente a las lectoras que me escribieron reviews, dándome su ánimo y cariño. ¡Se los agradezco montones! Así que ahora me tomaré la palabra para agradecerles especialmente a las personas que me dejaron reviews durante los últimos meses. Sé que cada vez que dejaron reviews se los respondí, agradeciéndoles, pero quiero aprovechar de agradecerles por su cariño y apoyo.  
><em>

_Yuri Reed: ¡mi primer review! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y críticas constructivas, me ayudaron a entender por dónde debía guiar mi historia. ¡Espero haberte sorprendido y que te haya gustado el final!_

_julid: ¡Gracias por leer! Siempre se agradece que a uno le digan que lo que escribe es bueno._

_Cullen-21-gladys: ¡Otra de las lectoras fieles! Muchísimas gracias por leer y dejar reviews con tus comentarios, te agradezco mucho por tu apoyo y me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado mi historia._

_Elizabeth-B-D: ¡Mi lectora preferida! Desde que empezaste a leer has dejado reviews muy cariñosos. Ha sido un honor que hayas leído mi fic, y me alegro muchísimo de que te haya gustado. ¡Sigue escribiendo y leyendo! Espero seguir leyendo tus historias, y que dejes tus comentarios en mis historias de vez en cuando.  
><em>

_Grune Blatter: Gracias por detenerte a dejar comentarios de vez en cuando, me alegro enormemente de que te haya gustado y que hayas disfrutado con la lectura de mi fic._

_valeria13: ¡Gracias por leer y dejar tus comentarios! Espero que te haya gustado el resto de la historia._

_ImjustMaria: ¡Te agradezco enormemente tus comentarios! No tienes idea de lo feliz que me hicieron, me encanta cuando la gente me dice que le gustan mis historias. Ya haremos nuestro grupo de apoyo para Darcy-adictas, o conseguiremos un psiquiatra especialista en eso.  
><em>

_Maryll100: ¡Gracias por leer mi historia! No sabes cuánto me alegro de que te haya gustado (espero que tu madre no te haya seguido retando por el tiempo que pasas en el móvil), ¡sigue con tu historia!_

_Annie-VAD: ¡Una lectora reciente! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me hace muy feliz que te haya gustado mi historia y que te hayas atrevido a dejar un review._

_musen: ¡La más nueva! Gracias por comentar, y por decirme que escribo bien, no te imaginas lo feliz que me hizo tu comentario.  
><em>

_También quiero agradecer a Aya001, lucecita11, Cullen573, kristyna masen y nonaloka, quienes agregaron la historia a sus favoritos o alertas, y nunca dijeron nada. ¡Gracias! A pesar del silencio, me alegro de que les haya gustado mi historia lo suficiente como para ponerla como favoritos._

_Y a los que leyeron y nunca dijeron nada, ni me agregaron a favoritos, también quiero agradecerles (puedo ver la cantidad de visitas a mis historias donde sale "Traffic Stat", lo siento chicos, las estadísticas los delatan). ¡Espero que se animen a dejar un lindo y simpático review en este capítulo, ya que es el final!_

_Un abrazo grande a todos, y ¡gracias totales!_

_¡Hasta la siguiente historia!  
><em>

_Muselina  
><em>


End file.
